Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works
by bubbajack
Summary: Marco, during his Scissor Quest is given a little help in the form of a Class Card after he helps a certain Old Man of the Jewels... it changes everything. For him, for Star, and everyone. Marco will see the world and people in a new light. Marco x Star. Marco x Harem Multicrossover fic Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Lemons. For 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works

By: Bubbajack

Beta: IcySnowSage

Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. Type Moon or anything else in this fic.

Ch.1: Brine and Iron.

* * *

Marco Ubaldo Diaz, had become a myriad of things in his quest to blow out all the flames of the Hekapoo clones. Rogue, cutpurse, hero, vagabond, adventurer, mercenary, guild leader, hedge mage, gladiator, and above all survivor. In the eight years he's been here, he had picked up a lot of different skills in the time he had been in Tangaea, the name the residence of this world had given this near hellish place. Humanity was more stubborn than a cockroach though, or perhaps it was the equivalent of the Multiverse's cockroaches as they persisted in even the harshest conditions no matter what.

It didn't matter how harsh the conditions were humanity would endure, they would persist until they couldn't anymore. This was made all the more apparent as Marco walked through a ramshackle village, while the farmers tended to a meager harvest and the biggest building in the place looked to be a bar. The buildings all looked to be made of cobbled together stone, bits of scavenged metal, and straw. Everyone kept their eyes down and away from Marco as he walked past. That was fine, he wasn't looking for trouble, just a bit of food, some water, and most importantly, information.

The door creaked audibly as he pushed it open allowing the light of day to permeate the cobbled together establishment. Dust particles floated in the air as Marco walked up to the bar. The adventurer could feel every eye on him as he walked across the room. Saddling up next to a well-dressed elderly gentleman with a cane propped up against the bar. He motioned to the barkeep, a humanoid with three eyes right next to each other and six arms. "Double shot of agave juice."

The man didn't even need to turn around to grab a bottle and a mostly clean glass before he poured a double shot into the glass. Marco flipped a golden coin to the barkeep and downed his shot. He then glanced at the old man just a seat down from him. He had swept-back grey hair, a messy tangled beard, his clothes were of fine make however, a pristine black suit trimmed in silver, with coattails and everything. He caught Marco staring and stared back smiling for a moment showing off his sharpened canines, his crimson eyes meeting Marco's brown in curiosity, then they widened in surprise.

The man turned to face him fully. His voice had a deep but jovial timber to it, like a lively grandfather. "Well, hello there lad."

Marco nodded politely, it was the least he could do for being caught staring. "Sir."

"You, you wouldn't happen to be Marco Diaz would you? The famous adventurer?"

Marco smiled. He was always happy to meet a fan he supposed. "I am."

The man smiled widely, "Great! Then maybe you can help me out?"

'Oh, he's in trouble.' The quester realized, his parents had raised him to help people in need, so he asked. "What seems to be the trouble sir?"

The man rubbed his head doing his best to look embarrassed. "Well, it seems someone has pilfered my wallet when I wasn't looking and now, I can't pay for my meal."

The Bartender was giving the man the stink eye with all three of his eyes.

Marco reached into his pouch full of his admittedly dwindling funds. His brain told him to leave the old man to his fate, it wasn't his fault he couldn't watch out for thieves. But the other part of Marco, the part that wanted to hang onto who he was before he started this crazy quest knew his parents would be disappointed on him if he didn't help this man. Moreover, she would be disappointed in him if he didn't help.

Marco closed his eyes. He could already see her frowning at him, her brown knitted in bewilderment, her sky-blue eyes collecting with tears as a frown etched itself on her face, the heart-shaped cheek marks would stand out just a little bit more due to her frown. Just the image weighed down on Marco's soul. A smile that was worth protecting. Marco sighed before he threw his money bag on the table. "Will this cover it?"

The barkeep emptied the sack and counted the coins. He counted what was there, leaving Marco with three silver and two bronze before pushing the rest back to the young warrior. Now quite a bit poorer, Marco turned to go, with what little he had left he couldn't even afford food. He needed to find a job and fast. He left the bar, not noticing he was being tailed.

* * *

"Lad, I say, lad wait up!" Marco turned when he heard the voice of the old man hailing him. He was running after him at a steady clip leaning heavily on his cane. Despite being annoyed at losing a majority of his funds, Marco stopped and waited for the elderly man to catch up to him.

"Is there something else you need help with sir?" Marco asked politely doing his best to hide his irritation. He was hoping to sleep in an actual bed tonight, and with a full stomach for once too.

The old gentleman took a minute to catch his breath, and once he did, he stood to his full height. He was an inch or so taller than Marco himself who was 5'11. The man possessed a regal if mischievous air about him as he seemed to sizing Marco up with his crimson eyes. "You, you didn't need to help me, Mr. Diaz. You would've been well within your right to leave me to whatever fate the barkeep had in store for me. A night of dishwashing wouldn't have killed me. Yet you intervened on my behalf, at great cost to yourself, why?"

Marco opened his mouth, then closed it. He shrugged. "It just felt like the right thing to do, sir."

The man chuckled. "The right thing to do? In this dimension full of cutthroats, liars, and backstabbers where everyone is out for themselves? The 'right thing to do' lad, would've been to leave me out to dry. You didn't. So, I'll ask again, why did you help me?"

"I…" Marco paused. "There are people… my parents… and…"

The old man smiled knowingly, "And a girl?"

Marco nodded. "There is a girl too yes. I don't want to disappoint them. Even if it has been years."

The wizened man put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Marco, "That's what makes you a good person lad. When the chips are down, a man will find out what kind of person he's made of. The folks around here?" He gestured to this meager village. "They'd turn on each other in a heartbeat if it meant they could better their own lot in life," He then turned to Marco, "You though? Your different. You go out of your way to help total strangers just because they ask. A regular hero if you will."

The man led him over to an alleyway where a man was being mugged for what little coin he had, likely by his own neighbors. "See what I mean?"

Marco shook his head in disgust, before walking forward and drawing El Choppo from its sheath on his back, "Let the man go."

The three men, two of which were holding the mugged man by the arms while the third beat him all looked to Marco. One of the three stooges spoke up, he had a pointy angular face like a rat. "You ain't got nothin' in this stranger, so keep walkin'!"

"Yeah, this shit!" The other one shook the man he was holding by the arm. "Charges us for bread he makes at his bakery, even though we got little enough as it is!"

Marco put his hands on his face in mock horror. "Oh my gosh! A business is charging money for their goods?! Whatever is this world coming to?!"

"I know right?" The third man said while the other two nodded along with him in agreement.

Marco rolled his eyes. These three were so dumb they didn't know sarcasm when they heard it. He'd be doing the village genepool a favor by making sure they didn't reproduce and pass on the idiot gene to their offspring.

Marco tried again, throwing subtly out the window. "Put the man down before I gut you like the gutter rats you are," Hearing the buff and scarred warrior's menacing tone, the three men dropped the man immediately, and scampered away just like the rats they were called. Marco was tempted to kill them and leave their corpses in the alley, but the act of murder felt like it was more trouble than it was worth at the moment. So instead he sheathed El Choppo and went to check on the downed baker. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he gave him a shake and asked. "Hey you dead? Just so you know, if your dead, I'm taking whatever you have in your pockets."

"I'm… still alive thanks to you sir." The baker grunted out before rolling over revealing he had a bruised face and a bloody lip, yet despite his injuries he smiled at Marco who offered him a hand up.

"I am in your debt sir." The man said.

Marco shook his head, "You don't owe me anything. I really was going to go through your pockets if you were dead."

The baker laughed. "Well, I certainly wouldn't hold that against you. Had I been dead, I wouldn't have needed anything on my person anymore anyway. As that is not the case though I do owe you a debt," Marco's stomach took that moment to rumble audibly. The baker laughed. "Perhaps I could interest you in a meal?"

Marco rubbed his head, "I could eat mister?"

The baker blinked. "Oh forgive my rudeness. Its Kake. Joh Kake."

"Kake… your a baker… whose name is Kake… do you bake cakes?" Marco just had to know.

The man preened a little bit, "Best in the whole village."

For the first time in awhile Marco smiled and found himself chuckling, "I'll take you up on that offer of a meal, but I may need to challenge that notion of the best cake. I'm well traveled and I've tried a lot of cake. I'm Marco by the way."

Joh got a competitive look in his eye despite the beating he had just taken, "Challenge accepted Marco."

* * *

"Why did you follow me?" Marco asked the old man as he sat down next to him in the Kake's humble home which also doubled as their bakery.

The old man who had yet to introduce himself, replied easily, "I've yet to repay my debt to you. Besides, I love cake."

Marco blinked as he stared at the old-timer. "Firstly you don't owe me anything. Secondly, who said you could have any of MY cake?"

The old man pouted like a child, "And here I thought you were taught to respect your elders."

Marco sighed in annoyance. He hated being so nice sometimes, "Fine you can stay, but can I at least know your name?"

The geezer blinked in surprise and embarrassment, "Oh, pardon my rudeness. It must've slipped my mind. It's the first thing to go when you reach my age you know? Ahem, I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, though most just call me Zelretch."

Marco found that a tad odd for this man to be known primarily by his middle name but chose not to question it. He'd seen stranger things in his travels after all. "So Zelretch, you said something about repaying me? I said you didn't have to and you don't but at the same time, I'm curious as to how you'd do that. Considering you don't have any money."

"You've come across magic users in this world before correct?" Zelretch asked casually.

Marco was immediately on guard. There were several different kinds of magic and not all of it was good. Odic Magic, uses the magic within oneself, one's own life force to power spells. Ritualistic Magic pulls the magic from the environment, the mana of the dimension or planet, and concentrates it into an object or person, usually with a specific ability or spell in mind. Necromancy and Demonism pulls the energy from the souls of others, usually the deceased or sacrifices, which contain an enormous amount of magic but are extremely dangerous to work with as the souls of the dead need to be pulled back across the veil between life and death, and one wrong move could result in spiritual or demonic possession. Lastly there were Divine Miracles, which requested the borrowing of magic from a higher being, usually with a negative consequence on the user.

Marco being a hedge-mage was a practitioner of everything even undergoing a stint of dabbling into the Black Rites, the darker side of Odic Magic, and even Necromancy/ Demonism magic, if only to know how to help those afflicted with curses. He looked at his right arm which was bound in cloth that had numerous holy sigils drawn on it. Marco no desire to mess with the souls of the living or the dead anymore. Hesitantly, he nodded. "I have."

Zelretch smiled, "Good, good." Zelretch held a hand out with his palm up and there was a burst of rainbow hued light which solidified into a gyroscope of rings which turned around each other before shrinking down and becoming of all things, a playing card. It floated there right above Zelretch's hand the image of a classical mage embossed on the front of the card. A wizened old man, his face hidden under a cowl, his form hidden beneath robes, a long white beard trailing down from his face and a knotted crooked staff held in one hand.

Marco looked at the playing card dubiously. "What is that supposed to do?"

Marco had come across enchanted objects before, he was hesitant to accept such a thing without knowing what it did… provided Zelretch even told him the truth. He didn't know him better than anyone else from this village. Zelretch just smiled at the younger man's suspicious reaction. "Your suspicious, good. You'll live longer with a bit of paranoia, as to what this card is… well I guess the best description would be an all around enhancer."

"Enhancer?" Marco parroted.

To which Zelretch nodded and explained, " This card once infused with your being, will choose a legendary spellcaster from myth and infuse you with their abilities, the one that is chosen will be whichever one closest fits you in terms of personality. In addition both your physical and magical reserves will increase by an inhuman amount in compensation for bearing such a strain on your mind and body."

Marco stared at the card dubiously and warringly. "It can do all of that?"

Zelretch nodded, " It can indeed. This… class card can do all that and more if needed."

"Class card… that implies there are other classes than just spellcasters." Marco noted.

Zelretch grinned a little wider pointing a finger towards the boy. "Well done lad. Yes indeed there are in fact seven types of class card. In addition to Caster, there are also Saber, Archer, Lancer Assassin, Berserker, and Rider. Each with their own strengths, weaknesses, and specific skill sets."

Marco locked eyes on the floating card. "Why Caster?" Seeing the older man's slight confusion, he clarified, "Why give me a Caster class card rather than one of the others?"

"Oh, I just picked one at random," Zelretch bluntly admitted. "I find that fate gives us more often than not, not what we want, but what we need."

Marco finally made up his mind, he plucked the card from the sorcerer's hand and looked at it. Then he locked eyes with Zelretch and asked, "How do I use this thing?"

"Just press it to your chest and say install." Zelretch informed him.

Marco looked at the wizard's face looking for any trace of deception. He'd gotten pretty good at knowing when he was being taken for a fool over the years, mainly because it happened quite a bit. Yet he found no tells of any kind in the old man's face. So just this once, he decided to take the man on his word. Pressing the card to his chest he said the one word that would change his life and fate forever more.

"Install."

There was a burst of blue light as mana swirled around Marco in visible torrents. As this was happening knowledge flooded his brain. The legends of innumerable weapons, how to reproduce them at a glance, a man who wanted to be a hero... Who died being seen as a villain. Yet he died with his head held high, knowing he would be able to help more people even in death.

He was oh so wrong.

Instead of saving, he slaughtered. He was an idealist turned cynic betrayed by his own ideals, Left standing on a lonely hill of swords.

The vision changed. A knight followed a beautiful saintess into numerous battles, believing in her every step of the way…

That is, until she died, until she was betrayed.

He raged against his people, nay, against God himself! He fell into the darkest depravities and madness murdering even children in his grief with the help of a friend a true mage. He hoped to see her again. The mage who was distantly related to the demon Beelzabub and with copious amounts of mind altering drugs, managed to contact something… outside of human comprehension. Together the two inscribed what they saw in a blank bible and using it, sealed the link to that thing of writhing tentacles and strange unkowable shapes away within the book. Both were eventually executed for their magical practices.

Then the burst of mana cleared, and Marco felt different. He felt for lack of a better term, powerful. He looked at his body. He was now clad in a purple mantle and his legs covered in black platemail with his feet covered in steel toed boots. He looked down at his chest, seeing it covered in a black nano-carbon ceramic weave mesh armor while his right arm was sheathed in black platemail similar to his legs. On his right hip, there was a net mesh bag which held a grimoire of all things.

Marco looked at his hands trying to sift through the strange mismash of memories that were in his head now. He felt like he had two… no three different sets of memories alongside his own. He looked to Zelretch, "Umm is this… normal?"

The wizard just stared at marco for a long moment. "Well, this is new."

"I'll take that as a no. What went wrong?" Despite the fact that he should be freaking out right now, Marco felt unusually calm.

"I've no idea. You should've only ended up with the skills of one heroic spirit, but by the looks of it, you've got two?"

"Three, I got three sets of memories in my head, their settling down now though." Marco was relieved that was the case.

"Three?! And you got their memories?! Not just their skills and knowledge on how to use their Noble Phantasms?" Zelretch seemed both giddy and flummoxed at the same time.

Again Marco nodded. "That's… not normal is it?"

Zelretch shook his head. "Heaven's no lad," The man paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "You should only get the knowledge needed to activate their Noble Phantasm. For you to get more than that… how odd… You haven't been driven insane by the excess memories either which is something."

Marco wholeheartedly agreed. "Ok, me not being crazy is good… what should I do now?"

Zelretch leaned back in his chair. "Well you're the one on the quest for a pair of genuine dimensional scissors right?" Seeing the young man nod Zelretch continued. "Well then, if I were you, I'd take what you have now and hunt the rest of those Hekapoo's down."

Marco frowned a bit. He noticed how the elderly wizard couldn't help but grin as he said Hekapoo's name. "This wasn't just about paying your bill was it? You talk about Hekapoo like… like helping me would be playing a huge prank on her or something."

"I won't lie, that's part of it lad. What she so casually hands out willy-nilly with those scissors of hers took me forever to gain, and it irks me a bit that she puts people through hell for what amounts to a small trinket. So I figured I'd throw you a bone, make it easier on you, and hell for her." Zelretch admitted.

Marco nodded. "I see. Well, hunting down Hekapoos can wait." Marco replied as Kake returned with what looked to be a massive tiered wedding cake, covered in white icing.

* * *

Marco's luck held out longer than he expected as he was allowed to sleep next to the baking families hearth. It wasn't a bed sure, but he was plenty warm for once. When he awoke the next morning Zelretch was already gone. The two had spoken long into the night guessing and ruminating on how his new form came to be. Marco had no real clue and he needed to get back to hunting Hekapoos come morning.

"If your ever in my neck of the woods feel free to drop in and say hi," Zelretch told him before he took off late into the morning.

Marco too was getting ready to go, not wanting the Kake family to use even more of their meager supplies on him. He got up and walked on cat's paws towards the front door. His hand was on the handle when he heard a voice call to him. "Leaving already, before breakfast?"

Marco turned to see the Kake's daughter Julie staring at him. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes. If she had heart-shaped cheek marks and different hued irises she would look just like… Marco shook his head. It would take more than a pair of pretty blue eyes and some cheek marks for someone to be her.

Marco graced her with a smile. "Hey Julie, and yes it's about time I hit the trail. I've already stayed here in this village longer than I'd meant to."

The girl frowned seeming put out by his answer. "I see." She then went into the kitchen and searched around for a few moments before coming out with a burlap bundle which she pressed into Marco's hands. "Here, Pa wanted to make sure you got this a'fore you left."

Marco held the bundle in his hands. It must've weighed a couple of pounds at least. "What is it?"

"Honey and oat cakes. Good for people making long journeys on the road," Julie told him.

He knew the Kakes were simple folk and giving him even this would be a blow to them. He tried to give it back, "I can't…" He began only to be cut off.

"Yes, you can and you will." Julie cut him off. "You saved Pa, you… you're a good man. A kind man. An honest man. I wish you'd stay, but since your a Questor, we both know that's impossible. So, you take that food and you use the energy it gives you to blow out all the Goddess' flames yeah?"

"Questor, Goddess?" Marco was confused.

"Ma, Pa, and I heard you talking to the Wizard last night… we felt the surge of magical power. Your a Questor, someone chosen by the Goddess for her Trial of Flames. You blow them out then you go home, or fail and… well die."

"Hekapoo is a goddess to you people?" Marco shook his head. "You poor, poor bastards. You have no idea how… how uncaring she is."

Julie shrugged. "She is a goddess she has been here longer than any of us. Our lifetimes are probably just flickering candles left near an open window compared to hers. To you, Questor, she may seem uncaring, yet to me, to us, who have known of her for millennia, we all think the Goddess must be very lonely. To live so long and see those she would call friends age, wither, and fall like the leaves come winter. She has endured this for who knows how long. I think… all the Goddess really wants… is a friend."

Marco listened to the earnest thoughts of this simple village girl, and he began to wonder. How often did Hekapoo leave her dimension? Did she ever leave, if only to interact with the Magic High Commission, had she long since become what was the word? Desensitized to the deaths of those around her? Or did she just act like she didn't care? Marco had never actually thought about any of this before. His goal had been the scissors and seeing Star again, but now… now he was beginning to wonder about the woman, no the goddess he was chasing.

Marco nodded his head, "Thank you Julie, when I catch the next Hekapoo clone, I'll be sure to ask her these questions of yours… and if she is lonely… I'll try and be her friend. I promise you."

The village girl blushed, "You needn't jeopardize your quest or bother the Goddess with my musings Marco. I just thought… To be honest I don't even know why I told you this. But, it makes me happy knowing you'll at least try to ease her loneliness."

Marco gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll do my best." He promised before opening the door the sky was brightening with the grey light of dawn. It was a new day, and he felt he had new purpose along with it. He needed to do more than just find and blow out the flames on the Hekapoo clones. He needed to help Hekapoo herself, if she was as lonely as people thought she was anyway.

His hand drifted to the tome where it hung in its satchel on his waist. 'If I'm right, I may not need to do this alone though.'

* * *

Marco found himself out in a forest The tome which he somehow knew was bound in leather made from human skin, and no it wasn't because of the human face on the cover, "Okay Prelati you were one sick son of a bitch," Marco muttered to himself as he opened the book to its first page.

It was a table of contents.

There were basic spells, rituals, summoning's, offerings, a section on how to not to get eaten by whatever you summon on page three-fifty-one.

'Reading that bit first.' Marco thought to himself. As he turned to the page that the table of contents indicated. As he flipped through the book he noted it was filled with strange designs hastily scrawled notes, and weird chants. Cthulhu fhtagn was an often repeated one. Once he finally got to the noted page, he didn't find any instructions on how not to get eaten by anything. Instead, he found a magical seal of some sort taking up both pages. It looked to Marco like a disjointed star with an eye and a flame in the center.

"The fuck is this? How is this going to stop me from getting eaten by anything?" Marco asked himself as he reached out and tentatively touched the symbol.

Said symbol immediately began to glow with a bright golden light, causing Marco to drop the book and take up El Choppo, just in case. From out of the golden glow a woman appeared from the center of the book. She had ankle length snow white hair, that looked to have skull images embedded into it near the end, with black ribbons in her hair. She was adorned in a vertically striped black and white top with a sinnfully short white skirt. She was also wearing a visible garterbelt which connected to stockings that had bone patterns on them and thigh high boots with eye and teeth like designs adorning them. Finally, she had on a pair of fingerless gloves that went up to just below her shoulders. In one hand she had a parsole that was trimmed with lace.

She opened her eyes revealing them to have black sclera, a golden iris and a pure white pupil. This strange woman blinked several times. She looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

She finally noticed Marco holding his sword and looking at her warily. "Who are you?"

She stepped daintily onto the ground then noticed her mystic code, the one she entrusted to a dear friend so long ago, "And how did you come across this?" asked the girl with a hint of menace in her tone depending on his answer.

"I um… I'm Marco, your in a forest in another dimension, and I got that from a weird old man after he gave me this thing called a Class Card?"

Marco snapped his fingers and the tome flew into his hands like a loyal well trained dog being told to sit. The two stared at each other for a moment and Marco not sensing any danger from this mysterious woman sheathed El Choppo on his back. "So um… miss? Who exactly are you?"

The woman in question opened her parasol protecting her pale complexion from the sun before she smiled at him. "I am Francesca Prelati magus extradonare at your service kind sir!" She gave an overly elaborate bow giving a nice view of her cleavage before straightening.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, adventurer I guess?" For some reason her name set off memories of one of the beings in his head. "Any relation to a Francois Prelati from 14th century France? Shortly after the Hundred Years War?"

The woman blinked and smiled disarmingly, "Well yes, as a matter of fact. You could say he and I are… closely related. Why ever do you ask?"

Marco noticed there was something fauxly-sweet in her tone, dangerously so. Still it wouldn't hurt to be honest, "Well, I've got the memories of this Giles de Rais guy in my head so I was kinda going out on a limb here…"

"Giles-kun?!" The woman's eyes suddenly lit up and for some damn reason she was using Japanese honorifics. She invaded his personal space and was peering up into Marco's eyes in morbid curiosity, "You don't say~! My, my how interesting! Fufufu!"

"Yeah, him and a couple of other guys too but anyway um Miss Prelati…"

"You mentioned Zelretch," The woman was ignoring him and going off on a tangent, "For you to have Giles-kun's memories in your head… you should be insane, how are you not insane?!"

Marco's tone was deadpan flat, "Lady I've been in this fucked up hellhole for almost a decade now… I've seen a lot worse than child murder unfortunately. Plus on top of that I've put up with demonic whispering from a demonic tentacle arm for about a week and been corrupted by dark magic at one point. Seeing kids die, while horrific isn't the worst thing to happen to me."

Francesca's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together, "Ooh, Marco-chan is a badass!"

"Can you please not use the chan honorific with my name?" Having had a Japanese foreign exchange student in the past, he knew 'chan' was meant for girls and small children. He was neither.

She smirked at him like a cat toying with a mouse, "Oh, does Marco-chan not like it when I call him Marco-chan?"

Marco held the tome out threateningly "You know, if you're gonna be rude, I could just stick you back in the book?"

Francesca pouted crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks, "Marco-kun is so mean! Can't even take a little teasing," She blew a raspberry at him before asking, "So, what exactly are you doing in this dimension Marco-kun?"

The adventurer huffed a little before he replied, "I'm in the middle of a quest."

"A quest," Marco parroted as he walked away, the woman following in his wake. "That requires me to find a thousand clones of this woman or Goddess called Hekapoo and blow out their flames, or I could find some way to locate the real one, either way."

Francesca leaned forward looking at him intently, her parasol held behind her back, "And what does Marco-kun get by doing this?"

"A pair of magical scissors that let me cut holes through dimensions," Marco replied matter of factly.

"Ooh, an object capable of replicating an ability of the Second True Magic. A worthy goal to chase indeed," Francesca said approvingly.

Marco spared his new traveling companion a glance in confusion, "True Magic? What's the difference between magic like casting a fireball and True Magic?"

Francesca tapped her chin, "How does Francesca explain? Magic, True Magic, is one of the few phenomena that still cannot be reached by science. Take fire for example. Anyone can make flame by rubbing a few sticks together," Francesca held her hand out palm up and conjured a ball of fire, "Francesca conjured a ball of fire using her Od. Her life force. That is what we call magecraft. That is to say a magic that can be scientifically replicated."

Marco nodded he understood her line of thought, and furthermore, he could really get behind it. The study of magic being treated like a science? Anything that couldn't be scientifically replicated was True Magic? Yeah it was easy for him to grasp, "Ok go on."

Francesca did so happily. Perhaps it was because she had been locked away in her spellbook by Zelretch himself, maybe it had something to do with being alone for so long, and she just wanted someone to talk to, or maybe, just maybe, she had found something she hadn't had since her first death…

A Friend.

* * *

Time passed slowly as it often felt like it did when Marco was on the trail of a clone. But things had changed ever so slightly. He had a traveling companion now. Francesca was… odd. She acted cute around him constantly using japanese honorifics and teasing him to no end. Yet just as he first suspected, there were… darker aspects to her personality.

He saw the first sign of it when the two had caught wind of a Hekpoo clone leading a bandit clan to the south. They walked for days until they came upon a fortress made of a mishmash of scrap metal. Marco and Francesca had crested a hill and gazed down upon the fortress from where it sat nestled in a valley below. It looked like an unsightly scar or black scab that marred the otherwise pristine verdant grassland below.

"Ok, Francesca, you stay here. I'm gonna go take care of this," Marco started walking down the hill towards the fortress.

Francesca blinked a couple of times, "But Mar-kun Francesca is hungry…" She stared at the fort and licked her lips, "And we just found plenty of fresh meat…"

* * *

Marco broke into a run when he heard the screams coming from inside the fortress. Not seeing any way inside from directly in front of him he looked for another entrance. Not finding one he cursed. "Fuck! I need to get inside! I need I need… I need to jump higher."

Images of a certain man clad in a crimson mantle reinforcing his body to superhuman limits flashed through his mind, 'Okay, how do I do that?'

The screams of terror intensified, "Ok, ok Marco just calm down and think. You can do this, you can do this…"

Suddenly the image of a revolver being cocked and fired flashed through his mind's eye along with a pair of words. These too, would define his life for years to come.

"Trace on."

Marco felt power, the same power that flooded through him when he first installed the class card flood through him again. His left arm felt tingly and warm, and his back felt like iron rods were running through it. Yet he ignored all of that, shunted magical energy from his newly awakened magic circuits to his legs, and he jumped.

Marco flew up and over the scrap formed wall he felt like he barely did anything at all one minute he was jumping, then the next he was grabbing the top of the wall with his free hand as he wielded El Choppo in the other. Hefting himself over the wall Marco took in the scene before him.

Buildings were on fire, and one blew up right before his eyes, sending large chunks of shrapnel flying everywhere. Men, women, and even some children ran about in makeshift armor and in tattered ragtag clothing. Jumping from the sentry post, Marco hit the ground running. He had gotten used to running towards the danger, screams, and explosions in the eight years he had spent in this dimension.

What he found when he skidded to a stop around the corner surprised even him if only for a moment. Francesca, her body split in half right below her navel had a long tentacle coming out of her body. This slime covered tentacle would scoop up a bandit, then constricting in a way that would crush him or her into a bloody pulp, bones, clothes and all.

It was then Marco noticed the sides of Francesca's torso were covered in teeth, and the slimy tentacle was a giant tongue. Somehow his friend had a giant second mouth vertically on her torso going from her below her navel to to the sides of her abdomen. That wouldn't bug him so much, he'd honestly seen weirder, if she currently wasn't using said second mouth to eat people whole!

"Francesca stop!" Marco yelled out to her. The tongue which had a child no older than eight held up by the ankle ready to be the next meal, stopped in midair.

Francesca locked eyes with Marco and smiled. "Ah, Mar-kun! You got here quicker than Francesca thought you would," The girl despite her chest being open and her second mouth about to devour a child, seemed not at all bothered by the situation. If anything she seemed… amused? Pleased? That he got here as fast as he did? Marco wasn't sure.

Marco took a hesitant step forward, "Put the child down Francesca."

The traveling companion… magic teacher… woman… thing cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why Mar-kun?"

"It's a child. It's innocent," Marco replied.

"Is it? Francesca retorted, "It's parents are bandits they kill and steal from others to provide for their child. So doesn't that make the child guilty by association?"

For reasons Marco couldn't understand, he felt like Francesca was testing him right now, "Maybe," He replied, "But the sins of the father or mother shouldn't reflect on the child."

"What about the sins of a nation? Or the foolishness of a saintess who would damn her closest friend to madness by consigning herself to death hmm? Francesca wonders what you think about that?" The woman asked him.

Marco continued walking forward slowly. He knew what she was talking about now. "Giles… he wasn't killed by God or divine judgement or anything like that! He was done in by jealous nobles who wanted the worth of his land. What he and Francois did doesn't even factor into it! They didn't even care back in those days! Peasants were seen as no better than livestock as much as that sickens me to say. As for Jeanne D'Arc… Well I know her passing was sad for him. But we can't judge someone who isn't here to tell their side of the tale now can we? It reminds me of an old proverb. There are three sides to every story, one side, the other side and the truth. Since we only know Giles side, can't learn Jeanne's side, we'll never know Francesca," He gently places his hand on the tongue and followed it up to her body not minding the saliva that coated his hand. He locked eyes with her, "We'll never know, but eating this child won't bring Giles back. I'm… I'm not him… but I'd still like to be your friend if you'd let me… we're definitely gonna have to set some ground rules though."

Once again Francesca had her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "Mou! Mar-kun is so, soo… so infuriatingly nice! Why can't Mar-kun just hate Francesca and try to kill her like a normal person?! Francesca could understand that. She's come to expect that. This, you… it's so much easier to be bad and hated! Then you go and make it so hard!"

Marco quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

The child was abruptly dropped on the ground but Marco was fast enough to catch him in his arms. The vertical mouth closed with an audible snap before Francesca covered her now bare chest with her crossed arms. "Idiot Mar-kun, instead of talking to me, he should've been hunting down Hekapoo-chan while I caused a diversion."

"Yeah probably," Marco admitted, "But your idea of a diversion is eating people Francesca and that's just not gonna fly with me."

"Well excuse Francesca for being locked in her mystic code for who knows how long and being a bit peckish," The woman shot back as if he was the one being rude.

Marco sighed, 'Why do all the women in my life need to be so difficult? First Star, then Hekapoo, and now Francesca,' He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well I don't exactly have a problem with you wanting to cause a distraction in and of itself its more like the chosen method of distraction. Also do you need to eat people or is it a preference thing?"

"Francesca must consume human flesh Mar-kun," the woman replied still covering her bare chest.

"Okay… also you can stop covering your chest, your not hiding anything I haven't already seen several times before."

Much to his surprise the eldritch woman blushed, "Mar-kun is an experienced man I see… Francesca will have to… reevaluate her opinion on him, yes she will."

"What the hell do you mean by experienced man?" Marco blinked. "Oh, that. Well I mean, yeah it's happened a couple times. Mostly after too much to drink or nights I really, really needed to forget," Marco waved his hand in front of his face. "Anyway we are getting way off topic. You can't eat kids. I'm drawing a line in the sand and I'm telling you right now, don't cross it."

"What about people who try to kill Mar-kun?" Francesca asked innocently.

Marco replied, "They are free game if they attack first. After all you are a humanitarian and I am no saint. The innocent are to be left alone though."

Suddenly the mouth opened again and the tongue shot out, and grabbed someone directly behind Marco. Glancing behind him, Marco noticed it was a bandit with a dagger, who was looking to bury it in his back. The poor fool was the cherry on the shit cake that was his morning.

"Like him?" Francesca asked innocently. But both knew she was no lady innocent.

"Yeah, exactly," Marco turned to the crowd of gathered bandits and gave them an ultimatum. "You've all got two choices. Bring me your leader. Short woman, has a flame in the middle of her head is super hot both literally and figuratively…" He paused before adding, pointing his thumb behind him as cracking and screams are heard as Francesca eat the bandit, "Or she'll eat all of you, leaving your children to fend for themselves."

The bandits looked to one another for a moment before they started shoving a figure to the front. There truly was no honor among thieves it seemed. It was a lesson Marco knew for himself already having become quite the pickpocket himself at one time. Soon enough the Hekapoo clone he was looking for was right in front of him, looking at Francesca in abject horror.

"What the hell is that thing with you Diaz?"

"She has a name, and its Francesca Hekapoo." He stepped closer to her. "I suggest you remember it cause the rest of your clones are going to be seeing a lot of her."

He blew out her flame with a breath. Marco cursed to himself as he forgot to ask her some questions.

* * *

In the depths of her forge at the heart of her domain the original Hekapoo's eyes widened when she received the memories of her latest 'snuffed' clone, "What the Underworld?! Who the frak is this Francesca chick think she is making a move on my Marco like that!? Oh, and eating people is bad too I suppose. Yeah I should totally do something about her. And seriously put a shirt on you fucking bimbo!"

Marco's quest just got a whole lot more complicated. As the flags of war had been raised and the battle lines were being drawn as we speak. For Hekapoo was many things. A goddess of creation, fire, and passion were chief among them. For her, for centuries, her passion had been her craft. On occasion she would test someone to see if they were worthy to receive a pair of her scissors.

Fakes exist of course but her scissors were more than just the genuine article. They also stood as a symbol for both the person who carried them, as well as the dimension of the carrier. For the person, it meant they were the strongest warrior of their race bar none. You pass her trial, and there was simply no higher bar to compare it to. For their dimension, it was a beacon, letting all know that dimension was ready for interdimensional trade.

There was only one problem though. Earth was on a small list of blacklisted dimensions a list of few that, as far as the Magic High Commision knew, were devoid of magic and got by using technology to overcome their burdens. On top of all of that Hekapoo had broken every rule in the book when she offered Marco Ubaldo Diaz this trial. He wasn't evaluated, he wasn't given time to prepare, he wasn't even told about the time dilation. Hell, he wasn't even in his prime when he started, much less one of his dimensions greatest warriors.

In all honesty, she did it on a laugh. Thinking this mortal boy would have given up long, long before now.

Only he didn't.

He persevered, he kept coming after he clones like a dog with a bone, refusing to give up despite the numerous near death experiences he's had. She's watched through the eyes of her clones as he became a thief to keep from starving on the streets of Zeb on his first few years here, how, once he mastered the skill he hired on with a mercenary band hoping to get experience in combat. He got that and then some, almost dying in his first real life or death fight due to his unwillingness to kill enemy combatants. That faded quickly enough, once he realized the enemy wasn't anywhere near as merciful as him. He snuffed his first clone a year into the mercenary gig. She was just serving as a barmaid at a bar when she bumped into him by mistake. The two locked eyes each recognized the other, and Marco didn't hesitate.

She, the true Hekapoo, was so proud of him for reasons she didn't understand then. Even if it was just one down nine-hundred-ninety-nine to go, it was still a step in the right direction. She continued to monitor him through both clones and small portals, she watched as he went from taking down one clone to taking down five-hundred within the span of three years. He hunted them like a hound with a scent of blood.

Hekapoo was a passionate goddess and what currently had her passionate fire stoked was the mortal known as Marco Ubaldo Diaz. He was brave, bold, determined, and above all heroic.

Most questers didn't bother to help her people. Any and all plights of the common folk were ignored in favor of the hunt for her. Yet Marco did. Possibly because he didn't know about the time dilation but she didn't think that was it. She'd seen him save children and damn villains, learn the darkest of magics and then burn the scrolls upon studying their contents. He wasn't looking for power, or even her clones half the time. No, Marco… he wanted something more.

He was searching for purpose. She could feel it. Could this Francesca woman give it to him? Would he find it if he passed her trial and went home? Or would he be bereft of purpose? Was hunting her clones all he had now?

Hekapoo bit her lip in worry. 'Have I unintentionally broken that which I hold most dear? Have my flames of passion burned him without me even knowing…' Another thought occurred to her, and this one almost brought her to her knees. 'Do I truly want him to succeed and leave me all alone again?'

Unshed tears of lava pooled in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone again. Not again, not after Festiva… I can't… I can't do this anymore!"

Deep in the depths of her domain, Hekapoo goddess of the forge wept. For even she could not escape the curse of time.

* * *

Later that night after the two got as far away from the bandit camp as they could after Marco took some much needed supplies from their food stores, the two sat around a fire. Marco stared into the flames wondering how to broach the topic he wanted to discuss with Francesca. He finally thought 'Fuck it!' and just decided to be blunt, "Francesca?"

The woman locked a single eye onto him almost lazily, "Hmm? Yes Mar-kun what is it?"

"I need to understand, just what the hell you are. Your not human, I get that much, and it doesn't bother me."

Francesca cocked her head to the side curiously, "It doesn't? Mar-kun isn't terrified of Francesca?"

Marco shook his head, "Nah, your not the first… different girl I've met. The first, the very first, and the whole reason I'm on this quest in the first place is because of a magical princess from another dimension, and her name is Star Butterfly."

"Ooh, so Mar-kun has encountered magic before he met Francesca," The eldritch woman noted filing away the name Star Butterfly for later, "Was Mar-kun scared when he first learned of magecraft?"

"Terrified, but Star just calls it magic to her, there is no distinction between magecraft and magic," Marco explained.

Francesca mumbled something about the 'Age of the Gods' and Marco made sure to ask her about it later. He continued, "Yeah she's bright and bubbly, she likes to give out hugs and loves to fight monsters. When it comes to magic she actually creates her own spells, even though she has… had? This huge book of spells passed down from her relatives. She also…" Marco shook his head.

"What Mar-kun? She also what?" Francesca felt a prime teasing moment was upon her and was loath to let it pass her by.

"She really, really likes fighting monsters. So much so that she skipped learning the basics altogether and went straight to learning combat magic. It's screwed her over a couple of times actually. I wonder if she's gotten any better in the time I've been gone?"

Francesca grinned, "So Butterfly-chan is a combat mage is she? Fufufu, how fun."

"Don't go getting any ideas," Marco warned her, "As I was saying she isn't exactly normal herself. She kinda has actual butterfly traits it's not just a last name. Like one time she turned into a lovesick monster and webbed up all the boys in goo. It's called Mewberty apparently."

"Oh hoh! Do go on! The more Francesca hears, the more she likes Butterfly-chan," Francesca leaned forward with keen interest.

"Yeah she's… Star is something else. She doesn't realize it yet, but she already has the makings of a fine future queen," Marco said with a smile on his rugged face.

Francesca's voice was soft when she asked, "Mar-kun… he loves Star-chan very much doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" Marco shook himself out of his daze, "I-I mean of course I love her as a friend."

Francesca fixed her companion with a glare, "Mar~kun be honest. You made Francesca be honest, now its Mar-kun's turn."

Sighing Marco nodded and admitted the feelings he kept hidden, "Yeah, I… I love her."

Francesca smiled, "Good Mar-kun is being honest with himself. Lying to yourself is the worst thing Mar-kun, remember that," Francesca cleared her throat. "Now you asked Francesca what she was yes?" Seeing him nod she took on an air not unlike a lecturer as she continued, "When Francesca first wrote that Mystic Code turned Noble Phantasm on your hip she made contact with… entities outside the domain of human understanding."

She pointed to her former spellbook which Marco took in hand before she continued, "Francesca must've either unknowingly in her drugged state made a deal with them or she roused the curiosity of one of them when Francesca made contact for after she died Francesca was reborn into a new body. This one lined with teeth from sternum to navel. To clarify, Francesca can be killed, and has been killed many times but she will simply be moved to a new body."

"Are all your new bodies female?" Marco asked.

Francesca raised a curious eyebrow as she smirked mischievously, "No not all, why does Mar-kun care? Could he find Francesca appealing? Even after just admitting his love for Star Butterfly-chan?"

"I won't deny the fact I think your pretty if not exotic in appearance. But I was really just curious. Your my friend and I want to keep you from getting hurt if possible."

Not for the first time this day, Marco's words surprised the old magus. So it took her a moment to reply, "Mar-kun is sweet. Francesca is… unused to someone caring about her."

"You've never had a real friend then. Even Giles must've just been a close acquaintance at most," Marco replied.

Francesca looked into the flickering flames of the fire for a minute or two before she replied, "Perhaps, but us magi we are a breed apart from the common man. We cannot afford to have friends. For therein lies possible treachery, and roadblocks to the goal of all Magi, the Root."

"Root of what?" Marco asked.

"Everything. The Root, or Akasha as some call it, is the fountainhead of all phenomena, possibilities, and variables. It is best described as God if God were a place. Or better yet, God's throne."

Marco blinked. "Ok, isn't that kinda… stupid?"

"Hmm?" Francesca was once again thrown for a loop by her companion.

"Hear me out ok?" When the woman nodded he proceeded to explain. "You all practice magecraft right? Which is the science of magic, correct?"

Francesca nodded. Marco continued, "Ok science is based upon theory, yet your telling me, that all mages are trying to get to a place where basically everything is true, nothing is false, and there is no point in theorizing anything or trying new avenues of research at all where new breakthroughs could be discovered? It all just sounds so… counterproductive! Like, where is the science in that?! None of it matters if all the possible answers are the correct ones all because some magic 'god throne' says every answer is the right one. That's backwards logic!"

Francesca blinked then her body started to shake. For a moment, Marco thought he might've offended her but then she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, tears fell from her eyes, she laughed so uncontrollably her second mouth joined in the humor, and chortled along with her. "HAHAHAHAAHHAHA! Thank you Mar-kun, Francesca needed that."

Marco was confused, "Did I… say something wrong?"

Francesca shook her head, "No, no, no! Mar-kun said something right! Never once has Francesca talked to someone about magecraft and they looked at it like a true science. Like physics or geometry. You took magecraft, took the magic out of it, and kept the science part! And in doing so, you made the goal of hundreds of magi over who knows how many generations look so utterly stupid!" Francesca laughed again. "That was glorious. But yes, Francesca agrees with you, when everything is true, nothing is. Thus the craft of so many magi becomes pointless if they search for the Root… there is one benefit from reaching the root though," Francesca mentioned almost offhandedly.

"Let me guess True Magic?" Marco asked flatly.

Francesca clapped her hands, "Mar-kun is so smart! Yes, reaching the Root is necessary to enact True Magic, and finding a path there is another thing that separates Magi from Sorcerers."

"Hmm, good to know. I won't go looking for any paths to any roots," Marco replied before he switched topics. "So, I kinda need a favor Francesca."

Francesca smiled mischievously, "Ooh, Mar-kun needs Francesca's help? Francesca wonders what he could need?"

"I need help understanding this magecraft I received from the class card. I don't know how I did it, but I jumped several stories into the air this afternoon. I need a teacher, someone who can help me sort all this out," Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Will you help me out?"

"Okay!" Francesca agreed happily, "But Francesca wants something in return."

"What?" Marco asked hesitantly.

She took her boots off and placed her delicate feet on Marco's lap, "A foot rub."

He stared at her flatly, "What?"

"It's hard on Francesca's feet walking in these boots all day. Francesca wants a foot rub, every night, until this quest of yours is complete," The woman replied smirking at him evilly.

Marco shrugged, "Well you could've asked for a lot worse I suppose. He gently took her foot in hand and started rubbing.

Francesca immediately let out a groan of pleasure. Marco stopped, "Did that hurt? Should I stop?"

"No, no keep going! That felt great! Have you done this before?" Francesca asked as she continued to writhe under his ministrations in pure bliss.

Marco shook his head, "No I'm just pushing on all the tense spots," there are a lot of them. He pressed on one spot in particular and Francesca collapsed into a heap. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Huffing a little Francesca replied, "Francesca is fine Mar-kun, just fine. You must be a natural masseur. We'll have to hone this talent of yours."

Marco shrugged. "If it gets me proper lessons in magecraft I'm fine with learning how to give massages."

Francesca sighed in contentment. "Good, good. Now work on the other foot while Francesca asks some questions."

Marco switched feet as he asked hesitantly. "What kinds of questions Francesca?"

"Your right arm for one," Francesca said with a sigh escaping her as Marco touched a sore spot kneading tense muscle into soft flesh, "Why do you have it wrapped in binding cloth?"

For just a brief moment, Marco stopped his ministrations. "That's… it's complicated."

Francesca nodded. "Francesca is sure it is. But you heard her out, and Francesca could do the same to you. So, speak."

Marco cleared his throat a couple of times before he finally started to speak, "It was after I did some work as a mercenary. The other side had these demons as superweapons. Called Archfiends. We ended up losing the first big battle against whoever we were contracted to fight due to those things. They were monstrously inhuman. Normal weapons did jack shit to them."

"Mmhm," Francesca hummed to let him know she was listening while experiencing his heavenly ministrations to her sore feet.

Marco continued with his tale, "Then we… well I… was approached by a man clad all in black. He said he was from an organization called Avalon and his group was dedicated to ridding the world of Archfiends. He said I had the potential to kill them and he could offer me training. I accepted, after seeing those things slaughter men by the score… I couldn't say no."

Marco silently massaged Francesca's foot for a moment, collecting his thoughts. It went on for so long the inhuman woman called out to him in worry, "Mar-kun?"

"Wha-? Sorry, got lost in thought there. So anyway I got trained in what's known as Offering Arts by Avalon, I had a partner for awhile. Her name was… " Marco stopped and grabbed his cloth bound arm, "Sortiara. She was brash, hot-headed, and borderline crazy most of the time… but most of that was just a front. Inside, past all the hot air and bluster, was just a girl who wanted a friend. For awhile, I was that friend... That is, until I…"

"Was Mar-kun forced to kill Sortiara-chan?" Francesca asked softly.

Marco nodded, "Yes, it was… a final test of sorts by Avalon. To kill the person you had been partnered with, gone through so many battles beside, so that only the strongest, the most resolute, and the most capable Archfiend slayers would be left."

Francesca found Avalon's methods to be very Magus like in operation. Get a pair to bond in battle and only to have the most cutthroat and heartless of the two survive and ascend to the rank of a true member of the organization? Yes it sounded very much like something a magi would do.

"So Mar-kun was the winner?"

Marco shook his head with a few tears falling from his eyes, "I tried saving her. Seven times I brought Sortiara back from the brink of death, and seven times she rose up just to keep attacking me. She understood long before me that only one of us was leaving that chamber alive. And now…" Marco looked at his right arm, "Now her soul is here with me, always."

"Soul absorption magic?" Francesca asked sounding impressed, "Francesca didn't think Mar-kun had it in him to use magecraft like that."

Macro shrugged, "That's the only way to destroy Archfiends, or at least, that's what Avalon told us. That all Archfiends were monsters that deserved naught but death."

"You found something out, didn't you Mar-kun?" Francesca asked as she tapped him with her foot, silently imploring him to continue, which he did as he spoke.

"I did, it was completely accidental mind you, but once I accidentally saved one of them I realized that the Archfiends were once human, once I learned that well. I left the organization. I hunted down Hekapoo clones with a renewed vigor. I just want to get the hell out of this place."

Francesca nodded. Marco was too good for the likes of this place or even Magi really. If he were to meet real magi, he would be consumed alive by political intrigues and backstabbing plots. He was just too kind for his own good. Francesca honestly considered using him for her own ends however briefly before discarding the idea entirely for a couple of reasons. Firstly, he accepted her, all of her, without any reservation instantly. And secondly, she wasn't willing to risk losing these heavenly foot rubs for anything… anything.

So, with these thoughts in mind, she started planning her first lesson for her pseudo-apprentice. With her now much less tense feet fanned out near the dwindling fire, Francesca cleared her throat, "Francesca has decided what Mar-kun's first lesson will be."

Marco blinked, "Already? That was fast."

The eldritch witch smiled, "Francesca had been alive for a long time Mar-kun. While she's never had an apprentice before, with what she knows of Mar-kun's situation, it's not hard to figure out what to teach first."

Marco nodded. "What might that be… sensei?" He added as a questioning form of address.

Francesca beamed at him with a warmth forming in her chest, "You may call Francesca, Francesca-sensei if you want. As for your first lesson my pupil I will be teaching you a particular branch of Alchemy that they only teach at Atlas."

"Alchemy? You mean like making potions with plants and stuff?"

"Fufufu!" Francesca giggled, "Nonono! The Alchemy taught at Atlas deals with the acceleration and partition of thought."

"Acceleration of thought? How is that Alchemy?"

Francesca tapped her chin in thought. "How does Francesca explain? Atlas seeks to predict the future by calculating the odds and avoiding negative outcomes and thus securing humanity's future. They do this by using Memory Partition. It is the ability to partition one's thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes," Seeing her student didn't understand, she tried again. "Think of it like this Mar-kun, while normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms."

Marco nodded, "So it's like having Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Francesca cocked her head to the side, "Yes and no? Instead of having multiple voices in one's head saying different sometimes violent things, they work together towards one goal. They manage different problem sets, but work together to generate one overall solution. While machines can calculate on the same level, nothing else compares when used for problem solving. The limit of an average alchemist is one thought into multiple rooms, but superior alchemists can perform first−order tetration of their thought into rooms. The rooms are synergistic, so four partitions allows for two-hundred-fifty-six thought processes. As they work towards one goal, it does not allow for two-hundred-fifty-six separate calculations."

Francesca was glad to see the look of awe in her pupils eyes, "Woah so it's like super high-speed thought?"

Francesca nodded. "Indeed it is. Francesca is capable of producing five rooms in her head. It's useful for remembering things and planning in the moment. You, however, will be using these rooms to separate the memories of the various Servants you have in your position."

Marco hummed in thought. "Kinda reminds of of Occumulcy in Harry Potter."

"What is Harry Potter?" Francesca asked.

"A popular children's series involving a boy who finds out he's a wizard and goes to a school for mages. The titular main character learns something similar to this… sorta."

Francesca nodded after a moment, "Remind me to read this book series once we leave this dimension Mar-kun."

"Will do… so um, how do I partition my thoughts?"

"Tell Francesca Mar-kun, have you ever meditated?"

Marco easily took up a lotus position his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees, "All the time, I was a red belt in Tang Soo Do before I took up this quest."

Francesca nodded, "This helps immensely. First you need to find your center. Once you do, tell Francesca and she will give you further instructions."

Marco nodded before he let himself relax. He allowed himself to think of everything and nothing in particular at the same time. His thoughts drifted as his body continued to relax. Soon enough, his breathing evened out and he found himself in that calm state between sleep and wakefulness, "I've found my center, now what?"

Francesca's voice was quiet so as not to break his concentration, "You need to dig into your memories, find all the ones you want of a particular time in your life, and then lock them behind a door. That is how you form a room they can also be used for thought acceleration, but Francesca can show you that later."

"Ok," The first room he created dealt with everything in his life from before Star showed up. All the years he spent growing up with his parents, creating his super special nachos… the myriad of days all he did was say 'hi' to Jackie Lynn Thomas… that made him cringe even now. All the time he spent with Janna picking on him which he only now realized was her way of flirting with him in her own way.

He created a second room related to everything to Star and his adventures with her. They had gone through so much together. The day she showed up, she freaked him the hell out with her magic, but her bubbly disposition and the chance to get some 'danger' in his life fighting monster mooks was too good to pass up. The two threw themselves into danger time after time. Sometimes for fun, other times to help people like Ponyhead, whom Marco fully admitted he still didn't like all that much. Marco watched the memory of himself dancing with Star at the Blood Moon Ball and grinned a little. Those ballet lessons he took when he was younger paid off in dividends that night. He was a bit miffed how Star blew up at him saying she 'didn't need a hero'. While true, he wasn't trying to be a hero, he was just trying to be a good friend and look out for her. He remembered embracing her after her wand was destroyed. Then he recalled admitting his crush on Jackie… 'I'm gonna have to let her down gently.'

He created another room. This one encompassing all of his time he's spent in this dimension. Every trial, tribulation and near-death-experience of which there were legions of them were put in this room. Even his meeting with Francesca was placed here, with reverence. Marco felt a tear fall from his eye as he recalled Sortiara's death yet again, this time in much more vivid detail. As he slew the Archfiends Elven Queen, Harpy, and Leviathan, and even a Centaur. Everything changed when he came across the Archfiend Phoenix. She was a simple girl who only wanted more time to spend with the man she loved … so he did the only thing he could… instead of sacrificing and consuming the soul of the Archfiend, he saved her. Freeing her of her demonic taint. He left Avalon after that.

Now, he got down to business. He created three more rooms, dragged up every single memory he knew didn't belong to him. He then sorted them out. Those that belonged to Giles de Rais, be they before or after he went mad, went into one room. The memories of the original Francois Prelati went into another room, and the memories of the man who was betrayed by his dreams, Emiya Shirou, were put into the last room.

Marco created one final room one that he wouldn't fill with memories… yet. This room would be filled with all the good memories he planned to make with Star after he made it out of this hellhole. But for now, it remained vacant.

"Ok, I'm done now what?" Marco asked.

"How many rooms did you manage to create?" Francesca asked curiously.

"Eight," Marco replied easily.

There was a lull, a silence before Francesca replied, "Eh, did… did you say eight?"

Marco opened his eyes to see his new sensei staring at him with her dark eyes wide in utter disbelief. It was scaring him honestly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Francesca jerked her head mechanically from side to side to side like a rusty door hinge in need of oiling, "No, it's just… that's amazing! Mar-kun's aptitude for Memory Partition is on par with the Director of Atlas!"

"Oh, so eight is considered a high number then?" Marco asked.

"Having four rooms in one's head is considered genius level, Sion Eltnam Atlasia who had seven and was considered a prodigy and you surpassed even her!"

"Huh?" Marco thought to himself.

"What? What does 'huh' mean Mar-kun?" Francesca asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Marco rubbed his head, "Well it's just… it never felt difficult making many of those rooms. Like… I felt, felt like I had plenty of room to work with. Like I still have plenty of room to work with."

An evil twisted grin spread out over Francesca's face, "Mar-kun…" She said in a sickly sweet tone, "I want you to center yourself again and create as many rooms in your head as you can, until you can't anymore. Understand?"

"Ok," Marco closed his eyes again and quickly found his center. He created another room, and another, and then another still… he strained to create a fourth room but managed. Then pushed himself to his limits and crafted a fifth and final room. When he opened his eyes he noted his brow was coated in sweat.

"Well?" Francesca was looking at him with keen interest.

"Thirteen," Marco gasped out feeling suddenly mentally fatigued, "I created thirteen rooms."

Francesca started to giggle, then chuckle, before she cackled like a madwoman. "Bwhahaahahaha!"

"What I do now?" Marco ask tiredly. Making those extra rooms really took a lot outta him, if he were being honest.

"Mar-kun blew the record for Memory Partition out of the water! Mar-kun could be a genius… or an idiot… Francesca is not sure," The woman mused after she calmed down, "What she is sure of is that Mar-kun should be capable of at least eight-hundred-thirty-two thoughts a second now, a new record."

Marco lay flat on his back feeling completely spent, "Awesome. You can show me how to do that tomorrow. Making all those rooms took a lot out of me. Goodnight Francesca."

The woman tentatively reached out and ran her hand through his messy hair, "Goodnight Marco-kun, sleep well, you've earned it."

(...)

When the next morning arrived Marco awoke to find Francesca cooking a giant egg over the fire. Marco remembered filching that thing from the bandit larder the previous morning, "Morning, when will breakfast be ready?"

Francesca looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "Breakfast? Mar-kun do you not know what this is?" She pointed to the ostrich sized egg sitting in the fire.

Marco shook his head, "I'm assuming it's not breakfast?"

"It's something better than breakfast…" Francesca told him a smile on her face, "It's a dragon egg."

"Seriously?" Marco asked sounding just as dubious as the look he was sending his companion at the moment.

Francesca nodded her hands on her hips, as she smiled superiorly, "Quite,"

Marco nodded. He's seen some crazy shit, dragons would be one of the most normal of the bunch, "Ok, what are we going to do with a dragon hatchling?"

"Tame, train, and ride it of course!" Francesca replied.

Marco shook his head, "No, you misunderstood the question," Marco repeated himself. "I asked what we were going to do with a hatchling? As in a baby that can't defend itself, and needs constant food, care, and attention? We're going to be constantly on the move Francesca. We can't afford to take care of a baby dragon for God knows how long."

"One month," The Eldritch Witch replied, "I used some quick divination magic to find out we'll need to look after the dragon for one month before it becomes rideable."

Marco wanted to sigh. To give up a whole month without tracking down any of Hekapoo's clones would grate on his nerves, but he could use the time to gather intel and practice his new skillset. An added plus would be, after the month is out, he could cover more ground once the dragon, which needed a name, was big enough to use as a mount. Seeing the egg begin to shake and quiver, he pushed Francesca behind him and reached for El Choppo. He didn't know if the hatchling would try and eat them on sight or not.

A crack zigzagged it's away around the crown of the egg and moments later, a dark green scaled head popped out, no larger than a small dog with an ivory horn poking out at the end of its nose, and a small set of black ram horns coming out of the back of its head. It looked around, then locked eyes with Marco before rapidly breaking the rest of the way out of its shell and crawling its way towards them, or more specifically, Marco.

The vetran adventurer held his sword point first towards the baby dragon, who sniffed it curiously before disregarding it entirely and crawling up the live steel and then up his arm before nestling in the crook of his shoulder and then rubbed its head against his cheek.

What the hell?" He glanced back at Francesca who was giggling at the scene. "Francesca, what's so funny?"

"It," She looked underneath the dragon and seeing no dangly bits corrected herself. "She thinks your her mommy Mar-kun."

"Oh brilliant," Marco said to himself his tone dry. He tickled the newborn dragon under the chin with a finger causing the dragonling to croon and purr like a cat, "She needs a name. How about Nachos?"

"No," Francesca said flatly, "We are not naming a noble creature such as a dragon after food."

Marco frowned, "Ok, how about Natchios? That's the last name of a fictional female assassin… who probably isn't fictional considering the multiverse is a thing."

Francesca sighed, "Note to Francesca, don't ask Mar-kun to name things when he's hungry… But Francesca supposes Natchios will work," She then snapped her fingers and the fire bloomed to its previous exuberance from last night moments before the Eldritch Witch went rooting around in Marco's provisions.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked.

The woman, who turned around with some packaged meat and some much smaller eggs in her arms, promptly replied, "Francesca is cooking Mar-kun breakfast of course. Clearly he can't think straight until he's eaten."

"Do you even know how to cook?" Marco was mentally kicking himself for not asking this earlier.

Francesca looked at him affronted, "Francesca will have you know that she was one of the first graduates from the Cordon Bleu School of Cooking back when it first opened its doors in London back in 1933."

"Oh… ok then, wow me," Marco sat back and let her get to work.

The first thing Francesca did was take a large rock near their campsite and used what he assumed was alchemy on it to turn it into a flat piece of stoneware which she placed in the fire to heat, she cracked a couple of eggs once the rock surface looked hot enough and then added a copious amount of meat onto the hot stone allowing it to grill there.

Marco's mouth began to water when he smelled the food. He noticed that Natchios too was keenly eyeing the meat as it cooked on the makeshift grill. Soon enough the food was ready and the flames were extinguished. Francesca picked up the stone which was now seemingly hot to the touch and brought it over to Marco, who looked at it hungrily. Reaching into his pants pocket, Marco pulled out a two pronged fork and small knife. He proceeded to carve up his meal and eat it in small bites, savoring the meal.

"This is great Francesca," Marco complimented, causing the woman to beam with pride.

"Thank you Mar-kun this is Francesca's way of repaying you for the foot rub the other night," She sent him a playful wink, causing him to blush and focus on his meal.

Marco saw Natchios trying to snag some meat off his plate and speared some meat on his knife before offering it to her. The dragonette happily nibbled at the offered food, while Marco ate some of the meat himself with his fork. When Marco saw the dragonling ate the offered piece of meat, he speared another and offered it to her, and kept doing that until she let out a belch of sparks signifying she was full. Marco finished up the remains of the meal, "That was great Francesca, thank you."

"Francesca was glad you and Natchios enjoyed it Mar-kun," The Eldritch Witch beamed. After spending so long alone, it was nice to be around others, to be appreciated by others once again.

"Anyway, we should get moving it's already half past the Time of Bast," Marco replied as he got up.

"Time of Bast?" Francesca asked as Marco dusted off his pants.

"10:30 in the morning. People around here name their time after their gods. From noon its goes Time of Ra (Noon), Time of Neo (1pm), Time of Cthugha (2pm), Time of Messiah (3pm), Time of Nodens (4pm), Time of Valkyrie (5pm), Time of Shub-Niggurath (6pm), Time of Yig (7pm), Time of Scathach (8pm), Time of Yog-Sothoth (9pm), Time of Yidhra (10pm), Time of Nyarlathotep (11pm), Time of Wyches (12am), Time of Cthulhu (1am), Time of Ithaqua (2am), Time of Beelzebub (3am), Time of Levithan (4am), Time of the Lightbringer (5am), Time of the Phoenix (6am), Time of the Cyclops (7am), Time of Cait Sith (8am), Time of Azathoth (9am), Time of Bast (10am) and Time of Odin (11am)."

Francesca nodded, "Francesca sees," She stowed that information away and asked. "Where should we head next Mar-kun?"

Marco pointed in a north-northwest direction, "The bandits said there was a town called Dis about a few hours walk from here. They would often raid it for supplies. We can lay low there for a month."

Francesca looked at him and smiled, "You know what this means right Mar-kun?"

"Your going to want another foot rub once we find a place to stay?" Marco replied as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Francesca nodded sagely, "Mar-kun is a quick study indeed. Francesca is most pleased."

Marco sighed and started walking, "We'll see how pleased you are after an hour or two of walking. Since we'll be on the road, why don't you explain how that Thought Acceleration thing from the other night is supposed to work?"

"Certainly Mar-kun but before that Francesca wants to know something for your sake. How many Magic Circuits and how much mana do you have?"

"Magic Circuits…" A look of realization dawned in his eyes, "Oh you must mean that feeling like having several irons rammed down my back the first time I did magecraft!"

Francesca nodded, "Yes Magic Circuits aren't natural for the human body so even using them feels uncomfortable to most magi."

Marco filed that tidbit of info away, while cursing his luck, 'Almost feels like I'm getting a raw deal here. 'Star' didn't have to deal with half the crap 'I' do to learn magic.' He just shrugged and decided to roll with the punches. "Well to answer your question, I've got twenty-seven Magic Circuits and they can each hold... " He paused for a moment and focused on the multitude of Magic Circuits running down his left arm, "About forty-five units of mana each. My max capacity is twelve hundred units of mana."

Francesca grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Fufufu! That's enough to be considered C-rank Servant mana capacity! Impressive! Also just so Mar-kun knows, Mana is technically considered the energy that is the life force of the planet, Od is the life force of the human body, and energy taken in by one's Magic Circuits and useable by a magus is considered Prana."

"But it's all technically the same thing right? Magically energy?"

Francesca nodded, "Yes."

"Then why give it three different names Francesca-sensei?" Marco inquired of his magic teacher.

Francesca thought it over, "It does seem a tad redundant," She admitted. "It's best thought of like this. Oil when first taken out of the ground is crude yes?" Seeing Marco nod, Francesca continued, "Mar-kun's magic circuits are like an oil refinery, taking the Mana from the planet, which your body takes in as Od from your body, and refining it into something more useful. Does that make sense?"

Marco nodded, "Perfectly. So I've got twenty-seven little oil refineries in my arm… cool!" The adventurer looked at his left arm with respect.

"Yes, pretty much. That reminds me, what is our money situation?" Francesca inquired.

Marco rubbed his head in embarrassment. It was obvious Francesca was a high-class lady despite her ability to rough it in the wilderness, "Actually, I'm kinda broke."

Francesca nodded seemingly not at all bothered by this, "Well, we'll just have to fix that really quick," She cast her gaze around till it stopped on something. She ran over and picked up a sturdy wooden branch that thinned at one end, "Yes, this will do nicely."

"For what?" Marco asked Natchios peering at Francesca from her place on his shoulder.

The Eldritch Witch began drawing symbols in the dirt with her stick. It took her a couple of minutes to finish whatever she was doing but once she finished she stood back proudly, "There that should do it."

Marco was looking at a magic circle it had writing in French all along the exterior. What was freaking him out, though was that he could read it in plain as day English, "May all particles of purest Aurum gather here in the center of this circle? Your trying to collect gold from the dirt?"

Francesca looked at him and blinked in surprise, "Mar-kun can read French?" When she saw Marco nod she asked him, "Can you understand what Francesca is saying right now?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" Marco asked while raising an eyebrow.

Francesca grinned, "Francesca was just speaking French."

Marco's eyes widened, "Wow, and I understood you just fine."

Francesca agreed then she spoke in a different language, "#$%- &%&- ^*% #%^&(&- ^&- &^%?"

Marco had no idea what she just said and the look on his face said as much. Francesca repeated herself in various different languages until he finally did comprehend her again, "Can you understand Francesca now?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, sounds like English to me… It's not, is it?"

Francesca shook her head, "I was just speaking Japanese. So, Mar-kun knows French, Japanese and English… how interesting Fufufu!" Francesca Seemed to tap her cheek in thought, "Mar-kun's brain seems to be translating the language as if he grew up knowing it."

"So I can understand it, but not speak it? That sucks," Marco was bummed out. He was actually looking forward to learning a new language or two.

"Maybe there is a way," Francesca said to herself, "If Mar-kun were to use Thought Acceleration on the memories of those he has locked away in his head, he could learn both French and Japanese at an advanced rate."

Marco chuckled a little, "Ok, back to my original question, how do I do that?"

"Find your center, go up to one of those rooms, and open the door. Mar-kun should be able to control what content he sees and the speed at which he witnesses them," Francesca replied easily as she glanced at the magic circle, where a sphere of gold roughly the size of a marble had formed in the time they'd been conversing.

"Should I do it now? Do we have time for that?" Marco asked.

"Go ahead, this could take awhile," Francesca replied after looking at her little golden seed which was still growing slowly but surely.

Sitting cross legged on the ground, Marco easily centered himself. He closed his eyes and let himself enter his mindscape.

* * *

Marco found himself in his room back home. It was exactly as he recalled it, his bed, his desk on which his computer sat, but instead of one door leading out to the house, there were several doors lining his wall. Thirteen of them to be exact, and several of them had bronze name plates. He looked at the ones with nameplates on them.

One was labeled Giles de Rais memories.

Another was titled Francisco Prelati I memories.

The last was entitled C.G. EMIYA memories.

"C.G., what does that mean?" Marco asked himself. He reached for the door. He figured this was the one who knew Japanese, "I could start with Japanese I suppose." He pulled the door open and stepped through.

He wasn't prepared for what he found, which said a lot. Marco found himself in a burning city, people cried out for help as buildings toppled around them and the stench of burning flesh was poignant in the air. The very atmosphere was thick with smoke and the sickly sweet smell of death, making it hard to breath. Marco wanted to retch but he held firm. 'This is a dream, a memory I can't do anything for anyone here, it's already happened.'

Or so he told himself as he watched this horrific scene play out before him. He looked around, searching for the subject of the memory. He spotted him shortly. A young boy, no older than seven or eight, his eyes faced forward with his eyes covered as he walked through the flames past all the people begging for him to save them.

He rushed up to the boy all the while thinking of those who were crying out to a child for their salvation. 'What could a boy possibly do to save any of you? He's doing everything he can to save himself you miserable wretches.'

Marco tried to put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, only for it to go right though. He could truly do nothing but watch. Watch as the boy finally collapsed from utter exhaustion his side speared by some rebar that was sticking out from the piece of rubble he collapsed on, as life faded from his eyes, even as he used the last ounce of his strength to raise his own arm towards the heavens, as if to silently beg for a miracle that he had denied others.

Only, he was actually granted a miracle. For a man in a disheveled three piece suit grabbed his hand with tears streaming from his eyes. He gripped the boy's hand, which was rapidly losing life with both of his, joyous proclaiming his happiness at finding someone else alive.

Then he performed a miracle, though he knew it not. A brilliant sheath, formed from motes of golden light with gold crisscrossed with royal blue enamel down its face and it was inscribed with letters that were not of human make. Marco immediately knew it for what it was.

Avalon the magical sheath of King Arthur, it granted immortality, in the form of agelessness and regeneration, and was even capable of transporting its king to the land of the Fae, a flawless, perfect defense.

Marco felt something click in his mind, like the gear of a clock ticking. He didn't know what it meant but something was waking up. Marco watched as life returned to the lifeless boy, and the first thing he saw was the man smiling, crying jubilantly in a destroyed city of flames.

The scene abruptly to that of a hospital room the boy whose name he still didn't know was sitting up in a bed. Other than a bandage wrapped around his head, he couldn't see anything wrong with the boy… that is, until Marco looked into his eyes. Those golden-brown eyes were vacant, empty like that of a lifeless porcelain doll.

'Something is wrong with this kid.' Marco thought to himself. 'He may be alive but he looks dead inside.' Marco recalled seeing that look on the eyes of a lot of soldiers after he fought Archfiends… they were usually found dead by their own hand come the morning after the battle.

Marco turned to the sound of a door opening. The very same man from earlier, who saved the boy, entered the room. He walked up to the boy and gave him an ultimatum. He could be adopted by him, or he could be put into the foster care system. The boy jubilantly declared his desire to be the son of the man who saved him. The man smiled…

Then casually dropped the bomb that he was a magi.

Marco facepalmed. "That's supposed to be a secret ya moron!... Then again, Star does magic all the time and pretty much no one bats an eye so..." Marco shrugged. "Carry on."

The scene shifted again to the boy who now went by Shirou Emiya if he heard right, helping his dad Kiritsugu whom he called 'Old Man' more often than not, fix up their house, which to Marco looked more like a Japanese styled mansion.

It was a nice place Marco had to admit, very Zen and tranquil. It even had a dojo. Marco watched Shirou get taught swordsmanship by his dad, and then by his neighbor who became a big sister figure to him, Taiga Fujimura or as Shirou referred to her Fuji-nee. Marco often listened to conversations they had during this time, trying to soak up as much Japanese as he could.

What really helped was the fact that Kiritsugu was teaching Taiga English. She was a somewhat terrible student and would frequently switch from Japanese to English on the fly, causing Kiritsugu to correct her. Bad for her, beneficial to Marco. Thankfully, Shirou was often nearby when these lessons took place, making food, which surprised him the first time he saw it. So Marco could freely watch. Shirou seemed a normal enough kid, even though he did get into fights with other kids over the smallest things. But that was normal for a kid his age.

Marco was glad the boy seemed to be adjusting. 'Maybe I was worried over nothing?' Marco thought to himself.

Then five years later, Marco saw a sad scene.

The night of Kiritsugu Emiya's death. It was an ordinary night. Kiritsugu's condition which Marco believed was brought on by some kind of curse. He could see a black aura around the man growing stronger as the man grew more and more sickly. It couldn't have been natural seeing something like that. Yet no one else seemed to see it. Now that darkness seemed to consume the man whole. He could only just make out a humanoid shape amidst the black smoke that obscured his form.

He talked to his adoptive son about his dream to become a hero, how he got too old to do it and gave up. As Marco expected of the boy by this point, Shirou easily said he'd become one in his fathers place. Without even thinking about what becoming a hero could entail for him. Then again, what could Marco expect? Shirou was still a child. What child doesn't dream of becoming a hero at some point in their lives?

Marco watched Kiritsugu Emiya die with a smile on his face. Whether he was happy to finally die, happy his ideals had been passed on to his son, or simply happy he could spend his last moments with him, it was anyone's guess.

Marco glared as the curse that killed the man blew out like a candle flame, it's dark job finally complete, 'I'll get you, you son of a bitch. I promise you that.'

Marco speed watched the next few years of Shirou's life slowing it down to listen to the occasional conversation. He would practice what little magecraft training he needled out of Kiritsugu in the secrecy of his shed. Marco thought he would grow out of his dream of wanting to become a hero.

Boy was he wrong.

The kid was like a Pitbull with a bone. He had no intention of giving up, in fact he intended to master what little magecraft he knew to become a hero! There was just one little problem…

He sucked at magecraft.

It was obvious to even Marco that the kid was either just not suited for it, or he must've been doing something wrong, because he couldn't even reinforce a metal pipe, while Marco, on complete accident, jumped five stories into the air the first time he used reinforcement.

He shrugged, maybe he had a sort of knack for magic? He did read Eclipsa's forbidden chapter after all, maybe some of that was still floating around in his head somewhere… _'Huh, now that's a scary thought.'_ Marco thought to himself.

Marco fast forwarded through Shirou's life some more. Scowling when he made 'friends' with a boy named Shinji Matou. It was obvious to everyone but Shirou of course that the boy was a devious little snake in the grass, but Shirou was… well Shirou. He enjoyed being helpful above all else. In a lot of ways he was Marco's own 'safe-kid' persona cranked up to eleven.

The more Marco saw of Shinji, the less he liked him. It was obvious he was using Shirou's good nature against him, tricking him into cleaning up the Archery Club room when it was his turn because he knew he could most days. Then, when Shirou got injured at his part-time job, Shinji convinced him to quit Archery Club altogether. Marco pointlessly took a couple of swings at Shinji's head for that. That little bastard really pissed Marco off.

But it wasn't all bad. Sakura, Shinji's little sister seemed to take it upon herself to look after Shirou while his arm healed. Marco knew something was wrong with her too. The moment he looked into her eyes. They were like hollow holes of despair.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with this town? First a fucked up fire, then a man dies via a curse, and now two kids are walking around like fucking zombies! Once is coincidence, twice is happenstance, but three times is enemy action…" Marco rubbed his beard, "Which makes one wonder… just who is the enemy?"

Marco endeavor to figure this out, even as he proceeded to watch Sakura try and fail to fold a shirt. Shirou had to instruct her on how to do it.

As he kept watching Shirou's memories, with Sakura coming to all but living at his house, 'Seriously dude just get a clue already.' Marco thought as Sakura woke him up one cold February morning Shirou having spent the night in his shed. It was going to be another ordinary day…

Until some weirdo in a dark blue gimp suit stabbed Shirou in the chest with a red spear.

"Jesus kid hang on! I'll call the cops… and report a violent BDSM player in the area?" Marco quirked an eyebrow, "God that sounded even weirder out loud than it did in my head. But seriously don't die!"

Thankfully, Shirou must've had the devil's own luck or something because the school idol Rin 'I'm better than you and my strut proves it' Tohsaka was a Magus too. And she had a thing for him too if the words Marco could make out through her blubbering were right. She pulled a fist sized ruby that looked big enough to buy the damn school twice over out from a chain around her neck and then started chanting in a language that definitely wasn't Japanese. Marco, his family having housed several German foreign exchange students over the years, knew the language when he heard it. There was a bright flash of red light…

And when it faded… Shirou wasn't bleeding out anymore.

Marco sighed in relief, "Man kid, you must be part cat or something cause you've got nine lives."

Rin then left said gem with Shirou, "Why do people keep doing things like… Remember Star Marco, remember Star!"

He then followed the boy home… where he was promptly attacked by the gimp suit wearing spearman who had returned for round two!

"Should I say ding ding? I feel like I should say ding ding?" Marco said flatly.

The gimp suit wearer attacked Shirou at near blinding speeds. The boy somehow managed to grab a metal poster and reinforce it enough to block the attack even if it did send him flying backwards and out into his backyard. The boy ran towards his shed, getting slashed in the arm as he ran. He fell backwards into his shed screaming.

"I want to live!"

Marco had never felt so useless.

There was a bright flash of golden light which consumed the interior of the shed, and when it cleared one of the most beautiful women Marco had ever seen was standing in front of the bleeding Shirou. She had hair of flaxen gold ornately tied behind her head, with keen eyes that gleamed like emeralds, she was garbed in shining steel plate that had the image of a dragon on the breastplate fixed in sapphires while it matched the royal blue cloth that covered her form.

She was petite barely five foot tall but he could feel the fact she was brimming with power. She fixed her gaze on shirou and asked in a regal tone, "Are you my Master?"

Shirou too, must've been taken with her beauty for he couldn't seem to formulate a response.

"Oh c'mon Shirou! Sakura comes by everyday and you have no problem talking to her. This girl pops up outta nowhere and you can't form a sentence?" Marco was embarrassed on Shirou's behalf.

Then Marco got to see something awesome… his first Servant fight!

Saber and the now named Lancer exchanged bravado for a bit, then they duked it out. Saber moved so quick she tore trenches in the earth, but Lancer gave as good as he got. Hundreds of strikes must've been exchanged in a matter of moments between the two combatants and then they broke apart. Neither even looked winded.

"Go Blue Team… Wait their both wearing blue… Go Team Saber!" Marco cheered from the sidelines.

Lancer it seems was done screwing around for his crimson lance was consumed by a blood red curse and Marco felt something in the air freeze. Moments before he called out his weapons name, Marco finally got a good look at it and cursed.

"Oh fuck, Saber move!"

"Gáe Bolg!"

The heart of Saber was pierced because the crimson lance was thrust. Casualty had been interfered with, that was the power of Gáe Bolg, spear of Ireland's Son of Light Cu Chulainn.

Yet somehow, against all odds Saber was bleeding, yet alive. She was using her sword, which Marco saw was a beautiful golden blade of light, it's rainguard covered in gold and blue enamel and sheathed in wind magic, as a crutch.

Marco also noticed that Lancer seemed to have trouble seeing the weapon. 'It's just like with the curse. I'm seeing something I shouldn't be able to see. Something that should be hidden.'

Now that Marco got a good look at the sword, he identified it. The crystalized prayer known as Glory, that which all warriors hope for on the battlefield but it was only ever granted to one person. For the name of this sword, was…

Excalibur, and it was the fabled blade of King Arthur Pendragon.

"Okay, so King Arthur is a cute girl… I am ok with this," Marco said to himself as he heard the click go off in his head twice more.

And then just as suddenly, the fight was over, with Lancer choosing, or perhaps being forced into retreat.

And that's when Rin showed up. With a catgirl… who had a bow… in a maid outfit. Marco couldn't stop himself, "Ok what is this Fetish Friday? We've got a guy in a gimp suit, a girl in armor, and now a cat girl in what looks like a maid outfit!"

Saber who almost attacked Rin on sight was forced to stop by Shirou somehow. Then he started to ask some very important questions like what the heck is going on Who are these people, and can you fix up my house?

Rin was not impressed. The fact that Shirou not only got the 'best Servant' but was also such a terrible magus and was freeloading on her property irked her to no end.

'Sooo…. Does she own the whole city or what?' Marco found himself wondering as he watched her repair Shirou's backyard with just a single drop of her blood.

Then Shirou invited them in for tea, "Tea better come with explanations," Marco said to himself.

Tea did in fact come with explanations. Explanations which had Rin doing funny poses as she explained things, "God I wish I had a camera right now! Just look at all the blackmail material I'm passing up!" Marco bemoaned his loss.

Shirou had, through his own dumb luck which may or may not be associated with the devil, become a final participant in a murder game where the last surviving pair of Master-Servant duo's got a wish… of whatever they wanted.

"Bullshit, what's the catch?" Marco found himself asking, "If I have to hunt down a thousand clones of a goddess just for a pair of scissors there is no way this is that simple.

This murder game, was called the Holy Grail War.

"False advertising!" Marco called from the peanut gallery, "Should've called it Danganronpa: Spirit Edition."

Then Rin decided to take him to someone who could explain the rules of not only the Grail War, but life to him….

She took him to Church.

"Don't go in there Shirou, I'm getting pedo vibes from this place…" Marco said as they approached the Church sitting on the hill.

The Priest who had a mullet and somehow had an organ playing itself with no one sitting in the back playing it, was called Father Kotomine.

"Yeah I bet you like all the little boys to call you daddy don't you, you sick bastard?" Marco mocked. Something about this guy really, really freaked Marco out.

Maybe it was the fact that every word that came out of his mouth seemed insulting. It could've had something to do with his shitty seventies haircut that made him think the man had an El Camino hidden around the property somewhere, or it could the giant fucking black void where his damn heart should be.

It was just a black hole in the middle of the guys chest. Again, Marco felt like he was seeing something no one else could. Moreover, he felt like he was seeing the same curse that killed Kiritsugu Emiya. Only more condensed and of all things beneficial?

"I'm beginning to wonder just how many kids this guy has locked in his basement," Marco muttered to himself.

It was then the priest, which Marco had nicknamed Butt Stallion, revealed to Shirou that the Holy Grail is what caused the fire a decade prior.

"Well… fuck. Normally I don't look a gift horse in the mouth but considering this info is coming from Butt Stallion of all people… He's probably omitting some very important information," Marco said to himself.

The group left the church, only to be ambushed by an adorable little German girl. "Oh my god she's adorable!" Marco said to himself.

Then Berserker showed up.

"Sweet Jesus! What did you eat to get that big?!" Marco asked as he looked up into the giant's face.

Illya the adorable little psychopathic tyke, revealed that her Servant Berserker, was none other than Herakles, the most famous Greek hero ever.

"Ok, so your part god… I get that, but why are you so huge? Like did you eat your Wheaties or something as a kid or… And you supposedly had like forty wives. How did you not rip them in half with 'Lil Herc'?" Marco was still contemplating the sheer size of Herakles in many ways when the fight started.

Archer, was out of the fight due to being wounded by Saber earlier, which left the blonde on her own. She put up one hell of a fight. Marco even thought she killed him once…

And she did…

Then they found out you had to kill his ass twelve. Damn. Times. In order for him to stay dead. Not only that, but he became immune to whatever killed him previously.

"Hax! I call hax! Foul! Flag on the play! I am calling shenanigans!" Marco yelled pointlessly from the sidelines as the manly demigod moved in swinging a giant sword made of stone towards the downed servant.

Only for Shirou to jump in the way of the hit.

"Shirou you fucking moron!" Marco yelled as he facepalmed. "She's already dead you idiot! It doesn't matter if she dies again!"

Yet Shirou laid there on the sidewalk nearly cut in half, and Illya, much to his surprise walked away with Berserker in tow.

Later on Shirou woke up. How did he way up from being nearly bifurcated you ask? Well because he had a healing factor even he didn't know about apparently.

'God I wish I had some popcorn. This is going the way of a riff movie.' Marco thought as he watched the scene unfold.

Rin and Shirou formed an alliance. Since Saber was running at half power with Shirou as her Master and Archer was still recovering due to the wounds inflicted by Saber herself, both Servants were weak at the moment. They returned to school the next day…

To find that somebody was up to some fucked up shit. Marco could see a faint dome, the color of clotted blood, surrounding the school. 'That can't be good.'

Marco, already suspicious that some fuckery was going on, was sure some fuckery was going on the moment Shirou walked into the gates of the school and nearly retched. 'Can Shirou smell the magic or something? He seems to be having a weird reaction to it at the very least.'

He was given a firm shake by Rin to bring him back to his senses and Marco experimentally sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose. It smelled strongly of dried blood and corpses, "Yeah, no wonder he wanted to throw-up. The kid can smell magic, and this thing, whatever it is, it smells wretched, gah!"

Shirou through literally following his nose, eventually found out Shinji 'the worm' Matou was the Master of Rider, "I'll bet a truckload of my super special nachos that this little shit is the one responsible for setting up the... Whatever the hell it is!"

Shinji, the little wretch, went on some long ass spiel about how his family used to be prominent magi. Marco was a little distracted because A. Fuck Shinji, and B. Rider was gorgeous! A mane of long purple hair trailed all the way down to the floor, her eyes were concealed by a metal visor, and her choice of clothing left little to the imagination. It was a simple black dress that showed off her generous cleavage. Additionally her weapons of choice were a pair of nails with chains attached.

"So… is it like a prerequisite for female Servants to be incredibly hot or something? Cause I'm starting to see a trend here… also I would happily call Rider 'Mistress' any day… unless she wants to live up to her class designation of course." Marco said to himself as he drank in Rider's form. He shook himself. "Where did that come from? I'm a gentleman damn it!" He looked to Rider and frowned, "Sorry Rider." Even though she couldn't hear him it felt better to say it.

Shinji ended up telling Shirou about another Master-Servant pair who were camping out on the mountain at Ryuudou Temple. When he told this to Saber, she wanted to go and confront them. Marco thought she was being full of herself. She was only at half power right now, and she wanted to go looking for a fight? If he could've Marco would've slapped her upside the head. A king she may be but even kings listen to good advice from their advisors.

That night, once Shirou went to sleep Saber snuck out of the house. Not for the first time, Marco wondered why he could view things Shirou had no knowledge of. But he'd been seeing other things he shouldn't be able to see before now too, so he paid it no mind as he followed the petite swordswoman. She ended up confronting the Assassin of this War. When Marco glanced at his long as all hell katana he got his name.

Sasaki Kojirou, famed opponent of Miyamoto Musashi. With that sword of his Monohoshi Zou, he could…

Marco's eyes widened, "Dear God!" He looked at the blonde Servant who, no matter how she tried, couldn't get a handle on her opponent, "Be careful Saber. He is not an opponent to underestimate or go easy on."

Again, Marco heard a clicking go off his mind. He was really starting to wonder about that. The sword fight between the two was epic. It put every fight Marco had been in to shame. The wind whipped around the two as they swung their weapons, blades, both visible and not, clashed, Assassin parrying sabers heavy handed blows while he elegantly kept aiming for her head with swooping horizontal strikes. The stark differences in their combat styles was beautiful to watch. The two separated and both stepped onto even ground, each preparing to unleash their trump cards…

Only for Assassin to call a sudden halt as Shirou came running up the temple steps. Assassin said their duel could wait until there were no prying eyes around. He was hinting that a third party was nearby, watching and waiting in the shadows.

"Assassin, your good people," Marco said nodding at the samurai in respect.

Marco watched as he carried Saber piggyback to his house. Then the two got in an argument about her fighting Servants instead of him!

"Oh, I'm sorry, but did you forget what happened last time you tried to jump in the middle of a fight? You almost got chopped in half you moron!" Marco yelled at Shirou for his stupidity and recklessness.

Yet somehow he managed to convince Saber to teach him how to defend himself.

"Oh, this is gonna be good. I really wish I had that popcorn now," Marco said to himself as he anticipated what was to come.

The next day Shirou skipped school and was 'trained' by Saber. To Marco, it looked like he got his ass kicked... a lot. But the kid wanted to learn so who was he to judge? The two went at it for awhile. Marco even picked up a few tips. Like don't fight Saber fairly. Ever.

Once Shirou went back to school he finally got a clue and realized Shinji was a dirtbag.

"There is a god!" Marco cheered to the heavens upon seeing Shirou finally getting it. Also, apparently getting his butt kicked did him some good because not only could he fight half decently now but he could reinforce a bokken too.

He and Shinji fought with magic mono a wormo and when it came right down to it using a really strange book or grimoire…

Marco decided to try structurally analyzing the book to see why it summoned such strange creatures… Marco fell to his knees and started to vomit as the history and images of the book came to his mind.

"You sick and vile twisted shit. You let your own sister adopted or not suffer that HELL and then you decided to RAPE HER! If I was able to I would kill you right now with my own bare hands," Marco began to rage at the defilement and corruption that the Matou "family" did to poor Sakura. How they violated her, broke her, and then raped her. Marco could only seethe in anger as he realized how utterly broken Sakura was. The worse part, Shirou never fucking noticed. Looking back at the current battle Marco could only look on in disgust and anger.

Shirou was talking Shinji down.

"No! Don't talk to him, cleave his head in two like you were planning to do just a minute ago! Damn it Shirou! He needs to die like the scum he is! He doesn't deserve mercy! In fact Francesca is more salvageable than Shinji and SHE EATS PEOPLE!" Marco lamented as Shinji was convinced to remove his bounded field and was allowed to run away… well fly away. Apparently Rider can summon a damn pegasus. That was cool. Note to self never let Star meet Rider and her magic flying horse for the safety of the universe.

And now they still had to stop Shinji yet again, which is what led to Saber and Shirou searching downtown for another building for possible places Shinji might be setting up that bounded field of his. They found it eventually, near a skyscraper which looked to be a busy office building. The duo raced to the roof and confronted Shinji and Rider.

"You know, not that this whole Mexican standoff isn't cool and all, but I would like to point out this wouldn't be necessary if you'd just done Shinji in yesterday, Shirou, better yet kill his grandfather to" Marco said to no one in particular and voicing his hatred for the entire Matou family except Sakura as Rider, who revealed herself as Medusa the Gorgon as she used her Pegasus to attack Shirou and Saber.

Marco's mouth dropped when he finally saw the Golden Sword of the Victorious unleashed.

"It fires fucking lasers!?" Marco yelled after a beam of golden light consumed Rider and her mount entirely, "It fires fucking lasers! How?!"

Saber collapsed after using Excalibur and Shirou rushed to her side leaving Shinji to escape again.

"Damn it! If Shirou is a cat than he's a cockroach!" Marco complained to himself as he followed the miserable wretch, "No matter what happens he just keeps-"

Marco stopped talking as he watched Berserker cleave Shinji in half with a lazy swing of his axe-sword. He grinned like a madman, "Illya you adorable little psychopath, I love you!"

Shinji 'the cockroach' Matou had finally met his end at the hands of Herakles the world's oldest exterminator of beast and vermin.

Marco was only slightly disappointed. Mainly because Shinji died to quickly for all the shit he pulled… that, and Marco kinda wanted to kill him himself.

"Ah well, c'est la vie." Marco said to himself as he followed Shirou home who was carrying Saber on his back once again wondering if the bastard Zouken was still alive.

Rin's prognosis was grim. Saber was running out of magical energy. She was at her limit. If not given a fresh supply soon, she would disappear. Shirou slept that night, and for the first time ever, Marco saw Shirou's dreams.

He dreamt of Sabers time as King. It was a sad lonely existence. "You know Saber, you could've avoided like ninety percent of this if you'd just revealed your gender. I mean really, who would've cared? Lancelot wouldn't have. He could've then happily been with Gwenevere. Kay already knew. Galahad had no room to talk being Lancelot's son born out of wedlock. You could've avoided so much shit by just doing one simple thing!" Marco complained after he saw Saber's memories of the fall of Camelot.

The second vision Shirou had was him being saved by Kiritsugu again. Being in that hellhole once was enough for Marco, so he fast forwarded through it. Then for some reason, even though there is a secret war going on Shirou decides to go to the park, alone, to think.

He promptly gets kidnapped by Marco's favorite little loli.

"I don't know whether to pity Shirou right now, or feel jealous… am I a lolicon? God, I hope not…" Marco shivered, "Maybe I just like cute things?" Star definitely counted in that category as far as he was concerned and even Kelly with her fluffy and comfortable looking hair so… "Yeah that's it."

Thankfully or maybe not so much, Rin, Archer, and Saber mounted a rescue. How they figured out where he was, Marco had no idea. They busted into Illya's mansion like the A-Team, all they were missing was the theme music. The fact that Marco was humming the tune under his breath as they commenced their assault didn't count.

In the end, Archer decided to stay back and face Berserker alone smirking and calling him an 'old friend'.

"Am I about to see a best friend fight? I think I am! Someone cue some epic fight music!" Marco begged.

Unfortunately, there was no epic fight music, but the fight was still epic. For Archer was none other than Atalante former Argonaut and companion of Herakles. The first full drawn shot from her bow went right through Berserker's skull. Apparently even Atalante's normal attacks counted as A-rank. But she was far from finished. She then used the true power of her bow, Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven. She fired a pair of arrows to the heavens beseeching both Apollo and Artemis to slay her enemies.

The result? Hundreds of lasers in the form of arrows falling from the heavens. All of them centered on Herakles. It was like the world's most lethal laser show. And it was awesome!

"That had to take at least two or three lives at once right? Right?!" Marco asked no one in particular as the Black Giant that was Herakles began to slowly regenerate.

"I said it once, I'll say it again… HAX!" Marco shouted, as Herakles regenerated.

But Atalante had one last card up her sleeve. Agrius Metamorphosis, the hide of The Calydonian Boar. Her hair, and skin paled considerably, while her eyes took on a golden hue and her pupils became slitted and beastly.

She also gained a stripperiffic outfit if Marco said so himself. Consisting of a black furred bikini, with the head of Calydonian Boar on her right shoulder, black thigh-high fur trimmed boots, and metal gauntlets.

"Damn I wish I had a camera right now. This is a picture worth a million words, at least," Marco muttered to himself.

Atlante punched Herakles in the chest, and with just that, she managed to destroy his heart, killing him once again. Then, she started charging her bow. The tip of her arrow gleamed with an eerie crimson light, which only grew into a giant orb as she pulled the arrow back further. Did Atalante have yet another secret Noble Phantasm that could only be used once she activated Agrius Metamorphosis?

Marco would never know, for Herakles regenerated his heart faster than either he or Atlante thought he would. The movement was sudden but final. He was upon her in moments and with a single swing of his axe-sword, Atalante, the Archer of this Grail War fell, bifurcated at the waist.

Berserker stared down at his foe and former companion something akin to sadness entering his maddened eyes as he just stood there, head bowed as he watched her fade away in silence.

Even Marco bowed his head respectfully to the fallen huntress, "You fought well Atalante, rest now, you've earned it," Marco looked to the Black Giant. He too seemed to be in a state of silent mourning for his fallen friend.

'Maybe there's more going on in that head of his than I thought?' Marco grimaced. "I'd better catch up with Shirou and the others."

The scene shifted around him and Marco suddenly found himself in a shack. Watching a threesome taking place between Shirou, Rin, and Saber.

"Woah! Hey! Hold up! This show just got an R-rating!" Marco looked away. And marched out of the shack. He was a lot of things, but vouyer was not one of them. Besides he saw Shirou as something of a little brother and there were some things he just didn't need to experience with him.

This? This was one of those things.

"Bi the way, Rin? You go both ways," Marco joked to himself before he fast forwarded time.

The trio was forced to battle Berserker and Illya. For a minute there, he thought Rin was going to die, 'Well at least she won't die a virgin,' Marco thought as Berserker picked her up with one hand, only for Rin to throw ten jewels into his face and blow his head off, dropping her on the process.

"Ok, that makes how many lives now? It's gotta be at least half," Marco grumbled to himself.

Shirou then traced Caliburn, the sword in the stone. He and Saber wielded it together and slew Berserker in one shining attack.

"FINALLY!" Marco yelled, "I thought he would never die!"

Then Shirou, the epitome of Shirouism, which is like heroism but a bit dumber, decided to take the rich loli psychopath home with him, because why not?

Marco ran a hand down his face, "Damn it Shirou, she just kidnapped you last night! And she lives in a fucking mansion! Moving in with you and your… um lovers, I guess. Either way, this would be a downgrade for her!"

As it turns out, Marco needn't have been so worried. Illya already had Shirou wrapped around her little finger. She would pester him to buy her video games and manga, make her food, and generally just wait on her hand and foot.

He was so busy looking after the mischievous little pixie, and treating her like a little sister, that Shirou didn't really have time to do anything else, like asking Saber about what he saw in her past when he dreamt about her or what her wish might be for the Holy Grail should she attain it.

Then Caster of all Servants attacked the house. Playful banter ensued, and then Caster was turned into a purple pincushion. Blades and spears of all sorts gored her in the back.

Tyrfing, Caladbolg, Gae Buide, Gae Dearg, Moralltach, and Beagalltach. Marco knew the names of the weapons the moment he laid eyes on them. Caster, the Witch of Betrayal Medea was revealed by the jagged bloodstained dagger she held in her hands moments before dying.

Rule Breaker.

She dissipated into motes of light… and a twenty-four-carat douchebag took her place. He oozed ego just standing there with his arms crossed in gaudy golden armor, golden earrings, with his equally golden hair flipped upwards like a ducks ass, and his crimson eyes looking down on everything he gazed on. Saber called him Archer, the Archer from the last Grail War.

"The fuck? There's only supposed to be seven of these guys right? I smell bullshittery at work… I smell… HERESY! As a member of the Imperial Inquisition would say." Marco found himself saying as the twenty-four-carat douchebag monologues about how awesome he was and how everyone else was a mongrel, and Saber was going to be his queen."

"Dude, the only woman I could ever see marrying you, is a floating unicorn head! And that's because she's as egotistical as you are!" Now that Marco thought about it, this golden turd and Ponyhead would be a perfect match… "They must never meet!" Marco swore to himself. He felt his heart stop for a moment at the very thought.

Shaking away the possibility of the universe collapsing under the weight of their combined ego, Marco got his head back into the scene. Egotistical jerkass had left, and a new pile of shit had been heaped onto Shirou's life. The next day, Shirou went to the church to inquire about Gilgamesh… instead of finding Kotomine, Shirou and Marco found out the guy kept a lot of corpses in his basement.

"I KNEW he was a pedo… the neophiliac part was a twist I wasn't expecting!" Marco cried out, slightly sickened over seeing the corpses of the children. Their emaciated forms were still somehow alive and begging for death. Shirou put them out of their misery. That was to be expected. Mr. Blue Gimp Suit trying to kill Shirou for a third time… honestly, they say good jokes come in threes but this was getting a little stale.

The so-called 'neutral' priest being the Master of both Gilgamesh King of Heroes and Cu Chulainn, was a nice twist that Marco kinda saw coming though.

"You mean the creepy priest was actually up to something after all? What a twist!"

He then ordered Lancer to kill Shirou with a Command Spell. Only for Saber to show up and fight Lancer. The creepy priest escaped in the commotion though. Once he was gone, Lancer turned on his own party allowing Shirou and Saber to escape. Marco knew he should probably follow Shirou and Saber, but he felt he owed it to the spearman to watch his fight to the death, since it was his actions that allowed Shirou and Saber to escape.

The battle lasted half a day. For twelve hours straight Lancer deflected dodged and parried an innumerable number of bladed projectiles. Names of weapons beyond counting passed through Marco's head as he watched the Son of Lugh fight for his life. Durandal, Harpe, Dainsleif, Hotengeki, Boneless Man, Almace, Cortana, and many others besides those.

But Gilgamesh was like a cat playing with a mouse. He was toying with Cu Chulainn before he got bored with him and decided to kill him. With a snap of his fingers, more motion than Gil had taken for half a day, Ireland's Son of Light was bound in golden chains. The golden chain of heaven used to bound and slay Gulganna Enkidu.

He was then pierced from every perceivable angle. Turned into a shishkabob. Marco clenched his fist. He really hated this Gilgamesh bastard.

Marco rewinds time twelve hours and decides to catch up with up Shirou, Saber and Rin. Shirou and Saber rushed back to his house, along the way agreeing the Holy Grail must be destroyed. When they arrived they found Rin bleeding by the front door.

"The game's afoot Shirou," Marco muttered.

Rin despite being in pain explained how Kirei wounded her and took Illya, and furthermore explained how Illya was the Lesser Grail the conduit for the Grails power.

She then gave him her Azoth Sword, a former gift from Kirei, and told him to kill the son of a bitch with it.

"Go Tohsaka," Marco said.

Shirou and Saber prepared for their final confrontation. Shirou brought up the fact that they had no way to counter Gilgamesh, causing Saber to lament the loss of her third and most powerful Noble Phantasm, Avalon. Something clicked in Shirou's head in that moment and he traced a perfect copy, no he brought out the real deal from the depths of his own soul.

Shirou then mentions that he'd been having dreams relating to this sheath, but couldn't figure out what they meant. Saber looked at him gobsmacked for a moment before she burst out laughing. Now armed with her final and most crucial weapon, she could defeat the King of Heroes, while Shirou dealt with Kirei Kotomine.

Marco decided to watch Shirou's fight first, as Saber's was bound to be more entertaining by far than just watching two humans duke it out. When Shirou arrived at the site of the Greater Grail, Marco just stared.

For the Greater Grail was a massive obelisk of flesh and eyes with a pitch dark sphere floating just above it. Black ichor soaked the ground and Kotomine stood in it easily as Illya now naked floated in the air above him. He gave some cliche villain speech about how Avenger, a Servant from the Third Holy Grail War was trying to be 'born' from the Grail, as All the World's Evil. Kirei Bad. Angra Mainyu? Also Bad. That's all Marco and Shirou really cared about. That, and rescuing Illya.

Kirei being the evil villain though, had no intention of playing fair and entering into a slug match with Shirou. Instead, he covered him in the curse of the Grail Mud. Both Marco and Shirou saw what the curse, and thus humanity were capable of if pushed to the absolute brink…

And it caused them to shout at the same time. "Fuck this!"

Well, Marco did at least. Shirou might've shouted something else, but it sounded similar. They both rose from the Grail Mud unharmed, shocking the evil priest. Shirou wasted no time in charging towards the priest, Tracing a copy of the Azoth Sword, and stabbing him in the heart with it. He then gathered energy in his fist and punched the weapon while shouting the release phrase.

"Läßt," The weapon released a huge blast of energy, exploding in the process. Kirei's lifeless corpse fell to the floor, and Shirou traced a blanket and caught Illya as she fell into his arms.

Smiling and knowing that was one fight down, Marco rewound time and watched the final clash between Servants in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Gilgamesh, in the typical arrogant fashion he'd come to expect from the man, stood there with arms crossed as golden portals opened around him, spewing out an arsenal worthy of an army. Saber practically danced amongst spears, swords, flails, magical arrows belonging to indian gods, and much more as she tried to approach the King of Heroes.

Unlike with Cu Chulainn however, Gilgamesh saw the Once and Future King as a serious threat. For he pulled out a weapon that wasn't a weapon, a sword that wasn't a sword. Just looking at it made Marco's headache at the contradiction it was causing him.

Ea. His mind told him. Creator of Heaven and Earth. Star of Rupture and Creator of Primal Genesis.

The not-sword screamed at it spiraled grinding three separate parts together as they rotate and created a howling wind. A crimson power gathered at the tip of the blade and then Gilgamesh pointed the weapon at Saber releasing a vortex of crimson power her way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Marco screamed as the crimson tide came closer to washing over both Saber and himself.

"Avalon!" There was a flash of golden light, and Marco found himself standing in a verdant green field, under the most brilliant blue sky he'd ever seen.

"Wow…" He said to himself as he looked around. He saw Saber standing behind him looking confident and serene. "Is this… Avalon?"

Before he could get his answer, they were back in the real world Gilgamesh's attack had passed them by and before he could even comprehend what had happened, Saber had run him through, her sword buried hilt deep into his chest.

Despite everything, the egotistical jackass laughed and gently touched Sabers face, which Marco was honestly surprised she allowed, "Somethings are precious… because they cannot be attained."

With that, he faded away into golden motes for the last time.

The only thing left to deal with was the Grail. Using his final Command Spell, Shirou ordered Saber to destroy the Holy Grail once and for all. She did so gladly. Marco was happy. Shirou had his grand adventure. He got to be a hero like he'd always wanted. Surely now, he would calm the heck down now that he saw saving people was harder than he thought, right?

Heh, no.

The Fifth Holy Grail War merely acted as an eyeopener for Shirou. It showed him just how weak he was. He took to training what little magecraft he knew with renewed vigor. Like a man possessed. He sought to, as a human, reach the realm of Heroic Spirits. He was so caught up in realizing his own dream, he failed to notice what was happening to the people around him.

Marco watched sadly as little Illya got sicker and sicker as the year after the Grail War went by. He noticed when she could hardly make it out of bed anymore. Shirou? He was too focused on his dream, and only noticed something was wrong with Illya when Taiga pointed it out to him.

By then, it was far, far too late to do anything to help her.

"Shirou… you fucking idiot," Marco said, for the first time he was truly angry with the young man.

She was laid to rest next to Kiritsugu. Shirou and Taiga felt it's what she would've wanted. Rin came back from the Clocktower where she'd been studying to attend her funeral.

Illya's death pushed Shirou to train even harder and he started using his skills meager as they were to stop crime. It was small things at first, purse snatchings, muggings, vandalism. Then it escalated. Shirou hunted down a murderer when the police couldn't catch him. Reason being? The person was a magus trying to conduct some kind of greater ritual. Shirou killed this magi.

Besides the fact his acts could've damned an entire city had his Greater Ritual actually worked… one of the people he killed was Taiga Fujimura… his dear Fuji-nee.

Shirou didn't stay in Fuyuki long after that. Marco couldn't blame him either. He moved on to bigger problems. Armed conflicts, whole battlefields, occasionally killing Vampires and their kin, or taking requests from Rin. Slowly but surely however, Shirou lost contact with everyone in his life. Marco realized something immediately as Shirou left Fuyuki for the last time. He never found out what Shirou did for Sakura. Anger began to rise Marco's chest, "You left her. She was all but screaming save me but you left her to Zouken. You didn't even check on her after the war. You didn't even question why she didn't come to your house anymore. You selfish bastard. She loved you and you left her to rot in her living hell! With God as my witness if I ever meet you Shirou I will make your life hell for you but paradise for your friends and loved ones. I won't let you forget those who are important!"

Then that happened.

To Marco. it didn't seem like anything serious, just a hundred people killed in a drone strike in the Middle East. Such was the way of war unfortunately. But for Shirou having a hundred people he couldn't save was a travesty. So he made a deal. A deal with the World. If it brought these people back, he would serve it as a Guardian after death.

So the deal was struck and those people lived. Shirou kept helping people by killing others. One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand and so on. It went on until one day he was betrayed by someone he trusted, who pointed to him as the cause for the very wars he sought to stop. Shirou went to his death, death by hanging, with his head held high and a smile on his face. Sure in the fact that even in death, he could keep saving people…

He had never been more wrong and more right about anything in his entire life. Shirou did save others in death yes, but he saved others by killing anyone related to an imminent disaster to humanity. Young, old, male or female, it didn't matter all fell to his yin-yang blades regardless if they were in the area of an imminent disaster. Again and again, time after time, he killed and killed, and he kept killing! Seeing the ideals he held so highly tarnished time and time again in death twisted Shirou. He became jaded, cynical, resigned… borderline insane. He had all but given up hope of escaping his fate, but he had one final fatal gambit left…

Should he be summoned as a Servant in a Fifth Grail War and should he manage to kill himself before he makes a contract with Alaya, then he might just be able to escape this hellish fate. As EMIYA the Counter Guardian killing Shirou Emiya may just be a big enough contradiction to wipe him from existence. He prayed it was enough. It was the only thing letting him maintain what little sanity he had left…

* * *

Marco suddenly found himself standing in front of the doors of his mindscape again. He looked at the door that had Emiya Shirou's name on it, and he punched it as hard as he could, "Shirou, you damn idiot!" He punched it again. This time it was weaker as his emotions began to overwhelm him. Marco weakly slammed his fists against the door as he slid to his knees his head pressed against the wood of the door that locked the memories away, as tears streamed down his face.

"Shirou, you damn fool," was the only thing Marco could say at the tragedy he just beheld even if he was angry at the fool for damning Sakura. The hero who rose so high but fell into despair by the cruel hands of his own fate. He tried to save so many but damned himself in the process and even damned some of those he should have saved.

"Marco?" A voice called to him concernedly.

"Marco wake up." Marco ignore the voice calling his name, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to mourn the fallen hero, and boy he saw grow up.

"Marco!" The feminine voice was angry now, it didn't like being ignored. He didn't care. He just wanted….

WHACK!

* * *

Marco blinked and rubbed the back of his head which was currently hurting. He'd been knocked over from his sitting position, and he looked around to see Francesca cracking her knuckles and smiling at him.

"Finally decided to answer Francesca have you?" She said as she smiled at him.

"I… what?" Marco asked, "What happened?"

The woman huffed. "Mar-kun started crying and wouldn't answer Francesca's summons, so Francesca had to resort to… alternative methods to wake him up."

Marco felt his still tender head, "You punched me," He said matter-of-factly.

Francesca nodded, not even trying to hide it, "She did. Mar-kun was in distress and he needed to wake up. Since he wasn't answering Francesca, she assumed something was wrong. Is Mar-kun ok?"

Marco pushed himself into an upright position. Natchios scampered up his arm and claimed her rightful place on his shoulders, bunting her head against his face like a cat. Marco rubbed her under her chin, "I'm fine girl," Marco looked to Francesca. I'm fine."

"Mar-kun is a horrible liar," Francesca huffed, "What happened? What did Mar-kun see that upset him so, hmm?"

Marco sighed. "I saw someone who just wanted to help people become crushed by that very desire," Marco stoically told her about Shirou and his desire to be a hero in the modern age. It was a dream whose fire was only stoked by competing in the Fifth Holy Grail War. His dream consumed him, It overshadowed everything in the end, his care for Illya, his relationship with Rin, it even caused him to eventually make his faustian bargain with the collective consciousness of mankind Alaya, and become a Counter Guardian.

Francesca listened silently, and once she was sure Marco had finished she just laughed a little causing him to glare at her, "Francesca is sorry Mar-kun, but think about it. This Emiya Shirou sought to play God, deciding who lived and who died. He even made a deal with the planet to enact True Resurrection, something that requires True Magic to pull off. Yet in the end, he is forced to kill for all of eternity. Do you not find it poetically ironic that one who sought to step into the territory of God has been punished in such a way for his insolence?"

Marco sighed. He had to remind himself that Francesca wasn't exactly good or morally upstanding, "I suppose that's one way to look at it. To me, it just seems tragic."

"It reminds Francesca of the tale of Icarus. Like Icarus, Emiya Shirou flew too close to the sun, blinded by his pride… thinking he could save everyone. Then he came crashing back down to Earth when Alaya came to collect on its end."

"What about Giles and Francois Prelati? Weren't they playing God when they murdered all those children?"

Francisca nodded, "Indeed they were, for it is the way of the strong to rule over the weak. To do with them as they see fit. Even kill them, should they desire it."

"So what you're a social darwinist? The strong live and the weak die, is that it?" Marco asked her dryly.

Francesca nodded, "Essentially yes. Do you know why you've survived everything this dimension has thrown at you Mar-kun? When others would've laid down and died long ago? It's because Mar-kun is strong," Francesca told him with something akin to conviction in her tone, "He was stronger than all the Hekapoo clones he's snuffed out, he was stronger than the Archfiends he's slain, and he was stronger than Sortiara."

Marco gripped his right arm when it twinged in pain at the mentioning of her name, "You don't know what your talking about. In a majority of those fights, I pulled through by the skin of my teeth, hell half the time I was lucky to still have my skin afterwards!"

"Yet Mar-kun is still here, and his enemies are dead. That speaks volumes to Francesca," The Eldritch Witch retorted.

Marco sighed, "We could debate back and forth all day long, but we don't have the luxury. We need to get to Dis by sundown. All kinds of crazy monsters prowl around these parts at night and we'd be safer behind some city walls," Marco flipped to his feet and looked at the magic circle, where a hunk of gold the size of an ostrich egg sat, "Your carrying that by the way."

"Shouldn't Mar-kun as a gentleman offer to carry a ladies things for her?" Francesca needled.

Marco looked left and right, "Lady, where?"

Francesca puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Francesca thinks Mar-kun picked up more than just Japanese from Shirou-san! He is snarkier now too!"

Marco just laughed, and kept walking towards Dis.

Francesca hurriedly picked up the hunk of gold and ran her foot over the magic circle, destroying it before she raced off after him.

* * *

Dis was a simple farming community. They had thatch roofed buildings made of stone, and the largest building in the town was the town hall at the end of the street, an imposing building made of white marble, oak timbers, and solid grey stone. It looked more like a keep than a town hall.

The second largest building was of course the tavern, with a blacksmith and apothecary nearby as well. It was one of the larger towns Marco had seen in Hekapoo's dimension if he was honest with himself.

Marco made his way into the tavern and then right up to the bar that was being manned by a dwarf. His thick red beard was in plaits and he was casually cleaning the counter as Marco and Francesca approached. " Welcome to the Overstone Keep. What can ole' Braddovin Firebeard get ya weary travelers?"

"Food, Bed, and information please," Marco flipped the dwarf a gold coin, Francesca having converted her chunk of gold into ounce sized discs that could pass for tenure before they entered the city.

"If its food, drink and bedding you be needin' look no further than here. As for information well, it depends on the type it does," The dwarf replied as he deftly caught the coin.

Marco easily flipped the dwarf another coin, he'd played this game before with others far craftier than a dwarven barkeep, "I'm looking for a woman."

"Aren't we all, though I gotta ask, what's wrong with the one right next to ya? She kinfolk or something?"

Marco shook his head, "No, and I'm not looking for a woman for that reason."

"That's what he has Francesca for," The Eldritch Witch chimed in happily a devious smile on her face.

The dwarf laughed at her brazenness. "I see. I'll give ya a room with one bed then shall I? Since you'll only need the one."

"Yes please." Francesca replied, a purr in her voice.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Marco asked the barkeep pleadingly to keep his mind away from other thoughts.

The dwarf nodded. "Right, right, you're looking for a woman right? What's she look like?"

"Long auburn hair, horns, has a flame floating above her head, amber colored eyes one of which is usually covered by a fringe. She's unusually pale, and has a bombshell figure… ow. What?" Marco asked looking at the annoyed Francesca who just smacked him upside the head.

"Stupid Mar-kun," Francesca huffed.

Marco just looked at Francesca in confusion. He honestly couldn't figure out why she just hit him. 'It's not like she… nah, there is no way,' Marco shook his head, "Anyway, you see any girls like that around here?"

"You know lad, you basically just described the creation Goddess Hekapoo dontcha?"

"Yep, that's her alright," Marco nodded.

The dwarf nodded, "So yer a Questor then?"

Marco's brow furrowed, "That's the second time I've heard that mentioned. What's it even mean, to be a 'Questor'?"

The dwarf let out a long low whistle, "She threw you right into the deep end, didn't she lad? She told ya nothin' about the Quest?"

"The basics I blow out all the flames of her clones and her, and I get a pair of dimensional scissors."

"Lad, there's a lot more to getting a pair of her scissors than that. Have a seat," Braddovin motioned to one of the stools lined up against the bar. Marco saddled up to one and Francesca sat sideways ladylike on the other.

Want anythin' to drink before I start?" The barkeep asked.

"Agave juice, a double." Marco asked.

"Wine please," Francesca requested.

Placing a bottle of agave juice in front of Marco and a bottle of wine in front of Francesca, Braddovin began his explanation, "Okay, now, where to start? Firstly, Getting a pair of Hekapoo's scissors is more than just opening portals to wherever. They are status symbols kid. For you, and your dimension."

Marco took a long pull off his bottle of agave juice. This felt like it was going to be one of those conversations, "Explain."

"If you manage to pass the Trial of Flames, well your a bona fide badass bar none. Like seriously there is no higher bar for the greatest warriors in the multiverse, than completing Hekapoo's trial. Mainly because, only the best of the best are chosen to take the trial by the Magic High Commission in the first place."

"Wait, you mean people are chosen to take this test?!" Marco was shocked to learn people volunteered for this.

"You mean you weren't?" The dwarf blinked in surprise, "But the Magic High Commission has a waiting list of people wanting to take the trial or at least they did last I checked. They have exams for people who want to take it and everything," The Dwarf gave Marco a once over, "You certainly look like the type they'd let take the trial. You've been here what? A year, six months tops?"

Marco slowly shook his head, "No sir, I've… I've been here eight years. Ever since I was fourteen..."

The Dwarf's mouth dropped. For a full minute he just stared at Marco in nothing short of absolute awe. Then he snapped it shut, "Fou-Fourteen? That's not even when a human is in their prime is it? And since when were humans taken off the Magic High Commissions blacklist?"

"Blacklist?" Marco questioned.

Braddovin held his head in his hands, "Dear me, what has she done?! Kid, do you even know your in a time dilated dimension? Please tell me she told you that much!"

Marco's eye twitched, "I'm what?!"

The dwarf paled considerably, "Oh sweet stone. She just threw you to the wolves with nothing but a goal didn't she?"

Marco took several deep breaths, "How… how heavily?" Marco asked once he managed to calm down.

"How heavily what lad?" Braddovin asked gently.

Francesca piped up, "I do believe Mar-kun wants to know how quickly time passes her compared to Earth. Francesca too is curious."

Braddovin tugged at his beard, "Well, I dunno the exact numbers mind you, but for every minute that passes in most dimensions two years pass here."

"And Mar-kun has been here eight years… so then back on earth…"

"I've only been gone four minutes…" Marco muttered to himself before he raged, "Four damn minutes!"

"Mar-kun," Francesca's hand landed on his shoulder and the softness in her tone made him look at her, "Calm down and let Braddovin-san finish talking. He could have vital information."

Marco took a long swig of agave juice, "Continue Mr. Braddovin."

"Right, like I was sayin' being a questor, gets you a special status. You become the pinnacle of warriors in your dimension, and for your dimension, its proof that your dimension is ready for inter dimensional trade."

Marco slowly nodded, "That… makes sense actually, when I was traveling around with Star."

"You mean princess Star Butterfly of Mewni?" The dwarf seemed astonished he knew her, more so that he was casually talking about her by her first name.

"Yeah that's her, but anyway, I always found it odd how no one batted an eyelash whenever we'd pop into a random dimension with the dimensional scissors Ponyhead gave us."

Braddovin raised a hand so he could ask a question, "Are you talking about Princess Lilacia Ponyhead future heir of the Ponyhead Kingdom?"

"Yeah her, she's a real conceited pain in the ass. First time I met her, Star and I try to protect her from getting sent to St. Olga's… then we actually bust her out of that place! Even though I had to dress in drag and start a revolution to do it, what does she call me still? Earth Turd? What does it take for a guy to get a little respect?"

"Woah, woah, back up!" Braddovin said holding out both hands, "You mean to tell me that you've not only saved Princess Ponyhead twice, but you're also Princess Turdina of Earth?"

"Say what now? Oh, yeah I suppose so."

The dwarf reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be whiskey before taking a long pull for himself, "Now, now it all makes sense."

Marco was lost, "What does? How does any of this make sense at all?"

Braddovin ran a hand down his face, "Kid, when you save a princess whether they acknowledge it or not, a debt is owed by the royal family. The more you do it and the more severe the threat, the deeper the debt is. You saved an entire fortress full of princesses from across the multiverse. Meaning if you pass this trial and prove Earth is worthy of interdimensional trade…"

The truth of the matter hit Marco like a ton of bricks, "I could turn Earth into a multiverse level trading hub by calling in a few favors?"

Braddovin nodded, "Aye lad, and with so many future rulers in your debt… well, this'll be easier to set up than you think."

Marco glanced over at Francesca who had been covering her mouth with both hands for awhile now to stifle her giggling. He gave her a deadpan glare, "Your still laughing at the image of me in a dress, aren't you?"

"Francesca can't help herself! Fufufu! She just thinks Mar-kun would look too adorable. Why, she could practically eat him up," Francesca fluttered her eyelashes at him as she said that.

"Sorry, but as we've discussed I'm not on the menu." Marco deadpanned.

Francesca huffed. "Stupid Mar-kun… how many hints must Francesca drop?" The woman muttered to herself.

Marco looked to Braddovin, "Any idea what she's talking about?"

The dwarf looked at Francesca sadly, "You poor, poor, woman. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get it eventually."

"What?" Marco asked feeling completely lost, "What am I not getting?"

"Idiot!" Both the bartender and his traveling companion said at the same time.

Marco decided to change the subject, "So Braddovin, how do you know all this stuff about the Quest and everything anyway?"

The dwarf snorted out a laugh, "Well, there's a real good reason for that lad," Braddovin thumbed behind and above him.

Following his gaze, Marco's eyes locked onto a pair of ornate stone hued dimensional scissors that were hanging by a pair of hooks on the wall above the bar. His gaze flicked back to Braddovin, who smiled knowingly, "You were a Questor. You completed her Trial."

"Aye, but that was centuries ago now," The Dwarf commented offhandedly, "Now, as a questor on a Quest, there's a couple of other things you need to know lad."

Marco leaned forward eagerly. "Hit me."

"As a Questor, you can request aid and supplies from anyone in this dimension at anytime. You just need to identify yourself as the Questor. It part of the rules for living here."

Marco let out a long sigh, "All the money I wasted on bribes…"

The Dwarf nodded solemnly, "Questors have been known to take advantage of this and make total asses of themselves at times. Hell, one guy once took over a castle just because he could, all under the pretense of using the place as a base of information gathering while he hunted the clones of Hekapoo."

"He was lying?" Marco guessed.

Braddovin nodded, "He had no intention of completing the quest by that point and just wanted to live out the rest of his life in luxury. By the time anyone caught on he had complete control of the area. He and his lackeys were making the people's already difficult life near unbearable. It took Hekapoo herself sending him back to his own dimension to restore any semblance of order to the area. And that was just the most recent in a long line of things some Questors have done in this dimension. Not all of them are bad of course, but the people in this place know, whenever a Questor shows up it's a toss of the dice whether or not their lives are about to get worse, stay the same, or get a little better."

Now Marco didn't feel so bad paying for whatever information he could on Hekapoo clones. Not when the people had been treated so badly in the past by previous Questors. He ran a hand through his hair, "Ok, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just one thing," Braddovin said holding up a single finger, "The Trial is a test within a test. It tests both the endurance and intelligence of the Questor. Think back lad, what exactly did Hekapoo tell you before she started?"

Marco utilized thought acceleration for the first time. The memory came back to him clear as day, as if it had just happened, "She said I had to blow out her flame! The real Hekapoo's. The clones are just a diversion!"

The dwarf nodded. "Aye lad, that's the riddle within the quest. You find the real Hekapoo and blow out her flame, it doesn't matter how many clones are left. You win."

Marco slammed his head against the bar. Once. Twice. On the third time he sighed, and it sounded like he was crying when he spoke next, "I feel so stupid right now!"

Braddovin patted Marco reassuringly on the shoulder, "There, there now lad. Outta all those who took the Quest of Flames, you've had it the toughest of the lot. If anything its a bloody miracle you survived this long. Fourteen… what the hell was she thinkin'?"

Marco sat up and looked the dwarf dead in the eye " Give it to me straight Braddovin, do you think I even have a chance of completing this quest?"

The Dwarf didn't hesitate, "Lad, you've been given the shittiest hand outta any questor I've ever seen. The fact that your not dead is a miracle in and of itself… and its for that very reason that I think you got more grit and bigger stones than anyone I have ever met. Why, if you didn't finish this quest, you'd be doin' yourself a disservice."

Marco smiled, "Thanks, I… I needed to hear that," Marco was silently kicking himself for even thinking about giving up. 'Remember what… 'who' your fighting for Marco Diaz!'

The image of Star smiling at him flashed through his mind. He ran a hand down his face before asking Braddovin tiredly, "What do you got to eat around here?"

"Got some lamb stew on the fire. Should go good with what you're both drinking, along with some bread," The proprietor said.

Marco looked to Francesca, "Sound good to you?"

"Stew and wine? Sounds lovely. All we're missing is the quaint table and the candelabra, and this would be a proper first date to Francesca."

"I've got you covered missie," Braddovin replied a roguish smile on his face and twinkle in his eye as he finished putting a checkered red and white picnic blanket over a table and setting a lit brass candelabra in the middle of it, followed by placing two wooden bowls full of stew and an accompanying tray of bread and butter. Motioning for the two to sit, The dwarf disappeared for a moment and came back carrying two collapsible chalkboard signs which he set up on either side of the table. Curious, Marco looked at the message the dwarf had written before he sat down. It read.

"Date in progress. Disrupt under threat of being punted head first into the blender dimension… and yes, this includes you too Rick Sanchez!"

"Blender Dimension?" Marco asked the dwarf.

"It's a thing lad, trust me," Braddovin commented.

Marco nodded before pulling out Francesca's chair out for her so she could sit down, "Whose Rick Sanchez?"

"A drunken lout who skips out on paying his bartab. Don't worry about him; focus on your lady friend, and gimme a holler if you need anything else," With that the dwarf walked off, back behind his bar as more customers walked into his establishment.

Marco had only really ever been on one date before, and that was with Jackie. It felt like forever ago already. He'd had sex, yes. But it was something he did to relieve stress and forget all the deaths caused by the latest battle with an Archfiend or some other horrible event. Not that he didn't know what to do on a date of course. He still knew how to be courteous to a woman… it's just he always kinda assumed his second date would be with Star of all people after all she was on his mind a lot in his quest to get her scissors back.

'The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.`` Marco thought to himself as he took a bite of the stew. It was thick and hearty, with thick chunks of lamb, chopped potatoes, onions, and leeks in it and the sauce was slightly gravy like. He glanced at Francesca who he had to admit looked pretty in the candlelight, with it both dancing and casting shadows on her pale skin. Despite what she was and how she acted, there was no denying how pretty Francesca was.

She caught him staring, "Mar-kun? Is there something on Francesca's face?"

"No, it's just… your very pretty," Marco complimented.

"Fufufu! Mar-kun isn't used to complimenting girls is he?" Francesca commented while smiling at his attempt at flattery.

Marco sighed, "I've only ever been on one date, and that was before I started my quest… It was… pleasant…" Marco recalled bits and pieces of that night mostly how nervous he felt around Jackie and then getting a sick feeling in his stomach before rushing off to help Star, "So, how am I doing so far?"

The Eldritch Witch smiled at him, "Francesca has no complaints… well, she does have one."

Marco sighed, "What did I do wrong?"

"On the date nothing it's just… how does Francesca explain? Mar-kun looks… scruffy."

Marco blinked, "Scruffy?"

Francesca nodded, "Mar-kun should properly shave, try and grow a proper beard, instead of looking like a vagrant."

Marco ran a hand down his face which was full of dark fuzz, "I see…"

Francesca nodded, "Francesca, she is older than she looks. She is from fourteenth century France. Back then, it was common for men to keep either clean shaven or have neatly trimmed beards."

"And since I don't, I look like a vagabond, is that about right?" Marco asked with a smile.

"Yes," Francesca replied in a simple and brutally honest fashion not bothering to pull her punches for the sake of his feelings.

Marco nodded, "I'll shave, but I get to choose how the hair grows out of my face."

Francesca smiled, "Thank you Mar-kun."

The two went back to their food. Their usual topic, that of magecraft was too dangerous to talk about out in the open like this, so they stayed silent. Yet Marco was ruminating about something, actually several somethings Francesca had said earlier.

'Francesca said she was born in the 1400's. She says whenever she dies she swaps bodies and even genders. She knew Giles de Rais personally… She said the book was hers when we first met. That means she has to be!' Marco's eyes widened in realization.

"Mar-kun is everything alright?" Francesca asked.

Looking at her right in her darkened eyes, Marco asked her pointblank, "Francesca, your Francois Prelati aren't you?"

Francesca looked surprised for just a moment before she said, "Can we speak of this after dinner Mar-kun?"

Marco nodded, he didn't want to ruin the mood with heavy talk, "Yeah that's fine."

The two finished their meal and Marco politely pulled her chair out for her again before making his way up to the bar to get their room key. Braddovin saw the Questor approaching and tossed him a key, "Third floor, door all the way at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

Marco made his way to Francesca who was waiting near the stairs looking a bit anxious. He took her by the hand which he noted was clammy with sweat and led her to their room, unlocking the door with the key he was given.

The room in question could only have been the honeymoon suite. It had a king size bed covered in a rose red comforter, that took up a majority of the room, a freaking hot tub took up one corner and what looked to be a large bathroom dominated the rest of the room. There was also a large closet dominating one wall.

"Braddovin you son of a-" Marco was cut off by the sound of the door closing behind him.

He turned to see Francesca standing in front of the closed door her hands behind her back, looking nervous and unsettled. Marco frowned, "Francesca, is something wrong?"

"Can… can we go sit on the bed Mar-kun?" She asked nodding towards the massive plush mattress with a tone of nervousness and slight fear.

Marco obliged her sitting down on the mattress. He let out a groan. It felt like it had been forever since he'd sat on something other than solid earth or wooden chairs. Francesca sat down next to him, her hands wringing the hem of her dress nervously. Marco waited for Francesca to speak. When she didn't he called out to her gently, "Francesca? You said we were going to talk?"

"Right. Francesca… her original self was indeed Francois Prelati, who originally wrote the Noble Phantasm Marco now carries. Does… Does Marco hate Francesca knowing who she was, what she's done?"

Marco took a moment to think, "Well I mean… I can't exactly condone it…" Francesca winced, "But at the same time I don't really have the right to judge you or Giles either. The Fourteenth Century was… different compared to the current era. If you didn't have royal status, you might as well be livestock rather than a person so… While I don't agree with what you and he did, the original Francois Prelati died for his crimes, and so did Giles. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that's good enough for me."

Francesca looked up at Marco in surprise. He smiled at her, "What? Were you expecting me to call you a monster or something? I mean sure you have two mouths, but most girls have those anyway, yours just has teeth… and a tongue."

"Sex jokes, really Marco?" Francesca asked even as she giggled behind her hand at his poor but funny attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah sorry… but I gotta ask. If you speak English and the other mouth speaks French at the same time, does that count as you speaking in tongues?"

Francesca laughed, bending over this time, "Marco, stop!"

"I noticed you stopped with the pet name."

Francesca who'd placed her head on his lap, looked up into his face. "Which do you prefer, Marco or Mar-kun?"

"Mar-kun's kinda growing on me if I'm being honest but only you. Anyone else and it feels kinda creepy," Marco admitted, cringing at little at the very thought of Star calling him that.

Francesca reach up with both her hands and started stroking his face, "Mar-kun, my Mar-kun. You are… special to Francesca. She has never… cared for anyone before. Not after Giles-kun anyway. What is it about you that Francesca likes so much?"

"I don't know?" Marco replied honestly.

"Francesca thinks she does." As she sat up still holding his cheeks. "You accepted Francesca. You didn't see a monster, you saw a person. Someone needing help. Francesca thinks she might already like Mar-kun quite a bit."

(Lemon warning skip if you so desire)

Francesca kissed Marco passionately. Her lips pressed against his hungrily. Marco was stunned for a moment then pulled back, "Francesca I…"

"Love Star Butterfly Francesca knows… but Francesca also knows Marco has received quite a shock today. If he doesn't spend his access energy he won't be getting any sleep tonight. So don't think of this as sex Mar-kun. Think of this as a… a Tantric Ritual."

"Tantric Ritual?" Marco asked.

Francesca nodded. "It is a ritual where magical energy is exchanged through two or more parties through the act of sex. As magical energy imbeds itself in human bodily fluids. Francesca has been trapped in her book for a long time. She could be dangerously low on magical energy you know?" She smiled at him deviously.

'Ah, so that's what those three were doing that time in the woods.' Marco thought to himself before he returned her grin with one of her own. This was a compromise he could live with. "Well, we can't have that now can we?"

The two met in another passionate kiss. Francesca stood up, one hand still holding Marco's for as long as she could as she walked a couple of feet from him while Marco stayed seated on the bed. Francesca then slowly, hesitantly, almost sensually, started taking off her clothing. She shrugged her arms out of her gloves, then reached down and slowly unzipped her boots before daintily stepping out of them. Her eyes locked onto Marco and she smiled at him sexily, even sending in a little wink as she undid her garter belt and started rolling down her pantyhoes revealing the soft pale flesh of one leg, then another. She casually cast her skirt aside leaving her in just her underwear and stripped top, if one didn't count the ribbon in her hair. She turned around, giving Marco a good view of her plump pale backside. She turned around and smiled at him as she slowly shimmied out of her underwear causing her ass to jiggle a little with every motion it made. Now wearing only her top and the black ribbon in her hair, Francesca turned back to Marco, her hands discreetly covering her holiest of holies. She seemed to be waiting for something, pleading at him with her unusual black and gold ringed eyes.

Marco knew just what to say, "Take it all off Francesca, I want to see everything."

For the first time since she started her striptease, Francesca blushed and smiled at Marco demurely, before nodding shyly, "Ok, Mar-kun."

Francesca slowly gripped the hem of her top before she gently pulled it up and over her head. She didn't bother with a bra, but Marco already knew this. Her second mouth was shut but the clenched teeth were clearly visible forming a U incision from directly below her pert and perky bust and going all the way down to below her belly button. Francesca hesitantly stood there in front of Marco for a moment waiting for a reaction, any reaction. Yet he just stared. Francesca placed her hands on her blushing cheeks throwing all sense of modesty out the window as she looked away and said, "Please say something Mar-kun!"

"You look beautiful Fresca," Marco said at last too stunned by her beauty to find his own voice to speak.

Hearing him say that on top of giving her a pet name was just too much for the Eldritch Witch. She launched herself at the Questor and assaulted his mouth with renewed vigor. The force with which she hit Marco with knocked the two back onto the bed, with Francesca on top of Marco. The eldritch woman forced her tongue into Marco's mouth and a battle for dominance began. It was a battle Francesca happily found herself losing. The two pulled away, a bit of saliva connecting to their mouths, and Francesca said a little breathlessly. "Mar-kun is overdressed for this."

"Agreed."

Francesca rolled off of him and propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Marco began to peel off his purple holy shroud, only to suddenly stop. "I wanna try something hold on." He put a hand on his chest and said "Exclude."

There was a brief flash of light and when it cleared Marco was wearing his usual adventurer attire, and he was holding the Caster Class Card in his hand. Marco placed the class card on the nightstand near the bed before he stripped off his jacket revealing his toned muscled form to Francesca who licked her lips appreciatively. Then he kicked off his boots and took his hoodie turned tattered cape off. Lastly he shimmied out of his pants. He had no need to take off his undergarments as he had long since gone commando.

Francesca whistled, her eyes widening and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth when she beheld his tool, "Mar-kun… is not small."

"Thanks?" Marco said laughing at little at her sort of compliment.

Francesca smiled sexily and made a 'come-hither' motion with her fingers. "No more talking, not unless your screaming Francesca's name."

Marco smirked as she stalked up to her. "Funny how you think it's me who will be screaming your name."

"You forget Mar-kun," Francesca all but purred his name before she briefly captured his lips. "Francesca is hundreds of years older than you… she knows how to please her lovers."

"We'll see who calls out whose name by the time the night is over!" Marco growled before he abruptly entered her with no warning. He had a feeling that Francesca was the kind of girl who enjoyed rough sex. As he pistoned in and out of her, and roughly bit down on her collarbone, Francesca had to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy. Seeing that he was indeed correct in his assumption, Marco kept going. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it, and that did it.

"Ohh, Yeeees! Hurt Francesca more Mar-kun! Make her ache! Make her moan for you!"

"Ah, you're a masochist," Marco wasn't really all that surprised. This was Francesca after all. "

Francesca nodded rapidly, eagerly. Kissed her lips gently before admitting. "This is new territory for me so… let me know if I go too far ok?"

Francesca nodded again before she let out a squeal of joy as Marco pinched and twisted one of her nipples. All the while, he was still thrusting in and out of her as if his lower body was on autopilot. He quickly noticed that whenever he caused her pain, her internal walls would convulse around his tool.

He smacked the side of her ass, and got the same reaction. Marco kneaded her breasts with both his hands. Suddenly, the mouth on Francesca's chest opened up and her tongue lolled out licking Marco's abs. "Mmm, you taste amazing Mar-kun!"

Marco stuck his tongue in Francesca's mouth and cleaned her tonsils with his tongue before pulling back. "You don't taste so bad yourself."

Suddenly, Francesca wrapped her legs around Marco's waist, preventing him from escaping. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Francesca's close."

"Then let me." He tried to pull back but Francesca wasn't having it.

"This is a Tantric Ritual remember Mar-kun? In order for it to work you need to cum in Francesca."

"But what if you…" Marco began.

"Get pregnant?" Francesca asked raising an eyebrow. "Does the thought disturb you? Of Francesca's stomach heavy with child, your child?"

The image of a heavily pregnant Francesca flashed through Marco's mind's eye, and it was quickly replaced by that of Star. He shook that image away. "No, it doesn't... bother me. If anything...I think... you'd be.. a great mom." Marco said in-between pants He was reaching his limit too.

Francesca's black eyes widened in surprise and something else. "Really?"

Seeing Marco nod, Francesca Locked her lips with his. Then she whispered sexily in his ear. "Knock Francesca up."

Hearing her say that sent Marco over the edge. He rammed into her even faster than before and kissed her like his life depended on it. He felt a tingling near the base of his spine moments before he gave one final mighty thrust, before he came, painting Francesca's inner walls white with his seed, as Francesca herself came alongside him.

The two separated slightly breathless as they came down from their mutual high.

Marco and Francesca looked in each others eyes both were blushing though it was more noticeable on Francesca due to the pallor of her skin. After a moment, Marco spoke. "That was…"

"Amazing? Yes, Francesca agrees."

Marco smirked at her, "And you said you could outlast me."

Francesca huffed. "Well, it's been several centuries since Francesca has had sex so she's…"

"Horny? Incredibly horny?" Marco finished for her.

"Mar-kun has no idea how horny." Francesca admitted. "But Mar-kun can't help me like this." She gently pushed him off and out of her. Her second tongue took the liberty of lapping up some of their mingled juices.

"Mmm, Mar-kun really is delicious and simply bursting with Od," Francesca said to herself as she used her second tongue to plunge and pillage her own depths for more of this delicious flavor, she found herself getting rapidly addicted to.

Marco having never seen a girl eat herself out before was very much turned on by the sight. 'Not so little Marco' was back up and ready for action in moments. Francesca licked her lips. More of that delicious Od was right there, ready for the taking. She just needed to coax it out, just needed to work for her meal.

Francesca got up from the bed and walked over to Marco before she dropped down to her knees. 'Francesca doesn't mind working for her food.'

'No way she's about to…' Marco thought before she swallowed his length in her mouth. Marco immediately grabbed her long white hair and pulled on it, which just caused Francesca to hum in pleasure, the vibrations of her throat causing Marco to be in even more ecstasy.

She then pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. "If there is one thing Francesca prides herself on, its her blowjob skills."

"I can only imagine why that would be. It's not like you have two mouths or anything." Marco panted.

"Actually, Francesca has never used her second mouth in sex with anyone before Mar-kun." The Eldritch Witch admitted. "Mar-kun is the first… the only one to accept and love Francesca… all of Francesca for who she is. That is why, that is why Francesca is going to do this now."

"What thiiiss!" Marco groaned out as the tongue from Francesca's second mouth and Francesca's normal tongue were joined together giving him a double blowjob.

One girl giving him a double blowjob… tonight was a night of firsts for Marco.

Francesca had him back in her mouth while her second tongue licked whatever she couldn't reach. She was also fondling his balls with her free hand. What sent him over the edge though were her eyes. She was on her knees doing all of this and she was looking him in the eyes while she did it. He didn't know why, but for him that was the biggest turn on of all.

He soon felt that tingling in his lower spine again, " Francesca, I'm close."

This just motivated her to bob her head up and down even faster, while her second tongue whipped around his groin like a snake, and her slender fingers moved around his package even quicker. 'Cum, cum! Cum for Francesca Mar-kun!' she told him with her eyes alone.

Marco came. Francesca's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks before she swallowed. Once, twice, three times this happened. Then on the fourth time, a bit of his seed leaked out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She swallowed quickly and hastened to wipe it up, only for her second tongue to lick her face clean.

She finally pulled away. "Ah, Mar-kun is delicious! Francesca thinks she might be addicted!"

Marco was feeling a little tired. He felt like he gave up a bit of his soul on that last shot. "I think I'm spent."

"Hmm?" Francesca put her hands on his dick and started pumping. "No, Francesca thinks he has enough for one more round in him." Once he was erect again, Francesca crawled onto the bed, and wiggled her but at him invitingly. "And Francesca knows just where she wants it!"

"Umm, we don't have any lube?" Marco commented.

"Exactly!" Francesca said smiling giddily.

Marco sighed. "Right Masochist I forgot, silly me." Marco lined himself up to her backdoor. "Are you sure about this? I mean there's masochism then there's just plan stupid."

Francesca turned her head and looked at him. "Mar-kun Francesca appreciates that you are trying to be sweet… but could you please just shut up and fuck Francesca in the ass?"

Marco shrugged before he grabbed her by the waist. "Ok, what the lady wants she'll get."

Marco entered her full speed ahead. And then he nearly pulled all the way out before he entered her again. He kept this rhythm up slamming into her repeatedly.

"Oh, Mar-kun! Oh Mar-kun! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Francesca cried out in pure bliss. "Oh yes!" She cried out as Marco went from holding onto her waist to grabbing onto her hair forcefully pulling her back into him as he pushed forward into her.

Drool fell from both of Francesca's tongues as they lolled out of both of her mouths. Yet even as this happened Francesca continued a tirade. "Yes! Francesca is your whore, your bitch, your slut, your cumdumpster! She'll be your toy, your object, whatever you want her to be just don't stop fucking her like this!"

Marco in his heart of hearts was too nice for dirty talk but he had to admit, hearing a girl say that to him, that she'd willingly debase herself for him, because of what he was doing to her at the moment… it was kinda hot. It stroked the part of his ego known as his Id he knew from his psychology classes, and subsequently pushed him to please her even further by pounding her even harder.

"Francesca is close, she is so close Mar-kun!" Francesca cried out.

"Me too." Marco grunted. He felt that tingling in his lower spine for the third and final time this night.

Marco decided it was time to end this. Taking both bunches of her hair in one hand. Marco raised one hand…

Smack! It landed right on Francesca's ass causing her buttock to quiver and shake, a red handprint was already forming on her pale cheek.

"OOOOoooh YYYYEEeaah!" Francesca cried out. Before looking back at Marco. "Do that again!"

Smack! Smack!

Twice more Marco's hand rose and fell on Francesca's asscheek, and on the third time, her whole body shivered before it seized up. "I'm… Francesca's cumming Mar-kun!"

Marco was at his limit too and gave one final thrust into her bum before he released his final load.

(Lemon End. Proceed from this point if you don't want to read the lemon.)

He fell forward onto her the two collapsing onto the bed once they were spent. Marco quickly rolled over and held Francesca in a warm embrace. The two were silent after they did the deed for a moment, "Hey Francesca?"

The Eldritch Witch looked up into Marco's face, "Yes Marco?"

"That was amazing… and just what I needed thank you," He kissed her on the forehead.

"Mar-kun is most welcome. Francesca had fun too. Lot's of fun," She assured him before she rolled off of him, his limp tool sliding out of her.

Feeling his juices siding down her legs Francesca frowned, "Well, Francesca can't let a good meal go to waste no can she? Itadakimasu!"

Her second tongue lapped up her and Marco's juices then it plunged into her own depths once again. Only this time, it went into a different hole.

"Seriously?" Marco asked her as he watched her commit analingus on herself, "Are you trying to start round four?"

She sent him a devious wink, "Francesca is game if Mar-kun is."

Marco sighed, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh? The flesh is weak."

Francesca shrugged, she was plenty satisfied either way, "That's fine Mar-kun… Mar-kun, Francesca has a request."

"Yeah?" He asked, curious as to what she'd want.

She looked at him like a kicked puppy, "Can Francesca and Mar-kun cuddle while they fall asleep?" Francesca asked, "It's the one thing Francesca never gets to do during sex. Usually Francesca has to either kill and eat, or erase the minds of her lovers. She never gets to cuddle with them afterwards."

Marco blinked, "Well, I didn't need to know that last bit but yeah we can do that. Just let me get cleaned up first," Marco replied before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

While Marco was in the bathroom, Francesca let her gaze idly wander around the room. Natchios had made herself scarce. Likely sensing the mood between the two of them, and their clothes were laying in two heaps on the floor. 'It really 'was' kind of Braddovin-san to lend us this room.' Francesca thought as she started picking up her clothing. 'Francesca will have to do something nice for him, like 'not' eat him when she gets hungry.'

Francesca hung her clothes in the closet so they wouldn't wrinkle before doing the same with Marco's own tattered possessions. With a bit of simple magecraft she fixed his torn pants before hanging them up, before admiring his jacket for a moment.

It was made out of the black hide of some beast, and adorned with spiked shoulder pads. With a quick bit of Structural Analysis Francesca found out just what it was made of…

She almost dropped it in shock! 'Black dragonhide?!' Francesca thought to herself. 'Mar-kun has fought and slain a black dragon?'

She decided to ask him about it later before she hung up his coat. The Class Card caught her gaze from where it sat on the nightstand. She walked over to it, and looked down at it. She reached out to take it… then stopped. 'It would be 'so' easy.' she told herself. 'The spellbook turned Noble Phantasm is rightfully Francesca's'! She wrote it! She is it's original owner!' Yet her hand didn't move. 'But the Card… the Card belongs to Mar-kun. Francesca… Francesca doesn't want to hurt him. Not when he has accepted her so completely.' She shook her head and let her hand drop, "No Francesca won't do it."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did you know?"

Francesca jumped in fright and turned around, she had been so caught up in her internal struggle, she never heard Marco come out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the bathroom door looking sexy as all hell naked as the day he was born.

"Fran… Francesca wasn't going to!" She silently cursed herself for stumbling over her words.

"I know, I heard and watched you stand there for a good minute and a half. Marco looked around, "Where are my clothes?"

"Francesca hung them up. We've both seen each other naked so why not sleep nude?"

Marco just shook his head, "Wow, you really are trying to start round four aren't you?"

The nude magus put her hands on her fine pale hips, and smirked at him, "As Francesca said, she is willing if Mar-kun is."

"Nah, I'd much rather just go to sleep at this point. Sound good to you?"

"Mmhm," Francesca replied as she pulled back the sheets revealing them to be the same red as the comforter.

"Ladies first," Marco motioned for her to get comfortable before he got into the bed next to her. Once she was tucked away beneath the sheets, he joined her. Marco let out a groan that had nothing to do with sex, "Wow, I can't tell you how long its been since I slept in an actual bed. With sheets and pillows too!"

"Mar-kun you have a naked Francesca in your bed with you, and she wants to cuddle," Francesca reminded him.

"Right right, c'mere,"Marco pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, while she did the same to him, "Better?"

She nodded into his chest, doing her best to both hide her blush and not release an undignified squeal of girlish glee as she replied, "Much better, thank you Mar-kun."

Marco gently ran his fingers through her snow-white hair, "No problem, glad to do it."

Francesca for the life of her, couldn't even recall the last time someone was even glad to see her, much less do something for her. Yet here Marco was, doing something for her because he knew it would make her happy.

Francesca felt a sudden fluttering in her black heart. 'Is… is this what love feels like?' Francesca wondered, 'If so Francesca never wants it to stop.'

With that thought in mind she drifted off to the feeling of Marco still stroking her hair.

* * *

Marco found himself being shaken awake the next morning, "Mar-kun! Mar-kun wake up! Hurry hurry!"

"Francesca," Marco groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "If you wanna go again, can it at least wait till after breakfast?"

Francesca slapped him on the shoulder, "Idiot Mar-kun! Francesca is in trouble and it's all your fault!"

The word trouble had Marco snapping his eyes open and sitting up. He looked at Francesca who was now wearing her underwear and top, but little else. She looked feverish to Marco her face was flushed and her body was slick with sweat. He immediately reached out and placed a hand on her forehead in concern, "You've got a fever, your burning up! What happened?"

"Mar-kun happened," Francesca sulked, not shying away from his touch, in fact, she leaned into his touch.

"I… I happened?" Marco's eyes widened in shock, "Wait… don't tell me you're… expecting?!"

If possible, Francesca's face became even redder than before, "Eh, no stupid Mar-kun! Francesca has yet to even meet your parent's yet! Francesca is many things, but she would never have a child out of wedlock. She used a contraceptive spell on herself when she woke up this morning."

Marco took a moment to process all that, "Oh… then what's causing all this and how is it my fault exactly?"

Francesca took a breath and explained, "Mar-kun semen was incredibly Od rich. So Od rich in fact that it has overloaded Francesca's magic circuits. She has too much prana in her body and now needs to get rid of the access before it kills her."

Marco nodded. He now understood the severity of the situation, "What can I do to help?"

Francesca pointed to a magic circle she'd drawn on the ground at the foot of the bed. Marco raised an eyebrow at it, "Is that drawn in blood? Please tell me it isn't human blood… or dwarf," He added after a moment's pause.

Francesca rolled her eyes, "If Mar-kun must know it is chicken blood. Francesca acquired some simply by asking the local butcher."

"You didn't go out dressed like that I hope?"

"Hmm, was that why he was staring at Francesca?" The Eldritch Witch wondered to herself. Upon seeing Marco scowling she said, "Francesca is kidding! She didn't go outside naked. Only Mar-kun get's to see Francesca naked now." she told him sending a smile his way as she did, before pointing in the middle of the circle. "Now, stand in the middle of the circle."

"Dare I ask what this will do to me?" Marco inquired as he got up fully nude and did as she asked.

The white-haired hellion was quick to reply, "Francesca intends to summon a low level demon and bind it to Mar-kun's shadow. Such familiars are quite useful. They can survey areas for traps, relay messages, and act as hidden guardians."

Marco looked at the magic circle warily, "Not sure how I feel about having a demon bound to my shadow." He touched his bandaged right arm, "I've had that done plenty already, and I'm not sure doing more of the same would be a good idea."

Francesca looked him in the eye, "Mar-kun, do you trust me?"

"To not bite my dick off during sex? Yes. To summon a demon and latch it onto me without somehow screwing me, yourself or both of us over well…"

Francesca started pouting, she looked like an adorable little chipmunk with her cheeks puffed out like that, and her arms were crossed… Her body was all red and she was roasting internally from all the Od he'd accidentally given her the night before… If she died it would totally be all his fault and no one else's.

'Fuck you conscience,' Marco told his conscience as he stepped into the magic circle.

Francesca clapped happily when he stood in the center of the circle. "Yes, now Francesca can begin!" She stepped around to the other side of the magic circle so she was facing Marco then intoned, "Order shall be overturned, from the depths of the nine circles, I call thee forth, by my link to Beezabub. Qliphoth, oh Tree of Evil from which wickness springs… Come! Come! Come! Let the Chaste become Lustful whores. Let those who Abstain, Gluttonously drink and eat till they burst. May the Generous drown in their miserly Greed. Let Diligent lax in their work and become Slothful. May the Patient become short tempered, violent, and Wrathful. May the Kind become Envious of their fellows. And may Pride be the fall of the Humble. Come forth oh child of Qilphoth!"

As Francesca spoke magical power gathered in the magic circle. A wind picked up as she continued chanting. Both the light and the sudden gale reached their peaks when she spoke the final line of her aria, and the entire room was consumed in crimson light and howling wind.

Both the raucous wind and blinding light faded away moments later. When Marco finally opened his eyes he found himself looking into the eyes of a woman who wasn't in the room with him moments ago. She was pale, with her ink-black hair in an updo with red camellia flowers in her hair. Her eyes a light crimson red, like the flowers in her hair. She was wearing what Marco assumed to be a sinfully low cut black cocktail dress that stuck to her like a second skin. At least he thought it was a dress… till he saw the tentacles on her arms holding of all things…

'Paintbrushes?' Marco thought to himself.

Yes indeed, each of the five tentacles on each arm poofing out like sleeves on a dress, were all coiled around a paintbrush. The woman was holding ten in all. She stared up at Marco, and Marco looked down at her…

Then she looked down and blushed, "My, my, could I perhaps draw you later if your willing?"

"Uh… what?" Marco asked… then he realized he was naked in front of a total stranger, and his face turned redder than his hoodie, "E-Excuse me!"

Marco rushed off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, "What the hell happened Francesca?!"

"Francesca is… she has no idea! Her aria was perfect! Francesca was sure of it! It should've summoned a demon not… not this girl!"

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" The woman politely asked, "And if that man would be willing to let me draw him later on?"

"What? Why are you so obsessed with drawing Mar-kun?"

"Well I am an artist, and I haven't seen a nude model quite that fine in… some time," The woman admitted.

"Indeed, indeed! It would be a shame not to put his form to canvas!" An older male voice replied.

Francesca blinked, "Who was that?"

"Who the fuck was that?" Marco called from the bathroom.

"Francesca has no idea, come back out here already you've seen Francesca naked, what's the big deal?"

"Nudity isn't something to be shown in polite company!"

"If that's the case then come on out! For this woman is both a shameless pervert, and an artist!" The woman replied happily.

"It is so, it is so." The older voice replied.

"Quiet To-to." The girl chided.

Slowly the bathroom door opened and Marco popped his head out. The still unknown girl coaxed him forward with her hand. "Come, come, you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. Not with that pinnacle of phallic masculinity in between your legs."

Marco blushed, but held his head high as he marched over to the closet and got his pants out before he proceeded to put them on.

"He has a nice posterior too, very chiseled. I am speaking from an artist's perspective of course," The woman said casually as Marco pulled his pants up. He turned around, still red faced but now at least somewhat decent. "Okay, so what exactly is your name miss?"

The woman bowed respectfully, showing her Japanese heritage, "Ah forgive me for not introducing myself I am…"

"We are," the elderly voice of an old man spoke up again.

"We are," The woman corrected herself, "Servant Foreigner and come at your summons. How might we assist you Master?"

The girl was looking directly at Marco as she spoke. He pointed at himself, "Me? I'm no…"

"Mar-kun, the back of your left hand." Francesca noted pointing at it when he pointed at himself.

Marco looked at his hand, on it there were three marks each swerving outwards in the form of a makeshift triangle. They looked like a trio of tentacles to Marco, they even had little bumps on them to signify suction cups. The young man sighed, "Son of a bitch." He looked to the girl who called herself Foreigner, "So, who are you really, and where and who is the old guy?"

The girl bowed politely in her cocktail dress, giving Marco a spectacular view of her cleavage, "We apologize Master, for not giving our formal names. We shall do so now if you so wish."

Marco nodded, "Please, and while your at it, could you slip into something a little more… formal?"

The girl nodded, "Yes of course."

There was a flash of light and when it cleared, the girl was wearing a formal kimono though her breasts were covered, they pushed out the top, making it appear like a very low cut dress. Beside her, floating next to her was a tiny black octopus, its big round eyes staring at Marco unblinkingly.

The girl sighed in relief, "Ah, that's better. Oei doesn't like our combined form much To-to. Even if it lets her paint faster… that outfit… just so unseemly."

The octopus spoke in the voice of the old man Francesca and Marco had been hearing, "Now, now, I think it suits you quite nicely."

The girl, Oei rolled her eyes, "Of course you would think that dirty to-to."

Marco cleared his throat, "Ahem, you were going to introduce yourselves?"

The two looked startled. The octopus spoke first, "Yes, yes, apologies. This one is known as Katsushika Hokusai famous Japanese painter."

The woman bowed low to Marco, "And I am his daughter, assistant and pupil Katsushika Oei. We shall be in your care from now on Master, so please take good care of us."

Marco bowed in return, though not nearly as low as Oei as a show of status as her Master, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, please take go care of me also Hokusai-san's," He straightened, "Now, what's all this Servant and Master business about?"

"You are our Master, you summoned us. We are your Servant, Foreigner. How is this complicated?" The old man octopus asked confused.

"The fact that I didn't summon you for one," Marco pointed to the silent, thinking and befuddled Francesca, "She did. I was simply standing in the summoning circle."

"Ooh!" The father-daughter duo said at the same time. "That is strange." Oei commented, "You weren't trying to summon us?"

Marco shook his head, "Nope, don't even know how we ended up with a couple of artists. We were trying… well, Francesca was trying to summon a demon."

"That is strange," the old man commented, "To look for a demon and end up with the two of us…" The proverbial lightbulb went off over the cephalopods head. "Wait! Oei, do you think it could be related to… that one time?"

Despite his vague wording his daughter quickly caught onto what he was hinting at, "You mean the thing that inspired you to carve the Dream of the Fisherman's Wife?"

The octopus bobbed back and forth rapidly as if nodding, "Yes! Yes exactly!"

Oei put a finger to her chin in thought, "That might be it."

Hokusai asked Marco, "Have you ever by chance come across tentacle monsters of malign or unknown origin?"

Marco promptly replied, "Me, no… but I did have my right arm turned into a tentacle monster once... briefly… for a week."

The two Katsushika looked at each other before nodding and saying at the same time, "Yep, that'd do it!"

Marco ran a hand down his face, "Damn it! Alright look, it's too early for all this speculation and shit. Can we do all this theorizing and stuff after breakfast?"

The Katsushika's looked at Marco and nodded, "Sure."

"Fresca, get dressed, we're getting breakfast," Marco told his… Friend with benefits? Lover? Booty Call? He didn't know how to classify their relationship if he was honest with himself.

"Fine, fine, Mar-kun. Francesca knows better than to make you try and think when you first get up in the morning…" She went to the closet and started taking out her clothes, before firing off one last quip, "She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself after all."

"That's funny 'cause I'm pretty sure you were the one begging for pain last night."

Francesca smirked, "Yes well, if Mar-kun had tried a little harder maybe Francesca wouldn't have had to have begged."

Oei and Hokusai just kept looking back and forth between the two as they verbally sparred with one another.

"Pff, last night I was like a lawyer with how hard I was getting you off."

"Francesca objects!"

Marco smirked, "Overruled."

"Who put Mar-kun in charge?" Francesca asked.

Marco just pointed at his Servant and then at his left hand which bore the command spells, "They did, since I'm the Master I'm in charge."

"Ooh, should Francesca call Mar-kun master too? Hmm? Would you like that, Master Mar-kun?" Francesca asked as she batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Please don't," Marco deadpanned.

"Oei can still refer to Marco as Master yes?"

"Yes Oei you can still refer to me as Master," Marco said before sighing and asking Francesca, "You ready yet? And where is Natchios?"

"Francesca is ready, but has no idea where Natchios is. She disappeared last night after we got frisky," She smirked as she remembered the fun they had the previous night.

"Damn it," Marco said, "Now we've got to find a baby dragon before breakfast."

"I do believe," Old Man Hokusai spoke up causing everyone else to look at him to find Natchios had him pinned to the bed, and she was chewing on his head, "That I have located her."

"Natchios, no! Hokusai-san is not a chew toy!"

The octopus waved him off with a tentacle, "No need, I can't even feel this… for some odd reason. Rather, Oei! Please tell me you are getting this on canvas!"

"Of course I am To-to! The contrast between your rubbery body and her scales, green against black, claws and scales against squishy tentacles! I shall call it _Dragon Dominating the Sea_!" Oei replied even as she added paint to a canvas… where she got any of that from neither Marco nor Francesca had no clue.

"Yes! Yes, it is perfect!" Hokusai cried even as Natchios continued to chew on his head.

"Done!" Oei said just a couple of moments later, revealing a resplendent painting of a great green dragon battling a black octopus, the head of the octopus in its jaws as the octopus flailed around trying in vain to wrap its arms around the dragon and drag it into the depths.

"Wow… that's gorgeous Oei… it's almost as pretty as you are," Marco being hungry and somewhat sleep deprived was speaking before thinking, not that his present company minded one bit.

Oei flushed at the praise to her art and herself, "Master is too kind. I was just… inspired in the moment is all."

"You do fine work…" Marco's brain suddenly caught up with what he'd said. "I-uh, sorry about a second ago. I'm tired and hungry and I tend to say stupid things when I'm both so if you could just forget I said that, it would be great."

Oei giggled, "Master is cute when he's flustered like that. Oei wants to draw him even more now…" She paused for a moment before lightly touching his face with one of her slender hands, "Master needn't be so shy though. As an artist Oei is used to criticism and compliments."

"To your artwork, maybe, not yourself so much?" Marco wondered aloud.

Oei cheeks heated up some, "True." she acknowledged.

"Ahem," Francesca cleared her throat catching everyone in the rooms attention. "Breakfast Mar-kun remember?"

"Right, food, let's go!" He offered Oei his hand which she dainty accepted. "Now, try not to freak out when we go downstairs ok? It might be a little… stranger than your used to."

"Ok Master."

"Oei, Hokusai, when we're out in public… could you please just call me Marco? I don't need anyone getting any weird ideas about me."

"Can do, Marco-san, by the way, I approve," Hokusai gave him a thumbs up, or he thought he did, he raised a curled a tentacle, Marco was going to count it as a thumbs up.

Oei looked a bit more hesitant, "Is it really okay to be so… informal?"

Marco smiled at her, "It's fine."

Oei blushed again, "Well if Marco-sama insists."

* * *

When Marco told her not to be freaked out, he didn't think Oei would start painting everyone in sight the moment they got to the ground floor of Stonesrest Keep. For the past thirty minutes, she had done nothing but sit and paint people as they came and went from the tavern, a teetering stack of canvas' sat near a plate of bacon and eggs that had long since gone cold.

"Oei as much as I love your artwork, could you please stop for just a moment and eat something so I won't worry about you all day long?" Marco asked kindly after she'd finished what must've been her thirtieth painting in as just as many minutes.

"Hmm? Oh, food!" Oei said surprised. She tried it, then frowned, "It's cold."

"It was plenty hot when I brought it to ya lass," Braddovin commented looking at her latest piece of artwork which just so happened to be of him washing down his bartop, "A fine piece of art you did there missie, how much you be wantin for it eh?"

"Oh, um… I'm not sure what a decent price for art in this place would be sir so… would you just like to have it?"

Braddovin blinked in surprise, "You're willing to give away something this nice for free?" He looked at the piece again, "Why it looks almost lifelike, like another me's about to jump out of the canvas," He looked up into Oei's eyes, "You wait here."

The dwarf disappeared behind his bar, and after a minute or so returned with a coin pouch, "Here ya go lass. This bag here is full of fifty gold. Enough to buy an acre and a half of land with."

"I think that's more than enough sir," Oei replied accepting the coin pouch graciously and handing over the portrait, "Thank you for your patronage, sir."

"Thank ye for the art piece, it should liven up the place a tad, even if it has my ugly mug on it," The Dwarf chuckled as he walked away, and came back moments later with a hot plate of food, "Now, eat this time yeah? Can't paint if you got no strength in those limbs of yours."

Oei nodded and dug into her meal with an "Itadakimasu!"

Francesca, who had long since finished eating, pondered aloud, "Any ideas as to how you could've been summoned Hokusai-san?"

The octopus, who had taken to feeding Natchios, replied, "Well, my best guess would be, we got called to Marco-san due to him previously having a tentacle arm. That acted as a catalyst to summon my daughter and I. Wouldn't you agree Oei?"

"Mmhmm," Oei said through a mouthful of food.

Marco rubbed his head in confusion, "How does me having a tentacle arm act as a catalyst for summoning a pair of admittedly awesome painters?"

"Well," Hokusai began, "In my younger years I… ran afoul of this thing. Oei was my assistant at the time. Anyway, it was a horrid creature, not quite dragon, nor octopus nor man. It had a head like a squid, a scaled rubbery body, clawed hands and feet like a tiger, and bat-like wings," Hokusai paused to let his description sink in before continuing. "At first I thought I'd found a Nue, but it didn't match the description. Then I heard its voice in my head it was strange."

Oei nodded, "Yes it was. It spoke but it was garbled like a person trying to speak underwater. With the words came strange images. Shapes that made no sense to us."

"Geometry that was all sorts of off kilter, creatures that writhed and twisted shifted and bubbled. We soon realized that's what this thing, whatever it was wanted to repaint the world in its own image," Hokusai recalled, "So do you know what I did?"

Francesca and Marco both shook their heads in the negative.

"To-to called him a quack, a two-bit hack who didn't deserve to put a brush to canvas much less paint reality over with his vision," Oei told them both giggling a little at the memory.

"But he was though!" Hokusai hotly argued, "His idea of color contrast and shading, and shapes, it was amateurish! Complete and utter rubbish! Kutoolloo my ass!"

"Wait," Marco said upon hearing the name, his eyes widening and complexion paling considerably, "Did you just say Cthulhu?"

Hokusai nodded, "Yes Marco-san that was the hack's name. Ktoolloo, or Cthulhu or some such unutterable nonsense. I may have changed my name thirty or more times in my career, but at least my names were pronounceable damn it!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god you guys met Cthulhu and you didn't go insane or die?!"

"Mar-kun," Francesca asked worriedly, "What is this Cthulhu thing?"

Marco took a breath, searching for a way to make her understand just how amazing an event this was, "Cthulhu is… he's... " Marco came up with the perfect example. "You know your spellbook and what it can summon?"

Francesca nodded, "He is the creator god and father of all those creatures."

Francesca's jaw dropped, and her black and yellow rimmed eyes became as wide as dinner plates, "He… they? How?"

"I… have no idea. Maybe they were already crazy to begin with?" Marco answered with a shrug.

"To-to always did call himself a crazy old man who loves to draw," Oei commented before adding slightly self-deprecatingly, "I'm hardly any better."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Marco said before reaching over and taking her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, "No talking like that. You have a great talent Oei, and you honed it. No shame in that."

"Marco-sama is truly too kind to me," Oei said, flushing again, "I might just catch fire from all the praise if you keep this up," She fanned her face with her free hand.

"I'm just being honest though. I mean my dad's a painter and I draw a little but I'm nowhere near your level."

"Ooh?" Oei and Hokusai said at the same time.

"Marco-san is an artist too is he?" Hokusai said intrigued, "Come, show us your work!"

"Guys, I already told you, my dad's the artist, and my mom… Me? I'm just Marco."

"Your kaa-san as well? What does she do?" Francesca inquired. She'd never heard him talk about his family much in all of the two weeks they'd been traveling together.

"Well, she teaches poetry at the local college."

"Mother a poet, father a painter. Marco-san, you have to have some artistic talent, it runs in both sides of your family after all," Hokusai argued while using one of his tentacles to throw scraps to Natchios.

Marco scratched the back of his head, "Well, don't laugh, but I'm a pretty good cook actually."

"So I'm not the only one who knows how to cook? Good to know," Francesca replied smiling deviously.

Oei didn't laugh, nor did Hokusai, "Nothing wrong with that. In Japan we put a lot of weight, no, what's the word I'm looking for Oei?"

"Umm, I think the word To-to his looking for is presentation?" Oei tried.

"Yes, yes presentation! We put a lot of value on the way food looks just as much as we do on taste. Food can be art. Just as art can be food, it's all about presentation," the octopus told Marco, "So if you want your food to be seen as art, make it so."

"Then again, we don't like to cook, so having Mar-kun cook for us is great too," Oei commented.

"Oei idiot! Don't tell him that! We almost had free meals set up for who knows how long!" The octopus proceeded to assault his daughter's head with his tentacles, it was comical really.

"Ow, To-to, stop it!"

"Ok, that's enough you two," Marco said putting a stop to the comical family spat, "For the record, I don't mind cooking for either of you, as long as you actually eat it," The emphasis he gave the last three words were not lost on Oei, nor was the sharp look he sent her as he finished speaking, making the girl blush in embarrassment.

"Oei promises to eat if Marco-sama cooks it." The woman promised, her gaze flicking to Marco's ever so briefly.

"These two are just too cute together," Hokusai whispered to Francesca.

Francesca didn't know whether to smirk in amusement or be slightly annoyed Marco could so easily woo another girl the morning after bedding her, "They are quite the amusing pair to watch."

"Okay, we've eaten, probably figured out how you summoned us, and my daughter has made her first sell in another dimension all before breakfast. Question is, now what?" Hokusai asked.

"Well, this is the current situation," Marco explained how he had met Star, his early adventures, how was currently in the middle of his Quest. How he'd met Zelretch attained a Class Card, and they were currently laying low in the town of Dis for a month waiting for Natchios to get big enough for her to be used as a means of transport."

"My, my, what an interesting life you've led," Hokusai commented once Marco had finished, "Truly it is worthy of its own series of paintings, each more wondrous and epic than the last!"

Oei was nodding resolutely next to her father, "I agree! This could be our greatest work yet! It could even top A Tour of Waterfalls of the Provinces. It might even be greater than the Thirty-six Views of Mt. Fuji."

"Possibly, possibly," The octopus replied nodding in thought. "We must gather more information though, before we proceed with this project."

"Mmhm, we need to do this chronicle justice."

"Chronicle… yes! We shall call it, Chronicle of Justice vs the Forces of Evil!" Hokusai declared, tentacle pointing towards the heavens.

"Yeah!" Oei seemed to share her father's exuberance as she threw her fist in the air.

Marco just smiled. It seemed like his life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

The following month passed by quicker than Marco would've thought. The first thing Marco did was go to the town hall and introduce himself to the mayor. Scheffield, a portly balding man with grey hair in a charcoal grey suit, received him with a little bit too much fanfare for Marco's taste. He was trying way too hard to be kind and charitable. He told Marco to sit and quickly offered him a drink. Marco waved him off. "No, thank you Mr. Mayor. Actually I was wondering if you had any information on Hekapoo clones in the area?"

The man visibly winced, "I'm afraid not m'boy."

Marco sighed, "I was afraid of that, but it's fine, I'll be in town for a month so it's possible you might get some info like that crossing your desk. If you do, let me know would you? I'd appreciate it."

The man began to sweat a little, "Your staying in town a month you say? Might I ask why?"

"I am currently raising a dragonling and intend to use it as a mount to speed up the progress of my quest. She'll be big enough to ride in a month's time."

"A dragon?!" The man squeaked, "Isn't that a fire hazard? And don't they eat people, steal gold, that sort of thing?"

"Natchios is too small to anything like that at the moment sir, and if I train her properly, she won't do any of that in the first place."

Sheffield seemed reassured by Marco's words. Especially when he added, "Also, I have no intention of stealing your job sir, you can relax."

"Oh thank goodness!" The politician released a sigh of relief. He became much more relaxed and casual after that folding his hands on his desk and asking, "Excellent, now is there anything else I can help you with Marco m'boy?"

Marco scratched at his head. He didn't know if it would work, but he figured it would be worth a shot, "I need a temporary place to sell art pieces? One of my companions is an artist and she's very good at it, she's completed several paintings but has nowhere to display or sell her work."

"I can have you a permit whipped up by the end of the day, and I'll inform my guards to keep an ear out for any news of clones of the Goddess. Will that be all?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. Mayor."

The two men stood and shook hands and Marco left his office.

Once he was sure he was gone, Sheffield let out another relieved sigh before he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "Well, he seems like a decent fellow," He pulled the cork off the top and took a long draught. "That's something at least."

Oei and Hokusai had their art stall up and running within two days. They quickly sold all of Oei's portraits, making a tidy sum, the two mad artists took requests or did a random painting or two and kept doing good business. Soon word of their work spread and people came from neighboring towns to either buy one of their works or have a portrait done. Additionally against Marco's wishes the two were donating half of whatever they made at the end of everyday to Marco's own coin pouch.

"You don't have to do that," He insisted as he filled his bag with even more gold from another day of hard work by the two painters.

"But we want to help Marco-sama," Oei insisted, "Think of it as us contributing to the Quests warchest."

Hokusai nodded, "Yes, yes, if our art can aid you in your endeavor then we're more than happy to do this much."

Marco sighed. "If you insist... " Marco made his way out of their shared room. They were still staying in the honeymoon suite, it was plenty big enough for all of them. The only real problem was the sleeping arrangements. Marco being the gentleman he was insisted the girls take the bed. The girl's insisted the bed was big enough for five people, much less the three of them. While they were correct, it was the principle of the matter.

That, and the fact that Oei and Francesca seemed to want him to sleep in-between the two of them, putting him into a blissful hell every night. With each girl clinging to a separate arm of his, and the appendage wedge firmly between their cleavage, it was safe to say he had a hard time getting to sleep most nights.

"Is Mar-kun going to train again?" Francesca asked looking up from her spot by the window where she was watching people pass below with an almost bored gaze.

"Yeah… I need to get a hang on… all this." He pulled the leather throng up around his neck revealing the Class Card housed in a simple wood and clear glass case. It was a simple yet trivial matter for Oei and Hokusai to put that together for him, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Ok, just be careful," Francesca warned him recalling what happened the first time he delved too deep into his newly gained memories.

"I will, I will," Marco promised as he made his way out of the room.

Once outside he made his way around the back of the Overstone Keep, where the occasional horse was kept, along with the rapidly growing Natchios. His Dragon had started out being barely up to his knees, and now she was up to his waist in height when she sat on her haunches. And was three times as broad. It had only been two weeks since she'd been born, but she was growing at an amazing rate. She wagged her tail upon his approach and padded over to him nuzzling his chest.

"Hey girl, how you doing? Everyone treating you ok?" He scratched her under her chin, causing her to purr like a cat, though nowadays it sounded like the revving of an engine than anything feline.

"Good girl," Marco sat on the ground in a cross legged position, and Natchios encircled him protectively, "Thanks girl, I'm gonna be practicing… sorta. Just wake me up if I start crying ok?"

Natchios' forked tongue flicked out and licked his cheek, "Thanks girl. Wish me luck, here goes nothing," He put his hand on the Class Card and said calmly, "Install."

There was a flash of light and when it cleared Marco was in what Francesca called his Mage Knight uniform. Putting his hands on his knees Marco slipped into his mindscape.

* * *

Much to his utter surprise, he found a visitor waiting for him, sitting on his bed. He was tall, gaunt, pale, and bedecked in shining mail half of which was covered up by a green tabard on the right side of his body. His dark eyes framed by long, curly black hair seemed, haunted.

Marco knew exactly who this man was the moment he laid eyes on him, "Giles de Rais, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

For a moment, the man said nothing, he just stared at Marco. Then after a moment, he spoke, "Marco, it is Marco isn't it?"

"Yes," The younger man affirmed.

Giles smiled if only a little. "Oh good, I was afraid I'd get it wrong and make a fool of myself," The former knight turned serial killer stood to his full height and offered his hand. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance I must say."

Marco tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a brief but fim shake, "You too? To be honest, I have no idea how your here. I wasn't exactly expecting… visitors inside my own head."

Giles nodded, "Perfectly understandable, perfectly understandable of course. You see, Marco. I wanted to thank you." Giles said before sitting back down on the bed, prompting Marco to sit in his computer's swivel chair.

"Thank me, for what?"

"You… have the potential to be so much more than I am, than I was. You can take my power, my legend as great and terrible as it was, and… and do some good with it. You've already managed to help Francesca or is it Francois?"

"Let's go with Francesca shall we? While I don't have a problem with people dating who they want to date and loving who they want to love, I am very much straight."

"Fair enough," Giles replied easily enough, "You have helped her immensely simply by accepting her for who she is, I can't thank you enough for that."

Marco shook his head. "No need to thank me, we… we needed each other. Still do in fact."

Giles gave another ghost of a smile, "Good, good. Relying on others… that's not something I did since after… after I lost Jeanne. Remember this Marco no matter how hurt you are, there are people hurting with you, likely because you are hurting. I failed to realize that and took my anger out on the undeserving and the innocent. Children."

Marco nodded his face severe. That was one thing that Marco would always hold against Giles de Rais. He went mad with grief. Fine, he could understand that, but to murder and rape children? Innocent boys and girls who still believed in the innocence of the world? That, that he could not forgive.

"Ah, I see the anger for me in your eyes," Giles commented, he shook his hand. "No, no, please. Don't apologize. I deserve every bit of hatred and scorn I get. I loved Jeanne greatly Marco. For I had never met someone so… so innocent, so pure, so convinced that she was just trying to do the right thing, for everyone, regardless of what was best for herself. Her loss wasn't just a great loss for me. It was a loss for the entire world. So I lashed out at the world for the loss of Jeanne."

"That didn't make it right." Marco replied evenly.

"No," Giles replied calmly. "It most certainly didn't. Yet it happened, we can't change the past Marco only forge a path for a brighter tomorrow. I realize that now. If I had realized it back then, well… we likely wouldn't be talking right now, which would be a pity I think."

"Is that what you want me to do with your power?" Marco asked, "Forge a path to a brighter tomorrow?"

"I am hopeful that will be the case, yes," Giles replied, ghost of a smile gracing his face again.

"How are you even here? You never did tell me that,." Marco reminded the spirit changing topics.

"I, unlike my fellows, actually want to talk to you. It's as simple as that."

Marco blinked, "Wait, you mean the other two can manifest outside their memories but are just too lazy to do so?"

"Quite," Francois was always… what is the word? Ah yes, laid back. He is content enough that you have his power, and merely wishes to watch and see what you'll do with it. Hero, villain, it doesn't matter much to him."

"And EMIYA?" Marco questioned, briefly glancing at the door with the heroes name on it.

"Honestly curses his luck at being stuck with you, but says it beats being Alaya's dog." Giles replied honestly.

"Screw you Shirou!" Marco yelled at the door, even flipping it the bird. "If you don't have the balls to talk to me, you could at least tell me yourself instead of sending Giles de Rais of all people. No offense."

"None taken."

Suddenly a piece of paper floated down from the air, Marco caught it and his eye twitched when he read.

"Please do not disturb." ~ EMIYA.

"Fuck you."

Another note popped up. It read "Sorry you're neither female or a Servant of legend, so your not my type." ~ EMIYA.

Marco crumpled up both notes and threw them in the wastebasket in his room. "Anyway, anything else you wanted to talk about Giles?"

The former French nobleman nodded, "Yes, actually. My Noble Phantasm or should I say Noble Phantasms? Regardless, they are changing."

"Changing? What do you mean? How? From how Francesca explained it to me, a Noble Phantasm is the item or object that defined a hero's legend. They don't just change."

Giles nodded, "Correct Noble Phantasms usually don't change like this… however it is possible for a Heroic Spirit to possess a Noble Phantasm that wasn't originally theirs. Semiramis is often credited with creating the Hanging Gardens of Babylon for example when it was actually Nebuchadnezzar II. I've consulted with Francois and he believes a similar case is happening here."

"Again I ask, how?" Marco stressed.

"You for lack of a better term are mantling our legends." Giles told him.

Marco blinked, "I'm doing what now?"

Giles pressed his fingers to his temples, "Give me a moment to recall what Francois said. He was quite excited at the prospect so he was speaking quite quickly and animatedly," de Rais was quiet for a moment as he collected his thoughts before he finally continued, "Alright, the best way to explain it would be this. Do you know how the Gods are known by multiple different names in various pantheons? Hercules is known as Herakles and Athena is known as Minerva etc, etc?"

"Yes?" Marco said prompting him to go on.

"This effect is known according to Francois, as mantling. Gods assume different forms based on the region they are in, sometimes completely subsuming the old deities or what have you. That is essentially what you're doing to the three of us. You are mantling us and becoming a new heroic spirit, or to put it more accurately your becoming a Caster while still alive."

Marco took several deep calming breaths so he didn't freak out, "Ok, this is fine, I can handle this. I have a couple of questions though."

"Go ahead." Giles prompted him.

"Does that mean I'm going to be stuck in this armor forever?" He motioned to his Mage Knight getup.

"Heavens no, you can in fact dismiss your armor into harmless prana when not using it, just like with EMIYA's weapons. Go on, try it." Giles prompted.

Marco focused on his gauntleted right hand, with nary a thought the armor dematerialized leaving his bandaged arm behind, "Huh so I can change clothes good to know," Marco rematerialized his armor and continued his inquiry, "You said your Noble Phantasms were changing, in what way?"

In response, Giles summoned a standard. Blazoned on the standard was a gold butterfly with its wings in the shape of hearts, with two big blue dots on its wings, on a green field. Marco had never seen such a beautiful flag before. In fact, just looking at it made him think of Star. The golden butterfly was the same shade as her hair, the dots on its wings were the same shade as her eyes, and the green background was the same shade as her favorite dress.

"This was my Noble Phantasm Saint War Order. It symbolized my time fighting alongside Jeanne and my belief in her. Now though it symbolizes something else, or rather, someone else's devotion to a certain princess of Mewni?"

Marco blushed, "You mean that standard symbolizes…"

"Your love for Princess Butterfly yes. It's quite beautiful really. For a Noble Phantasm to symbolize one's love and devotion like this," Giles smiled, he was a romantic at heart it seemed.

"If it's not called Saint War Order anymore, then what's it's name?" Marco asked.

"Come now Marco, you know its name already, don't you? In fact, you knew its name from the moment you laid eyes on it, didn't you?"

Marco nodded, somehow, he didn't exactly know how, as he couldn't pin this one on EMIYA, he did know the name of this standard.

"Then tell me Marco, what is the name of this Noble Phantasm?" Giles asked almost rhetorically.

"Monarch Butterfly Order." Marco replied intoning the name almost reverently.

As its name was called the cloth burst into golden light which became an innumerable number of golden butterflies which encircled Marco briefly before entering his body. "What just?" Marco didn't finish as he suddenly felt stronger, faster, and he had even more magical energy than before as if Star was her hugging him and mixing her magic into him, "Ok, this is useful."

"Indeed it is, your love for Star Butterfly has been turned into literal strength you can use to protect her in times of need. Use it well."

Marco nodded, "You said Noble Phantasms as in plural what's the other one?"

Giles grimaced before he reached under Marco's pillow and revealed a book. Not just any book, but Prelati's Spellbook, only it was different now. It still looked like it was bound in human skin, it had the face on the cover but there were words, a strange script just below the face. It wasn't in any dialect Marco knew, which by now encapsulated English, Spanish, French, and Japanese. No, the script was in a strange tongue. One not meant to be pronounceable by human vocal cords but regardless of that, Marco tried anyway.

"R'lyeh Text."

The effect was immediate. The walls began to twist and distort bending in non-Euclidean ways and shifting in zig-zags and spirals. Everything was covered in a thick, slimy green ichor and barnacles. The doors in his mindscape were now hanging on his wall horizontally, but still remained perfectly shut. Tendrils of seaweed hung from the ceiling and a wet, briny moisture now clung in the air.

Then a knock came from one of the unoccupied doors in his mindscape. Marco went up to the door and called, "Uhh… who is it?"

"It's Oei-san Marco-sama, might I come in?"

"Oei? And what are you doing in my head?"

"Oei will explain as soon as Marco-sama opens the door, please?"

Oei's tone was becoming more frantic, more desperate, but something wasn't adding up to Marco. 'How did Oei get here? Why couldn't she just let herself in? Why did it seem like she needed… an invitation?' Marco wondered suspiciously. "No, no, I don't think I will, Oei, if that is your real name."

"What? What is Marco-sama talking about? Of course Oei is who she says she is?" Oei said pleadingly

"Cut the crap, Cthulhu! Cut the crap and tell me what you want!" Marco shouted to the other side of the door with anger and indignation.

"Fufufufufu! Very good boy!" Oei spoke again but her tone was harsher darker, deeper, and otherworldly, "You are… more astute than most, this High Priest of the Outer Gods commends you, incognizant observer."

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" Marco asked.

"I should be asking that of you. Your the one who summoned me here, not the other way around," mused the Great Old One with an unknown texture to his tone.

"I see… so that's how it is. If that's the case then why not just announce yourself? Why play at being Oei? Feel like tugging at my heartstrings?" questioned Marco with a sense of serenity in his heart.

"I was unaware human hearts had strings to tug, but no. The girl, and her progenitor are my… aspect, they are a piece of me in this world. They are both me, and themselves at the same time.

"Their your avatars," Marco summed up for him.

"That is the human term for it I believe. To me, they are no different than another tentacle or a talon or claw. They are just… another piece of my greater whole. Now if you would be so willing, I would assume the girl's shape and speak with you properly."

"I…" Marco paused and looked to Giles, "Giles, what do you think?"

The knight looked unnerved to say the least. "I… do not feel I have the right to speak one way or the other. This is a choice you alone must make Marco."

Marco closed his eyes and sighed. He put his hand on the door, "You can come in, provided you assume Oei's form like you promised.

"I will do as we agreed boy. It would stain my honor as a priest of the outer gods if I did not," The voice on the other side of the door became Oei's in full once again, "So open up Marco-sama! Hurry hurry!"

Marco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the door.

Oei stood on the other side, in the black cocktail dress he'd first met her in. Her eyes were tinted crimson again and she smiled a bit too widely to be considered normal as she entered his mindscape and looked around, "My, my, Marco-sama's head is a mess. He should do some spring cleaning in here."

Marco, despite knowing who and what he was dealing with still politely offered her his chair. Oei sat and crossed her legs. She smiled seductively at Marco when she did, "Was Marco-sama hoping to get a good view of something naughty just now?"

"Cut the crap Cthulhu, what do you want?" Marco asked crossing his arms.

Oei sighed before speaking in a deadpan flat tone, "You really are no fun at all you know? Can't even tease you a little bit. And again, you summoned me!"

"I didn't summon you… intentionally anyway. I was just trying to figure out how to use this thing!" Marco tossed the R'lyeh Text onto his desk.

"Ooh, so that's what did it!" Oei said before she skimmed through the book easily reading the strange glyphs and script, "Yes, yes, this explains a lot." She turned back to Marco her face unusually serious, "This tome, in the wrong hands, could be incredibly dangerous. It could very well end the Age of Man as you know it."

"Age of Man? Is that anything like the Age of Gods I heard Francesca mention once?"

Oeithulu as Marco was calling her in his head now, nodded, "Indeed. In the beginning there was the Age of Gods, a time when Man and God walked side by side and depended on one another. Over time however, the humans devotion and worship of the Gods waned. Then the age of science, rationalism, and human understanding of the World around them, the Age of Man, began. It has continued to this day, for the past two millennia."

"And if someone… bad get's their hands on that book?"

"Then a new texture, a new Age will begin. One of madness and depravity, of murder and bloodshed, for not all can understand us as you can Marco Ubaldo Diaz and what man cannot understand they destroy," Oeithulu stood and made her way to the very door she entered. Putting her hand on the doorknob she stopped and turned back to look at Marco smiling at him warmly, "Do take good care of that book, should it fall into the wrong hands, the Age of the Great Old Ones will begin, and that… that will herald the end of Mankind. Even I fear what will happen when mankind dies and who will awaken."

Oeithulu almost opened the door, only to stop and add, "One more thing. Due continue to take good care of Oei-chan, and Hokusai-jiji. I'll be rooting for you Marco-kun. Maybe in the future you can help another me."

With those final words, Oeithulu left and his mental mindscape reverted back to its normal shape. Marco just stared at the door Cthulhu had left from. It now bore a brass nameplate.

R'lyeh, where dead Cthulhu lies dreaming.

"God… God damnit," Marco swore.

* * *

Marco's eyes snapped open and he found Natchios staring at him intently, "Girl, the world is a lot, and I mean a lot stranger than I thought it was. You can quote me on that."

Natchios snorted softly blowing smoke from her nostrils before she rubbed her head into his stomach, "Yeah girl, no worries, I'm fine really," He assured her. He then got up and Natchios padded behind him softly her tail swishing through the air behind her.

Marco looked into the pig trough they were using as Natchios food bowl, "You need food."

Natchios wagged her tail. If there was one word she knew it was food.

"Yeah, hang on girl I'll get ya fixed up," Marco went over to a stack of burlap bags labeled "Dragon chow" which Braddovin picked up from Questbuy at his request for Natchios and tore the top off before emptying one of them into the pig trough. "There you go girl, chow time."

"Sir, Mister Marco sir?!" A ragged and out of breath boy came running up to him his shaggy black hair covering his face. He reminded him of Oskar Greason after a fashion.

Marco took a knee, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Easy there kid, stop a moment, catch your breath, and then tell me what you need to tell me."

The boy did so, then spotted Natchios eating her lunch, "Wow, the rumors are true, you really do have a dragon!"

"Yep, that's Natchios, she's just a baby though. She'll get more than twice this size before she's all grown up. Anyway, you had something to tell me?"

"Umm yeah. One of the clones of the Goddess was spotted just outside the gate for a bit before running into the nearby woods. I was asked to pass it along to you."

Marco ruffled the street urchin's hair, "You did good kid," He reached into his coin pouch and gave the boy five gold coins. "Really good, now go in the Overstone here and tell Braddovin to make you whatever you want to eat. Tell him to put it on Marco's tab ok?"

The boy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah go on, you look like you could use a good meal, or six. Besides…," Marco's gaze turned towards the direction of the forest outside the walls at the opposite end of town. "I've got some business to take care of."

* * *

The Forest, called Deathbend's Wood, was creepy. Mostly because everything in the wood was dead or in a perpetual state of slumber. Or so it seemed. The trees never blossomed with new leaves. Birds never nested in the dead trees, and nary a fish could be seen swimming in its bracken waters. Yet this was the place Marco found himself in, hunting a Hekapoo clone.

'I promised Julie I'd talk to her, or one of them anyway, and that's what I plan to do.' Marco told himself as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch. Marco had been honing his magical senses when he had the time, since being able to see and smell magic was useful. Marco could see a purple misama floating in the air around this place, and with it came a foul odor, like steel mixed with snakes and rot.

"What are you doing here Hekapoo?" Marco mumbled to himself as the miasma only got stronger, the further he moved into the forest. He heard something on the wind and reinforced his hearing. The sound of metal clanging on metal was heard, a fight was in progress.

"Trace, on," Marco said calling forth the yin-yang swords Kanshou and Bakuya before charging towards the source of the noise, reinforcing himself as we went.

Marco burst into the clearing to find not only the Hekapoo clone he was looking for, but also an Archfiend. The two were locked in combat.

The archfiend was a knight, garbed in vicious vulpine armor, twice the size of a man, and wielding a giant barbed spear.

"A Red Riding Hood, really? Well, at least it's not a Phoenix," Marco muttered to himself as he tossed Kanshou at the Archfiend's back, glancing off its metal hide and getting its attention.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy! C'mere fido!" He joked. EMIYA's sarcastic humor in deadly situations coming to the fore.

The Archfiend let out, a savage howl before charging him down swinging his barbed lance like a club. Marco shook his head in utter disappointment as he jumped away, "To think, something like you used to be difficult. Now, now your just sad."

"Diaz what the hell are you-" The Hekapoo clone began only for Marco to shush her.

"You did not just shush me!"

"Yes I did, now be quiet, I'm trying to think," Marco replied. His mind awhirl of thoughts. He took in the battlefield, his opponent, his strengths, weaknesses, and then his own strengths and weaknesses. Within under five seconds he had a viable plan and moved to execute it, "Right wait here, this won't take long."

The Archfiend which had destroyed the tree Marco was originally perched in and had yet to notice it had failed to slay Marco himself, turned around when it heard him approach. It growled and posed threateningly, "Yeah that's not gonna work on me big boy, sorry."

"Oh, you remind me of my son, let me… mother you," The demon cooed in a feminine tone.

"Yeah no," Marco replied.

In response, a bunch of chains floated into the air and lashed out at Marco. He sighed in annoyance before dodging left, right, then ducking before tracing the spear Hotengeki. With one sweep of the mythical spear, the chains of the Archfiend were severed.

Electrical bolts arced from the tip of the spear and Marco rolled out of the way as the Red Hood charged him, trying to gore him in the back as he dodged bolts of lightning. But his luck held out, thankfully. Once he took to his feet again he used EMIYA's catchphrase, "Trace on!"

Moments later he was holding a golden Masakari axe in one hand. It's name, was Golden Eater, the weapon of Sakata Kintoki. He pulled the sideways handle on the axe ejecting two shells from it and imbuing the axehead with lightning.

"The thing about wearing metal armor is… it conducts electricity!" Marco told the Archfiend as he rushed towards it, axe trailing behind. The demonic knight, as if sensing danger, stabbed its spear into the ground. Marco could see and smell a horrific curse coming his way. It had the iron tang of blood, and the sickly sweet rot of death.

'I just need to take two more steps,' Marco said to himself.

One step. The curse was almost upon him

Two steps the curse was right beneath him, Marco spun to the side right in time for a blade of black curse energy to burst out of the ground. He avoided it by a hair's breadth. He smiled, it was his victory. Marco stomped on the ground, it split open and two spears one rosy red and the other golden hued popped out of the ground. Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe the spears of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, jumped into his hands.

Marco threw the crimson spear first. The Crimson Rose of Exorcism pierced clean through the head of the witch ignoring any magical defenses she might've had, and taking her out of the fight. Then the Yellow Rose of Mortality swiftly followed suit, hitting the knight square between the eyes from where his skull popped out of its chest.

And just like that, the Archfiend took a knee, weakened defeated and ready to be saved, or sacrificed. Marco slowly approached while undoing the bandage around his right arm, and unveiling the proverbial sin he carried with him at all times to the Hekapoo clone. Who just watched him take down a monster with almost no effort.

Marco's right arm was black and warped, veins cracked and glowing like molten lava, and his fingers were twisted into demonic claws. As he approached the Red Riding Hood, he read its history from its spear. A coward of a knight who relied on the imposing figure his armor cut to win his battles was himself tricked by a treacherous witch. Marco shook his head. Neither deserved salvation, but who was he to play god and damn another?

'Do I save them or sacrifice them?' Marco wondered to himself. Deciding to leave it up to fate, he took a gold coin out of his coin purse and flipped it into the air before catching it. 'Heads I sacrifice, Tails I save,' He looked at the result, "So be it."

He put his demonic right arm on the Archfiend and reached into the very core of its being, before he pulled. Marco pulled its very soul into the depths of his right arm.

The coin landed on heads.

Once the deed was done, he turned to the Hekapoo clone who hadn't taken her eyes off of him since the fight started. He was honestly surprised she hadn't run away while he was preoccupied. "Let's talk Hekapoo."

The Hekapoo clone nodded wondering what was to come, "Okay."

* * *

As the two walked through the woods and back towards Dis, Marco kept his eyes on the Hekapoo clone. She just like the one before her was slightly hazy like a mirage in the desert, it was how he could tell she was a clone, and not the original. Once they cleared the treeline, with Dis coming in sight, Marco addressed the elephant in the room, "So Hekapoo what are you doing here?"

The clone sighed, "I was hoping to talk to you, actually."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Me? Well, I'm right here, let's talk."

The clone stopped causing Marco to do the same, "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into Marco, with that girl and that… thing?"

"Their names are Francesca and Oei," Marco corrected, heat and anger entering his tone at Hekapoo's slight against his friends.

Hekapoo sighed and replied with worry and care entering her tone instead of suspicion, "Right, Francesca and Oei. Do you know what they are? Can you trust them? Do you even know what they are?"

"I could say the same about you," Marco retorted with more anger in his one, "You threw me to the wolves at age fourteen, you gave me fuck all in terms of information, and I don't know why you did it. Was it a game? Did it amuse you to watch me struggle like that oh 'Goddess of Creation'?"

"You_ asked_ to take the challenge!" Hekapoo retorted sharply trying to hide her shame. "I didn't force it on you!"

Marco nodded, "True enough, but I didn't know anything and I mean anything! I didn't have time to prepare like I was supposed to have or anything. I didn't know getting a pair of your scissors would tell everyone else in the universe 'Hey we're ready for interdimensional trade' or that I was in a fucking time dilated dimension! Knowing some of this would've been a nice heads up!"

Hekapoo waited until he stopped his tirade and until he had nothing left to throw at her in his anger. She withstood it all partly because she felt she deserved it, and partly because she knew Marco needed to vent and get this off of his chest or it would fester and worsen any chance she had of reconciliation. Once he was done, she spoke in a slow deliberate tone making sure she wasn't misunderstood, "I… she should've done all of that yes. To be perfectly blunt, I… she didn't expect you to last a week in this place before you practically begged me to send you home… But you didn't! You stubborn bastard! You persevered, and you kept doing so! The original has been keeping tabs on you, you know? Through both small portals and us whenever you blow out our flames. She is… worried about you."

"Is that why your here now? Because the original Hekapoo is concerned about my association with Francesca and Oei?"

The clone nodded a little her gaze refusing to meet his out of guilt, "That has… something to do with it, yes."

Marco sighed the anger leaving him, "Great, I have a voyeur."

The clone blushed at the insinuation, "Wait what she… NO! Nonono! She's never spied on you in any… intimate moments."

"Right, sure she hasn't," Marco said in a clear tone of disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

The doppelganger just shrugged giving up easily on changing his opinion, "It's not my place to convince you, believe what you want to believe. I would much rather participate than watch if I'm being honest," then clamped her mouth shut before she said anything else.

The topic of belief made Marco recall the conversation he had with a certain baker's daughter before coming to Dis and ignore the insinuation of sex with a goddess. 'I did tell her I would ask.' Marco told himself. He sighed ignoring her faux-pas. "Hekapoo can you tell me something… something about the original?"

"Depends on what you want to know. I can't tell you where she is, if that's what you want to know."

Marco shook his head. "No, not that… a certain worshipper of hers brought up something I'd never thought in all the time I'd been here myself so I just figured I'd ask."

The clone quirked her one visible eyebrow. "Oh what is it?"

"Is she… are you, lonely?"

Hekapoo's visible eye widened in shock at such a simple question. Her voice became small and uncertain as she asked, "What? What did you just say?"

"I asked if the original Hekapoo was lonely living in this dimension where time passes so quickly relative to other places." Marco repeated. He took a step towards the clone who stepped back in response. "It makes sense when I think about. Time passes so quickly here, you can't afford to get attached to anyone or anything. Entire civilizations can rise and fall within half an hour relative to Mewni. You… your very lonely, aren't you Hekapoo?"

As Marco talked he slowly approached the clone who kept backing up until she tripped over her own dress and fell unceremoniously on her butt. Marco stood on the balls of his feet as he crouched and offered her a hand up. "It's ok, I'm not going to blow out your flame yet. I just want my question answered."

The goddess' doppelganger just stared at him in shock like he'd grown a second head. "I… you… why do you have to be so kind and caring?!" she yelled at him as tears of molten lava leaked from her eyes.

Marco without a second thought flicked them away with his right index finger, burning himself a little even with reinforcement.

"Idiot! Stop that, your just hurting yourself!" The clone reprimanded him as he kept wiping away her tears with his finger as she tried to swat his hand away. The clone couldn't put any strength behind her hands.

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch a girl cry. It's not in my nature. I don't care if your a goddess, a member of the Magical High Commission, or the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. I'm not just going to watch you cry when I can do something about it." He gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "If you are sad I will comfort you. If you are angry, I'll let you vent, and if you're lonely I'll be here for you."

The clone pulled back and looked at him with something akin to awe, "Why?"

Marco gently cupped her face with his demonic right hand, "Well, because that's what friends do for each other Hekapoo."

"How can you call us, me, her your friend after everything we've done to you?" She asked, almost innocently like a child sitting on the knee of her father.

Marco just smiled at her genuinely. "A wise man once said Hekapoo, that to err is human, but to forgive is divine. Oof!" Marco had the air knocked out of him when the clone barreled into him and wrapped him in a hug, and proceeded to cry into his chest. Marco ran his hand through her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined it would be, something he'd thought about on occasion. His magical senses picked up the scent of her divinity, the scent of heated iron, mixed with ashes lingered in his nose. "There, there Hekapoo its ok, your gonna be ok, you've got me now… shh…"

The duplicate lifted her head off of Marco's chest. "I… thank you Marco, for… being a friend," She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek while pale cheeks ignited in embarrassment at the form of affection she only did for one other person.

"Your, uh welcome," Marco said a little awkwardly as he was laying on his back in the grass while the clone was practically straddling him, "But if you keep this up, were gonna be really close friends real quick."

"Huh?" Hekapoo noticed how they were position and blushed before leaping off of him in a burst of speed she was famous for. "S-sorry about that! I-I lost my head for a moment!"

Marco sat up and chuckled. He'd never seen Hekapoo anything less than calm, cool, collected, and snarky. The fact that she could become a blushing mess of a maiden both endeared him and made him worry a bit, as it inclined him to think her aloof personality was nothing more than a mask, and the real Hekapoo, the one behind the mask, was the one he was seeing right now.

A lonely girl who was hungry for attention and love. Someone who just wanted to be wanted. No matter how far above humanity Hekapoo is. She can be so very human.

A+ in psychology for the win he supposed. 'I really need to stop psychoanalyzing my friends.' Marco thought to himself. He got up and dusted his pants off. "Now, do you feel better after letting all that out? It's not healthy to keep all that bottled up you know?"

"I… do feel better I suppose." the Hekapoo clone admitted. "Thank you."

Marco nodded. "Even if you are a goddess or whatever, you still have human inclinations. As such you want, and need contact with other people Hekapoo. If you don't interact with people regularly or form somewhat normal relationships… you could spiral out of control and in your despair and in your madness destroy everything you ever cared for."

The clone blinked at his assessment of her and the original's state of mind. "How can you read us so easily is it written on our forehead or something?" The clone rubbed at her pale forehead, as if to remove the offending ink.

"Nonono, I just took a college psychology course, back on earth. It lets me get a read on people. It's the study of the soul after all. Normally I don't psychoanalyze people like this but you, she, Hekapoo really needs to socialize more. For her health and happiness at the least." Marco replied gently.

Hekapoo crossed her arms in thought. "Psychoanalysis huh? sounds like a big long complicated word for being able to get into someone's head and figure out what they don't want anyone to know. You sure your not a mind reader?"

Marco chuckled, "Positive. It does come in handy sometimes though. I'm really good at card games."

"Right, don't play cards against Diaz," The clone joked, "But seriously, thank you Marco... For… everything."

"No problem, I'd give you a hug but…" He nodded towards her flame."

The clone shrugged. "I honestly don't mind if you blow it out. In fact it would likely be the fastest way for the original to learn all of this."

"She gets the memories of all her snuffed clones?" Upon seeing the doppelganger nod, Marco huffed. "What the hell is she, Naruto or something?"

"What's a Naruto? Is that an earth thing?"

"Yes, and it's the worst best selling manga ever written. With a main character so stupid he didn't even realize his clones did what yours did, until someone pointed it out to him years later."

Hekapoo blinked. "No one is that stupid."

"The protagonist in this series is."

"And it's a best selling comic or something?"

Marco nodded dead serious. "Yep, main character is dumb as a box of rocks unless he's in a fight."

Hekapoo shook her head, "Wow, Earth culture is weird."

On this, Marco had to agree. "True, true, it is."

The two stood there silently for a moment before Hekapoo started laughing… at the absurdity their heartfelt conversation had taken. Marco soon joined in. This time, Marco didn't bother wiping away the tears, because they resulted from happiness.

"Ahh, I needed that, thanks again." She stepped up to him. For the first time, Marco noticed how short she was.

'She can't be much over five foot. She's tiny. A lot of power in that little package though.' Marco thought as he all but loomed over her simply by existing now.

"Bye Marco," Hekapoo said with a smile.

Marco shook his head. "Not goodbye, more like… seeya later." he replied returning her smile before he blew out her flame.

She disappeared with an audible *pop*. Marco started walking back to Dis. 'I hope you got the message Hekapoo.'

* * *

Deep in the depths of her forge, Hekapoo was smiling as tears kept rolling down her face. "A friend, I have a friend… how long… how long has it been since I can say I had one of those? Have I ever had a friend?"

Hekapoo paced around her forge, hands clasped behind her back as she actually pondered the question. She tried thinking back to all the past Questor's none of them came off as particularly friendly… 'Well except for maybe Prince Braddovin of the Dwarven Realm. But he was the first one to ever figure out my test within a test. Clever little dwarf.'

So no, Hekapoo could honestly say she didn't have any friends. "I have a friend Festiva," Hekapoo spoke to the painting of Festiva the Fun she kept on her wall. It was life-sized and painted by Cobalt Ferrero. As such it was an exact likeness of her surrogate daughter. She spoke to it as if it were a living being, something she did more often than not. "I think you would've liked him had you gotten a chance to meet him, Marco I mean."

"I'm hurt Hekapoo," An ancient powerful voice spoke from behind her. "I've come to see us as friends after our long and storied history together."

Hekapoo rolled her eyes before she turned around and put her hands on her hips, and glared at the entity who dared invade her forge, "What do you want Romulus?"

Romulus was twisted looking fetus garbed in a golden feathered robe, a single angel wing bursting out of his left shoulder, with his robe looking like it was melted onto his form. A crest of feathers was adorned on his elongated head which bore multiple sets of eyes. In one hand the entity held what looked to be a golden whip, but looks can be deceiving as it was apart of its own umbilical cord that was still attached to his stomach.

"What, can't an old friend stop by for a visit?"

"We aren't friends," Hekapoo spoke with vehemence. "We had a problem and we joined forces to deal with it, that's all."

"You wound me Hekpaoo truly you do," Romulus replied his tone airy. "You know just as well as I that Cert is… active again."

"Your brother, your problem. You are the 'God of Order' of this dimension, so why don't you take care of it!?" Hekapoo retorted. She was in such a good mood until he showed up to.

"Hekapoo it took both of us combined to seal Cert away. It could very well take both of us to stop him."

Hekapoo stomped up to the twisted abomination of a god. "I sealed him just as you asked, if he keeps escaping then that's your problem Romulus. I have my own concerns," Hekapoo told him before she stalked away her flame blazing into an inferno.

"Like the Sorcerer Marco Ubaldo Diaz?" Romulus' words stopped her dead.

She spun on her heel and got right into Romulus' face. She was so close that Romulus started to sweat due to her divine flame being so close, "If you touch so much as one hair on his head, I will burn you to less than ash!"

"Me? Oh nonono! I would never!" Romulus denied with all the honesty and conviction of a snake oil salesman. "But Cert on the other hand. He tends to appear to others in their time of need. And if they sacrifice what they love the most well… you know what happens…"

"Marco would never make a deal with your brother!" Hekapoo seethed, her flame bursting into a pillar of wrath showering the room in its bright crimson glow.

The fetus smirked at her, "Can you be so sure though? He's sacrificed plenty of Archfiends sixteen and counting to be exact. It would be so easy for him to sacrifice something else in return for more power. So I'm sure you can... understand my doubts."

"You can take your doubts and shove them up your ass!" Hekapoo shot back.

"My, my such language, and from a lady? No wonder Glossaryck regrets giving you all free will," pompously commented the arrogant God.

"We're done here, leave!" Hekapoo demanded, her voice harsh with her anger.

"Of course Hekapoo, of course I meant no offense," Yet the smirk on the demented baby's face and the oily tone in which he spoke said otherwise.

Once he'd faded from existence Hekapoo punched the wall he'd been in front of moments prior, leaving spiderweb cracks in solid stone. "Bastard! For him to even hint about threatening Marco in front of me!" Hekapoo punched the wall again, this time leaving a fist-sized hole in it. Hekapoo took several deep calming breaths. "Calm down Hekapoo, calm down. Marco is fine. You, well, a clone of you saw him just a few minutes ago. He has friends even if they don't seem entirely trustworthy they want to keep Marco alive. He'll be ok, Marco will be ok," She pulled at her auburn locks in anguish! "ARRRGH! What the hell should I do?!"

Hekapoo proceeded to pace. Despite thoughts on the contrary, Hekapoo was not an omniscient entity. She was long lived, immortal even, but far, far from all knowing. That was her brother Omnipraxus Prime's domain. The benefit of her inhumanly long life coupled with the relative time difference between this and other dimensions had taught Hekapoo a very important lesson.

Time marches on with or without you. All you can do is learn what you can with what time you've got. She being as old as she was, had learned to tell when something was dangerous…

And Romulus and more so his brother Cert, were very dangerous. For all her strength Hekapoo knew she couldn't take them alone. She'd need help, allies. She'd need…

"I need the rest of the Magic High Commission," Hekapoo said to herself. She proceeded to pace. "But if I tell them what's going on, that'll lead to them finding out about Marco, and it'll open up a whole… mess that doesn't need to be talked about right now," Hekapoo scratched at her head in irritation. "Rrgh! I don't know what to do! Hell, dad could probably just fart in their general direction and beat them but he's too lazy to do anything!"

Hekapoo released a breath and asked herself. "What would Marco do?" After a moment, the goddess nodded to herself. "The right thing even if it's difficult and it sucks for him personally."

With that thought in mind, Hekapoo created a portal to Mewni's Royal Palace. She might as well tell Moon first and get her lecture out of the way. 'I hope she doesn't take too long though, I do need to be back here in time for Marco to finish his Quest. Legitimate or not Marco is 'getting' a pair of my dimensional scissors.'

With that thought in mind, Hekapoo walked through the flaming vortex.

* * *

Hekapoo came out of her portal and into the Castle Throne Room right in front of a surprised Moon and River Butterfly. Moon was the first to speak at the unexpected visitor, "Hekapoo what a pleasant and unexpected surprise. Did I miss a meeting with the Magical High Commission by chance?"

Hekapoo shook her head, "No, no, you haven't. Moon I… I need your help."

"My help?" Moon asked looking concerned, "Whatever for Hekapoo?"

Hekapoo proceeded to pace as she talked, a habit she'd developed but never displayed in front of the royals before, "I… I kinda messed up real bad and I need the High Commissions help to fix things."

Moon had never seen Hekapoo so distressed before. She got up from her throne and put her hands on the diminutive Goddess' shoulders. Moon had never seen another member of the High Commission act so human before. It was a new and much liked experience, "Okay, okay just breath, just breath, there you go. Now, tell me what happened."

"I messed up," Hekapoo repeated again with more distress in her tone.

Moon nodded briefly feeling like she wasn't talking to Hekapoo but her daughter when she made a mistake, "Yes we've established that, but how exactly did you mess up Hekapoo?"

Hekapoo gathered all of her courage. Then she looked up into Moon's face and told her, "My dimension wasn't originally mine. A long time ago, I helped the god of order of that dimension Romulus, seal his twin brother Cert into the planet. In doing so, I gained a proving ground for Questors. They could take my Trial, and hardly any time would pass at all in their relative dimensions."

Moon blinked as she digested this information, "I… I see. How exactly is this bad? It seems like you did a good thing Hekapoo."

"I quite agree." River commented. "Sounds like you took out the trash so to speak."

"Took out the trash?" Moon commented with a raised eyebrow.

River nodded. "Yes, its an Earth saying I learned from that lad Marco. It means to get rid of something undesirable."

Hekapoo chuckled awkwardly. "Ehehehe. It's funny you should mention him, Marco I mean."

Moon fixed her gaze back on Hekapoo. If she didn't feel like she was talking with Star before, she certainly did now. "Hekapoo what does your dimension have to do with my daughter's best friend, the one good influence in her life, and guide in the Earth Dimension?"

Hekapoo took a breath it was time to face the music. "He is currently a Questor, in my dimension where Cert the evil God of Chaos is slowly getting free from his prison."

Neither Moon nor River said anything for a moment… then Moon exploded. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? HE IS A CHILD NO MORE THAN FOURTEEN?! HE IS...HE'S…" Tears collected in Moon's eyes. "He's just a child! He's no champion! His dimension is on a blacklist for goodness sake! It's why we sent Star there!"

"I know." Hekapoo said.

"And you sent him on an unsanctioned Quest?! Dear sweet Cosmos!" Tears fell unbidden from Moon's eyes. She'd heard horror stories which were only fragments of what some of the Questors endured in Hekapoo's dimension.

For her to do that to a fourteen year old boy. "How long?" Moon croaked out.

"What?" Hekapoo asked.

"How long has he been on the Quest?!" Moon asked.

"Before I came here, he'd already been at it eight years." Hekapoo said refusing to meet Moon's eye.

"Holy sweet corn!" River exclaimed. "Did you tell the boy nothing at all?!"

Hekapoo shook her head. "No, not really. I thought he'd give up pretty quick but he… he surprised me in so many ways."

"Atta boy Marco, atta boy!" River said approvingly.

"River this is serious!" Moon snapped dabbing away at her tears. "Hekapoo has broken so many High Commission laws, I… I don't even know where to start. Giving out a Quest unsanctioned, giving a Quest to a person from a blacklisted dimension, to putting an underaged child in mortal danger, likely multiple times. Who even knows how mentally traumatized the poor boy is!"

"To be fair, he was doing fine the last time I saw him… but I've been here a couple of minutes at least, so it's been a few years…" Hekapoo commented offhandedly.

"This is no laughing matter! Moon snapped at the demigoddess. "You could very well be crystalized for this!"

"I am not laughing!" Hekapoo had raised her voice since the first time she admitted her wrongs to the queen. "I know what I did was wrong Moon. I know full well. Marco… he has more grit than you or anyone gives him credit for. I've seen him fight things that would have you running scared and turn your hair white. Yet he stood tall against them and defeated each and every one of them. Just going on what I know of him now, I'd say he is your daughter's equal if not superior in the arts of magic."

"Marco knows magic?" Moon asked perplexed. "But how? He's human, he shouldn't be capable of such a thing."

"He found a way… but as you know better than anyone Moon, magic can and does take its pound of flesh if used… improperly."

Moon glanced down at her covered arms. She closed her eyes and prayed Marco was as responsible with magic as he was with her daughter. "I see."

Hekapoo shook her head, "No, you really don't, but you will. At any rate, I should be getting back. I've been here too long as it is."

"Getting back… Hekapoo don't tell me you came to visit while Marco was in the middle of his Quest?!"

"Yeah this was kinda important you see?"

Moon slid a hand down her face. "Of all the irresponsible…" Moon began. "Need I remind you it is your job to keep an eye on your questors? Be they sanctioned or not?"

"Oh don't worry, Marco's fine." Hekapoo replied.

"How can you be so sure?" River asked, concerned for the boy's safety.

Hekapoo was quick to offer a retort. "He has some very powerful friends that won't let him die so easily. Now, unless you intend to shackle me in irons right here and now, I really should be getting back. Marco has likely found all the rest of my clones by now. Unfortunately, since I'm not in my dimension at the moment, I'm not getting any memories… the moment I walk through that portal though…"

"Ouch?" River asked.

"Yes ouch." Hekapoo nodded.

Moon frowned down at Hekapoo every bit the regal queen she'd helped raise her to be. "I shall be coming with you. Someone needs to explain what's really going on to the poor boy."

Hekapoo shrugged. "Suit yourself." Hekapoo opened up another portal and motioned for Moon to go first. "Royalty first."

Moon walked through quickly followed by her husband. Hekapoo took up the rear, the portal closed behind her. None of them knowing what revelations they would find out soon enough.

* * *

The trio arrived through the portal to find Marco sitting on her couch bare chested, showing off his GODLY ABS, and his arms resting casually on the back. Sitting on the couch with him was Francesca, Oei, and a girl Hekapoo had never seen before. She had long dark hair a pair of goat horns coming out of her head, violet pink eyes with white pupils, and she was wearing a white summer dress.

"Marco," Hekapoo said with a nod, "I see you've grown a mustache."

Marco upper lip was dominated by a light brown horseshoe mustache which trailed down his face becoming a sort of fu manchu-horseshoe hybrid as the tips extended well past the boundaries of his face and was kept from becoming a tangled mess via use of some kind of oil, "Hekapoo, took you long enough to get back, we've been hanging around here for a week." Marco informed her a little irritated but overall happy to see the goddess.

Hekapoo released a sigh, "Sorry about that, I had to… take care of something."

Marco sent the Mewni royals a nod, "I see that. Moon, River, it's been awhile, for me anyway. How've you been?"

"Marco," Moon said conversationally, "I see you've… been busy. You look like rather well off, compared to some Questors though if you don't mind me saying so."

Marco blinked looking surprised, "I am? God, I got the short end of the stick and I still came out of this hellish place better than most. Does that mean I'm awesome? I think it does!"

Moon let the boy preen a little bit, he'd more than earned it as far as she was concerned, "You've accomplished quite the feat. Doing so at fourteen with no supplies, or anything of the sort, it is… well its unprecedented. It's also highly illegal."

Marco sat forward and almost glared at the Queen of Mewni, "Moon, if your about to tell me I'm not going to get my dimensional scissors because Hekapoo decided to cut all the corners, I am going to be beyond pissed off. I went through hell and back, and back to hell to get these damn things, and I am not leaving here without them."

Moon stared into Marco's eyes and he stared right back. Neither were willing to budge in this silent battle of wills. Finally, Moon sighed, "I won't deny you've been through quite the ordeal Marco it's just that… Hekapoo broke so many rules with your quest… I'm not sure what to do with you."

"This is about Earth being blacklisted and me getting my scissors right?" Marco quickly deduced.

Moon blinked in surprise, "Why, yes. "You are well informed."

"I met a barkeep who knew a little something something about how Hekapoo's Quest worked and what it meant," Marco replied cryptically, "So yeah, we're in a pickle aren't we Moon, at an impasse, between a rock and a hard place you could say."

"All that and more, I'm afraid." Moon said contritely. "I won't deny you your right to dimensional scissors Marco as for opening up Earth for multi-dimensional trade… Well, I'll need to discuss that with the rest of the High Commission after we decide Hekapoo's punishment of course," She glared at Hekapoo after she finished speaking, and the goddess had the decency to look sheepishly at the ground in shame and embarrassment.

"That's fine I suppose. I mean, I wouldn't say no to turning Earth into a multiversal trading hub but," Marco shrugged. "Nothing I can really do about that, right?"

Moon sighed in relief, thankful he seemed to understand the severity of the situation. "Good, good."

"Awesome, so if I could get my scissors I would really love to get back home. It's been awhile since I've seen my parents or Star for that matter."

Moon smiled in a motherly fashion at the boy, "I've never got a chance to say it but thank you for looking after Star, Marco. I know my daughter, and I know she can be… a handful."

Marco waved away her thanks, "Don't worry about it Moon. There isn't much I wouldn't do for Star."

"Oh really?" Moon asked smiling knowingly as she quirked an eyebrow holding out a hand to keep her husband from charging forward and attempting to break the boy turned man.

"Isn't that the truth?" Hekapoo replied as she magically manipulated the molten metal in her forge, "The whole reason he took up the Quest in the first place was to get a pair of Dimensional Scissors for your daughter, after he realized the pair she had was stolen."

"Is that so, and whose stolen dimensional scissors were they using Hekapoo?"

The Goddess of the Forge sighed, blushing in embarrassment, "They were mine, actually."

"Star, my daughter, stole your dimensional scissors?!" Moon asked shocked.

"No, Star didn't. Ponyhead did. When I don't know," Marco retorted, quick to defend his best friend.

Moon let out a long-suffering sigh, "I see, I shall be having words with King Ponyhead about his daughter's behavior."

Marco nodded, "You do that. Might I suggest a lobotomy for Ponyhead if nothing else works?" Marco added in a hopeful tone.

"Marco… what's a lobotomy?" River asked.

"It's an archaic medical procedure where they would damage the frontal lobe by means of a sharp pointed object jammed through the nasal plate or surgical removed by means of key incisions. It causes the patient to become docile and passive." Francesca easily, with a bit of a grin on her face as she saw the looks of horror spread across the royals faces.

"Ponyhead, being as unhinged as she is, might even benefit from it." Marco said optimistically.

"I… how barbaric!" Moon said, staring at him in horror.

"That's funny coming from a society that launches people into active volcanoes and calls it a medical procedure," Marco retorted, "But that's neither here nor there I suppose."

Moon sighed. "Now isn't the time for this Marco. You need to go home, spend time with your family, give Star our love."

"Mar-kun would be more than happy to do that," Francesca replied, cheekily earning her a glare from Marco and two long stares from both royals directed at Marco himself.

"Are those scissors done yet?" Marco asked just wanting to get out of here already.

"Right here hero," Hekapoo replied making her way over with a foot long pair of scissors that bore Marco's first name in glowing archaic English glyphs. Hekapoo flipped them over and handed them to Marco handle first, "Here, you've earned these."

"Thanks H-poo."

Hekapoo swatted at him playfully, "Don't call me that Mud man," The two smiled at each other fondly for a moment, before Hekapoo said a bit morosely, "This'll probably be the last time we see each other Marco, what with me breaking all the rules and all so…" She closed the distance between them in moments and placed a chaste kiss on his lips surprising him, "Thank you, for choosing to be my friend. It means so much to me."

Marco finally had the dimensional scissors in hand he could leave now and go back home… He looked to Hekapoo who was opening a portal to who knows where. 'She called me her friend, but could I call myself her friend if I just walk away now and left things as they are?'

"Hold on a second Moon." Marco called out causing the royals and Hekapoo to stop.

"Yes Marco? What is it?" Moon inquired quizzically.

Marco took a breath. "I would like to ask for mercy on Hekapoo's behalf."

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise, as did the king's and Hekapoo's herself. "You would? Whyever for? She put you through hell Marco."

"Yeah a lot of what I went through here was pretty bad, but is wasn't all bad. I met some amazing people learned how to survive just about anything. Life back home will probably be a boring cakewalk by comparison. Yet I couldn't have experienced any of this if Hekapoo hadn't issued her challenge, legal or not…" Marco paused as if wondering if he should say more.

"Is there something else Marco?" Moon asked.

Marco took that as his cue to proceed. "Yes actually. Before this Quest Moon, I was always unsure, uncertain if I could protect Star properly come what may…" Marco smiled confidently. "Now, I know I can keep her safe from anything. That I can stand beside her, as an equal and the two of us can face anything."

Moon smiled. "I see so despite it all, you consider your time here beneficial?"

Marco nodded. "Yes ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with destiny."

"Destiny, Francesca thought her name was Star?" Francesca joked, earning a light shove from Marco.

"I am excited to finally meet Star-chan." the unknown woman with long dark hair said happily, sounding both giddy and eager.

"Who is she anyway?" Hekapoo asked.

Marco just smiled a little. "Just another friend I picked up in my travels."

"Friend as in friend or friend?" Hekapoo asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her one visible eye in clear annoyance.

"And here I thought you didn't spy on me during my private moments Miss Vouyer?" Marco shot back at her smiling knowingly.

Hekapoo's cheeks became as red as her hair. "I… I… Shut up!"

"Well, Marco-kun did wish for me to be his friend." Chiyo added unhelpfully. "It doesn't mean we can't be more later on."

"Chiyo," Marco said sighing out her name. "Your not helping." Marco told her as he cut a portal to his home.

Only for a bleeding and terrified Janna Ordinia to come stumbling out the opposite side. She stumbled right into Marco's rock hard chest, and blinked staring up into Marco's face. "M-Marco?!" Upon realizing she was indeed looking at an older version of her friend Janna let out a sob before she sighed and hugged his chest. "Thank God!"

"Janna, Janna what the fuck happened to you?!" Marco asked gently setting her down on Hekapoo's stone couch.

Janna who still had her hand on her bleeding stomach replied. "Your house man, some weirdos in suits showed up and they took Star."

Marco instantly adapted a stony visage. "Oh, really? Janna I need you to tell me more. Everything you can about these bastards."

"I...I'd love to man, but I'm feeling a little faint at the moment, probably the bloodloss." Janna replied a little woozily.

"Chiyo, patch her up quickly please." Marco requested his tone authoritarian as he pointed at Janna.

"Marco is so bold and forceful when he is like this." Chiyo commented. "It makes me feel… strange."

"Chiyo can be as horny as she wants later. Right now, focus on saving the girl!" Francesca snapped at possibly one of Marco's friends dying in front of Marco and making him sad.

"Yes, yes, I'm on it." Chiyo said as he long hair became tendrils which melded with seamlessly with Janna's injured flesh. Moments later Janna's eyes fluttered open and she watched as Chiyo's hair morphed back to normal. "Cool."

Marco snapped his fingers right in front of Janna's face to get her attention. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or thankful your alive Janna but I really need to know what the hell's going on with Star at my house right now." Marco told her looking her in the eyes.

The first thing Janna thought was. 'Diaz being assertive is pretty hot, and so are his abs!' The second thing she thought was 'Drool over abs later, help Star now.' She gave her head a shake. "Like I said man, some posh people in suits showed up and hypnotized your folks, and Star before taking her away."

"How can you be sure it was hypnotism?" Marco asked.

Janna blinked at him. "Marco it's me you're talking to. I know hypnotism when I see it."

"Fair enough." Marco conceded "How'd you get hurt?"

"One of the fuckers saw me and threw a spear of earth at me."

"That, that can't be." Moon retorted. "That would mean that the Earth dimension has…"

"Mages, which means access to magic." Marco affirmed.

"Hmm," Francesca tapped her chin in thought.

Marco looked over to his sensei. "What is it Fresca?"

"Janna-chan, Francesca wants to know what kind of accent did these people have? You called it posh yes?"

"Yeah real fancy like… like hoity-toity like." Janna said. "Regal and royal-like."

Francesca nodded. "Did they sound British?"

Janna pointed at her knowingly. "Yeah that's it! They were totally brits!"

"Francesca was afraid of such." The Eldritch Witch said gravely.

Marco looked at how grave Francesca of all people was being. "Fresca, what's going on, do you know these people?"

"Francesca thinks she does… Francesca thinks Star-chan has been kidnapped by the Mages Association, specifically the Clocktower branch, and is being taken to London."

"Let me see if I understand the situation." Moon asked. "Magic does in fact exist in Marco's dimension. My daughter has been kidnapped by said dimensions mages who are so good at keeping magic a secret, the High Commission couldn't even tell they were around. The question is, why did they take her?"

"Likely because Star-chan broke the cardinal rule of magecraft in that dimension. Do not reveal magic to the public. To do so is to result in death. But considering they were kidnapping her according to Janna-chan, it is likely her fate will be far worse."

"Worse than death?!" Moon asked while River looked ready to rush through the portal to save his daughter.

Francesca nodded. "She is likely to be granted a Sealing Designation. Meaning she will be… preserved. Dissected and experimented on by those in the Association."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL SHE WILL!" Marco roared.

"Uh-oh, Francesca pushed the 'nono' button." Chiyo said in concern.

"This may be a bad time for Francesca to add, but Enforcers are likely to destroy any evidence of her existence, including her place of residence…"

"Everyone, we are securing my house and my parents now! No highway option!" Marco barked out like a drill sergeant before he stomped through the portal everyone following behind him. Francesca left last while whistling to outside where a loud purr was her answer.

* * *

Marco arrived just across the street from his home. A bunch of posh people in very nice suits were standing on his dad's immaculate front lawn. His eyebrow twitched at the sheer audacity the enforcers had. He walked forwards, his hands cupping to hold weapons that didn't yet exist. "Trace on!"

There was a brief electrical charge emitted from his hands which took strange unknowable shapes before forming into Kanshou and Bakuya. With the Married Twin Swords in hand, Marco stalked across the street his gaze locked on the magi like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

One of them a woman with plum colored hair, noticed him coming, causing the others to turn and face him. "I'll only say this once… get the hell off my lawn! Failure to comply within the next ten seconds will result in me turning your corpses into fertilizer."

"Silence plebeian!" one of the men in a suit said to him, his tone haughty and oh so holier than thou. "You dare speak that way to me? Heir to the house of…" Marco stopped listening to him then, since it was obvious the guy was too busy believing his own hype to realize just how fucked he was. Marco threw Kanshou and Bakuya into the man where they embedded themselves in his chest. The man fell backwards, utterly shocked that someone would kill him before he could finish announcing his pedigree. The other two were a bit smarter, the woman who'd seen him blitzed towards him intending to strike him in the chest while the other provided firing support in the form of… fireballs.

"Too easy." Marco said to himself, spinning behind the woman he kicked her, quickly summoned his black bow, fired off a single arrow which struck a nearby fire hydrant causing it to gush out highly pressurized water striking the woman in the face while simultaneously putting out the fireballs being sent his way. It was then a simple matter to shoot an arrow or two into the remaining Enforcer's chest and throat, killing him on the spot.

Marco cast his bow aside allowing it to dissipate into motes of light as he rushed into the house. He found his parents sitting at the kitchen table in a daze. He checked his mother first. Marco sighed when he found she still had a pulse. He gave her a light shake. "Mama, mama, wake up."

Angie shook herself as if coming out of a daydream. She found herself looking at an older very muscular man, he looked strangely familiar. "Who are… Mijo?"

"Hey mom. Look I know you probably have plenty of questions but now isn't the time. Star's been kidnapped and I need to go save her. I need you, to stay here with dad and Janna till I come back with her ok?"

"I'm coming with you Marco." Janna said from the kitchen doorway, a stubborn look on her face as her arms were crossed.

"No your not and I don't have time to argue." Marco retorted. "I need you to do that voodoo that you do so well Janna and keep my folks safe until I get back with Star. Can you do this for me... Please?"

Janna sighed and then smirked at him. "Your lucky your hot right now Diaz."

"Noted thanks. I owe you one." Marco replied, playing off her words as another prank as he went outside.

He never heard Janna say under her breath. "You could take me out on a date, that'd make us even."

Once back outside, Marco found the last living Enforcer had been forced to her knees with her hands tied behind her back via one of Chiyo's hair tentacles. He marched over to her and forced her to her feet with one mighty tug of his hand on her shoulder. "I'll only ask once before I start breaking bones. Did they take my friend Star, the blonde haired blue-eyed girl to the Mages Association?"

The woman looked back at him somewhat defiantly. "Most likely."

"Did she have anything on her?" Marco asked turning to his friends.

"Just this Mar-kun." Francesca tipped over a circular bag that was filled with shotputs of all things.

His gaze structurally analyzed them and revealed them to be copies of the Irish sword Fragarach, which originally belong to the god Lugh. Again, Marco felt the click in his mind having long since discovered the meaning behind the sound, he ignored it. Instead, he gently replaced the shotputs back in the bag and placed it back on the woman's shoulder.

He then handed his new dimensional scissors to Francesca asking, "Fresca, can you get us into the Mage's Association?"

Francesca took the scissors daintily. "That depends, is the Mages Association still located beneath the British Museum?" Seeing the woman's eyes widen in surprise, Francesca nodded, "Francesca will take that as a yes. She can get us in no problem Mar-kun, as soon as you tell her how to use the scissors."

"Just imagine where you want to go, then cut the air with the scissors, they should do the rest… Oei-chan, Hokusai-jiji, what are you two doing?"

"Painting the epic of Justice vs. The Forces of Evil of course!" Oei said excitedly as she painted three canvases at once. "This is just the kind of inspiration we needed, right To-to?"

"Yes, yes YES! This will be our finest work yet!" Hokusai raved madly waving his tentacles around, "It'll make all our previous works look like fingerprints done by children!"

Marco just sighed at the two artist's antics, "Fresca, make with the portal please. We have a princess to rescue… and I have some uppity snobs to teach a lesson to… Lesson number one when dealing with Marco Ubaldo Diaz… don't fuck with my family! Lesson number two… don't fuck with my women!"

"Wow, saying that in front of her parents bold move Diaz," Hekpoo commented. As she and Moon held back River by hoisting him into the air as he struggled to break free.

"I think it's sweet," Chiyo commented. "After all Marco-kun has to make his claim on us before someone else does."

Marco just shook his head at the peanut gallery he had for friends before he marched through the portal. Someone had taken Star Butterfly, and they were going to answer for it. Come hell or high water he will save Star Butterfly.

* * *

Word count: 48,925 Number of Pages: 122 Date Completed: 10/29/2019

* * *

AN: Holy sweet Jesus Christ! This chapter was Long! Like long enough to be a story in and of itself kinda long! This ladies and gentlemen who are reading this on October 31st is Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works… the newest in my series of new fics I've been churning out lately. As usual it's a Star vs. multicrossover work, and it also has a harem, but Marco's and Star's relationship is going to be… interesting to say the least. If you wanna know whose in the harem, as usual PM me and I'll tell you. Just know that I won't be accepting any edits, or changes. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Till the next one, which I pray to Cthulhu won't be nearly as long as this Bubbajack out!

Now, to my Friendly Neighborhood Beta Snowy! Take it away Snowy!

Bubba I will be serious mate. This chapter was beyond amazing to write. This story will be different from the in its approach to morality. Nothing is seen through the eyes of normal. Everything is twisted and confused by the twisted mind that Marco develops through his adventures. Save the innocent and damn the sinners to fates worse than death. Now to see whether or not Marco and his companions can be infected with humanity or will the strangeness of the outer worlds change them for the worse. Also Marco's devotion to Star is key so remember that at the end of the day Marco loves Star first. A crush grows into infatuation then love and finally devotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. Type Moon or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.2: Princess in Distress.**

* * *

Marco stepped through the portal and immediately scanned the area. He found himself in a courtyard surrounded by stone architecture innately british in design. He blinked in confusion. For there was grass beneath his feet and the fading twilight of the sun was shining on his face. "I thought the Mage's Association was supposed to be underground? How the hell is the sun shining on my face right now?"

"It is a very elaborate Illusion," Francesca replied, "Humans suffer from severe depression with a lack of sunlight and it also messes with their internal clocks, so early in the conception of the Clocktower this illusion was created to put those who choose to live here at ease."

"Wow," Marco replied impressed. He looked at the faux-sun and now that he did, yes he could see the mirage-like blurriness that indicated it was an illusion, "Still impressive."

Francesca nodded, "It is. Come Mar-kun, we should go and introduce ourselves to the Vice Director and get this unpleasant business resolved."

Marco's eyes hardened, "Agreed. Let's move people! Francesca take point, lead the way to the Vice Director's office please," Marco requested, his tone polite but firm.

Francesca nodded, "Of course Mar-kun, it should be this way."

As the group made their way deeper into the Clocktower's interior, they received stares and sometimes outright hostile glares from passersby. Marco ignored them for a time but eventually he got tired of it. Especially when he noticed most of the looks were directed at Oei, Chiyo, and occasionally Hekapoo.

He finally sighed and stopped when a group too large to get around just stopped in front of them and glared while blocking their path, "Move please, we're in a hurry."

The man at the head of the group, who was sporting long blonde hair and wearing an all red suit with a tophat and cane, smirked at him with haughty superiority, "My, my you must be new if that's how you treat your betters."

"Listen man, I don't have time for political shit and kowtowing right now. I'm only gonna ask one more time… _move_," Marco's last word came out in a dark and menacing growl.

The growl that came from Marco's mouth more than unnerved the man in front of him. Moon and River looked uneasy as well. Hekapoo took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and she saw rage burning like hot coals in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know your worried about Star, Diaz, but killing this idiot isn't going to get us any info on what's going on with her. Just ignore him. "

The man scowled, "You should teach your contracted demon to show others some respect boy."

The man doubled over when Marco's fist embedded itself in his stomach faster than anyone could see, "First of all, she's not my contracted anything. Second of all, her name is Hekapoo. Thirdly she's a demigoddess you asshole. Now, would you kindly fuck off or show proper respect to YOUR BETTERS?!"

"Lord Alba!" One of the women who was with him rushed to his side, glaring at Marco, "You'll pay for this! You assaulted a first-rate magus you hack."

Suddenly a tendril wrapped around the woman's throat and lifted her into the air. Chiyo pulled the woman close and smiled at her showing that the tendril was her own hair. Yet her grin stretched a _mite too far_ on her face to be considered human, as numerous eyes popped up along her collarbone like a twisted necklace, "My, my… I do hope you aren't insulting Marco-san in front of me… that could… upset me."

The woman rapidly shook her head, terror etched upon her face, "N-No! Never!"

Chiyo nodded as her smile returned to normal human proportions and her extra eyes winked out of existence. She dropped the woman and nodded while clapping her hands, "Good good! Now, we _really are_ in a hurry, so if you'll excuse us?"

The group walked away with no further comment. Once they'd rounded the corner Marco sighed and said, "Thanks Chiyo… but you didn't need to do that."

Chiyo looked at Marco quizzically, "Isn't that what friends do for each other Marco-san? Look out for each other?,

Marco laughed a little at the relative simple concept that Chiyo of all people was reminding him of, "Yeah I guess they do. Fresca, we heading the right way?" He asked their guide.

The Eldritch Witch nodded, "Yes if the layout is still the same in this universe then the Vice Director's office should be this way… Then again it has been awhile since Francesca has walked the halls of the Clocktower so some remodeling could've been done since then."

"I say," River commented catching everyone's attention, "Why don't we just ask our captive?" The short royal nodded towards the woman Chiyo was leading around like a dog on a leash.

Marco blinked, "Oh yeah, kinda forgot about her," He walked up to her, "Umm Miss… what's your name anyways? I'm sorry I forgot to ask."

"Bazette," the woman curtly replied even if she was slightly irritated at her current situation.

Marco nodded, "Right, Miss Bazette, I'm sorry for my rough treatment of you earlier but in my defense… well your people kidnapped my friend and your… teammates harmed another of them. Sorry for you know killing them."

"I didn't know them all that well," Bazette admitted.

Marco sighed at small mercies, "Right well, they might've been about to burn down my house with my parents in it, right?"

Bazette at least had the decency to look uncomfortable, "Nothing personal kid, it's just my job. We're supposed to get rid of any and all traces of magic and anyone who's had any contact with it. In my defense, I was trying to talk the other two into letting me erase their memories of the girl with a rune I knew. That way we wouldn't _have_ to kill them."

"I… appreciate that Miss Bazette," Marco said after a moment's pause, "The fact you showed restraint shows that despite your vocation shows you still value life. It's admirable."

Bazette smirked at him, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me kid. You're a bit too young for my taste."

Marco quirked an eyebrow, "Young? You look younger than _me_ lady."

Bazette blinked then laughed a little at the absurdity, "Wow, your a first generation magi aren't you? You'd have to be to be so green. Having Magic Circuits increases one's natural lifespan kid. Most magi can easily live to be two-hundred due to all the extra Od in their bodies."

"Oh… wow, good to know," That little tidbit surprised Marco.

"Just for the record, how old do you think I am?" Even though she was bound up she was teasing him now.

"Early to mid twenties at best." Marco guessed.

Bazette laughed, "Haha, that's sweet of you to say, but no. I'm pushing forty-five actually."

Marco blinked, he was momentarily stunned, "No way, you don't look a day over twenty-one or twenty-three tops."

Bazette smirked at him, "You trying to get into my pants lad? Keep flattering me like this and I might just change my mind on younger men."

Marco flushed, and Francesca giggled. Marco cleared his throat to get back on topic, "Um, yeah anyway, are we going the right way to the Vice Director's office?"

Bazette looked around for a moment to get her bearings before nodding, "Yes, I've only met her a handful of times but this is the right way."

"Thank you Miss Bazette," Marco replied, "Keep going Fresca, we're on the right track."

Francesa smiled, "Of course Mar-kun." The Eldritch led them down several more corridors which were all of solid stone interspersed with doors of solid wood here and there. "Jesus, it's no wonder people get lost in this place. It's a labyrinth that looks all the same."

"Quite, it could do with some signs or even a map," Moon agreed. Her tone tense due to worry for her daughter.

Marco glanced back at her as he walked, "Don't worry Moon we'll get Star back. Even if I have to tear this place apart stone by stone," Marco promised her while worrying Bazette a little on how easy that might be for Marco.

After what seemed like a small eternity, the group arrived in front of, of all things, a reception desk. It was manned by a woman who had a pair of square glasses perched on her nose, with her hair tied back in a stiff bun. She was wearing a simple black dress. She looked up from the documents she was reading and placed it in a drawer before addressing the group in a crisp no nonsense tone completely ignoring any strangeness the group had. "I am Lord Barthomeloi's secretary. How might I help you?"

Moon placed her hand on Marco's shoulder before she stepped forward, "We need to speak to the Vice Director as soon as possible please. The matter is quite urgent."

The woman looked Moon up and down before nodded, "Yes I see, and what is this urgent matter regarding?"

"The kidnapping of my daughter by persons unknown. This woman," Moon motioned to the tied up Bazett, "Was apart of the… clean up crew sent to dispose of any evidence of her existence here in this dimension."

Upon hearing 'this dimension' the woman perked up considerably. She sighed and pinched her nose at the connotations this may have for her boss, "I see. I shall inform Lord Barthomeloi that you request an audience, but that is all I can do."

Moon nodded graciously, "Thank you."

The woman got up from her desk and rapped on the door three times before letting herself into the office which she guarded. Marco spoke up after the woman left, "That was… oddly cordial of you Moon."

"Marco, I'm well aware you are worried about Star, as am I, but a little civility before you go punching everything might do you some good."

Marco took a breath before letting it out, "I could catch more flies with honey than vinegar in other words?"

"Hmm?" Moon cocked her head to the side, not understanding the earth idiom.

"It wouldn't kill me to be nice," Marco explained, "Rather than trying to intimidate everyone I come across."

Moon nodded, "Yes, that exactly. I'm worried about her too Marco. She's _my _daughter after all, but flying into a rage here, when we don't know where she is, won't help her."

Marco nodded, "Ok, okay, I get it. I'll leave things to you for now. This is your area of expertise."

Moon smiled at him, "Thank you dear."

Just then, the door opened, and the secretary came back out, "Lord Barthomeloi has decided she will see you now." Marco was thrown slightly off guard when Lord Baethomeloi was called a she. He presumed that being a 'Lord' automatically meant male as the proper royal term was Lady if he recalled correctly. But he paid it no mind, as he made his way forward only for the Secretary to say, "The King, Queen, and young man may go, the Familiars must wait outside."

Hekapoo blinked at being mistaken for a familiar twice now, "Umm I'm not anyone's Familiar."

The secretary looked at Hekapoo from over her glasses. Her eyes seemed to glow for a moment and she blinked in surprise at the aura of divinity coming off Hekapoo, "Oh, I see, my mistake. I assumed by your appearance that you were a contracted demon of some sort."

"Your the second person today to think that so it's no problem," Hekapoo waved away her apology. "Demons must look like me though if people keep thinking that."

"Some do," The secretary acknowledged. "It's the horns and fire if I'm being honest. But anyway you should be going. Lord Bartholmeloi doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right, Chiyo, Hokusai-jiji, Oei-san, Fresca wait here please." Marco requested as he followed the King and Queen of Mewni into the office.

* * *

The office was spartan but what it did have was nothing less than flawless. A persain rug greeted them as they stepped into the place which led up to a gigantic oak desk that looked like it had been carved out of an entire tree it was so big. Sitting behind said desk was a young brunette who looked no older than twenty. Her skin was pale, and her eyes matched her hair she wore a simple yet elegant attire of a white shirt, and he could see brown riding boots and black trousers poking out from under her desk. She had a mithril gauntlet on her right hand, and a riding crop of all things sat within hands reach of her left hand.

Marco honestly would've thought her pretty if her face wasn't so severe. Her features seemed to be set in a perpetual scowl, her thin eyebrows were furrowed and she all but glared at them as they walked across her office that gave off a tone of both superiority and haughty menace. Marco felt like he was about to be scolded and he didn't even _do _anything other than ask for a moment of her time.

Once they were standing in front of her desk she spoke, her voice was like iron, "So, what's all this about royalty being from another dimension then? I warn you if this is some kind of joke I _will not_ be pleased."

Moon spoke for the group, "This is not a joke Lord Barthomeloi. I am Queen Moon, thirty-seventh Queen of Mewni, I suppose you would like some veracty to my claims?"

"Please," Lord Bartheomeloi requested.

In response, Moon took on her Mewberty Form. Her skin turned blue, a pair of butterfly translucent blue spotted butterfly wings burst from her back, and her hair flared upwards. The magical power flowing off of her was palpable to everyone in the room.

The door to her office opened and the Secretary poked her head in only for the Vice Director to shoo her away with a handwave. She focused her attention back on Moon who asked her, "I trust this is sufficient Vice Director?"

Lord Batheomeloi steepled her fingers, "It certainly proves you are… different. But you could be a mixed blood, a part human part demon, it doesn't prove your from another dimension entirely."

Moon raised an eyebrow, "I see." She pointed her hand at the woman's desk and fired a beam of magic causing an ear of corn of all things to appear there. "Does this help sway you at all?"

The woman blinked then examined the piece of produce. She muttered incantations under her breath, and after a couple of minutes of examination she came to a startling conclusion, "It's real, you created something out of nothing but magical energy… you did the first magic."

Moon was perplexed, "I'm sorry… First Magic? What I did was simple conjuration magic, nothing more."

"I'll take it from here Moon," Marco said stepping up to the plate. He knew that now, it was his turn to take over. "Yeah as you can see, how they classify magic and how we do it is very different, isn't it? To them, it's just a parlor trick, to people like you… well it's everything and so much more."

The Lord stared at him for a moment taking in his appearance, stance and even tone of voice, "Who are you? You have an… unusual air of confidence about you."

Marco smiled at her, "I'm Marco nice to meet you Director. I don't envy you for having to run this zoo of crackpots and heathens."

Marco noticed a sudden movement in the upper corner of her office and found his gaze shifting towards it. What Marco found surprised him. For lurking there in the corner was a _thing_. It had no discernable face, it was featureless in that regard but it had two twisting horns coming out of its head, its body was emaciated, thin and gangly with very long arms and short legs that were twisted around at the knees like a bull or horse, it had a gigantic pair of bat wings that made it look on the whole, like some kind of demon… but Marco knew that wasn't.

"Boy, what is so interesting about that corner of my office?" The Vice Director asked him a little irritated.

"Tell me Director, have you had trouble sleeping lately?" Marco asked out of the blue to her as he stared at the creature who was looking at him skittishly.

The woman blinked then narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of topic, "My sleep has been fitful as of late, why do you ask?"

"I think I just found the reason why," Marco pointed at the creature no one else could see and said to it, "Get down here you." The creature pointed at itself with a black talon superseded someone could see it, "Yeah you."

The thing, something in his mind, possibly Emiya's innate Tracing combined with Prelati's inhumane knowledge told him this thing was a Nightguant. A demon from the Dreamlands that fed upon the good dreams of others. It leapt from the ceiling and landed on the desk, which groaned slightly from the impact.

"What, what was that?!" the Director demanded.

"You can't see it can you?" Marco asked, "Well, it's nice to know I'm not going crazy, thank you… or maybe it means I am going crazy because I can see it and others can't?"

"See what?" The Director demanded angrily at seemingly being left out of the loop.

In response, Marco grabbed the thin almost imperceptible veil around the Nightgaunt and _pulled_. He pulled off whatever made it unseeable to the others, and revealed it in all its unusual glory. Lorelei was on her feet in an instant her riding crop in her hand ready to torture information out of the demon's magi master who dared move against her.

Only for Marco to force her hand down, "Wait."

She fixed him with a glare, "Boy you have my thanks for bringing this plot to my attention however, do not overstep your bounds."

"Let me try talking to it first before you try to torture it," Marco requested, "I don't even think it wants to be here. Much less around you."

Lord Barthomeloi's eyebrow quirked at the slight but she didn't hex him or the demon into oblivion. Instead she said, "You have one minute."

Marco didn't waste any time, "Who summoned you?"

Instead of words images flowed into Marco's mind. That of a person, a tall well built man with a beard and then with it a name.

"Does the name McDonell Trambellio Elrond ring any bells?"

"Ah, I should've known. The fool," Bartholemoi hissed.

"Politics?" Marco asked knowingly.

"Quite. He is the leader of the democratic faction here in the Clocktower."

Marco sighed, "Let me hazard a guess. You lead the blue bloods that run this insane asylum is that about right?"

That earned him a curt nod, "Indeed. The fool and his family have been pushing for democracy for centuries now. This… thing," Lord Barthomeloi motioned to the demon on her desk, "Was likely another ploy of his to dispose of me."

"Well, how on the mark is she?" Marco asked the nightgaunt. The image of a bullseye popped up in Marco's head, "Your dead on Vice Director."

The head of the Barthomeloi clan nodded, "Naturally, McDonnel always was petty."

"Umm, I'd like to point out that you had no idea the demon was even here before I pointed it out. Your welcome by the way."

That earned Marco a reproach filled glare from the woman who sighed when she saw the man didn't flinch and grovel before her like most would at her stare, "You have my gratitude, and make no mistake, that is not something easily attained. You will be compensated appropriately for your actions here today. For failure to do so on my part would tarnish my family's image of perfection."

Marco snorted at the concept, "Perfection? How overrated."

The woman stared at him for a moment before speaking in a low and dangerous tone, "Watch yourself boy. Helping uncover a plot or not. I shall allow none to besmirch my family name, and all that comes with it."

"You don't get what I meant, obviously," Marco replied not at all phased by her threat. "Perfection is… well it's impossible. Rather, it is pointless to try to attain in the first place. Say you do in fact become 'perfect' then what would be the point in having a child? To pass perfection on? If your perfect and you have a child do you expect it to be perfect too or once one of your family achieves perfection is that it for you? Is that the sole goal of your family progression towards a final goal of stagnation?"

Lorelei absorbed the young man's words. His question pierced the armor of superiority she'd built up both in her mind and around her heart. His words made sense to her. If she Barthomeloi Loereli was perfect then what was the point of striving for more, and the passing of her genes on to the next generation, something she was still being expected to do by her family. Yet… she was perfect… wasn't she?

She didn't show the turmoil of her thoughts outwardly for that would be unseemly. Yet she did blink twice. That was all. She then sighed, "Could you please do something about the demon boy?"

"Do something about it? Like kill it or..?" Marco let the question hang.

"Just get it off my desk," She demanded. She then locked eyes with him, "Lorelei Barthomeloi."

"Hmm?"

"My full name and title is Lord Vice Director Lorelei Barthomeloi."

"Well, pleasure is all mine Lord Vice Director… do you mind if I just call you Lorelei? That's kinda a mouthful?"

Lorelei was about to tell him she put more pride on her last name how Lorelei just felt like an attachment to her Barthomeloi name… but she didn't. Instead she sighed, "Do as you wish."

"Well in that case. I'm Marco Ubaldo Diaz, Adventurer, mage, and a bunch of other things really. But you can just call me Marco."

Lorelei briefly considered that this may be a trap before dismissing it. Treacherous the Trambellio Faction may be, but even _they_ wouldn't sink so low as to hire a Spaniard. There had been bad blood between the Spanish and English Magi for centuries ever since the Age of Exploration, and none would stoop so low as to hire the other to do the dirty work or work for the other due to that.

"Marco," She said as if testing out his first name.

"Yes Lorelei?"

"Your friend, if it is whom I think it is, is wanted for breaking the statue of secrecy," Lorelei said stiffly.

"But?" Marco said almost grinning.

Lorelei ignored the man's grinning, "But, seeing as she seems to indeed be a magi from another dimension, once she arrives, she'll be allowed to leave with her _one and only _warning not to practice her magic in public. We have to accept that while mistakes happen from foreign dignitaries we can't bend the rules completely."

Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank you Lorelei," Marco said sincerely.

"Don't thank me Diaz. For if she's caught practising her magic publically again, she _will _be granted a Sealing Designation," Lorelei's voice was firm and resolute.

Marco nodded with a thought coming to mind, "I understand… I have some questions if you don't mind?"

Lorelei waved her hand, motioning for him to go ahead, "Where do I even start? To be entirely honest I'm new at the whole magic thing. For a while I was in an alternate time dilated dimension. I'm technically thirty even though I was only there eight minutes."

"You aged two years for every minute you spent there?" Lorelei took in his muscular physique interested in the results and possibilities of using said dimension, "For spending so much time there, one cannot argue with the results."

"Thanks. I practiced magic there for over a decade. I know a couple of tricks. One of which his how I'm going to get rid of this guy here," Marco motioned to the Nightgaunt who was still crouched on the Vice Director's desk.

Reaching into the net bag on his side, Marco drew out the R'lyeh Text. It floated an inch above his open palm, and Marco flicked his hand over the closed tome, causing it to flip to just the right page he was looking for. He looked to the Nightgaunt. "I'm sending you home little guy," Much to his surprise, the nightgaunt shook its head. "No?"

A word echoed through his mind in strangely soothing ye feminie tone, "_Serve. Wish to serve the Waking One."_

Marco pointed at himself in a little confusion with the others staring in slight fascination, "Me? Am I this, Waking One?"

The Nightgaunt nodded furiously, "_Strong dreamer. So strong. To dream while awake. Dream King! A Dream King thou art!"_

Marco had no clue what this dream demon was talking about but it was making something perfectly clear. It wanted to stay with him, "Ok, so… what is your name?"

"Marco," Lorelei said in an exasperated tone, "Demons guard their True Names jealousy. They won't just hand it out simply because you ask."

"_Fryte."_ The demon told him lowering its head submissively, "_Fryte will serve you oh Waking Dreamer King. Provided you can free her from her current contract."_

"Sever a contract huh?" Marco muttered to himself before he smiled. "I've got just the thing!" He cocked the hammer to the revolver in his mind and fired it by saying, "_**Trace on!"**_

Seconds later, a jagged purple blood stained dagger radianting divinity and magical energy appeared in Marco's hand catching everyone's attention but especially Lorelei's attention. He held it in a reverse grip, "This shouldn't hurt one bit, ok?"

Seeing Fryte nod, Marco stabbed down with the dagger, while calling out its true name. "_**Rule Breaker!"**_

There was a flash of pink light, and when it cleared Fryte flexed her wings unharmed, "Now, would you please get off the Vice Director's desk?"

The Nightgaunt easily hopped off the desk, not that anyone was paying it any mind anymore. Everyone had their eyes locked on Marco. More specifically the dagger he had in his hand. Feeling everyone's gaze on him Marco asked, "What, is there something on my face?"

"A Noble Phantasm? You possess a Noble Phantasm that can break the bindings of a demon?" Lorelei asked clearly impressed.

"Not exactly," Marco tossed her the dagger which she easily caught, she muttered spells and incantations over it. Her eyebrow quirked almost imperceptibly, "A… forgery? Using advanced Gradation Air?" Lorelei smirked, "To think one would take such a useless art and refine it to such a degree."

Placing the dagger down on her desk, the Vice Director actually applauded him. it was three short claps but it was high praise coming from a Barthomeloi. Marco gave a borderline mocking over the top bow and deciding to add a cherry on top to stay in her good graces, "Thank you thank you! Now, for my next trick,"

He put his hand over Lorelei's uncovered arm and said his catchphrase incantation. When the sparks cleared she was wearing a duplicate of her Mithril gauntlet on her left forearm. A mystic code that had been past down in her family since the founding of the Clocktower two thousand years ago, it granted the Barthomeloi titanlike physical strength and only reinforced their claim as the Almighty Lords. She marveled at the flawless craftsmanship for a moment.

Then her gaze flicked back to Marco, "Your up to something," It was a statement not a question.

"What makes you say that?" Marco asked her though his smile gave it away ever so slightly.

"Helping me with the demon I could understand. I would be in your debt then. But why give me a second mithril gauntlet even if it is a forgery unless you wished to foster my goodwill even further?"

Marco shrugged almost uncaringly, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you Lorelei?"

The Vice Director narrowed her eyes at him, "I do not like being a pawn in another's games Spaniard."

Marco just smiled and leaned in close and whispered so just she could hear, "Yes you certainly seem like the type who likes to… _dominate_. Would you prefer I call you _Mistress Lorelei_ instead of Vice Director?"

It took her a moment to realize just _what _he was implying and once she _did_, her cheeks took on a rosy hue. Whether from anger or embarrassment none would know, only the fact that Marco Ublado Diaz who would become known as 'the Spaniard', _made _the usually harsh and stoic Vice Director blush in the first place if this got out that is.

"Get out of my office before I put welts on your backside Diaz."

"No need to threaten me with a good time Lorelei. Besides I think our business here is concluded anyway. Seeya around," Marco gave a power of respect to the vice director and then made his way to the door and gave a sharp whistle when he didn't hear any pairs of feet following him, "C'mon everyone we're done here."

River, Moon, and Hekapoo shook themselves out of their collective dazes and quickly rushed out the office thanking the Vice Director for her time before they left. Once they were gone, Lorelei plucked the dagger from her desk where Marco had left it. '_He likely left it here on purpose as well. Just what game are you playing at Marco… and why do I find myself 'wanting' to be apart of it?'_

His words about perfection rung around in her head again and she found herself pondering could this Spaniard spellcaster be correct?

* * *

"What was all that back there Marco?" Hekapoo asked sounding put out at how easily he flirted with the Vice Director of the Clocktower.

"What was what?" Francesaca asked as the group met her outside the office and started walking down one of the many hallways, "And Francesaca would like to know where this Nightgaunt came from."

"Some dumbass had the bright idea of sicking the poor girl on the vice director while she was sleeping and leading her to an eventual suicide," Marco replied easily.

Francesca rolled her eyes at the supposed "plot", "There are so much _faster_ ways to kill someone though. Why you could kill almost everyone in this building with just a few words."

"True. Lorelei was nice though. Part one of The Plan is in effect. Thanks for helping by the way Moon, I appreciate it," Marco replied.

"Plan, what plan?" Moon blinked.

"Why my plan to turn Earth into a multiversal trading hub of course," Marco replied with an almost demonically innocent smile on his face making Moon a little nervous at what Marco maybe planning, "Oh a cafeteria."

Marco took a sudden sharp right and everyone followed him into a crowded cafeteria. "It's been forever since I've had a meal that wasn't cooked over a campfire. No offence Fresca."

"None taken Mar-kun. Though English cuisine leaves much to be desired. Or at least it did, last time Francesa was around. Maybe they've improved?" She said hopefully.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Marco said as he and the others got in line.

"Oh, I do hope they have those Nachos I rather enjoyed them that one time I came over," River said his mouth watering at the thought.

Marco laughed, "Thanks River glad you liked my cooking man, but I doubt they have nachos here."

The food… not the best Marco had ever had if he was being honest. And he got the Fish and Chips something England was supposed to be famous for.

"What's wrong champ?" Hekapoo asked him, "You seem disappointed. Is the food not up to snuff?"

"Well I'd heard the legend of England's Fish and Chips being amazing and this is kinda… not as good as I was expecting?"

"Yeah it kind is disappointing, isn't it?" A very familiar voice said.

Marco's head snapped up like a whip and could only stare at who had spoken to him.

Emiya _fucking_ Shirou was standing in front of him alongside Tohsaka Rin and…

'_What the fuck is Saber doing here?'_ Marco asked himself while trying to calm some of the sadness and anger rising up in his chest at seeing the Wrought Iron Magus. He decide to structurally analyse all three to see if anything about them were different. He was able to find two honestly surprising results but he will keep that to himself for now.

"Do you think he knows?" Shirou asked in Japanese.

"I doubt it," Altria replied, "He seems to be teasing us for good fun. Something Kay did to me often. In fact he reminds me of Archer."

"He looks nothing like Gilgamesh though," Shirou retorted in confusion.

"That's not who she was referring to Shirou," Rin told him butting into the conversation and giving the man talking to Shirou a good look over noticing his spanish features. She also noticed he did have a lot of similarities to her former servant.

"Then who… oh, _him_. Yeah I can see the resemblance though even _he_ wasn't that tall."

"You know it's rude to talk in a language that other people can't understand." Marco reprimanded them gently in english.

The three blushed at being caught red handed, "Our personal life isn't any of your business sir!" Rin tore into him while trying to stay polite.

Marco switched to flawless japanese. "No need to be derogatory Tohsaka."

The trio blushed even deeper upon realizing he could in fact understand what they'd been saying the entire time. Marco continued deciding to throw them a bone, "As for me looking like a certain Servant of the Bow… " he chuckled. "Well, there's a very good reason for that too."

The two Masters and Servant blinked in confusion, "Umm, what might that be?" Shirou asked hesitantly.

Marco smirked. He was hoping shirou would be the one to ask that. Marco then spoke familiar words, "_**Trace on."**_

In an instant a dozen blades were floating in the air behind Marco. All the swords turned and they all aimed at Shirou, Rin and Altria. The goldfish impression the three did was just so damn perfect. Marco wish he could've taken a picture actually.

He glanced over at his Servant a hopeful expression on his face, "Oei, by chance are you?"

"We're painting as fast as we can Master!" Oei affirmed. As she filled out a canvas as quickly as she and her 'octopops' could. "Aa~nd done!"

Oei's declaration snapped the trio out of their daze. Shiro jumped to his feet and yelled at Marco, "It can't be! I-I beat you Archer!"

"I dunno what the fuck your talking about kid," Marco told him honestly. "But I do know one thing," His gaze flicked to Altria knowingly.

"What's that?" Shirou was gripping his palms so hard his fingers were digging into his flesh causing them to bleed at what this stranger was going to do and say.

"Congratulations are in order." Marco clapped sarcastically before he locked eyes with the Living Servant that was King Arthur. He leaned in and whispered what he found out earlier, "It's a girl, congrats."

Altria paled considerably as heat rose to her cheeks at the insiuation, "It's a… a girl you mean to say that I'm?"

"Pregnant? Yeah," Marco said with a firm nod while crossing his arms while waiting for Altria to calm down from the news.

"Oh… oh my…" If Saber wasn't already sitting down she likely would've fallen down.

Rin looked between the mysterious Spaniard and her Servant. "Saber is pregnant? Is that even possible she's a Servant."

"Yes, but as you k-know Rin, my condition is… special," Saber reminded her.

'Oh...OH yeah that's right!" Rin said remembering Altria's body wasn't a copy but her actual body. She put her hand on her chin in thought at the news, "This complicates things a bit doesn't it?"

"Not really." Marco replied leaning back comfortably, "You just have a choice to make now, don't you boy?" Marco said mockingly as he looked dead on at Shirou.

"A choice?" Shirou echoed confused and a little angry at Marco's question.

"Yeah you can continue to follow those ideals of yours… of wanting to protect everyone, causing yourself to run from battlefield to battlefield to fulfill an unfulfillable dream of creating a world where no one cries… eventually leaving your children fatherless. Or you can change the direction of those ideals."

"Change the direction of my ideals?"

"Children?" Rin echoed. "Saber's carrying twins?!"

Marco shook his head then like right at her revealing his second observation, "Nope. Congrats its a boy Tohsaka."

"Wait you mean I'm… a boy?!"

"Yep."'

"Your enjoying this way too much," Hekapoo told him as she smirked next to him.

"Sue me." Marco casually replied before he fixed his gaze on Shirou once again. "Change the direction yes. Instead of trying to save everyone which is impossible… why not just settle for just trying to save the people you love? To be the personal hero of the people who love you? That doesn't sound too bad does it?"

"That… you… I…" The fact that Shirou was even trying to process what Marco was saying right now was promising. "Think about it kid your life doesn't just belong to you anymore does it? I mean first of all, are you going to ask two _pregnant women_ to accompany you into battlefields?"

"No of course not… but?" Shirou tried to rebuttal his ideals firmly trying to take hold over reason.

"And furthermore," Marco cut him off. "Say you do die out there. That would mean… that you Emiya Shirou would be no better than Kiritsugu who did the exact same thing to you!" Marco let the final nail in his argument fly like the bullet in a sniper's gun.

Shirou froze solid. He didn't move. He didn't dare breathe.

"You know what that loneliness felt like Shirou… better than anyone. So, I ask of you… could you bring yourself to do that _knowingly_ to another person? To your own children?"

"I… no, no I can't." Shirou replied after a long pause as his worldview and ideals cracked and shattered. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the floor only to be helped up into a chair by Saber.

Rin looked at Marco in shock and awe. "How? How the hell did you do that? No one, not even Archer could get Shirou to do what you just did! To even budge on this hero thing!"

Marco smiled like the devil himself, "Tohsaka… Rin. Archer was many things, but one thing he didn't have was an A+ in a college level psychology course. That's where _I_ come in."

Tears were collecting in Rin's eyes at what Marco helped avert, "I don't know if these are the hormones kicking in early or what, but part of me wants to hug you, and another part wants to slap you right now."

Marco just smiled wider this time seeming more kind, "Your welcome, but if you really want to repay me I need to know a couple of things?"

Rin dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, "Of course, what is it?"

"The current status of Illyasviel von Einzbern and Matou Sakura." Marco replied easily.

Rin, Shirou, and Saber blinked. "Why them?"

"Just… just tell me." Marco replied with a feeling of dread beginning to pool in his stomache.

Rin sighed but replied, "Illya is dead. She was killed by Glgamesh near the climax of the Grail War… Her heart was torn out and put inside Shinji Matou."

Marco scowled at the name Shinji Matou and his mountain of sins, "I presume he is dead, yes? Shinji I mean?"

The three blinked in shock, "Umm no?"

Marco sighed, "I see." Marco stood to his full 6'9 height and took out his dimensional scissors. "I'll have to fix that. What of Sakura?"

"Fix… wait your going to _kill_ Shinji?!" Shirou got up ready to try and stop him only for a sword to impale itself into the table stopping. This also confirmed Marco's worst fears for now. Sakura was not saved. She was still there in her personal hell. Shirou never noticed and left her to suffer. Burning anger started to ignite and Marco had to resist throttling Shirou right now.

"Yep, and rescuing Sakura while I'm at it. While I'm doing that, get a clue and realize Sakura has a thing for you while I'm gone will ya you moron?" Marco told him before he cut a portal to Japan and stepped through it. Marco was proud of himself holding back as much vitriol in his tone as he felt for Shirou as of right now.

The last thing he heard before it closed was Shirou shrilly yelling.

"Sakura what?!"

* * *

Marco soon found himself out in front of all places, the Emiya Residence. He chuckled. "Of all the places for me to end up, it had to be here?"

Seconds later a flaming vortex opened up and Hekapoo, Chiyo, Oei, and Francesca popped out of the portal. Marco saw them and sighed, "You girls shouldn't be here for this."

"Hey, don't forget who _gave_ you those scissors Diaz," Hekapoo said, smirking with her hand on her hip.

Francesca looked antzy looking everywhere as if an enemy was waiting to pounce upon her. "Fresca you ok?" Marco asked concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Francesca is… afraid of Matou Zouken," She admitted startling Marco since he knew she feared very little. "Should he use his magecraft on her he would have a perfect reincarnating body."

Marco clapped his hands together before rubbing them, "Well then, all the more reason for me to kill the bastard huh?"

Francesca nodded and sighed in relief, "Yeah it would make Francesca feel much more at ease if he was dealt with."

"Well then, I'd better get to work."

"Your actually gonna kill this Zouken guy?" Hekapoo asked, only mildly surprised. "I thought you would've wanted to leave all the fighting and bloodshed behind you once you left my place Marco?"

Marco let out a little laugh, "Oh my dear goddess. Zouken isn't human. He's the furthest thing from it. You are by far more human than he could ever hope to be at this point. You have so many emotions that Zouken has long lost."

Hekapoo flushed as she called her his goddess. She felt she could get used to that. '_Slow it down Hekapoo, your just friends right now…' _she told herself. "What makes him so immoral?"

Once Marco explained just how Zouken Matou formerly known as Zolgen Makiri had been keeping himself alive for the past five-hundred plus years. The book of false attendant held many secrets that should have died. Hekapoo felt like vomiting. "He… he diffused his soul amongst his worm familiars?"

"Yes, he is in essence, a hivemind for them now. The difference between them and him is so thin I don't think there _is_ a difference anymore," Marco replied as he walked through Fuyuki City towards the Western side of town where both the Tohsaka and Matou mansions were located.

"So how do you intend to handle this creep?" Hekapoo asked. Just thinking of a human doing _that_ to themselves made her skin crawl. The implications of what he may be doing to his "heir" was not lost to her either.

"Get Sakura out of the house, then torch the house, his worms, everything. All of it in one go," Marco replied easily enough but his face stayed firm.

"You have a weapon that can do that?" Hekapoo asked dubiously.

"Yes," Marco casually replied. "All we have to do first is get Sakura out of there." He glanced at Hekapoo. "That's where I'm hoping you'll come in…"

"You want me to get the girl outta there?" Hekapoo stated more than asked.

"Your the fastest person I know," Marco complimented.

Hekapoo became unusually serious. "I'll do it… that girl, Sakura… doesn't deserve to suffer anymore."

"Thanks H-poo."

The creation goddess smiled at him, "Don't call me that."

* * *

The group stood in front of the Matou estate. It was gloomy and imposing as ever at least it looked the same from EMIYA's memories at least. Marco looked to his group. "Everyone ready?" He received a round of nods. "Everyone know what they need to do?"

"I need to rescue Sakura," Hekapoo said. "And give you a signal to light the place up."

"I need to squish any nasty bugs that Marco-san might miss," Chiyo replied, chipperly as her hair began to write in anticipation for the coming feast.

Francesca added helpfully, "Francesca is to stay back and assess Sakura's condition once Hekapoo get's her out."

"Right," Marco faced the gate. "Let's do this people."

* * *

Hekapoo cut her way into the Matou Estate. It was simple. All she had to do was imagine herself on the other side of their front door. The air was filled with the sickly sweet stench of mold, causing Hekapoo to crinkle her nose in disgust. "Yeah, we definitely need to get her outta here."

With that thought in mind, Hekapoo blitzed upstairs and began rapidly checking rooms.

"Nope, no, god this bathroom is gross!" Heakpoo said as she held back a gag. Shuddering she kicked in another door. She found herself in a sparsely decorated girls room. It had a bed which was topped by a white frilly cover, a nightstand, and a single drawer. This was most certainly Matou Sakura's room.

Yet she wasn't here either.

Hekapoo dashed downstairs and then, she... went into the basement.

Down, down, down into the depths of the earth Hekapoo raced. There was a damp chill in the air, one that just got colder the further she descended. She turned a final corner she came to a door of wrought iron. She slashed it with his scissor blades creating a portal which she simply waltzed through. Beyond the confines of the Fiery portal, was the pit.

It was a pit full of writhing worms and they were disgusting wretched creatures. They slithered in, out, and over one another. And they did the same to Sakura Matou whose eyes were glassy like a dolls as they wriggled in and out of her, through her very being. Sakura herself was used to this treatment, but Hekapoo, who was no stranger to the horrors of war herself, wretched. Especially when some worms were shown going places that should never be tarnished.

Wiping the bile from her mouth, Hekapoo's head flame blazed like an inferno reacting to her righteous anger. Her wrath found direction when she heard someone chuckling behind her. She turned her scissor blades consumed by flames as she whipped them around, destroying the makeshift body of Matou Zouken in the process. Burning all the worms that made up his "body" to ash. She yelled out in anger, "Is this funny to you, you miserable wretch?!"

"Very, for no matter what you do here spirit. You won't save her." A giant head of Zouken replied forming from the pit full of Crest Worms, which were consumed by a blast of flames moments before Hekapoo opened a portal directly beneath Sakura. And she fell into the flame goddess' waiting arms.

"Just hang in there sweetie, we're gonna get you help." Hekapoo told her encouragingly as she tried to warm the girl the deathly cold girl with her own flame and warmth.

"Sem...pai?" Sakura asked deliriously staring up a someone she had never seen. Had a devil come to take her away?

"Yes, you'll see him soon," Hekpoo promised as she opened up another portal this one to directly outside the Matou Estate, and walked through it with Sakura in her arms in a princess carry as more worms began to writhe in the pit and attack her just as the portal closed.

* * *

The moment she laid eyes on Marco Hekapoo told him, "Marco, kill that son of a bitch!"

"On it." Marco leaped into the air tracing a large black bow as he did so. The next thing he traced was a drill shaped sword that he condensed down into the shape of an arrow He then reinforced it to the point it was equal to its original then he filled it with prana to the point that it became something fragile… dangerous… broken. The lingering will of the hero who once wielded it supporting marco. Women were everything to Fergus after all.

"Thy core is twisted in madness, so twist all the way in _Caladbolg II_!" Marco launched the Broken Phantasm turned arrow directly down into the roof of the house, centuries of built-up magical defenses were shredded like paper as Caladbolg II twisted space around it, tearing through wood, and concrete before finally slamming home in the heart of the worm pit itself. There a great conflagration started, welling up and consuming the Matou Estate from the very depths of its black heart. The fire seemed to burn brighter and hotter than what Marco expected.

Marco was pushed back ever so slightly by the ensuing fireball that engulfed the estate, but that was fine. It let him land in the street, next to his friends. "Chiyo-san your up."

"I'm already on it Marco-san." Chiyo replied, her hair conveniently oozing down and into a manhole cover, "My my some of these nasty bugs think they can escape fufufu, how quaint." The primordial ooze that was Shub-Niggurath washed over them like the Demiurge, wiping them out and leaving none of them left alive. There were no whispers, no cries for mercy, just a sudden and all consuming silence. What should have taken days to clear up Chiyo was able to do in minutes with how far her reach beneath the city reached. Once the deed was done Chiyo said, "All the nasty insects have been taken care of Marco-san… well except for the ones in Sakura-san's body of course."

"Can you remove them without hurting her Chiyo?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Yes of course," The dark fertility goddess replied before allowing hundreds of hair thin tendrils to invade Sakura's body from all over but with a tenderness Zouken would have never shown, "My, my some of them have embedded themselves in her nerves the poor little lamb… this might… tickle a little."

Sakura started giggling profusely as the Crest Worms were removed from her nervous system. Marco had to comment, "Why, why does this tickle so much?"

"Well, Chiyo-san could've killed your nerves entirely while she did this, but she thought you might've wanted to feel some sort of sensation other than pain," she replied to Marco as Sakura was to busy giggling.

"So you made it tickle instead of hurt?" Marco asked.

"Yes, as laughter is the best medicine no?" the alien earth mother goddess replied making Marco chuckle a little her at completely missing what the idiom meant.

"I'm going to piss myself if this keeps up!" Sakura was finally able to speak up.

"Too much of a good thing Chiyo," Marco reminded her.

"Oh, right," With but a thought, Sakura stopped feeling anything at all. "Is that better Sakura-chan?"

"I...yes thank you," The usually meek girl replied wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes finally getting a blurry look from everyone. She someone who looked kinda like Shirou but she still busy cleaning out her eyes.

"I'm almost done and then… oh my oh my," Chiyo said as she came upon the worms connected to Sakura's major internal organs. One was trying to do something to Sakura's heart. Chiyo put a stop to that immediately.

"What is it Chiyo?" Marco asked. He knew better than to expect this to go smoothly.

"Chiyo…. Has found the worm containing the soul of Zouken Matou. It is clamped around Sakura-chan's heart."

Marco's face became like a thunderstorm, "Bring. Him. To. Me!"

"Yes, yes, Chiyo is on it Marco-san," The Eldritch Goddess replied matter of factly. She decided to leave out what else was hidden away in the crest worms.. Moments later a tendril rose from the center of Sakura's chest like a fishing line. It had a fat wriggling worm on the end of it. "Chiyo would like something in return for this favor Marco-san."

"Can we discuss this later?" Marco said, his eyes fixed on the wriggling worm that was trying its damndest to escape to no avail.

"Of course." Chiyo replied. Marco never seeing the devious almost _hungry_ smile that developed on her face due to his laser-like focus on the crest worm.

Marco took a knee and gave Sakura a little shake to get her focus concentrated on him, "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan can you look at me please."

"Sem… Sempai?" Sakura asked as her now cleared up eyes open fully and locked onto Marco's own.

Marco smiled at her and shook his head, "No, I'm not. But he did send me to rescue you on his behalf. Can you sit up Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, and Marco offered her a hand to get her into a sitting position. He then pointed at the dangling Crest Worm, "See that Sakura?"

The girl swallowed and nodded, "Yes."

"That is the last Crest Worm. The very last Crest Worm of Matou Zouken. But more than that. That is the Crest Worm that contains his soul," Marco helped Sakura to her feet before guiding her about twenty yards away. He then conjured up a basic yumi and a dozen arrows. "I hear your a pretty good shot. How about you try hitting the target over there?"

The biggest most evil adorable smile twisted itself across Sakura's face and she quickly took up the bow and arrow but she did fumble a little, '_It's funny,'_ Sakura thought to herself. '_The one thing I enjoyed doing at school that let me get closer to sempai… is the thing that kills you Zouken.' _With that thought in mind, Sakura released the arrow.

She didn't miss for her aim even while her hands shook was true.

While Sakura cathartically destroyed Matou Zouken's physical body, Chiyo took the liberty of consuming his wretched soul and all the magic tied to his soul. As reincarnation was just too good for some people especially this scum of a living being. Chiyo could only smile angelically as she felt her being become more stable as power flowed into her body stabilizing her connection to earth and Marc.

Marco looked at the smoldering inferno that was the Matou Estate, "One down, one to go."

* * *

Shiji had just gotten out of class for the day and was on his way home when he was almost hit by a trio of firetrucks. "Oi, watch where you're going, damn it!" He shouted after the emergency responders. "Some people… wonder whose house burned down? Maybe it's Emiya's? Nah, he wouldn't leave his electric running. Tohsaka? She… she might. I'd better go check."

With that thought in mind, Shinji raced down the road after the fire trucks all the while saying, "Please don't be Tohsaka's place, please don't be Tohsaka's place, please don't be Tohsaka's place! I don't wanna have to call that crazy bitch and tell her that her house burned down. She'd blame me… somehow."

Shinji never did find out it was his house that got burned down. He got dragged into an alleyway by a slime covered giant tongue. He tried to scream as he was drawn, slowly into Francesca's second mouth inch by excruciating inch but when someone has a bounded field that blocks all forms of soundwaves from carrying…

No one can hear you scream.

Once Shinji died from mass blood loss, Francesca asked. "Can Francesca finish eating him now? She doesn't like to play with her food, even if it _is_ junk food."

"Not yet there's something he has that doesn't belong to him," Marco replied before he rammed his fist into Shinji's chest and fished around for a moment before he came out holding his heart… or rather Illyasviel von Einzbern's heart.

"Damn Diaz what the hell man?" Even Hekapoo was slightly weirded out by this act of unusual brutality.

"This heart belongs to the Lesser Grail. The Last Lesser Grail Illyasviel von Einzbern. It may have just enough power in it to say… incarnate a Servant?" Marco wondered aloud as he offered the heart to Oei.

"Could Marco-sama _at least_ cook it first?" Oei asked as she finished yet another portrait this one of him ripping said heart out of Shinji's dead chest, his left leg being consumed by Francesca.

"Fine miss picky eater," Marco replied jokingly before he traced a metal spit, gored the heart on it, and held it over Hekapoo's head flame.

"Dude, gross! Keep the once human heart away from me!" Hekapoo complained as she tried to avoid it.

"Stop moving around or its not going to cook evenly," Marco counter-argued while trying to make sure the heart was cooked.

"Keep it away from _my head_, and we won't have this problem!" Hekapoo retorted as she tried to dodge Marco's attempts to use her as a cannibalistic cooking apparatus.

In the end though Marco was now just a bit faster than the scissor crafter he ended up sitting on her and cooking the heart over her head flame. All the while she promised revenge neither noticing parts of the heart glowing from the infusion of magic and divinity waking up the dormant grail. "I swear if I don't get crystalized for your quest I _will _get you back for this Diaz!"

"Ok, well just so you know, I'm free on the seventh at seven."

"It's a _date_!" Hekapoo seethed.

Marco smiled down at her sweetly, "Looking forward to it H-poo."

"Don't call me that!" She growled as she thrashed around uselessly beneath his weight.

Marco pulled the heart close and examined it as the glowing marks had already died down. "I think it's cooked."

"Thanks Marco-sama! Itadakimasu!" Oei said before swallowing the heart whole. As it mixed with her being power started to grow but it would not act. Something was first needed.

After a moment Marco asked, "Did it work?"

"Oei doesn't feel any different," The painter said after a moment. "Maybe I need to make a wish?"

"Go for it," Marco prompted her.

Oei clapped her hands together in prayer for her current desire, "Oei wishes to stay with Marco-sama forever!"

Marco blinked in surprise and a little panic, "Eh, what now?!"

There was a sudden flash of white light. The wish was granted while a fallen god was absorbed by the unknown. When it cleared, everyone was fine, no one was dead, which was a nice surprise, and the apocalypse hadn't spontaneously happened which shocked Marco. Usually suddenly flashes of light equaled bad as far as he was concerned. Especially with what was in the grail.

"Oei, you ok?" He asked.

The mad artist smiled at him. "I'm fine Marco-sama. Everything is going to be just fine now."

"Ok… why are you raising death flags all of the sudden?"

"Death flag?" Oei cocked her head to the side. "Oei is unfamiliar with the term. Is it like the time you played Flags with Star Butterfly?"

"Yes… and also... no," Marco replied. "Anyway, what just happened? Any clue?"

The artist clapped her hands, "Oei's wish must've come true! She gets to be with Marco-sama forever now!"

Marco was happy his eccentric artist was happy, "That's good Oei. Everyone else ready to get the hell outta this place?"

Receiving a round of nods. Marco gave a single nod himself, "Right let's go collect Sakura and Chiyo from that coffee shop and get the heck outta dodge."

* * *

Marco popped into the coffee shop where he'd left Chiyo and Sakura. They were sipping at their coffees and exchanging quaint conversation about their lives, "Okay ladies we're just about done here. We just need to make one more stop and then we can pop on over to England, you can see Shirou, your sister, etc, etc."

Sakura beamed at him, "Thank you Marco-san… for everything." Sakura bowed low, far lower than was necessary.

"Um yeah don't mention it," Marco said as he rubbed his head. Anyway, we're going to the one place demons fear to tread."

"Rome?"

"The Vatican?"

"Heaven?"

"Well I meant church but those are all better answers." Marco admitted. "Anyway, to the Church!"

Sakura blinked, "Why Marco-san?"

Marco smirked. "Well, I need to go check the church basement for the living corpses of any children."

With his piece said that left everyone else in his party confused, Marco made his way towards the church, the others following in his wake.

* * *

Marco was the first to behold the church as he crested the hilltop. '_Yep, still comes off as creepy.' _He thought in the dimming light of twilight the church had a forbidden air about it. Instead of coming off as open and inviting, the place came off like a giant tomb, practically pushing people away with the gloom it exerted.

Ignoring the feeling the place gave him, Marco soldiered on, making his way past the gate, he pushed the solid wood door in and looked around. Nobody _seemed_ to be home. The pews were empty and the pulpit was vacant. Even the self-playing organ was silent. The place felt even more like a tomb than before. Yet despite all of that, Marco called out, "Hello, is anybody home?"

"Just a moment please, I'll be right out to hear your multitude of sins." A feminine voice called back.

'_No, it couldn't be.' _Marco thought to himself. Crossing his arms as he waited for the nun to appear. He didn't have to wait long. She appeared out the back of the church, her long white hair curling slightly as it flowed down her cussock. Her skin was pale and contrasted sharply with her amber colored eyes. She smiled at him almost angelically as she approached yet that smile hid an almost misanthropic sarcastic personality.

"Hello what terrible horrendous sins can I absolve you of today?" She asked meeting his gaze.

Macro quickly and discreetly scanned and read the history of her cassock revealing that her name was Caren Hortensia and she was in fact the daughter of Kirei Kotomine. This was a welcome surprise, and it gave him an… idea to punish someone. "I haven't come for absolution Sister Hortensia. I've come to speak to you personally."

"Oh?" Her near golden eyes seem to gleam in interest as she drank in Marco's form. "What would a mercenary and magi such as yourself, one who has killed and turned his back on the Lord, want with one of his flock, hmm?" She made note of the cloth on his left arm and around his waist. She stated plainly but with a bit of snark, "You also defile the shroud of a saint though I know not which one. My, my, aren't you the wicked one?"

Marco just rolled his eyes not letting her cutting words get to him, "Sister Hortensia, if you're _quite finished_ trying to provoke me I have some news that might be of interest to you."

Caren pouted a little annoyed she couldn't get a rise out of Marco, "Very well then lost little lamb, oh ye who has left the flock. Let us see what news you bring."

"My name is Marco, and I know of a man who had a large hand in the death of your father, Kirei Kotomine. Does the name and location of this person interest you at all, Caren Hortensia?"

Caren's eyes seemed to glow like a harvest moon, "Ooh, and what might the name of this… intriguing person be I wonder?"

"His name is Emiya Shirou and he is currently residing at the Clocktower in England."

Caren pouted, "Then he is outside the reach of this nun. I would never be able to meet him there. The Church isn't allowed to step foot in their domain."

"You let me handle that, ok?" Marco promised her before cutting open a portal with his dimensional scissors. "Ladies first."

Caren locked eyes with Marco. "Marco-san is either crazy or he has a plan. I am unsure which." The nun commented before she shrugged and stepped through the portal.

Sakura stepped up to the portal next. She smiled warmly at Marco. "Thank you again for… everything Marco-san," She glanced down refusing to meet his gaze and mumbled, "You are… a kind person."

Marco gently ruffled Sakura's hair, causing her to jump slightly and look up into his face. He smiled at her, "No problem I'm sure Shirou would've done it himself if he wasn't already… preoccupied. Speaking of, he's waiting for you. So shouldn't you be going?" Marco nodded towards the portal.

Sakura looked at the portal. "Right… Sempai," Sakura muttered to herself. She gave Marco a smile but to Marco it felt… disingenuous for some reason. "Here we go."

Sakura stepped through the portal.

"Let's get the fuck outta here, we've done what we came to do," Marco told the others before ushering them through the portal. He was the last to pass through but not before going to the church's basement and making sure it didn't have any living corpses lingering down there.

* * *

Marco stepped out of the portal into absolute chaos. People were yelling and screaming at each other, Shirou was trying and failing to keep the peace, Rin was bickering with a blonde with her hair in two big ringlets, some magi were trying to surround Caren menacingly only for Chiyo to grab and then juggle them with her tentacles, Sakura was looking back and forth between her sister and Saber like she'd seen a ghost and River had somehow gotten into an arm wrestling match with Saber… the fact he didn't lose immediately was impressive. And Oei was getting all of this down on canvas naturally.

Marco put two fingers in his mouth and released a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing… several magi fell out of the air as a result of this. "What the flying fuck is going on here?! I step out for five minutes and all hell breaks loose?!"

"Well, I _did _tell you I wouldn't be welcome here," Caren spoke up nonchalantly.

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah well, I didn't think any of them would be _that _stupid to attack from a portal they saw me open."

"They _are _magi," Caren retorted as if that was the only rebuttal she needed.

"Point." Marco conceded. He pointed at the random mooks Chiyo had dropped. "Morons one through five. Leave the nun alone capice? She's with me."

"And if we don't Spaniard?" One uppity little magi asked.

"Then you shall answer to me," A haughty female voice replied. Causing almost everyone in the room to freeze. "As to why you attacked an asset of the Barthomeloi Family? That is the better question."

Lorelei marched onto the scene both of her hands clad in mithril gauntlets, in one hand she held her riding crop in her other hand she held Rule Breaker. The Queen of the Clocktower glared hawkishly at the assembled magi and waspishly tore into them, "You are all magi. You should be above such petty childish squabbling! I am a Vice Director of an institution, not a babysitter! Conduct yourselves with some dignity!"

"B-But Vice Director!" One magi complained, "The Spaniard brought a member of the church here!"

Lorelei's eyes briefly rolled over Caren and Marco before settling on the magi who spoke. "Does she have any magic circuits at all? Is she an executor? Is she in any way a threat to our endeavors here? If no, then who cares you fools?!"

Everyone winced once The Queen of the Clocktower finished berating them. She locked her eyes on Marco, "That said, Spaniard what is the meaning of bringing a nun here?"

"It's… apart of one of my little pet projects you could say. Do not worry I swear house Barthomeloi will only profit from this endeavour," Marco replied cryptically.

Lorelei quirked an eyebrow before nodding at the ground right in front of her motioning for Marco to approach. Once he was close enough she whispered lowly. "Just what game are you playing now boy?"

"An important yet personal one your majesty." Marco replied in equally low tones but full of proper respect.

Lorelei nodded minutely. "This has nothing to do with your little game in my office?"

"Different game, different pieces, different players Lorelei but again I swear your house will profit from it," Marco glanced ever so briefly at Shirou.

"How is the Oriental important?" The Queen of the Clocktower asked.

"Like I said, it's a personal matter… more like making sure he doesn't stupidly get himself killed is one for me. Another is making sure you have an asset."

The Vice Director nodded, "I see… and the nun is required for that?"

"I think if anyone could pound a semblance of common sense into his head, it would be her. One sharp cruel barb at a time," Marco replied honestly.

"Can either of them benefit me in someway as you have said?" the Queen of the Clocktower inquired.

Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm not the only one who can recreate Noble Phantasms… mine are permanent though. And the nun is a demon detector… could be useful if someone were to go hunting vampires, no?"

A slightly scary smile stretched across Lorelei's face it was not a kind one, "I see, very beneficial indeed." She raised her voice ever so slightly, "Step back." Marco did so and she gave her edict. "The nun may stay, I have determined she can be… of use while here to my family's business."

Caren curtezied, "Thank you Vice Director."

Lorelei waved her thanks away, it was just a matter of course after all. She locked eyes on Shirou, "You boy… I have plans for you as well. Consider yourself official property of the Canticle Brigade effective immediately."

Shirou pointed at himself and paled, "Me? Marco-san what did you tell her?"

Marco walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nothing much, just that you can make copies of Noble Phantasms. Good luck buddy."

"You… bastard!" Shirou growled in rage.

Marco ignored him and continued. "Better than a sealing designation. Also I'd like to introduce you to Caren Hortensia. Caren, Emiya Shirou. Rin, say hi to your adopted sister."

"My… my what?!" Rin blustered.

"She's Kirei's daughter. Technically that makes her your step sister or adopted sister doesn't it?" Marco wondered aloud. "I mean since Kirei kinda raised you and all."

"No it does not!" Rin vehemently denied.

"My, my how cruel. She knew my father better than I ever could yet denies me so fiercely. He must've been a terrible person, my father. May God find it in him to forgive him for his sins," Caren prayed.

"You have no idea Caren, you really don't," Marco commented offhandedly.

"I... hey now, he was… yeah he was pretty much terrible," Rin admitted to Caren.

"Ohoho! I am surprised that an Eastern barbarian like yourself would even have any associates in the church. Need to get all the help you can get I see?" The blonde girl commented overly loudly.

Rin grit her teeth, "Edelfelt, might I suggest you _keep quiet_ about things you know nothing about?"

"Know nothing about?" The girl, Edelfelt commented, "It seems quite cut and dry to me Tohsaka. You whose family is nothing but a cheap copy of upstarts just so happens to be connected to the Church, one might wonder how deeply hmm?"

Rin's eyes flashed dangerously, "I do hope your not implying I'm a spy for the church Edelfelt."

"Implying? Did it come off like I was only implying? I should've been more upfront then. Yes that's _exactly_ what I meant," The blonde commented.

"Shirou do something," Marco said sounding bored while watching what amounted to a cat fight.

"Me, what could I possibly do?" He asked pointing at himself.

Marco chuckled as Shirou's innocence with the fairer sex, "You don't get why they're really arguing do you?"

Shirou blinked in utter confusion, "Huh, what do you mean? They just don't like each other right?"

Marco and much to his surprise Sakura facepalmed, "No you idiot! They…" Marco sighed. Before marching up to Shirou and whispered into his ear. "_They are fighting over you, you idiot!"_

"Me?" Shirou pointed at himself again. It seemed to be a habit he'd developed.

"Yes you stupid, now go do something about it," Marco grumbled. "Their bickering is getting on my nerves."

Shirou shook his head, "Again like what?"

'_I hope I was never this dumb when it came to women,' _Marco thought causing women nearby and faraway to sneeze, before he whispered something into Shirou's ear.

"I can't do _that_!" The inept magi retorted.

"Go!" Marco said pointing at the bickering duo.

"But…" Shirou complained.

"Either you do it," Marco traced a small swarm of swords above his head. Luvia and Rin were so busy bickering, they didn't notice. "Or I do it. Which would you prefer?"

Heroic instincts kicking in, Shirou marched forward like a poorly armed knight about to fight a dragon or a bard to lay a dragon in this case.

"And furthermore," Rin continued only to stop when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Seeing her boyfriend looking all nervous she asked, "Shirou, what's wrong are you mmph?!"

Rin stopped talking when Shirou locked lips with her. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds then he broke it and before Rin or Luvia could comment he did the same to the blonde Finnish woman.

Marco who just stood there sighing then glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye who was just watching the scene passively, "What, not gonna get in on all the free Shirou loving going around?"

Much to his surprise, Sakura shook her head. "No," Then she surprised him by slowly intertwining her hand with his before smiling up at him. "I… am happy for sempai. But… for awhile now I've… hated him and Nee-chan. They left me behind and came here to the Clocktower without me. They left me behind with Zouken and the Worm Pit… I… know you tried to mend bridges by saying sempai sent you to save me but Marco-san… I _know_ when I'm being lied to," She smiled at him. "So thank you for saving me, when no one else did. Not Uncle Kariya, not Tou-san, or Kaa-san, or Nee-san… not even Sem... not even Shirou-san did. _You did_. Thank you," She hugged herself to his chest and tears fell from her eyes onto his shirt. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Sakura," Marco gently wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, "Your welcome."

'_Well, I didn't see this coming.'_ Marco thought to himself. '_I thought she'd be carrying an eternal torch for Shirou. That she'd jump at the chance to be with him. I suppose it's possible she's just projecting her feelings for Shirou onto me… but considering she talked about hating him and Rin for abandoning her for the Clocktower, that seems unlikely.'_

Marco absentmindedly ran his hand through Sakura's hair as he thought all of this. It wasn't intentional, his hands just moved as he thought. Sakura wasn't going to complain however. His hand running through her hair was comforting and put her body at ease.

"Shirou-san isn't the only casanova here Francesca thinks," Francesca said as she eyed the two while smirking evilly.

"Hmm?" Marco looked down and realized he was running a hand through Sakura's purple locks, "Oh, sorry Sakura-san."

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine Marco-san I… didn't mind at all," She replied looking away and blushing a little.

'_Oh boy, I'm… I'm screwed aren't I?' _Marco thought to himself.

"Fufufu! Yes, yes you are Mar-kun," Francesca told him seemingly reading his face while she watched the entertainment before her.

"Um Marco, could I have a moment of your time?" Moon asked calling him over to where she was sitting.

"Sure thing Moon, I'll be right over!" Marco called. "I'll be right back. Go talk to your sister. She has some good news for you that will make you happy I promise."

Sakura gave him a curious look but Marco didn't say anything and made his way over to the table where Moon was sitting and River and Saber were in the middle of an arm wrestling match. "What did you need me for Moon?"

"I have a couple of questions? Firstly just what are your plans for bringing multiversal trade to Earth? I thought you realized it was almost impossible, furthermore how did my meeting with the Vice Director factor into that?"

"I… don't feel like sharing," Marco said after a dramatic pause.

"Ex-excuse me?" Moon asked.

"If I told you my plan, you'd just get in my way, since it's obvious you're against it. So, I'm not telling you. But since pieces are already in motion, I can tell you a little, since that won't affect the plan overall. You revealing the existence of Mewni on top of your Mewberty form will intrigue the magi here. They won't stop with just knowing you exist. They'll want to know more. They're the kind that won't stop until they have answers to their questions."

The pieces fell into place for Moon. She hadn't held onto her crown for as long as she had for no reason, "Your angry outbursts earlier. They were all an act. You wanted me to take charge of the meeting, to reveal my magic to the Vice Director. To… get the ball rolling so to speak."

Marco smirked like a demon, "Correct to a degree," Seeing Moon scowling at him he said, "Don't feel too bad Moon, I've had eight years to put this plan together in Hekapoo's dimension, and if it's any consolation, you played your part perfectly. I was still actually angry thought can't fake that."

"Was my daughter getting kidnapped just a coincidence or was it also just apart of the plan Marco?" Moon asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That was something I could not and did not account for," Marco admitted. "Originally I intended to make contact with you, bring up the fact that you owe me a hell of a lot for all the times I've saved Stars life, and cash in on that debt to open trade with Mewni and many other dimensions with Earth. Star was never supposed to be brought in harms way."

"Ah," Moon nodded, "Life debts are serious business… we wouldn't be able to deny your request… The MHC might overturn it due to Earth's Blacklist status but with magic shown to be present here that is unlikely," Seeing Marco smiling she told him, "You are playing a dangerous game young man."

"How so?" Marco questioned.

"How do you think my daughter would treat you treating her friendship like a bargaining chip?" Moon questioned, "Make no mistake it is a masterful political move and from a purely political standpoint, I applaud you for it. But you must also think about how it might affect those you care about."

Marco scowled, his brow furrowing in anger, "Make no mistake Moon. I love your daughter. I love Star unconditionally with all my heart. You truly have no idea."

"Oh, you'll forgive me if I seem… hesitant to believe that Marco. You have quite a collection of pretty young ladies at your beck and call, more than willing to do whatever you ask," Moon gave a slight shrug, " You wouldn't be the first scissor holder to end up as such honestly, power attracts power and all that." Her blue eyes hardened as her tone grew hard, "But I will not have my daughter, my _only child_ be considered a mere plaything for one of Hekapoo's champions."

"Plaything?... A _plaything_?" Marco's voice was low so low Moon almost couldn't hear him. His head was lowered preventing her from seeing his eyes, "Is that what you think my affections towards Star amounts to?"

Marco looked up and locked eyes with Moon then and the Queen of Mewni flinched. For absolute fury was shining in Marco's eyes. A snarl was etched onto his usually kind and smiling face and a deathly glare was being directed her way. "She is no plaything to me! She is Star is… she is the one thing that kept me sane the entire sixteen years I was gone… through all the death, all the bloodshed, the Archfiends,the madness, the sacrifices all of it. All I wanted was to see her again, to make her proud, and to tell _her_! Tell her that I…" Marco took a deep shuddering breath and let it out. He then spoke again in a calmer tone. "Sorry, I… I lost myself for a moment."

Moon was mentally kicking herself. She had forgotten that Marco's quest was anything but ordinary '_He's really supposed to be fourteen,' _Moon reminded herself. "Marco," she said gently. "Do you have any idea why you haven't reverted back to your true age?" asking a very important question.

Marco sighed, "Probably due to the fact I haven't uninstalled the Class Card yet. It's probably messing with the time dilation. Once I take it out, I'll probably lose my awesome bod."

"Well that's a shame, those are some nice abs," stated all too familiar voice to everyone nearby

"Thanks Star…" Marco realized what he just said and his head snapped left. "Star?!"

Star was standing there right in front of Marco and her mother smiling shyly with a kind of lost look in her eyes. "Hey Mom, hey Marco… nice mustache Marco."

"I… thanks?" Marco asked as if in a daze.

Moon wasn't so dazed, she got up and immediately started checking her daughter for wounds, "Star are you alright?"

Star gently pushed her mother away not taking her eyes off of Marco. She assured her mom but it felt hollow somewhat, "I'm fine mom, I'm good. Marco… was there something you… wanted to tell me?"

Marco snapped himself out of his daze, "I… uh yeah. Let's… let's go over here ok?"

Star nodded and the two walked over to a far corner where there was no one nearby. The Princess of Mewni turned around and got a full view of her now very grown-up crush, "Man you got tall! I feel short."

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "I yeah, I got bigger, I guess. So, how much of your mom and I's discussion did you hear?"

Star leaned against the stone with her arms crossed trying to put up a strong front but something felt off, "Pretty much the whole thing. At first I didn't even recognize you ,totally look like a badass warrior now, kudos by the way. Then mom name dropped you and I couldn't help but just stand there and stare… and listen."

"You mad at me?" Marco asked, "For the who life debt plan thing?"

Star smirked at him, "Nah, it's really smart actually. You know how I feel about rules and titles."

Marco smiled "Yeah." He suddenly swooped in and scooped her up in a hug. "I'm so glad your ok. I was scared to death I got back just in time to lose you," Marco's voice was thick with emotion as he tried to convey how scared and worried he was for her in that one hug.

Star wrapped her arms around his neck, "Shh, shh, I'm fine Marco I'm ok." He pulled back holding Star in his arms prompting her to ask, "Now, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Marco had slain Archfiends, fought a black dragon, innumerable numbers of bandits, and all manner of other things. Yet he'd never felt more nervous than he did in this moment. "Star Butterfly...I… I… Love… you?"

Star fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully, "Is that a statement or a question Mr. Diaz?"

"A… A statement." Marco said.

Star giggled, "You sound so unsure. Your supposed to be a badass warrior now but talking to me makes you so nervous? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

Marco braced her against his body just so he could tug at his collar, "I… ugh… yes."

Star giggled a little. "Well, I'm a magical princess from another dimension but I've never felt more powerful than I do right now," Star teased with a smile.

Marco scowled a little at that, "Shut up."

Star frowned a little with hints of envy and distrust filling her tone, "Is what my mom said true though? Do you really have a group of girls following your around?"

"I… it's complicated," Marco admitted.

Star shot him a disbelieving look, "Is it now? Why don't you try explaining it to me Marco?

"Star, are you _jealous_?" Marco asked her pointblank.

"Jealous, me? No, no… seriously I'm not!" She denied when Marco shot her his own disbelieving look, "I'm just confused. You claim to love me and that's great more than great even though I've been wanting to hear that from you ever since…" Star stopped herself from talking, and looked away with a blush covering her cheeks and cheek marks.

"Ever since?" Marco needled.

Star sighed, "Toffee. Ever since Toffee kidnapped you, after I knew then and there I couldn't lose you, that you were more than just a friend to me. But you liked Jackie so…" the Princess trailed off.

"You didn't say anything," Marco commented nodding, "I get it… and I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner."

"Sooner, you mean you?" Star asked her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Since around the time of the Blood Moon Ball," Marco admitted.

Star sent him a sly smile, "I knew it was just more than you being worried… why didn't you say anything then?"

Marco put Star back on the ground and took a knee so he was eye level with her, "You said you didn't need a hero? I know you likely didn't mean it like that, but it hurt. It was like you were telling me you didn't need me watching your back anymore when I'd all but had it from the jump."

Star covered her mouth in shock and shook her head, "Nononono! That's not what I meant _at all_ Marco! I meant I wanted you to trust me to handle myself. I didn't mean _that_!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged again him as tightly as she could, "I'm _so sorry_ that's what you thought I was saying!" she pulled back and punched him on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well it took me a couple of days to figure out that wasn't what you meant," Marco replied with a rueful smile, "By then I just decided to let it go."

Star pointed a finger directly into his face, "From now on, you tell me if I upset you, understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness, as Milady demands," Marco let his inner snark out a little bit.

Star snorted as she laughed, "What was _that_? Something you picked up in Hekapoo's dimension?"

Marco gave an awkward little laugh, "Yeah among other things."

"Like other girls?" Star asked again giving Marco a half-lidded glance as she crossed her arms.

Marco hung his head,"Yeah like that," He raised his head. "You want proof of my devotion to you?" Seeing his princess's rapid nod Marco smiled a little. "Tell me Star do you know what a Noble Phantasm is?"

Star wracked her brain as she put her hands on her hips, "No, what is it? Some Earth thing I don't know about?"

"Sort of, it's kinda a new concept to me too, so don't feel bad. How best to explain? In Mewni you have myths and legends right? Of heroes wielding legendary weapons and whatnot?" When Star nodded. Marco continued, "That is a Noble Phantasm. The weapon or other object that symbolizes a hero and his or her legend."

Star slowly nodded, "Oka~ay, but what does that have to do with you liking me?"

Marco smiled at her warmly, lovingly even, then he spoke tenderly,"Well because Star," Marco held out a hand and materialized a green standard that had a gold and blue spotted butterfly on it, "This is my Noble Phantasm and it symbolizes my devotion to you."

Marco offered her the flag with both hands for her inspection. Star slowly, reverently, ran her hand down the thick cloth. Star could feel the magic radiating from the flag. Heat ran up her arm and lodged itself in her heart that seemed to swell with every beat. '_What is this feeling?' _Star asked herself. '_Is this… is this Marco's love?'_ The heat seemed to flare and swell in response, as if in answer. Tears slowly collected in Star's eyes. For she knew without a doubt that Marco Ubaldo Diaz loved her. Completely, deeply, and utterly. It was a love bordering on madness. Star now knew the meaning of the phrase, to be madly in love with someone. '_And it's all mine.' _

"What's it called?" Star asked softly. "This Noble Phantasm of yours?"

Marco leaned forward and whispered into her ear so as not to accidently active it, "Monarch Butterfly Order."

Star felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine when he spoke. Whether it was the act of him whispering in her ear, or learning the name of the object that was basically the symbol of their love, she was unsure, but she quivered all the same. When he pulled back Star had a million watt smile on her face, that was matched only by her crimson blush. Quick as a snake she darted in and pressed her lips to Marco's. Star felt fireworks go off behind her eyelids and she felt like she was floating. She was half-tempted to open her eyes and look behind her to see if her butterfly wings had manifested on accident.

Then she pulled away, feeling breathless, "That felt…"

"Right?" Marco finished for her."

Star nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah," Star rested her head into the crook of his neck and looked out into the sea of other people who were there, "So, who are the other girls?"

"Really? You wanna ruin the moment by asking that?" Marco asked.

"Not ruining the moment, just wanting to know my other friends since we'll all be really close sooner or later," Star told him honestly.

Marco sighed a little, "Well there's Oei," He pointed to the japanese artist. "She _really _likes to paint. Her dad is the small octopus because reasons."

Star giggled, "She and your dad would totally get along."

"Then there's Francesca," He pointed out the Eldritch Witch who was in the middle of a spirited debate about _something _with another magi that Marco could not place.

"Ohh, I like her outfit… I'ma steal that." Star said.

Marco briefly envisioned Star dressed up like Francesca… he had to pinch his nose to stop the imminent nose bleed.

"Did you just get a nose bleed from imagining me dressed up in her clothes?" Star all but purred into his ear like the cat who got the canary.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" Marco asked hesitantly.

"I'm definitely gonna steal her look now."

"Star if you keep that up, it's not going to be a monster or anything like that which kills me, but you, causing me nosebleeds that does it."

"But what a fun way to go right?" She teased back.

"Where is _this_ side of you coming from?" Marco whispered into her ear.

"Before, I was afraid of being too… forward with you. I didn't know how you'd react. Now that I know you like me, well," Star's hand snaked down and she gave his bum a squeeze.

"Star!" Marco hissed, blushing but still he felt she was leaving something out. Something that she is keeping close to her heart for now.

"Yep, nice and firm, just like those abs," She giggled playfully. "Just tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." She pulled her head up off his shoulder and looked at him with her curiosity filled eyes, "I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable you know that right?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah I know… are you having fun?" Marco asked smiling as Star toyed with his mustache, twirling it around her finger again and again.

"I _am_ actually. I like your mustache. It makes you look cool. Well, cooler. Like Paul Sr. on American Chopper."

"When did _you_ start watching American Chopper?"

"Before it started being all about the family melodrama, and not about making the actual bikes. I want a motorcycle by the way. I want a hog!"

The image of Star in biker chick leathers passed through his mind… once again, Marco had to pinch his nose shut. The image of her in a leather bra, jacket, pants and boots was just too… too hot.

"Someone's having naughty thoughts," Star singsonged before she placed her head back on his shoulder again, "So anyone else I need to mingle with?"

"Well there's Chiyo." He motioned to the Woman with a Thousand Young who was talking animatedly with a silver maid golem? "I don't wanna know… do I?" Marco reinforced his hearing and listened in on the two's conversation.

"I must find and kill John Conner," The maid said.

"Nope, nope, nope. I did _not_ just hear that," Marco said to himself.

"Any others," Star asked. When Marco didn't answer she poked him in the ribs. "Marco?"

"I can only speculate," Marco said after a moment, "See the girl with purple hair over there? Her name is Sakura Matou. She might like me, or it might be simple hero worship."

"Are those boobs or an airbag on her chest?" Star muttered to herself.

"Star, don't be petty," Marco replied, defending the poor girl.

The princess huffed, "I know, I know, I'm just saying like damn."

"Then there's Hekapoo."

Star lifted her head off his neck and looked at him in confusion, "Hekapoo? The goddess who put you through sixteen years of hell? That Hekapoo? How did _that_ happen?"

Marco stroked Star's hair, and rested her head back on his shoulder so he could explain in softer tones, "She is… very lonely Star. In fact, she's in hot water for even giving me a Quest. It shouldn't have been done. Like, _at all_. So she might get crystalized for this."

"But your friends so you obviously asked for leniency right?" Feeling Marco's gaze on her she laughed a little. "Marco, gimme some credit. I'd like to think I know you well enough by now to know you wouldn't leave someone in danger if you can help it. You helped _Ponyhead _and you didn't even know her for a day and she tried to kill you, and _then abandoned _you in a different dimension, but you still came to her rescue. It's part of what made me fall for you. That big kind heart of yours."

"For the record, I _still_ don't like her all that much."

Star sighed, "I figured, but I appreciate you putting up with her for my sake."

Marco quickly changed the subject, "Lastly, there might be Miss Lorelei Barthomeloi. She lets me call her by her first name, which no one else seems to be able to get away with. She is the one I am the least confident on."

Star looked over at said woman who was surveying the scene like a true queen, "If I could, I'd give the throne of Mewni to her. She looks like she'd do a better job than I'd ever would."

"I dunno I think you have potential," Marco replied honestly.

Star lifted her head off Marco's shoulder and asked him in a voice filled with hope, "You really think so?"

Marco nodded and explained,"You've shown it various times on Earth. During the football game you showed tactical planning to defeat what you thought was a much larger more powerful force. When I was kidnapped by Toffee, you showed courage by rushing to my rescue by yourself. You've made mistakes sure, but you've owned up to them and learned from them. You've grown so much since you've been here Star. I know that when the time comes, you'll make one helluva queen."

Star, with tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. She pulled away just far enough so their noses were touching and whispered to him, "I can't even _begin _to describe how much I love you Marco. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it if I have to."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Marco told her gently before sighing.

"What is it?"

"Jackie," Marco said, "I'm gonna have to… tell her about all of this."

"Oh… _oh_… Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come with you to… break the news to her?" Star asked gently.

Marco shook his head, "No, this is something I need to do on my own. I owe her that much."

Star nodded, respecting his decision, "Ok." After a momentary pause she said, "Would you like to go mingle a bit? Maybe introduce me to your other friends?"

"We could do that," Marco nodded. "Or we could stay over here and keep making out?"

"Hmm, decisions, decisions…" Star said to herself, chuckling a bit.

Marco took to his feet, "C'mon let's go mingle a little before your mom comes over here and gives us a royal stern talking to."

Star covered her mouth with her big blue eyes widening in mock fear, "Oh, the horror!"

The two made the rounds around the room, Stars arm firmly clasped around his forearm. They stopped by Francesca's table first, where she was arguing with a redhead in a rather nice green dress and a pair of fishnets about something.

"Francesca keeps telling you, she has no idea who you are. Francesca has never met you before Aozaki-san."

"I still think your lying," The woman replied easily as she lit a cigarette. "There's no way you forgot me killing you over thirty times."

Francesca just shrugged, "Maybe you have the wrong Francesa? Francesa was trapped in her own Mystic Code by Zelretch for who knows how many centuries."

"Hmm," The woman, a brunette who was wearing glasses replied before taking a drag off her smoke. "It's an improbable story, but not an impossible one. Since when it concerns the Wizard Marshall anything is possible."

"Francesca is telling the truth though!" The woman cast her gaze around and upon landing on Marco, she beckoned him forward, "Mar-kun, Mar-kun save poor Francesca! She has been threatening Francesca with death!"

"Okay, what seems to be the problem here Miss?"

"Aozaki Touko. You must be the Spaniard everyone is talking about," The woman replied giving him a once over, "I can certainly see _why_ they'd be talking."

Marco sighed, "Seriously? I've only been here like maybe a few hours tops."

"Yes, but not everyone can make the Queen of the Clocktower blush according to rumor. That makes you interesting," Touko blew out some smoke. "Very interesting."

"Ah, now I get it," Star said more to herself than anyone else, "Marco is just a chick magnet."

Toukou just laughed, "He certainly looks the part of the dashing rogue."

Marco blushed a bit, "Thank you Miss Aozaki now why exactly are you making death threats against my friend?"

"Well, according to her she doesn't recall calling me by a nickname I despise. I killed her over thirty times for that, she had to get my little sister to get me to stop and she conveniently doesn't remember? I call bullshit."

"What nickname could be so bad you'd kill someone over _thirty _times?" Star asked before she turned to Francesca and inquired, "How can you even survive dying _once_ let alone over _thirty_ times?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Both women said at the same time.

Francesca looked at Marco with damp puppy dog eyes, "Mar-kun, help Francesca please!"

"Miss Aozaki, she's telling the truth," Marco pulled the R'lyeh Text from its netting and placed it on the table in front of her, "She came out of this book here."

"Is that a Noble Phantasm boy?"

"Maybe, do those legs go all the way up?" Marco shot back, only to receive two slaps to the head, one from Star, the other from Francesca.

"Marco/Mar-kun!" The two women said at the same time before looking at each other and nodding.

"Francesca Prelati, "You must be Star Butterfly-chan. Charmed," Francesca said as she offered Star her hand, which she shook.

"Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you, thanks for looking after Marco while he was in Hekapoo's dimension."

"Francesca was more than happy to do it," She turned back to Touko who was silently watching their exchange, "Do you believe Francesca now?"

"Hahahaha!" Touko laughed out loud exhaling smoke like a dragon as she did so. "Your an interesting one kid. I might have to keep an eye on you," Touko sent him a playful wink, "And for the record, yes, these legs _do_ go all the way up."

"Good to know, try and get along you two."

As they walked away Star shook her head, "You'll just flirt with anything that moves nowadays won't you?"

Marco sighed, "It's complicated. Let's just say that due to certain circumstances I have the snark of the worlds greatest blacksmith, the tactical expertise and madness of two frencemen, and I may or may not be certifably insane."

"So you flirting isn't something you do consciously it's what, automatic?"

"More or less."

Star sighed,"I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I?"

Marco bowed his head in supplication, "I apologize in advance."

Next they stopped by Chiyo who was still talking with the Terminator Maid, "Chiyo, this is Star. Star, this is Chiyo."

Chiyo turned and smiled at Star showing her unusual pink irises and square goat-like pupils, "Hello Star-chan I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time. Marco-san has spoken very highly of you, and so much so it feels like I know you already."

"He only said good things I hope?" Star replied as she had one of her hands taken by both of Chiyo's own.

"Yes, yes! Marco-san missed you very, very much. Why I could even feel his love for you on occasion. It made me sad you were unable to be there with him," Chiyo pouted a little at the end.

"You could feel his love for me?" Star asked a little confused, "You can sense emotions?"

"Hmhm," Chiyo replied, "Marco-san's love for you… it burns hot like the sun. Much like your namesake, like a star. The rest of us are like forest fires by comparison. Hot? Yes. Intense? Most certainly. But in comparison to the sun? We may as well be candle flames compared to a campfire."

Star flushed as she looked up at Marco and smiled who was looking anywhere but at her at the moment. He cleared his throat, "Anyway Chiyo, we should be going. We'll leave you to your discussion."

"Bye bye Marco-san," Chiyo said letting him go with a wave.

Once they were on there way Star prodded, "So, your love for me is like a star huh?"

"Can we please _not_ talk about this?" Marco asked blushing.

Star playfully elbowed him in the arm, "I think it's sweet actually, knowing that your love for me burns with the intensity of the sun in the sky." She then tugged on his arm to get his attention and told him honestly, "Love you too Marco."

Marco smiled a little upon hearing that. "Yeah I… I know."

The two stopped by Oei next. The mad painter was filling out canvas after canvas as was her want when Marco and Star approached, "Hey Oei-san, got a sec?"

"For you, anytime Marco-sama," Oei replied setting aside her paintbrush and wiping some sweat from her brow causing her to mark her forehead with paint.

Star giggled at the accident and Marco just shook his head before grabbing a nearby napkin from a dispenser and wiping at Oei's forehead. "You've got paint on your head Oei, hold still."

Oei blushed at how close Marco was getting to her, "Marco-sama truly is too kind to Oei." The artist caught Star shooting her a knowing smile at her behind Marco's back. "Is that not Star Butterfly-chan behind Marco-sama?"

Star stepped forward when Marco finished cleaning Oei up, "Yeah that's me, nice to meet you, Oei was it?"

Oei smiled as she took in Star's form. She gave a long formal bow, "Katsushika Oei. It is this artists pleasure to finally meet you in person Star-hime."

Star rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Umm no need to act like that, any friend of Marco's is a friend of mine after all." She turned to Marco and asked, "What's hime mean?"

"It's japanese a language here on earth honorifics are a big thing in Oei's culture and hime means princess. They much like your own dimension were raised in a feudal caste system and she is being respectful of your rank in society," Marco gently informed Star.

Star was naturally immediately made uncomfortable of being reminded of her station as a princess. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at Oei, "Oh, I… I see…"

Oei looked at Marco curiously, "Have I somehow offended Star-hime in someway? If so, know I meant no offence."

Marco shook his head, "It wasn't you Oei, Star… doesn't like being reminded of that fact that she's a Queen-to-be. It's a big responsibility and well as you can imagine not one a teenager likes to dwell on. While here on earth, she just likes to be treated like a normal person."

Oei slowly nodded, "Oei cannot say she understands the weight a crown carries but she shall abide by your request Marco-sama." She turned to Star and bowed again. "This one asks for your forgiveness Star-san and hopes we can start over as friends?"

Star beamed, "Sure thing Oei. I mean, I know you were just trying to be respectful and all, but seriously just call me Star, kay?"

Oei rose from her bow and nodded, "Of course Star-san, Oei has long gotten used to being overly formal and calling Marco-sama by his first name so she can do the same for you as well." The Mad Artist chewed on the end of her paintbrush for a moment before nodding, "Yes, that would work."

"What would Oei?" Marco asked warily. He knew that gleam in her eyes when he saw it, and it meant she was up to something.

"Oei has decided to do Star-san a kindness for her unintentional slight," the okei-e painter replied before she swiped her paintbrush out in front of her, before anyone could protest.

Green ink swirled around Star for a moment before settling around her form in the shape of a vibrant beautiful kimono. It had a bamboo motif running throughout its length with twigs that had leaves on them in stunning detail. The ensemble was held shut by a deep red obi wrapped around Star's waist, and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun that was held in place by two criss crossing chopsticks.

Star Marveled at her sudden wardrobe change, "Woah, Oei this is awesome! You can paint things to life?!"

Oei smiled, "Indeed, Star-san that is Oei and To-to's specialty."

"Toto?" Star questioned, "Isn't that the name of the dog from the movie with the girl who gets the ruby slippers?"

Marco listed off one by one, "That's Todo, the movie is Wizard of Oz, and To-to is a Japanese term for Dad. Though I think it's considered archaic these days."

"Ohh, right… Todo… I loved that dog," Star said with a little giggle.

"To-to, come here, and introduce yourself to Star-san, hurry, hurry!" Oei called out to her father.

A tiny black octopus floated its way over to the small group. "My, my, so this is Star-chan?" The octopus spoke while taking in Star's appearance with the voice of an old man. "She is quite the pretty little thing isn't she? He gave Marco a thumbs up with one of his tentacles, "You sure know how to pick em boy! Good on ya!"

"He's…" Star said before she suddenly pulled the small black octopus to her chest and squeezed him for all she was worth, "So _cute_!"

"To-to!" Oei said in surprise and alarm.

Hokusai called out to his daughter, his voice muffled due to his face being squished into Star's kimono, "Oei… get this moment on canvas! For posterity!"

"Yes, yes, to-to right away," Oei replied as she applied paint to a fresh canvas. A few seconds later right as star finished her hug she said, "Done!"

She flipped the painting around showing Star surrounded by a heart of vines and blooming roses hugging a black octopus plushie to her chest.

"Oei," Hokusai spoke in a flat tone, "Why am I a children's toy?"

"Because to-to it would be creepy if she were hugging you as you are. This way, it's cute," Oei defended her artistic design choices.

"Fool, daughter! By painting me as a simple child's toy you have lost the essence of the scene!"

"Idiot To-to! You should consider yourself lucky, no honored Star-san bothered to hug you in the first place! Much less that I painted you at all! Idiot!"

Marco just sighed, more than once the father and daughter duo would dissolve into a bickering fit if one would dare criticize the other's artistic approach. Marco being their Master, was forced to be a mediator. He did so now pushing the two apart Hokusai having pushed his head directly up against Oei's as the two continued to glare at one another.

"Ok, okay, that's enough you two," Marco looked to Oei first. "Oei I don't think your dad was trying to insult you. He was just pointing out the fact you turned him into a stuffed animal." He then fixed a glare on Hokusai, "Hokusai-jiji I would like to remind you that Star is by no means a Fishermans' Wife."

"Also, I _like_ Oei's painting," Star piped up, poking her head out from behind Marco's bulk, "And she's kinda right, painting you as a tentacle monster would be kinda… _eww_."

Oei let out a cough that sounded distinctly like, "_Told you_!"

"Fine, fine, this old man knows when he's beat," Hokusai huffed.

"But, you really are adorable, in real life or in the painting," Star consoled Hokusai patting his head.

"Thank you Star-chan. You make this old man feel wanted," He winked at her. "Now go, go," Hokusai shooed them off, "Leave us mad painters to our work!"

Marco knew the old man was giving him an out lest he and Star be there all day and he took it. Guiding Star by the shoulder, he guided her back toward the table she started at, "Hey mom, check out my new threads!" Star said by way of greeting to her mother.

"You look lovely dear," Moon complimented, "Wherever did you get them?"

"One of Marco's friends totally hooked me up," Star replied as she took a seat on a chair, "Hey Papa."

"Hello dear," River said not taking his eyes off of Saber who seemed to be amusedly arm wrestling with the man, "I'd have given you a hug when you showed up but I was already engaged as you can see."

"I can… how long has that been going on?" Star asked.

"Too long," Moon replied dryly.

"Saber, I brought you some more food," Shirou said in the background.

Saber promptly slammed River's hand on the table and smiled at Shirou as she accepted the meal, "Thank you Shirou. It's not your cooking, but it'll do."

River stared at his hand as if it had betrayed him, "This feels like the first time I challenged your mother to arm wrestling… I stood no chance! Arm, you _betray me_!"

Moon just put her hand on her temples and sighed.

Rin sitting next to a shell-shocked Luvia just turned to Moon and asked point blank. "How _exactly _is Star your only child again?"

"Well according to an old legend a curse was cast by Cresenta Butterfly on herself to only have one child after she usurped the magic wand from her older sister as heir. After all if she could do it, who is to say another generation of Butterflies could have the same problem?"

Marco who was paying attention to this small history lesson hummed in thought, "A curse huh?" He traced a second copy of a certain dagger, "I might just be able to get rid of it, if you want me to?"

Moon looked at the jagged purple dagger Marco was casually fiddling with, "Are you serious? My family line has been trying to remove the curse for generations!"

"Eeek!" Star hugged Marco as tightly as she could, "Can you really make me a big sister Marco?!"

Marco flipped Rule Breaker up in the air and caught it, "Yep, should be able to take care of it no problem."

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Star chanted.

Moon was conflicted. On the one hand. She would _love_ to have more children. She dreaded the thought of what could've happened to Mewni had her mother died before giving birth to her. On the other hand however, Moon knew Marco was now quite conniving and should she let him do this, she would most certainly be indebted to him for his actions. She had already unwittingly played a part in his schemes to bring interdimensional trade to Earth despite it being blacklisted. If she accepted his help here, who's to say what it could mean for Mewni down the line?

But in the end, the desire to have the curse lifted, to be a proper mother again, was far stronger than her own reservations. "Will it hurt? She asked.

"Not at all," Marco replied, "It should be painless."

"It doesn't hurt," Saber affirmed, "But there will be a slight… shift in your mana flow that is slightly uncomfortable."

Moon nodded. She could handle that, "Proceed please Marco."

"_**Rule Breaker**_!" Marco called out the name of the Noble Phantasm as it's blunt tip landed on Moon's covered forearm.

There was a flash of pale pink light and when it cleared Moon felt some of her magic returning to her. Flowing back into her while at the same time, something else, a pain, an ache that had long since settled into her arms began to slowly fade away into soothing nonexistence. Moon blinked as she looked at her arms then she pulled off one of her long gloves. She let out a gasp as she found her forearm unblemished by the black veins she had long associated with Eclipsa's spell.

"Marco… how, _exactly_ does that dagger work?" Moon asked not taking her eyes off her pale flesh.

"It returns all magic, be they spells, creatures, or contracts to the previous state they were in before the spell was cast. Kinda like a magical rewind effect. Why?"

Moon became unusually pale, "I...I see. Excuse me Marco but might I borrow your scissors for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, here." He slid his Scissors across the table and the Queen of Mewni promptly cut a portal to parts unknown.

* * *

Moon came out standing just in front of Rhombulus' crystal fortress. The crystalline door descenced as she drew close allowing her immediate entrance and out of the chilling wind.

"Bah?" Lekmet said in surprise upon seeing the Queen entering the fortress prison.

"No time to explain Lekmet I need to check on something," Moon said by way of explanation. She raced down the halls heading for a very specific chamber that held the worst queen in Mewni's long history…

Moon skidded to a halt when she noticed the crystal spire containing Eclipsa Queen of Darkness was empty. She had escaped.

Moon was about to shout for Lekmet to lock the building down only to hear a dull thunk behind her. She turned around to find Eclipsa raiding the candy machine of all its snooker bars.

"Hello Moon dear!" Eclipsa waved bent over with one hand in the bottom slot of the candy machine, "The fact that I'm free must mean Toffee is dealt with I take it?"

"I… not exactly Eclipsa."

"Oh," Eclipsa tore the wrapper off a Snookers and chomped into it. "Then wots goin' on?"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, it's unseemly," Moon said with a frown.

Eclipsa frowned, "Sorry, sorry but it's been awhile love. I kinda thought you'd take care of the Lizard right quick you know?"

"I… missed," Moon admitted. "When I fired your spell at him. I missed and ended up severing his middle finger."

"Oh dear, no wonder it took so long… then again you said something was up so what it is hmm?" Eclipsa asked like a concerned parent.

'_Don't let her get into your head Moon,' _The current queen told herself, "I found a way to remove Cresenta's Fertility Curse."

Eclipsa dropped the armload of snookers she was holding. "No, way… what's that?"

"It's a curse used by one of my forebears after your time limiting us to each having only one child each."

"Oh my how dreadful," Eclipsa said covering her mouth with her hand for a moment before bending over to pick up her Snookers bars, "So how does the lifting of such a curse lead to my freedom? Not that I'm complaining one wit of course."

"The method that was used on me reverted all contracts back to their base components before the contract was made. Hence…"

"Hence I was busted out, how glorious… I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me stay out would you?"

Moon almost said no right off the bat but something stopped her. That something was the elderly gentleman who stepped out of the rainbow hued portal that popped up in front of her.

"Who are you?" Moon inquired.

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, your majesty," The old man replied with a bow, though it took him a moment to straighten up due to his age. "I do believe you should leave the fate of this woman in the hands of my second apprentice. Seeing as it was his magecraft that led to her impromptu freedom, he should have to deal with the consequences."

"Your talking about Marco, mister Schweinorg?" Moon asked hesitantly.

Zelretch nodded, "Also I would like to clarify that he didn't know this would happen. He isn't some terrible villain trying to play fourth dimensional chess with your life Queen Moon. He is just a man who sincerely loves your daughter, and would go to _extreme lengths_ to see her happy."

Hearing that put Moon's heart at ease, but only somewhat. It didn't change the fact that she owed Marco a debt now, "I see."

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Eclipsa began. "Your apprentice," She pointed at Zelretch, "Somehow broke an ancient fertility curse on Moon," She pointed at Moon. "Which reversed our contract which in turn led to my own freedom," She pointed back to Zelretch, "Now you want said apprentice to decide my fate. Is that about right?"

"Correct Miss Eclipsa," Zelretch replied with a nod, "For if one doesn't even know they made a mistake, how can they possibly begin to learn from them?"

"True, true…" Eclipsa mused, "How does your magic even work if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's basically works via manipulating variables based on the string theory phenomena combined with infinite refraction phenomena."

"Oh, so it's basically Hekapoo's scissors then?" Eclipsa asked curiously.

Zelretch snorted, "I can do more, _much more_ than that woman's toys."

"Oh, someone's touchy," Eclipsa noted as she chomped into another snookers bar.

Zelretch sighed, "I admit to see my Magic reduced to a mere child's plaything is… irksome. But that is neither here nor there madam," Zelretch reached into his cloak and pulled out his Jewel Sword before slashing the air with it, creating another portal. "Shall we head back to Earth ladies?"

"That is quite a sword," Eclipsa said leaning in to get a better look. "Is it made of gemstones?"

"And other things, yes. Royalty first please." Zelretch said as he motioned the two towards the portal.

The two Queen's both past and present stepped into the rainbow vortex and were followed closely behind by the Dead Apostle Ancestor.

* * *

They came back out directly in front of Star, Marco, and River who were only slightly surprised to see them emerge in such a fashion. River was shocked to see Eclipsa Butterfly of all people trailing behind his wife, much less the elegantly dressed aristocrat who brought up the rear right before the portal collapsed behind them.

"Hey Zelretch," Marco greeted with a pleasant wave. While just about everyone else paled at the mention of his name. Lorelei rubbed her temples to ward off the oncoming headache he would no doubt bring her, "Whose that?"

"Eclipsa Butterfly. Pleasure dear." Eclipsa said smiling at Marco.

"Huh… did you know your pages in the book of spells could possess people?" Marco told her conversationally.

"Oh dear really? Fascinating. The person wasn't hurt were they?" Eclipsa asked worriedly.

"No I was fine. The potion Star made me drink though smelled like dirty socks," Marco wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I don't know why my chapter did that though. It certainly didn't do that when I was writing it, I can tell you that much."

"I'm sorry I made you drink a potion that smelled like dirty socks Macro… if it smelled that bad, what did it taste like?" Star asked curiously.

"Funnily enough like Peppermint and… peanut butter? It was weird."

"Huh, that _does _sound weird," commented Star in wonder.

"Says the girl who coats her burritos in sugar."

Star playfully slapped him in the arm, "Quiet you!"

"Ahem," Moon cleared her throat to get the two's attention, "It seems Marco, that when you broke Cresenta's fertility curse you also freed Eclipsa from the crystallization we had her in for the past oh… three-hundred years or so."

"Yeah um, why not just refreeze her?" Hekapoo asked speaking up while wondering aloud, "Like why's she even here?"

"Hello Hekapoo dear, how've you been?" Eclipsa asked kindly.

Hekapoo shrugged, "Been better. Might be joining you in the freezer soon enough actually."

"Oh dear, you don't say." Eclipsa seemed surprised to hear that, "Might I ask why?"

"She gave me an unsanctioned quest," Marco answered for her, "When I was fourteen at the time with no prep time, no rules, she didn't even tell me about the time dilation. I had nothing really but a goal to keep me going for about sixteen years."

Eclipsa looked between Marco and Hekapoo, and gave a knowing smile, "So it seems I won't be the only one frozen for love hmm?"

Hekapoo slipped and fell off her chair. Marco chose to ignore that, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was frozen for the sole reason of falling in love with a monster dear," Eclipsa explained, "Globgor was very sweet he even became a vegan for me and I was frozen for my decision of choosing love over duty."

Marco frowned if that was true, it was quite messed up. If it was true. '_Well I have several ways of finding out. Let's go with the easiest.'_ Marco held out his hand. "Give me your hand for a moment please."

Eclipsa cocked her head to the side but did as he asked. The moment her gloved hand touched his, Marco said. "_**Trace on."**_

A series of images flashed through his mind.

Eclipsa being raised in a wartorn environment. By a bloodcrazed, monster hating and controlling mother. Solaria The Monster Carver. She hated monsters! Despised them, genuinely thought they were better off dead than alive. Eclipsa watched as warriors were turned into hulking brutes via her mother's magic all for the sake of annihilating monsters off the face of Mewni. At the tender young age of six, she saw her mother cut down captive monsters and watched in horror was they exploded! And she thought, '_There has to be a better way.'_

Come age fourteen as was tradition, she was given the Royal Magic Wand and she was thankful when it didn't take the form of some brutal killing weapon, but instead became a simple black parasol. Her mother was less pleased.

She taught herself magic. Why learn the spells of others when she could make her own? Glossaryck didn't seem all that interested in teaching her anything anyway. She would often use her magic to spy on her mother's war councils and from there she would listen to their "supposed" negotiations of peace with the monsters. She was thankful for those negotiations since she was able to meet her husband Globgor there. Marco had to admit if any monster fit the bill for an entrancing specimen it was Globgor. He could grow taller than Marco's own house or shrink down to the size of a small child. He watched how Eclipsa and Globgor bonded in secret. The near tragedy of her mother Solaria assuming Globgor kidnapped her daughter and almost killed him. If it wasn't for Eclipsa holding her mother and crying then maybe that day the prince of darkness would have perished.

He watched how the two bonded even more in secret leaving letters and messages in all kinds of places and tried to stay in contact as long as they could. Then tragedy struck Eclipsa two fold. First was the death of her mother in a monster ambush making her queen at the young age of eighteen. The other was when her mother's will was read. It broke Eclipsa's heart hearing how she was arranged to be married to Shastacan of the Spiderbites by her own mother's last will and testament. She stayed quiet and didn't fight it. She wanted to honor her duty as queen and to her mother for the love she had for her. Oh the regrets that would come from her indecision.

Shastacan was anything but a good husband. He mocked her dreams of peace and laughed at her belief that monster's were anything but abomination's that needed to be eradicated as foolish. She grew even deeper in love with her lover Globgor and decided to run away with him. The guilt and burden she felt for fleeing her kingdom weighed heavy on her conscious. She wanted to make things right, she wanted peace, but if no one in Mewni would listen then she would go to her lover soon to be husband Globgor and try peace on his side.

Only she hit a roadblock…. A very dangerous roadblock in the way of Septarians. For all of their attractiveness and better qualities the Septarian race could never let go of their hatred of mewmans. Globgor feared that any chance of peace would fail as long as Septarians traveled Mewni. So with her mind made up, Eclipsa decided to delve deep into the possibilities and the abyss that is magic to find a spell that could do the impossible... and smite an immortal being. She succeeded but at what cost? She saw how her spell ate away at everything. Nothing was left but dust and ash in its wake. She couldn't allow the spell to be written in the book of spells. It was her greatest accomplishment and her greatest shame.

Before she and Globgor could get the threat of septarians taken care of their home was attacked by the Magic High Commision and the Mewman army. Eclipsa ran to the most secure room in the temple and rushed towards the crib at the back of the room as the door behind her locked. She then walked quietly and looked at the slumbering babe inside it. If her spell was her greatest regret then this was her greatest joy for inside the crib layed her one and only daughter Meteora. Eclipsa made sure to cast a spell to make sure her daughter slept as the door behind her shook. She turned to face the door and stood with her head held high and aimed her wand at the door as more and more cracks formed on it. Finally the door collapsed and out shot a beam of energy hitting Eclipsa slowly freezing her in place, as she began to be frozen all she could hope was that her daughter was okay and that her husband got away. Thus the queen of darkness was sealed with a smile on her face.

Marco blinked as he snapped out of his daze with a few tears falling from his eyes, "Wow, that was… sad."

"What did you just do dear?" Eclipsa asked.

"I can read the history of an object by touch with my magic. I usually use it on weapons to copy the skill of previous owners but it has other uses," He looked to Moon. "She didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned. I don't know why you care about my opinion though."

"Well that's because lad, it's up to you to decide what happens to her now," Zelretch told him.

"Me, why me?" Marco asked wiping at his face with his sleeve.

"You broke her outta magic jail, you made the mess, you get to clean it up," Zelretch replied simply.

"Is this your roundabout way of teaching me to be more careful with my magecraft because it might have unintended consequences?" Marco asked.

"That depends, is it working?" Zelretch inquired.

"Yes, if I tell you I get the lesson do I still have to decide what to do with Eclipsa?" Marco deadpanned.

"Yes," Zelretch replied casually, "Mostly because I'm curious as to what you'll choose to do with her."

Marco stroked his mustache something of a habit he picked up when deep in personal thought, "Well, I could always ask she be given a nice quiet out of the way house in Mewni I suppose… but all it takes is one person bumping into her and recognizing her for a shitstorm to start so that's not happening," Marco continued talking aloud. "I could always have her frozen again, but I'm not that much of a dick so that's out."

"Oh, but roasting a guy's stolen heart over my head is perfectly ok then?" Hekapoo asked having regained her seat and composure.

"Marco?!" Star asked looking at him in shock and a tad green at the prospect.

"Extenuating circumstances, and if this particular person was ever within twenty feet of you Star, I'd kill him on sight."

"He that bad?"

"Serial rapist, and at least several dozen counts of attempted murder," Marco affirmed.

Star shuddered. For a woman no crime was worse than rape, "Ok, carry on."

"I guess I have no choice… your just going to have to come home with me," Marco said to Eclipsa with an air of begrudging finality in his tone.

Eclipsa blinked, "Your taking me home with you?"

"Yep. Someone has to keep an eye on you, and help you adjust to the here and now, might as well be me… Plus if I can domesticate Star, I can do it for _anybody_."

Star nodded, "Yeah he's… Hey!" She playfully rained down slaps on the smirking Marco's head, "I'll make you pay for that one Diaz!"

"Ouch, oh the pain… the agony," Marco said flatly a grin on his face.

Star growled in annoyance before she buried her head into the crook of his neck, "Stupid Marco!"

"Why are you here Vampire?" Lorelei asked with a tone of great exasperation in her voice.

"Well, well, well," Zelretch said in a grandfatherly tone. "If it isn't little Loerelei all grown up now. I haven't seen you since your mother ran the place. How's she getting on?"

"She's dead. A Vampire killed her," Lorelei stated stiffly, "He was the first of my many hunts."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," The Dead Apostle Ancestor said with genuine sorrow in his voice, "Bellona was an interesting woman, to say the least, and a remarkable chess player."

"Hmm, and the reason your here?" Lorelei asked again.

"Teaching my second apprentice the first in many valuable lessons," Zelretch replied before slapping Marco on the shoulder, "Don't use your magecraft without thinking about all the consequences first."

"Second apprentice?" Rin asked sounding offended, "Since when?"

"Since you got knocked up and won't be learning shit for nine months congrats by the way," Zelretch replied.

"Am I being replaced? Why do I feel like I'm being replaced?!" Rin asked frantically.

Zelretch rolled his eyes, "Relax Tohsaka, stress isn't good for the baby, don't you know that? But to answer your question Marco is my more… hands on apprentice. When there's a problem that needs fixing Marco is the man I intend to send in. Some places just aren't fit for a lady you know?" The Wizard Marshall's gaze swept the table till it landed on Hekapoo, "Hekapoo," He said coolly.

"Zelretch," She replied in an almost frigid tone, "Cause any people to go crazy lately?"

"Give PTSD to any teens lately? Answer? Yes," Zelretch pointed at Marco.

Marco moved to defend Hekapoo, "Enough Zelretch. You want me to be your cleaner fine, but what's in it for me?"

"You mean besides learning how to use the second magic?" Rin asked all but glaring at him.

"Funny I don't recall ever _asking_ or even _wanting_ to learn it in the first place," Marco got up and gently placed Star on his now vacant seat. "So, I'll ask again, what's in it for me?"

"What if I told you, that you had potential?" Zelretch replied.

Marco narrowed his eyes, "What kind of potential?"

"The potential to gain a new Magic a Sixth Magic. Someone with only your unique set of skills could possess?"

A series of gasps were heard all across the cafeteria even Luvia who'd been in a daze up to this point gasped.

Marco shook his head, "I'd say I don't give a rat's ass about the Root. Mainly because searching for something that makes anything possible completely goes against the very foundation of magecraft. Which is the _scientific_ recreation of a miracle. If you go to a place where everything is possible then there is no more point of scientific discovery, hypothesis, or new avenues of research. I'll pass, thanks."

"It sounds even better the second time around to Francesa!" The Eldritch Witch cried out in glee from across the cafeteria.

Even Zelretch let out a peal of laughter, "Yes, yes lad, you're exactly right! If everything is true, then nothing is. But sometimes, it's the _dream_ of reaching for a goal, the journey, not the destination itself, which is important."

Marco nodded. He couldn't argue with that he supposed, "True, but that doesn't answer my question. What can you offer me?"

"A lifetime of adventure, a harem of super powered women, the chance to save who knows how many lives?" Zelretch offered.

"I'm pretty sure Marco doesn't have a choice with that one," Star stated for him. "Mr. Casanova."

"Firstly, how do you even know who Casanova is? All you do is color all day in class? Secondly, who says I don't have a choice?" Marco asked.

Star fixed him with a deadpan stare, "Really? You _really think_ you have a choice in the matter Diaz?"

"Yes?" Marco said uncertainty.

On cue, Oei, Hekapoo, Star, and Francesa all started laughing at the same time only to stop, look around at each other, then burst out laughing even louder.

Sakura patted him on the back comfortingly, "There, there Marco-san."

"Thanks Sakura," Marco sighed, "I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Only by Francesa at the moment," The Eldritch witch catcalled.

"Kill me now," Marco asked no deity in particular not knowing some were listening.

"Oh my," Eclipsa blushed while she munched on a Snookers bar.

"But Chiyo _likes_ Marco-san, she doesn't _want_ to kill him," Chiyo said worriedly.

"Sorry dude, I don't do human sacrifices. The occasional virgin, but that's not a problem for _you_ now is it?" Hekapoo asked a grin on her face.

Marco looked down at Star who was looking up into his face. She wasn't angry or upset, rather she looked slightly put out, "Star?" Marco called.

"It's… fine Marco," Star said after a moment, "I mean you were in Hekapoo's dimension for sixteen years. I guess it's a little too much to hope that you'd come back…"

"A virgin?" Marco finished for her as she trailed off.

"Yeah… I was kinda hoping our first time together would be our first time… _together_. You know what I mean?" Star said a little downtrodden from her seat making Marco give her a hug in comfort.

"I do. I would also like to point out that you are talking about having sex with me, _in front _of your parents, and a bunch of other people," Marco pointed out while he held her close.

Stars cerulean blue eyes widened in abject horror, "Oh Corn no!" Star awkwardly, robotically turned around to see her mother just smiling at her while pinning her father to the floor, with one foot.

"Why is Papa frothing at the mouth?" Star asked worriedly.

"Well, he always did have a hard time reconciling the fact that his little girl was growing up," Moon replied with a sigh. "I'm… not exactly thrilled hearing this myself but… it's also blatantly obvious you two love each other. Star, you didn't even bat an eye at the age difference between yourself and Marco."

"Between the cheese grater abs and cool mustache _who_ _cares_ how old he is?!" Star rebutted.

"Agreed," Eclipsa chimed in still snacking on some snookers.

"Oh, I see you only want me for my body, now it all makes sense," Marco joked. As he tactfully ignored Eclipsa's comment.

"Diaz if you were me, would you want to do you on looks alone?" Star retorted.

Marco blinked, "How should I know? I'm not you and nor have I ever been a girl."

"Sure, whatever you say… Princess Turdina," Star snickered.

"It's your fault that's a thing in the first place!" Marco pointed out.

Star held out her hand, "Ok, if its my fault then you can just give me your royalty checks then."

"Let's not get crazy now," Marco retorted. "Also if you want our ages to be the same, just go to Hekapoo's dimension for eight minutes."

Star looked to Hekapoo who was grinning like a genuine demoness, "You wouldn't last thirty seconds let alone eight minutes there."

"I could make it a bit more… interesting," Zelretch piped up, "Or Marco could just uninstall his Class Card, whichever is fine by me."

"He can uninstall his whatnow?" Star asked.

The Wizard Marshall explained, "The Class Card I gave him. It's likely interfering with the time fluctuations and is preventing his body from reverting back to his normal age."

"So he can swap between fourteen and thirty at will is what your saying?" Star asked for clarification.

"Probably, to be entirely honest, he's an unprecedented case. There's not telling what'll happen to him if he uninstall's the Class Card outside of Hekapoo's dimension. He might be fine. He might revert in age… he might blow up from all the excess Od in his body!" Zelretch shrugged, "Who knows?"

Star frowned and bit her lower lip in worry, "I think you should just leave it in Marco. I don't want you to risk blowing yourself up. Besides, like I said, your age doesn't bother me."

"Nah," Marco replied. "I'm not the type to live my life safely these days. Besides it would always linger in the back of my mind. I'd always wonder. So I might as well find out now."

"Marco wait!" Star tried but she was too slow.

"_**Exclude."**_

There was a brief bright flash of light… and when it cleared Marco, now the teenager Star remembered was standing there in a black leather jacket that was a bit too big for him. His hair still had white streaks in it, and he still looked fit, but he was not the chiseled titan he was moments ago.

"Huh, well now we know… Star?"

Stars eyes were covered by her bangs, "Marco… you idiot!" She punched him in the jaw. Normally something like that would've sent him sprawling, but now, he just stumbled back letting blood drip from his split lip, "You could've died just now!"

"But I didn't," Marco replied calmly.

Star glared at him, tears collected in her eyes, which raged like tempests, "But you _could have_. I… I lost you for sixteen years. It was only minutes for me, but sixteen years for you nonetheless… so you… you'd better be more careful from now on because I don't intend to lose you again anytime soon got it?" Star raised the fist she hit him with, that had a bit of his blood on her knuckles an edge of fear entering her tone too hinting at Star was afraid of something else too.

He sighed and smiled, "Yes, dear."

Star responded by launching herself into him and bawling her eyes out, '_Funny, I don't remember her crying this much before I left.' _Marco thought to himself_. 'Is it my fault she's like this now? Am I causing her pain? Or is something else entirely?'_

"I'm sorry Star don't cry," Marco gently ran his hand through Star's golden mane of hair.

"I'm not crying cause I'm angry I'm cry cause I'm happy! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to give me a cute pet name like that?" Star said as she pulled back smiling at him.

"I see… I could probably do better than dear all things considered." Marco said more to himself than her.

"You can call me whatever you like my little mulberry. I'm fine with anything really."

"Mulberry?" Marco asked.

In response Star poked his mole, "It reminds me of the fruit from a mulberry tree, so mulberry."

"This is going to be my pet name isn't it?" Marco asked drly. Star smiled and nodded, causing him to sigh in defeat. "I just can't say no to you can I, my Estrella Guía?"

"Ooh, that sounds exotic… what's it mean?" Star asked as she sent Marco a sly smile.

"It means guiding star. Since during my Quest, that's what you were to me. I constantly had to ask myself, what would Star do in this situation? Or Star would be upset with me if I didn't do anything about this things like that. So I often ended up sticking my nose in other people's business because of that. But also, I really, really wanted to see you again."

"Oh Marco!" Star hugged him again, "I'm glad your ok… but if you were using me of all people as a measuring stick for morality, it's _no wonder_ it took you so long to get home! You probably got into _all kinds_ of trouble!"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you admit you get into trouble on a regular basis," Moon said aloud, "I'm not sure if I should be proud or just sigh."

"Hey, it's only _because _I've lived with Marco for so long that I can even admit this mom, so how about cutting me a bit of slack?" Star fired back at her mother, something she never would've dreamed of doing months ago. Yet spending so much time around Angie and Rafael had showed her that her relationship with her mother was far from ideal. That if she didn't try to change it, it would never change.

Moon blinked at her daughters sharp retort, "I suppose you have a point Star, I apologize if I came off as rude."

Star smiled it was a small victory but a step in the right direction as far as she was concerned, "Apology accepted mom, don't worry about it."

"Spaniard," Lorelei cut in, "What _exactly_ do you plan to do now?" If the Queen of the Clocktower was fazed at all by his transformation into a man half his age, she didn't show it.

"Well let's see I completed a sixteen year quest, rescued my princess who _was_ in another castle, and found out my dimension does indeed have magic… I'm going to go home kick back and maybe pop open a couple of beers. Your welcome to join if you like?"

"Another time perhaps." Lorelei replied.

"Suit yourself but the offer stands."

"Now hold on a second," Zelretch demanded. "I have to be able to offer you something in return for your help. It just won't feel right otherwise."

"Seriously Zelretch, you don't need to. I'd do it simply because something needs to be done." Marco replied.

The Wizard Marshall shook his head, "You don't understand lad. Magecraft and magi as a whole work on equivalent exchange. In order to get something, you have to give something. I can't expect you to do this and get nothing in return."

"You gave me a Class Card? Isn't that good enough?"

Zelretch shook his head, "I wanted to get under Hekapoo's skin with that and you did a fine job of it."

Hekapoo whistled getting the Vampire's attention before she flipped him the bird, "Right here Zelretch, right here."

"I see you, you walking nightlight." Zelretch replied, "Anyway, what if I showed you how to… make Class Cards?"

"That's a thing?" Marco asked, "Like I kinda assumed you were pulling them from another universe or something?"

"Oh I am," Zelretch admitted, "But that doesn't mean I can't show you how it's done."

Marco thought about it for a moment, '_If I can give class cards to my friends and family they would be safe from most threats at least._' He quickly came to a decision, "Okay deal."

Zelretch held up a single finger before mentioning one cavete. "I should warn you however not to just hand these out to just anyone. If given to those weak in spirit they could be taken over by the ego of Heroic Spirit and be driven insane."

Marco frowned at that. '_Maybe I should hold off on giving my parents class cards?'_ The idea of his mama or papi running amok with superpowers was not a pleasant thought. Star already drew enough attention as it was. '_Yeah should probably hold off on that.'_ He told Zelretch, "Duly noted."

Zelretch rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Excellent."

"Okay Mr. Burns you're creeping me out now. What are you gonna do next, release the hounds?"

"No Smithers, even better, we're going to overload the powerplant… and fire all the workers."

"D'oh!"

"I can't even follow this conversation anymore," Star said looking between the two.

"Remind me to show you the first eight or so seasons of the Simpsons sometime Star," Marco said offhandedly.

"I know what we're doing for Friendship Thursday," Star singsonged.

"So we're agreed then? I teach you how to make Class Cards, and you go into worlds I can't and fix things?"

"I'll be your cleaner," Marco affirmed, "But for the record, I'd have done it for free."

"Excellent, excellent. We have an agreement then." Zelretch clapped his hands together. "And just to sweeten the deal, I'll give you two extra class cards for free."

Two more Class Cards appeared above Zelretch's outstretched hand. Marco quickly plucked them from his grasp and shoved one in his pocket before offering the other to Star. The Mewman Princess blinked as she stared at the gold embossed card her boyfriend? '_What was the official courtly title again?'_ Star thought to herself. '_Princess consort I think?' _Had just given her, "Are you sure about this Marco?"

"I don't want you getting kidnapped again. Though I think we have that all cleared up, _right_?" Marco posed this question to Lorelei.

"As long as Miss Butterfly practices her magic in secret from now on, we will not have to intervene." The Clocktower's Queen said while fixing her stern gaze on Star. "I trust I have made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Star nodded quickly. She did _not_ want to piss this woman off. Star turned back to her boyfriend, "How do I use this thing?"

"Just put it to your chest and say Install? That's all I had to do." Marco replied.

"Right, here's to hoping I get someone cool like you Marco." Star closed her eyes and pressed the Class Card to her chest, her cheek marks glowing ever so slightly as she called out. "_**Install."**_

There was a flash of light and when it cleared, Star was wearing a crimson dress that looked like it was painted on, and it was so low cut it showed off her navel, she was wearing a laced up pair of sandals on her feet that went all the way up her legs and she'd had a growth spurt in her chest area… a rather large one.

What really caught Marco's eye and nose for that matter was the sight and scent of the divinity coming off of his girlfriend now. It was as if she was bathed in an aura of moonlight to his eyes and she smelt of the forest, the underbrush and wild animals. In her right hand was her wand having taken the form of a massive winged golden bow, with the star faceplate having turned into a sort of scope.

Also, on her shoulder was a small teddy bear wearing a tiger skin toga and wielding a club.

"Yo," He greeted upon seeing Marco.

It talked apparently.

"Hi? Who are you?" Marco asked.

"I'm Orion," The plush bear replied before poking Star in the cheek with his club. "This is unusual." He nodded. "Very unusual, This your girl?" He asked Marco.

Marco nodded, "She is."

Orion nodded, "I see, I see, you too must love each other a lot for Artemis to hijack her body like this."

"Tiny bear say what now?" Marco asked sharply.

Orion nodded, "My dear usually doesn't show up like this but… she had a certain bit of curiosity you see? The love between the two of you was so pure, so similar to our own that she… wanted to meet you for herself. The fact that you were about to summon me sometime in the future, a famous monster hunter, just gave her the means to do it you see."

"So what your saying is, Artemis, the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, is possessing my girlfriend right now?"

Orion nodded sagely both his legs and arms criss crossed from his spot on Star's shoulder, "Yeah, yeah that about sums it up sonny."

"Ha… Hahahahaha!" Zelretch laughed. "This is fantastic! Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this!"

"Well I'm _so glad_ your enjoying yourself," Marco deadpanned. He asked Orion, "Is Star ok in there?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine… I think?" Orion replied casually.

"That's not reassuring you stuffed nuisance!" Marco snapped at him.

"Oi, oi," Orion said holding his hands out placating. "What do you want me to say eh? That everything's gonna be A-okay? I can't promise that you know?"

"Star?" Marco called out to her, "Can you hear me?"

Star's eyes fluttered open. They were the same shade of blue but there was a weight to them now. As if she had seen horrible, terrible things. "Marco?"

"Star, are you okay?" Marco asked worriedly.

In response Star hugged him, her newly acquired 'assets' squishing themselves against Marco's chest, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Marco ran his hand through Star's golden blonde hair in reassurance. "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? Star, is everything ok?"

Star pulled back and gave Marco a once over, '_He's not hurt, he's not stuck in the Magic, he's fine, he's fine.'_ Star told herself. She then looked down at herself. "What am I wearing… And when did I get _boobs_? Not that I'm complaining, but still."

"That would be due to my Artemis missie," A voice called from her shoulder.

Star looked to her right to see a tiny bear in a toga with a club in hand, "Hi, I'm Orion."

Star leveled her gaze at him, "Right, Artemis told me to keep an eye on you and stop you from chasing skirts."

"Why, I'd never!" Orion comically denied but neither Star or Marco really believed him.

"Star," Marco asked worriedly, "Are you _sure_ your ok? You seemed out of it when you saw me."

Star didn't know what to say. How could she tell him her mother secretly teamed up with an insane Mina Loveberry to overthrow Eclipsa who was just trying to bring Mewmans and Monsters together? How a version of herself had, in the end, chosen to destroy the Magic Dimension in its entirety using the Whispering Spell, and how she had almost lost him forever because of it? Things had worked out alright in the end but not without coming at a cost. Mewni had been ravaged by two wars, she had gotten back together with Tom, the sheer thought of that made her _shudder_ but it was heartening to see him at least try to become a better person, making her think there was in fact hope for her former boyfriend while her relationship with Marco clearly suffered as a result.

The Star and Marco in her memories had even gone so far as to travel to the depths of the Underworld have their love for each other _removed_ thinking it was caused by the Blood Moon Curse. Yet even with the memory removed, their feelings remained. Proving that her and Marco were _meant to be together_. She also noted that Class Card or no Class Card Marco seemed to be a natural chick magnet. Janna, that world's Hekapoo, even Kelly of all people seemed to be drawn to him like moths to flame. '_Oh corn! I killed Hekapoo!' _Star realized. '_And the rest of the High Commission, and basically cut off dimensional travel and tanked Reflectacorp and a ton of other things! So much stuff runs on magic in my life it isn't even funny.'_

Star, Star? What's wrong?" Marco urged seeing her beginning to freak out and starting to have a panic attack. "Breathe ok, just breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth nice and slow."

"Ok, it's ok, I'm ok," Star promised him as she did the breathing exercises he prompted her.

"What did you see? Marco asked softly as he pulled her close.

"A future that hasn't happened yet, and _won't_ if I have anything to say about it," Star said firmly before hugging Marco to her again. "We're going to be ok, I promise."

"It'll be okay, Star, whatever you saw, we'll get through it _together_," Marco promised her in turn.

Star nodded. If _anyone _could and _would_ go to the ends of the earth to keep their word to her, it would be her Marco. Of that, she had no doubt. She had so many thoughts running through her head right now, of what she could do to change things, of what she could've done better, all that combined with the mental fatigue of her being kidnapped and hypnotized made her just want one thing… to go home and collapse in her bed, preferably with Marco holding her in his arms.

"Marco?" Star asked tiredly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah Star?"

"Can we _please_ go home?" Star asked pleadingly.

Marco nodded. "Of course," Marco turned and gave a shrill whistle, "Everyone we're leaving in five!"

"Okay, okay!" Chiyo called out.

"Coming Mar-kun! Don't leave Francesca behind!" Francesca pleaded.

Oei called out, "Can Oei finish her painting first?"

"Can you do it in five minutes?" Marco asked.

"Yes?" Oei called out uncertainly.

"Then get a move on Oei."

"Hai, hai, Marco-sama."

Star gave Marco a strong hug. "I'll be right back," Star walked over to Hekapoo who had for the most part been silently watching everything play out. "Hekapoo."

"Princess," Hekapoo greeted with a nod, "Sup?"

Star felt uncertain how to feel about Hekapoo. On the one hand she put Marco through sixteen years of hell. On the other… a version of her kinda killed her but she seemed to be okay with that? Star gave her head a shake. "I'm… I've been better. You?"

"I'm probably gonna get crystalized for Marco's quest… Man, this is gonna suck!" Hekapoo sighed.

Star rubbed her chin as she hummed in thought. She turned to her mother and did her best not to grimace as she looked at her, "Mom, I have a suggestion if Imay about Hekapoo's punishment?"

Moon blinked. She didn't expect this from her daughter. She usually stayed as far away from politics as possible. Still who was she to turn down something positive, "Go ahead Star?"

Star sighed and hoped her idea took, "It occurs to me that it doesn't exactly seem fair that should Hekapoo be frozen, she won't be aware of however much time has passed. Marco had to live, survive, and _endure_ those sixteen years. Shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

Moon slowly nodded. She saw her daughter's point, "What exactly are you suggesting dear?"

Star smiled mischievously and loose her idea, "Well since Marco spent sixteen years chasing her, don't you think it's only fair she spend the next sixteen years paying him back? Instead of being chased don't you think it's only fair she serve instead?"

Moon blinked and so did Hekapoo, "Are you suggesting Hekpoo become Marco's… maid?"

"Yeah, I mean I could totally rock one of those outfits but… why should I do that?"

"Why not?" Star counteragued, "It beats being frozen like a fish stick doesn't it?" She leaned over the table and whispered to Hekapoo, "I'm throwing you a bone here you dope, you can at least _try _and act grateful."

"Grateful what are you…" Hekapoo stopped talking and looked over at Marco. Then back to Star who shot her a knowing wink, causing her to blush.

"Am I missing something here?" Moon questioned.

"No mother, just that some punishments can hurt all the more because they are… _pleasurable_. Right Hekapoo?" Star asked playfully.

"Damn you Butterfly," The Creation Goddess growled.

Moon looked between her daughter, Hekapoo, then to Marco. Despite what her daughter may think, Moon wasn't an oblivious idiot despite how she was often busy running the kingdom. In fact, it was because of that very reason that she was a shrewd politician, which in turn led her to pick up on the smallest of things. She'd seen Hekapoo kiss Diaz, it was obvious there were some feelings there which surprised the Queen. What surprised her even more was why her daughter wanted her anywhere _near_ her boyfriend. '_Still, I must admit the punishment 'does' fit the crime. In an ironic kind of way.'_ Moon mused. She told her daughter. "I'll bring it up with the rest of the High Commision when we meet to discuss Hekapoo's punishment. Thank you for suggesting something so... out of the ordinary Star."

"Sure, well… thanks for coming to save me mom," Star gave her mother a hug in thanks while trying to remember she hasn't committed any crimes yet.

Moon returned the hug and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, "Of course dear, stay safe and do _try_ not to be so public with your magic from now on. While I don't mind visiting Earth on occasion, I'd prefer _not_ to do it when your in mortal peril."

"Right, I promise to visit soon. Or at the very least, I'll be home for Stump Day," Star promised.

"Well I should hope," Moon chuckled. "Since it's also your birthday."

Star nodded and turned to Eclipsa, "Ready to go my who knows how many times Great Grandma?"

"Certainly dear," Eclipsa stood up gracefully dusting Snookers bar crumbs off her antiquated dress. Star was secretly envious at how regal Eclipsa was, how she could so easily move with poise and grace befitting a Queen of Mewni. '_Maybe I should ask her for pointers?' _Star thought to herself. She then glanced over to Marco where he and the rest of his little entourage had gathered. '_Not that my little mulberry cares one way or the other,'_ Star told herself.

Star bent down and kissed her father on the head from where he was frothing at the mouth and wriggling beneath her mother's bootheels. "Bye Papa, good luck with the catapult."

Star skipped back to Marco leading Eclipsa by the hand. He hugged her as she got closer. "Ready to go?"

"Born ready," Star sighed. "Let's go home, your folks must be worried sick by now."

"One portal coming up. Seeya round Zelretch, Lorelei."

"We'll be in touch kid," Zelretch promised.

"Spaniard, expect me to be in contact," Lorelei informed him coolly.

"Sure, sure," He turned to Emiya's group. "Ladies I wish you all the best of luck with Shirou your going to need it."

"Hey!" Shirou protested, half getting up out of his chair only to be forced back down by both Rin and Saber.

"We'll manage," Rin assured him. "And just so we're clear, I'm your _sempai _understood?"

"You know I'm an American and don't follow Japanese sempai-kohai values right?" Marco replied, before smiling a bit at Rin's sour face, "Just kidding Tohsaka sempai. Take good care of me ok?"

"Yeah yeah, just get outta here ya brat, and take good care of my little sister or else," Rin half threatened.

"Huh?" Marco did a quick headcount and sure enough Sakura was standing amongst his group waiting to depart, "You coming with Sakura?"

"Um, only if you don't mind having me Marco-san?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"It's fine, it's not like Star can't just make more room." Marco replied easily before looking at his princess turned goddess. "Right Star?"

"No problemo," Star assured Sakura.

"Well, then," Sakura bowed respectfully, "I'll be in your care from now on Marco-san."

"Don't worry about it," Marco replied. "My parents are either going to freak out or be thrilled to have a house full of people to look after… I'm honestly not sure which."

"Twenty bucks on them being thrilled." Star wagered.

Marco shook his head, "I don't take suckers bets." Marco replied before cutting open a portal back to house. "Okay everyone fall in. Let's go home."

* * *

After giving his parents the biggest hug he could and swearing up and down that he and Star were okay before introducing them to his friends while asking (insisting) if they could stay. His parents of course, were all for it. Star easily poofed up some extra towers and everyone got settled into their new rooms. Marco was about to turn in for the night himself, in a room he hadn't seen for sixteen years when he heard a hesitant knock at his door.

"Come in Star," Marco called without even bothering to turn around.

Star gently pushed the door in and walked into his room, "Does it feel strange being back here after so long?"

"Yes and no. I was gone so long I had honestly started to forget what my parents looked like. Their voices were becoming… indistinct. Hazy, like childhood memories you can't quite recall you know?"

Star hugged Marco from behind. To not even be able to clearly recall one's parents. How cruel was that? And Marco went through this quest because of _her_. For her. All because she never bothered to question where Ponyhead could've gotten her hands on a pair of dimensional scissors. Just assuming they were cheap knockoffs. "I'm sorry Marco."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You did that Quest for my sake, so everything you went through good and bad, due to it, can be laid at my feet."

"Star…" Marco began only to be silenced by the princess covering his mouth with a hand.

"I know your going to say it's not my fault that you chose to do it, that you were too stubborn to give up… but that won't stop me from blaming myself Marco, even if you say all that. Or rather, even if you _do_ say all that, it'll take some time for it to sink in. So your just going to have to let me feel bad about myself for awhile ok?"

Marco nodded before slowly removing her hand, "Have I become _that_ predictable?"

"Not exactly predictable, it's just… you have a penchant for making people feel better about themselves," Star told him, while still latched onto his back.

"I see... "

"Marco…" Star broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two. "Could I ask for a-a favor?"

"You want to sleep here tonight?" Marco guessed, smiling when he felt Star stiffen behind him. "Estrella Guía, your not the only one whose a bit predictable you know?" Marco paused before asking hesitantly,"We _will_ just be sleeping, _right_?"

"Yes," Star admitted. "Now isn't the time or place for… _that_. Besides, we'd be disrespecting your parents house if we did it under their roof."

"Okay then," Marco replied with a nod. "Go ahead and get comfortable."

Star crawled into his blankets. Marco couldn't help himself from muttering "Beautiful," As Star laid there half cover in his blankets wearing a green nightie of all things and propping herself up on one elbow.

The princess heard his utterance and blushed, "Stop it you, without that Class Card, I'm almost flat as a board."

"I think you look like a Goddess, Class Card or no Class Card." Marco replied honestly.

Star flush so deeply, her cheek marks became invisible, "Really? You _really_ think I'm pretty?"

Marco quirked an eyebrow, "You don't?"

"I… how do I put this? I know I can be cheerful and outgoing… but even I know I don't have a figure like Jackie, or Janna, or Francesca. Heck Hekapoo has curves for days and then… then there's me... " Star looked down at herself and frowned.

"Yeah you, Star Butterfly the girl who fights monsters and uses bona fide magic on a daily basis. The girl who sacrificed her magic wand, her family heirloom to save my life," Marco crawled across the bed and drew her into a hug, before continuing, "Your the girl whose so amazing she let me ask my crush to the dance even though she already had feelings for me, right?"

Meekly, Star nodded, "Yeah, about that, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"I… spied on you during your and Jackies' date," Star admitted in a rush refusing to meet his eyes.

"Really?" Marco asked, "With magic I'm assuming?"

Star nodded meekly. "Yeah, it was actually one of Eclipsa's spells. Then I saw you two on a skateboard, and I got jealous and… _somehow_, I'm not exactly sure _how_, I think I made you both wipeout."

"Well, seems to me like your wand… maybe even your magic itself was reacting to your emotions." Marco mused. "In fact, if I recall correctly, your blackhole spell turned green and reversed its suction right about the time Jackie and I showed up didn't it?"

"We all almost got sucked into space because I couldn't handle my jealousy. I'm _so_ sorry Marco."

"It's fine Star, magic is… complicated, and so are relationships," Marco slid into the sheets next to her and put an arm around her. "Just promise to _talk to me_ from now on if something is bothering you, ok?"

Star nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay… Goodnight my little Mulberry, I love you."

Marco placed a loving kiss on top of her head, "Love you too Estrella Guía. Goodnight."

* * *

When Marco awoke the next morning his bed felt unusually soft, warm and lumpy. He grabbed one said lumps and heard a breathy moan in response.

"Mar-kun is so bold early in the morning! Not that Francesca minds of course."

Marco's eyes snapped open when he heard Francesca's voice, "Fresca?!"

Sure enough Francesca was laying in his bed topless of all things and wearing her garterbelt and panties and his hand was squeezing one of her breasts.

"Good morning _je t'aime_," Francesca purred.

"Oh, Marco-sama moved," Oei pouted from behind him.

"Oei you too?" Marco sighed before looking around and noting the absence of his flaxen-haired goddess, "Where is Star?"

"Making breakfast," Francesca replied. "She asked that we… keep you comfortable till she returned… well Mar-kun, are Francesca and Oei-chan doing a good job?"

"You let Star into the kitchen by herself?" Marco deadpanned as his eyes widened in horror, "Are you mad?"

Francesca scoffed, "No, of course not. We've heard plenty of your horror stories of her cooking. Sakura-chan has taken her under her wing as a matter of fact. Though she hinted at wanting to learn from you, should you have time."

Marco sighed in relief, "Thank God, if anyone can teach her, it's me, you, or Sakura."

Suddenly his door was kicked in and Star came barreling in carrying a breakfast tray, "Marco, I made breakfast!"

"I see that Star."

Star stopped and blinked as she surveyed the scene her boyfriend was in. One hand on an almost naked Francesca's bosom and Oei right behind him wearing little more than a lacy bra and panties, a canvas floating in front of her.

Star looked to the girls, "When I said keep him comfortable, this isn't exactly what I meant girls."

"Does Francesca hear jealousy in Star-chan's tone? She thinks she might want to be in Francesca's place right about now hmm?" Francecsa spoke while smugly wrinkling her eyebrows.

Star just grinned as she walked into the room and asked an important question, "Where's Chiyo?"

"I'm under here Star-chan," Chiyo's voice piped up from beneath the blankets.

"Chiyo!?" Marco pulled the covers up and found the woman lying across his legs. He thought that was Francesca's legs, "What are you doing down there?"

"Keeping little Marco company of course," Chiyo replied, "He looked so lonely."

"Please… don't do that, Chiyo," Marco asked his face flushing.

"Why not?" Chiyo asked with the innocence of a child in the body of an adult goddess.

"Star feel free to chime in anytime now," Marco pleaded to Star.

Star just giggled, "This is what you get for flirting with anything that moves buster," Star put the food tray down in front of him. It contained two eggs over easy, some bacon and toast, all in the shape of a smiley face because Star, of course, "Now eat your breakfast while it's still warm."

"I'll have you know I didn't flirt with either Shirou or Zelretch thank you very much," Marco responded to her teasing.

"If Shirou-san and Zelretch were women would that have changed the situation Francesca wonders?" the Eldritch Witch pondered aloud.

Marco thought about it for a second then spoke up, "Maybe… but then again with Shirou's idiot charisma he'd end up attracting a reverse harem even as a woman so… meh. You did a great job on breakfast Star," Marco complimented as he tried a bite of everything.

Star beamed, "Thanks Marco. I had to try three times to get everything just right," She turned to the other girls, "Also your breakfast is ready and is on the table."

"Ehh~!, It's probably cold by now Star-chan. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Francesca groaned.

"That's what _you_ get for coping a feel from _my_ Marco while he's asleep, now scram!" Star thumbed towards the door, a wicked little grin on her face, as the trio of girls slunk out of Marco's room to their now cold breakfast.

"This is my life now isn't it? Some wacky harem comedy routine?" Marco asked himself.

Took up her wand and said, "_**Bed fit for a king Transform!**_" A beam of blue light hit the bed and when it cleared Marco's bed was now a gigantic solid oak four poster bed complete with canopy. It was big enough for five people at least and the sheets looked to be the same color as his hoodie and the mattress was just as soft as before.

Satisfied with her work, Star launched herself into the bed, causing herself to bounce a little. Before she flipped over and asked, "Well, whaddaya think?"

"Not that I mind the change but… why?" Marco inquired, "It's almost like your… ok with this kinda sorta not really a harem situation."

Snuggling close to him, Star said, "Marco, you've treated me even better than a princess since I've been here. You've looked out for me, taken care of me, and cleaned up all of my messes. I think it's about time I started returning the favor. Treating you like the prince you deserve to be treated like. So yeah I'm ok with this kinda sorta harem situation… so long as everyone knows just whose _in charge_ around here," Star had a stubborn look on her face and a steely look in her eyes that shone with underestimated power.

"Does that include me too?" Marco asked, a little bit scared of Star at the moment.

Star hugged Marco's stomach resting her head on his belly, "Nonono! I know you love me unconditionally silly mulberry! I felt it the moment I touched Monarch Butterfly Order… It's just… how do I put this? Without some semblance of structure, everything will fall into chaos. Now I know that's hilarious coming from me and all but even I don't believe in total anarchy. Like, I'd like my house to be standing at the end of the day you know?"

"And in order to do that you want me to let you be in charge of this… harem thing?"

"Kinda? I mean, in chess the queen is the strongest piece right?" Star asked.

Marco blinked since when did Star know anything about chess? "Next to the king yes."

"Yeah and that's what you and me are," Star pointed at the two of them. "Your my King, I'm your Queen, and everyone else? Their our own personal little court."

"Why do you sound giddy by that fact?" Marco asked aloud… then he decided to just ask, "Star?"

"Hmm? Yes my adorable little Mulberry?" Star asked perking up.

"You wouldn't by chance be into girls _and _guys would you… I mean I noticed the first time you saw Jackie you kinda went all googly eyed and then all these other girls showed up… It's fine if you are, I'll love you regardless I'd just like you to be honest with me, like we talked about last night remember?"

Star opened her mouth… then closed it. Then opened it again before looking at the bedsheets. "I… maybe?" She said in a small voice. Her head snapped up to Marco's and she looked panicked, "Please don't tell my mom!"

"Woah woah! Star calm down, calm down… why would I tell your mom and why is your sexual orientation a big deal?"

Star took a breath, "Marco, I'm a _princess_. Future ruler of a kingdom. I'm… expected to produce an heir. I can't like girls. Hell, one queen of mewni was flung into a volcano via catapult for being… this way. I think. It might've been her sister or something. Point is, this type of behavior is not taken lightly on Mewni."

Marco pulled Star into a hug. Not for the first time, he found himself cursing Mewni for their backwards way of thinking, and was glad he could help undo some of it in Star. "Well it's a good thing your not on Mewni right now then huh? On top of being in one of the most… accepting states in the USA."

Star leaned into his embrace, "Yeah, that's a plus… It doesn't bother you that I might like girls too?"

Marco shook his head. "No… now if I catch you with another guy, I'll be heartbroken… and he'll be dead," Marco said semi-seriously.

Star pulled back and slapped him in the arm. "Perish the thought! It's _you_ Marco. You and _only_ you as far as _men_ go. Now, forever, and always."

Marco laid back on his bed hands cupped behind his head, "So this is my life now? The Black Mulberry King and the Red Queen Estrella Gucia ruling the Harem Court?"

Star laid her head against his chest, "It sounds kinda sexy when you put it like that. And this is _our _life. Both of us, _together_."

Marco leaned in close and kissed Star, "I kinda like the sound of that,"

"Only kinda?" Star asked as she pulled away.

"Well we still need to talk to my parents about everything, get Sakura's transcripts and register her for school over here since she left in the middle of the school year and a dozen other little things but yeah, I _kinda_ do."

Star propped herself up on one arm, "And that's why your the King, you're the planner, plotter, and thinker. I'm the one who puts those plans into action. Together, nothing can stop us."

"Nothing huh? Sounds like fun."

"Marco, sweetie, we know it was late last night but we would very much like an explanation as to who these people are and why they are here please," Angie's voice called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, looks like it's time to put the first part of the plan "Keep the harem together" into action." Marco said before he threw off his blankets and reached for his Class Card before looking to Star, "You ready for this, Red Queen?"

Star reached into her starfish shaped bag and pulled out her own class card, "Always Mulberry King."

"_**Install!" **_Both said at the same time. Before talking on their more mature forms.

"Huh, I didn't notice before but your a bit taller," Marco noted.

"Really? Were you just too distracted by the boobs yesterday to notice?" Star asked him slyly.

"Marco, Star?!" Angie called again.

"Coming Mama," Marco called down. "Ready?"

"Willing and able," Star retorted. "Now, let's go save our subjects."

'_My life, just got a whole lot more interesting,' _Marco thought as he descended the stairs behind Star.

* * *

**Word Count: 30,000 Number of Pages: 96 Date Completed: 12/12/2019**

* * *

**AN:** Hello readers one and all and welcome to chapter two of Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works. I do hope it was worth the wait. Thanks go out to my readers, my reviewers, and my patrons in that order. I love you all, I just love some of you more than others. I'm like that step-dad who plays favorites. Anyway he's IcySnowSage on his knees to apologize for his lateness.

Snowy?

It's done by the gods above its done. I struggled so much to just finished this I almost died several times. I hope you all like it 'cause now I have to go back into the bush and edit more chapters. May God have mercy on my soul.

Your begging for forgiveness needs more begging… and more cowbell snowy. Anyway, Thank you all for reading, thank you doubly for reviewing and triply if you're a patron. Till nextime everyone, this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. Type-Moon or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.3: Dragons, Duplicity, and Diplomacy... sort of.**

Star and Marco quickly explained the situation to Angie and Rafael. Who, just as the two predicted, were absolutely thrilled to have more guests in their home. They did want to know where they all came from though, "And Mio, what… how do you have a mustache?" Angie asked, perplexed.

"And what a fine mustache it is son," Rafael complimented while giving his son a thumbs up.

"Thanks dad," Marco replied sitting down on the couch with Star. "How do I even begin to explain? Do you remember yesterday when I was doing all the stuff with the portals?"

"Yeah I found your hand groping around in the fridge. That was strange… stranger than usual, I mean. No offense Estrella," Rafael commented.

"None taken Rafael. I totally get it," Star added, waving away his apology knowing he meant well.

"Well," Marco continued, "I got pulled into another dimension by a… demigoddess whose job is to regulate Dimensional Scissor usage. Her name is Hekapoo."

Star picked up where Marco left off, "Yeah turns out, the Dimensional Scissors Marco and I got from my friend Ponyhead? They were stolen… from Hekapoo herself."

The two adults gasped, leading Marco to continued, "Yeah and when I found that out, well… I offered to take her challenge and win back Star's Dimensional Scissors."

"What kind of challenge?" Rafael asked.

"It seemed pretty simple. She had this little flame above her head," Marco pointed just an inch or so above his head as he continued explaining, "All I had to do was blow it out… there was only one problelm…"

"Which was?" Rafael was hanging onto the edge of his seat now totally engrossed into the story. Angie just rolled her eyes.

"She can clone herself," Marco stated bluntly making both his parents surprised.

No!" Rafael said gasping as he did so

"Yes, and she can create portals to wherever she wants to go. So it took me sixteen years to track all the clones down."

"But… this all just happened yesterday," Angie pointed out.

Marco nodded, "Yes, but Hekapoo's dimension is extremely time dilated meaning time moves extremely quickly there… to be exact for every minute that passes here, two years pass there."

Marco watched as his parent's jaws dropped. No one said anything for a moment. Marco and Star gave them the time they needed for it to sink in. Angie was the first to recover and respond, "So even though you were gone for sixteen years over there, here, you were only gone for…

"Eight minutes give or take a few nanoseconds," Marco affirmed for his mother. "Starting out was hard. I had to resort to thievery at first, just to get by. I got really good at picking people's pockets, especially in the City of Ziz. After awhile, I signed on with a mercenary band to get some actual combat experience. They called themselves the Band of the Raptor."

"Like the dinosaur?" Rafael asked.

"No like a bird," Marco replied. "Anyway, I wasn't used to being around… people by then so I was a bit of a loner. I stuck to myself for the most part but did what I was told. We had this grumpy old man in the group who was a bit of a hedge mage and more often than not, I'd end up helping him out gathering plants for potions and junk stuff like that. In return he taught me some basic spellcraft."

"You know magic?" Rafael asked intrigued.

In response Marco waved his hand in front of himself and summoned up three blue-white spheres of light that formed a semi-circle around his head before he looked around for a suitable target. Rafael motioned for him to wait and he ran into the kitchen only to come back with a rather unfortunate looking bust of his mother that was missing a nose.

Marco raised an eyebrow in askance prompting his father to sheepishly admit, "One bad hit with a mallet was all it took to ruin the bust of your mother I was going to surprise her with I'm afraid."

"That's so sweet of you dear," Angie told her husband.

"I dunno feels a little weird shooting an image of mom…" Marco admitted.

Angie beamed at her son for his honesty, "Thank you Mio, but I really don't mind, go ahead."

"Would it help if I changed it to a bust of _my_ mom instead?" Star offered showing the menace she had for her mother..

"No, because _your _not the one shooting," Marco quipped.

"True," Star admitted, "What then?"

Marco snapped his fingers "I've got it!" He looked to Star, "Permission to borrow the Wand?"

Star almost casually tossed it his way, causing the bow-like weapon to transform into a red-tinged katana like sword when Marco caught it. Its grip was like living flesh and bone and a live moving eye for a pommel.

"Woah, that's new," Star said as she examined the form the Wand took when in Marco's hand.

"It is," Marco agreed before he pointed the tip of his blade at the bust and said, "Presto Chango."

A beam of black and red tinged energy shot out and hit the bust transforming it into the image of an elderly man with a long beard.

"Whose that?" Star asked.

"That is Persapius XIII, the current leader of Avalon. I really, _really_ hate that guy," Marco said by way of explanation before he said, "_**Soul arrow."**_

The three dots above Marco's head shot out like lasers, turning the bust into dust. Rafael clapped at the display. Marco gave a short bow, and carried on, "Anyway, the Band of the Raptor got completely thrashed during their first foray into the battlefield. Because the other side had something we didn't."

"What's that?" Star asked taking his hand to comfort him.

"Archfiends," Marco replied, "Monsters that were once men or women who sacrificed their humanity to become something more than human and less than men. Something… unchained by morality, or care for human life."

Marco uninstalled his Class Card and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Holding up his bandaged right arm to forestall any questions, "I'll get to that in a minute, just hold on," Seeing his audience had gone silent, Marco continued. "After the battle, what remained of the Band of the Raptor was approached by a man in black robes. I never did learn his name, but what I did learn is that he worked for a group named Avalon and that he and this group's goal was to destroy all Archfiends. After seeing men die like they were nothing… I signed up without question."

Marco began to slowly unravel the holy talisman cloth around his right arm, slowly revealing his twisted and deformed right arm, his charred black flesh and red glowing veins pulsing on his arm. Angie covered her mouth with her hands and Rafael's mouth dropped open at the sight. He couldn't blame his parents for their shock, it was to be expected really. Yet what concerned him most, was _Star'_s reaction.

Slowly he turned to look at her. She was staring at his arm not in revulsion, disgust, or fear, but sadness mixed with anger. She ran her hand down his blackened arm not taking her eyes off the deformed flesh she asked in an upset tone, "Who did this to you?"

"I did. I chose to do this Star," Marco told her trying to convey his sins to her.

Star shook her head in denial that her Marco could ever do such a thing, "No, no I don't believe that. Someone gave you the knowledge, but said nothing of the consequences. This," She gripped Marco's arm and held it up, "Is a curse, and it's rotting your arm Marco! So I'll ask again, who did this to you?"

"I was taught, that the only way to defeat Archfiends was to first weaken them, then absorb their souls into oneself… Fifteen times I sacrificed Archfiends… until I realized something entirely on accident… they were once people too."

"You mean what you said in the beginning about them being people who gave up their humanity… you didn't know at the time?" Star asked.

Marco shook his head, "I didn't. No one in Avalon bothered to tell us, if they even _knew_ in the first place… but they must've because… because saving the occasional Archfiend was allowed but it was a three strike system… do it more than twice, and they'd send hunters after you. So they must've known…" Marco was talking more to himself than anyone else now.

Star wrapped her Marco in a comforting hug, "Shh, shh, it'll be okay Marco, they can't make you hurt anyone anymore," All the while, Star thought to herself, '_I'm gonna get these Avalon bastards! They are going to pay for hurting my Marco!'_

"An-anyway like I was saying, I eventually saved one of them and realized that Archfiends were human. I quit Avalon after that. I went back to hunting Hekapoo Clones, and moonlighting as a Gladiator if I needed money."

"Gladiator? Is that how you got so buff?" Star asked.

"Partly, it _is_ how I got the scar over my eye though. In one of the matches they thought it would be fun to have chained Lyger's at the edges of the arena, while I fought the local champ. One of them clipped me in the face with its claws."

"What's a Lyger?" Angie asked.

"Think of a Tiger mixed with a Lion and Hyena. Real nasty fuckers. Anyhow, I was about four years into my Quest, when I got my jacket. Killed a dragon in the weirdest way possible to do it too."

"How did Mar-kun kill a black dragon? Francesca has been meaning to ask," Francesca called from the kitchen cluing him in that all the others in the house were listening.

Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I kinda… dropped a stalactite on its head?"

"Marco says what now?" Star asked sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, this dragon, who usually live in swamps, had made its home in a sort of marshy cave. While just trying to get down to where it was napping I went the only way tI could. Which was to super mario jump from stalactite to stalactite… and of course wouldn't you know my luck? The moment I try jumping from from one to another they start collapsing under my weight."

"Oh corn, no!" Star, Angie, and Rafael all covered their mouths.

"Oh yes! So there I am jumping like a madman from stone shard to stone shard, and I had to leap of faith it over to the ledge I was trying to get to in the first place. I made it obviously. So once I got my heart rate under control, I look down and what do I see? A bunch of blood staining the water and the head of an adult black dragon floating in the water. Stone dead."

"Stone dead? Really Marco?" Star sighed.

"Seemed appropriate," Marco replied with a shrug before his eyes suddenly widened and he took to his feet, "I just realized! We left Natchios in Hekapoo's dimension!"

"You can make Nachos anytime Marco," Star reminded him.

Marco shook his head. "Not Nachos Natchios, my Dragon."

Star's jaw dropped, "You have a dragon?!"

"Yeah we kinda… left her at Hekapoo's place for about… a thousand years or so now give or take?"

Star slapped him upside the head, "Well what are you waiting for?! Go get her!"

"Hey Fresca, wanna go pick up our daughter?" Marco called into the kitchen teasingly but there was a serious undercurrent in his tone.

Francesca waltzed into the living room, thankfully fully dressed with parasol in hand. "Let's go Mar-kun, and hope she isn't mad at us."

"Dragon with abandonment issues? Scary thought," Marco said to himself as he cut open a portal to Hekapoo's dimension. Neither knowing what exactly they would run into on the other side.

* * *

The two stepped out into Hekapoo's forge which doubled as her home. The place didn't look any different despite the millenium or so that had passed in this place already. Marco waited for Francesca to walk through the portal before he made his way towards the entrance. "So, how big do you think she's gotten by now?" Marco asked Francesca.

"Provided she's even alive? Very big. Dragon's of the Millennial rank are unheard of in the current era Mar-kun. In fact, if one really thinks about it, the time dilation of this dimension has much in the way of potential for the creation of Mystic Codes. As one such as Mar-kun could create one, put it somewhere safe in this dimension, then come back half a day later and have a very powerful weapon ready to use as whatever mystery he imbued into the object would have increased manifold by then."

Marco was only half paying attention to Francesa as she thought aloud, he was already surveying the surrounding area, and he didn't see hide nor scale of his wayward dragon. "Test that later, focus on finding our psudeo-daughter now Fresca."

"Yes, yes, your right of course," Francesca replied as she followed him out into the desolate flat plain that surrounded Hekapoo's hut. She did feel a small bit of worry in her deck for finding Natchios. After all she was there for her birth.

Or, it _was_ desolate. Now it was surrounded by an endless field of flowers, which were every color of the rainbow, as far as the eye could see. "Wow, this is pretty," Marco said to himself. "I see Snapdragons, Blue Dragon Roses, Red Dragon Begonias, and other plants too."

"How does Mar-kun… oh the Hedge-mage," Francesca said to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I have a passing interest in botany now… but you noticed the theme too right?"

The Eldritch Witch nodded, "All the plants they are related to dragons."

"So we're in the right place at least," Marco affirmed. "But where is our dragon?"

Francesca looked around, "A good question, have you tried looking up?"

"Right, dragons, wings, flight," Marco cast his gaze to the heavens, he didn't see a giant flying dragon anywhere. Marco scanned the flowerfield… he saw a person tending the flowers… a teenage girl in a white sundress with a lively tan and long green hair that was currently pooled around her feet as she was bent over tilling the earth.

Marco made his way forwards hailing the girl, "Excuse me miss?"

The girl sat up and turned around revealing she had completely brown eyes with golden rings around them, "Yes?"

"You haven't happened to see a dragon, big, and green hereabouts have you?"

The girl looked up at him then slowly took to her feet standing at 5'3 and shaking her head, her hair trailing down in a long verdant cascade to her knees. "No sir I haven't. No dragon around here. Just me and the flowers."

Marco sighed, "I see, well that's unfortunate. I don't suppose you know of any legends of green dragons in these parts do you?"

Again, the girl shook her head. "No, I'm afraid… Mama?" The girl was looking past him, at Francesca. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Francesca pointed at herself in confusion and replied, "Me?!... Natchios?"

The girl smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Mama! You came back!" She launched herself at Francesca with enough force to knock her over and sent them both tumbling into the flowers. Francesa fell back with an indigent squawk while the girl, now Identified as Natchios laughed happily and snuggled against her. "Mama, Mama! You came back! I always knew you would if I waited long enough!"

Slowly, Francesca raised her hand and ran it through Natchios' hair, "Natchios dear, sit up and let Mummy get a good look at you yes?"

Natchios shook her head vigorously, "Nuh-uh. If I let you go, you may disappear again!"

Francesca ran her hands soothingly through Natchios' mane of hair, it was rough and course like that of a wild beast. "Now, now, none of that. Your father and I came all this way to get you. Since we felt very bad leaving you all by yourself for so long."

Natchios' head popped up, "Papa?! Where!" Natchios sniffed the air. Her nose led her around and right back to Marco. "You!" She said pointing at him like an exuberant child… "You smell like Papa, but you don't look like Papa… your too short. And you don't have Papas dangly face hair."

"It's me Natchios," Marco assured her, "I don't have my Class Card installed at the moment, and it allows me to swap between the 'me' before and after I did Hekapoo's quest. Does that make sense?"

Natchios nodded, "So Papa is Papa, even when he doesn't look like Papa?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Natchios said before she barreled into him too, and started peppering his face with kisses, "Natchios missed Papa! She really missed Papa riding her! Can he ride Natchios again soon?"

"Um Natchios dear? Can you not talk about it like that in this form when we're in public? People might get the wrong idea and Papa could end up in jail."

"The worst you would get is public indecency and public exposure Mar-kun," Francesca quipped smirking evilly at the thought of him 'breeding' more dragons. Although she felt and odd pang in her stomach when she thought of him doing it with natchios of all people.

"I am a lot of things Fresca, but I don't believe in incest," Marco said in a deadpan flat monotone.

"Is it really incest though Mar-kun, is it _really_?" Francesca asked him, an evil smile on her face with an eyebrow raised with her gut turing even further as she continued to suggest. Maybe she ate something bad

"Technically yes?"

"Completely no and we both know it, but we could argue semantics all day and get nowhere." Francesca replied airily to end the pains in her gut, "Anyway we got what we came for, let's go."

"But Natchios' flowers!" the dragonette complained.

"You grew all of these?" Marco asked sitting up and motioning at the vast field of color around him.

Natchios nodded, "She learned from watching Papa. She has a green claw… I mean thumb." She said while giving him a thumbs up.

Marco patted Natchios' head, "Yes you do, and Papa is very proud of you… how about this? How about we take some of the flowers home with us hmm, then you can look after them there?"

"Okay!" Natchios cheered… before looking out at the field and humming to herself, "But which ones should Natchios bring with her?"

"Some of each?" Marco offered, "A little variety never hurt anyone right?"

Marco received a million watt smile in response, "Mmhm!"

* * *

In what basically passed as a few nanoseconds Francesca and Marco returned, with Natchios in her human form in tow, shocking everyone. Marco stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone, this is Natchios Prelati Diaz. She's my dragon and daughter. Natchios… this is my mom and dad Angie and Rafael."

"Rafael, do you know what this means?! Angie said excitedly as she looked at her husband.

"We have a granddaughter to spoil!" Rafael cheered.

Star was looking at Marco, and pouting, "Et tu, Marco?"

"Star, Shakespeare, when?" Marco asked surprised at her knowledge in Earth literature.

"That Shakingspear guy wasn't so bad, a little bit too flowery for my taste but, eh. Anyway. A kid Marco, you wound me."

"Auntie Star, Auntie Star!" Natchios all but launched herself into Star's lap and smiled at her in a way that melted the princess of Mewni's heart in her previous angered state, "What is it sweetpea?"

"Can you help me move my flower garden? Daddy mentioned how good you were with growing things like his beard and even grew a tree from a seed," Natchios asked with a sugary infectious grin.

"Please?" Marco reminded her.

"Can you help me move my flower garden _please_?" Natchois rephrased.

Star got up and cracked her knuckles, "Sure thing, lead the way."

Star stared at the seemingly endless field of flowers as she walked through the portal, "You grew all of this?"

Marco's parents stared in awe at the beauty before them. "Dios mio," Angie breathed out.

"It's beautiful," Rafael said wiping away a tear.

"It's canvas worthy, nay several canvases," Oei said painting the natural beauty with all due haste.

"It's my garden," Natchios said simply… "But I can't take it all with me so I need your help to move as much of it as we can."

Star was prepared to levitate the entire garden and push it through the portal if she had to. Something this beautiful deserved to be preserved.

"Hey, hey missie," Orion piped up from Star's shoulder.

"Hmm, oh it's you," Star scowled in annoyance, "What do you want Pedo Bear?"

"I resent that remark missie!" the mascot said while swinging his club around angrily, "Anyway, I was going to tell you how you could preserve all this, but if your going to just call me names."

Star sighed, "I'm sorry, this is weird for the both of us, isn't it?"

"You can say that again, I'm a one foot nothing teddy bear and the girl I love is stuck in your body!" Orion sighed, "But I know she wouldn't want this place to be destroyed. She's a goddess of nature and all. Which brings us to my original point. You can use some of her divine Authority to bless this place. Make it… untouchable by time I guess would be the right way to put it."

Star nodded, sounded like something a goddess could do, there was just one problem, "How do I do that?"

"I… do not know!" Orion lamented, "Is there some newfangled bit of technology that can freeze an image in time? Something that you can use as a basis for the spell?"

"Yeah there's… that's it! Your actually pretty cool Orion," Star praised.

"Thanks… what'd I do?" The teddy bear asked, "No seriously what'd I do?"

"You gave me just the idea I needed," Star exclaimed happily

Star took up the wand and held it above her head, "_**Authority of Artemis Polaroid Capture!"**_

A burst of golden light shot out from Star's wand, shot into the air like a firework before exploding and raining down over the field of flowers like a drizzle of silver sparks. Where the sparks landed everything stilled for just a moment, before an ethereal silver glow settled over the entire field.

"Ooh, I think you did it missie! You managed to turn this place into a sacred grove!" Orion cheered, "These flowers will likely never wither now."

"Wooh! Great. That took a bit outta me, I gotta say," Star said, wiping the sweat from her brow and felt as if she just ran a marathon around Mewni twice.

Orion nodded, "A human no matter how powerful magically really isn't supposed to tap directly into the divinity of a god. Best be careful with how you handle that from now on missie."

"Right, got it. How do you _know_ all this anyway? Thought you were just a hunter?" Star asked.

"I… don't rightly know how I know. I just do," Orion replied with a shrug, "Could be my girl is telling me things in her own way."

Star gave her own shrug, "Makes about as much sense as anything else." She called out to the others, "I think I got the problem with the plants handled guys!"

"We noticed!" Marco called back, "How about a bit of a warning next time?"

"Sorry! Oof!" Star had the wind knocked out of her by Natchios who might be trying to kill her via strangulation as Star couldn't seem to get any air in her lungs with how hard she was squeezing her at the moment even with her enhanced body from the class card she still needed to breathe.

"Thank you so much Auntie Star! Now I can come and see my garden whenever I want!"

"Your welcome sweetpea, but Auntie Star can't breathe!" Star said, while blue in the face literally and metaphorically.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natchios apologized while Star gasped for breath.

Star gave her a weak thumbs up, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

A shadow loomed over the two and they looked up to see Marco grinning down on them. "Having fun you two?"

"A gut busting good time Marco," Star dryly retorted before giving him her hand so he could help her up.

Pulling Natchios off of Star and helping her to her feet gently, Marco said, "You did something amazing… but you do that all the time, so I really shouldn't be all that surprised now should I?"

Star flushed before lightly slapping Marco on the arm, "Oh stop it you."

Marco looked at Natchios, "So now that you can visit your garden whenever you want, how about we go back home? I was in the middle of telling Abuela and Abuleo about my adventures when I remembered I needed to come get you."

"Story time with Papa?! Of course I always loved how you told me stories by the fire when I was a hatchling," Natchios grabbed Marco by the arm and dragged him towards Hekapoo's hut.

As he was pulled half tripping and falling over his own two feet over his psuedo-daughter's strength he called out to the others, "I guess we're leaving chop, chop!"

The girls laughed at his predicament and even his parents chuckled as they, at a much more sedate pace.

* * *

Marco and the others passed through the portal, he heard a knocking coming from the front door. Marco motioned for Natchios to take a seat on the couch while he went to answer the door.

Marco pulled it open, surprised to find Moon and Hekapoo standing on his doorstep. What made the boy stare though was the outfit Hekapoo was wearing. She was in a frilly french maid outfit, it even came complete with a tiara bonnet thing on top of her head, and her long auburn hair was tied into two long twintails, which were held in place by two black bows.

"What the hell is this?" Marco couldn't find a better way to describe the scene in front of him.

"Star didn't tell you, did she?" Moon questioned.

Marco sighed, "Star?! Why is your mother here with Hekapoo in a maid outfit?!"

Star was by his side in moments grinning from ear-to-ear when she laid eyes on Hekapoo. "So they went for it?!" She asked giddily.

Moon smiled, "They did. Rhombulus couldn't quit laughing and Lekmet… well I think he was ok with it. Might we come in?"

Marco stepped aside allowing the two into the house. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"Star, this was your idea dear. I believe it is it your place to fill Marco in" Moon replied primly.

Star nodded, before turning to Marco and decided to explain, "I suggested the other day that since Hekapoo cost you sixteen years of your life, she should trade you sixteen years of hers in exchange. It's only fair right?"

"By working here as a maid?" Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Star said popping the 'p'. "And it looks like they went for it."

Marco slowly nodded, "I see, and you planned all this yesterday?"

"Yep," Star replied popping the p again, before drawing closer to Marco and whispering, "Don't deny there isn't something there between you and her Marco you all but admitted as such to me yesterday. I've got her here, now the rest is up to you."

Marco blinked then smiled and shook his head, "Your evil you know that? Doing this just to get back at H-poo."

"That's… part of it. Star admitted, "But I'm also a teenage girl with a goddess whose in love with love stuck inside of her Marco, and like I already told you, I intend to treat you like the king you deserve to be treated like."

"The fact that you have another pretty girl to play with has nothing to do with it right?" Marco asked giving Star a pointed look, causing her to flush.

"That might be part of it too. Hehe," Star chuckled nervously.

"Auntie Hekapoo!" Natchios hugged Hekapoo for all she was worth, "It's been awhile."

"Marco, why's this kid calling me Auntie!?"

"It's me, Natchios. Don't you remember me?" The girl asked having to look down slightly into Hekapoo's face as she was a couple inches taller than her.

The Creation Goddess blinked, "The dragon-cycle? You… became a little girl? How?"

"Well Daddy and mommy left me in your dimension when they went to rescue Auntie Star so…"

Realization hit Hekpoo like a mack truck, "Oh, oh that would make you about… 1458 years old wouldn't it?"

Natchios nodded, "Sounds about right, yes."

Hekapoo turned to Marco, "Do you have any idea how powerful she is?"

"No, but I've got a feeling your about to tell me," Marco replied.

Hekpoo put her hands on her hips and glared at her new master, "Marco, dragons get more powerful as they age. With Natchios being as old as she is, she's probably be considered a Great Wyrm by now at her age."

"Cool? My kid's a badass," Marco cheered before giving Natchios a high-five.

"Marco, in her true form she's a hundred-twenty-eight foot tall, hundred-twenty-five ton, green flying lizard."

"Natchios isn't making fun of your height Auntie, so don't bring up her weight!" the dragonette said glaring at Hekapoo a bit while blushing, she snorted and a bit of acidic gas burst from her nostrils.

Hekapoo blinked and replied apologetically, "Uh, sorry?"

Marco put his hands on Natchios shoulders getting her attention, "Auntie Hekpoo wasn't trying to be mean, she was just trying to show me how awesome you are… are you a big girl in your real form?"

Natchios hesitantly nodded, "Mmhm, but I don't like using it."

"Why's that sweetheart?" Marco asked.

"People always look at me like I'm scary and run away from me. Or they'd send men in armor after me to try and try to hurt me. So I usually just stay like this and tend to my flowers," Natchios admitted.

Marco pulled Natchios into a hug, "Did any of them ever hurt you sweetie?"

Natchios shook her head, "No but they wouldn't leave me alone either, they were mean Daddy. Always forcing me to move from place to place. Finally I just decided to stay at Auntie Hekapoo's place and tend to my flower garden there. Waiting for you and Mommy to come back."

"Flower garden?" Hekapoo asked.

"Go have a look for yourself," Marco said thumbing behind him at the still open portal.

Hekapoo did just that disappearing through the portal just as Angie and Rafael came through it.

"Son, was that who I think it was?" Angie asked before seeing Moon. "Oh hello Moon, how are you doing?"

"Well thank you Angie. However, I'm here on official Magic High Commision business today," Moon stated.

"Oh, so you don't have time for a cup of tea then? I was about to put the kettle on," Angie replied.

Moon smiled this woman knew her weakness. "I suppose one cup wouldn't hurt while I explained what's going on."

"I'll be right back, Marco was just telling us how he killed a black dragon on accident."

Moon looked to Marco with an eyebrow raised looking a bit stunned, "How exactly did you pull that off?"

"I kinda dropped the ceiling of its half flooded cave on it. Stalactites speared it to death while it was asleep and partially submerged in water. I wasn't trying to do that mind you, I just wanted to talk to the thing and hopefully convince it to stop attacking the nearby fishing town."

"That wouldn't have worked," Hekapoo spoke up from behind him having come back through the portal her arms crossed and fangs showing. She looked impressed, "Black dragons are mean sons a bitches and you probably would've gotten killed just for daring to set foot into its lair. So it's probably for the best you had that happy little accident."

"Ohh, ohh Mar-kun! Francesca wants to know! Did you bathe in the dragon's blood or happen to eat its heart?" The Eldritch Witch asked excitedly.

Marco rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Umm, it's funny you should ask that actually. The village alderman insisted I bring back the dragon's heart as proof that I'd killed it. So it took me a day and a half to get the stalactites out of its corpse. Then I had to drag it onto a sandbar and spend another six or so hours digging my way into its chest cavity to get to its heart. I was covered in blood just about everywhere. Why do you ask?"

Angie came back into the room carrying a tea try, "She probably thinks you have an invincible body now much like Seigfried dear. He killed a dragon and bathed in its blood and it made him untouchable except for one spot on his back where a leaf stuck to his skin… What? I also cover classic literature in my poetry class at the local college," Angie said by way of explanation at everyone's astonishment at what she said, "Since most of it is written in prose, it makes sense."

Francesca nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes, now when Mar-kun says just about everywhere what exactly does he mean?" She suddenly covered his mouth as he was about to answer. "Actually wait! Don't answer that!" Francesca looked to Moon and frowned, "Certain people might take advantage."

"You don't trust me," Moon stated.

"Only a fool would trust one with their weakness when it's known that person blatantly opposes their agenda," Francesca replied evenly, her black and gold rimmed eyes narrowing at Moon suspiciously.

Moon sighed, then smiled a little, "I cannot entirely blame you. While I'm still against turning Earth into a trading hub… I was outvoted there as well."

Star and Marco looked to one another as they grinned, "Really?" Star asked.

"Yes, the confirmation of magic in this dimension, while exceedingly weak, has lifted the ban on this dimension… I'm half tempted to simply return you to Mewni at this point and have you continue your studies under me directly Star."

"Not gonna happen!" Star said defiantly standing up to her mother.

"You're refusing to come back?" Moon questioned, "Star, what do you have here that you don't have back on Mewni?"

"Hmm, let's see… the man I love, friends who like me for who I am, a loving family."

"Star!" Moon said affronted, "Your father and I love you very much."

"I know you do mom… however you've never made it a secret that I have a duty to uphold. Here, I don't have that weighing me down. I'm not Star Butterfly Princess of Mewni. No one expects me to be anymore or less than I am. Here, I'm just Star Butterfly. The girl whose in love with Marco Diaz, the girl who puts sugar on her burritos, the girl who does weird things with magic on a regular basis that I'm gonna have to tone down from now on, and has a ton of friends who likes her for who she _is_ not who she's going to _become_."

"A perfect kingdom once fell to ruin because it's king was too perfect," Marco said, his gaze was focused on his cup of tea. "The knights and peasants turned on their king because that king did everything right. No decision was wrong, and every judgement handed out was made as fair as possible. Yet the kingdom crumbled Moon. Do you know why?"

Moon shook her head in confusion how something like that could happen, "Why?"

"One knight put it best. The King does not understand human emotions. The king had spent so long being a perfect king for their people. The people began to fear the king for their perfection. Fear became mistrust, and mistrust led to betrayal, which in turn led to civil war that tore the country apart," Marco looked up from his tea and directly at Moon, "That is what would happen if you take Star back to the palace with you. She would become a 'perfect queen' under your guidance, no doubt. But would she truly understand the people?"

"Are you implying I don't?" Moon challenged.

"I'm implying being locked in a castle she will learn only what you _think_ makes a good queen. That may be what you _want_, but it might not be what Star _needs_ to grow into the role you've set out for her," Marco replied evenly.

Moon took a long sip of her tea as she pondered Marco's words. Finally she spoke, "Yes, I see what you mean, Marco. Perhaps I worry for my only daughter a bit too much. I suppose it stems from me losing my own mother when I was her age."

"Grandma Comet died?! You told me she went to a grandma farm to live with other… of course you lied to me," Star said slowly rolling a hand down her face.

"Not intentionally dear," Moon soothed… "It's just talking about my mother is… difficult for me."

Star nodded, "Okay, so what really happened to Grandma?"

"She was murdered by a Septarian during peace negotiations with monsters… by a Septarian who went by the name of Toffee."

Both Marco and Star looked at one another, "The same Toffee who made me blow up the Wand?"

"The very same dear," Moon admitted with a sigh.

"Oh yes, in fact, I dated him, briefly. It didn't end well," Eclipsa added coming in from the kitchen with her own cup of tea. "He found out I was developing an immortal killing spell and thought I was going to use it on him."

"Were you?" Star asked.

"Heavens no… his father Seth on the other hand… most certainly," Eclipsa replied with a borderline evil grin.

"I think I'm starting to get why people called you the Queen of Darkness now," Marco commented.

"And I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or offended by that remark," Eclipsa shot back. "I'm leaning towards flattered though."

"Your… welcome?" Marco replied unsure.

Eclipsa giggled, "He's just adorable when he's all confused isn't he?"

"He is," Star cooed kissing Marco on the cheek, causing him to flush.

"Daddy, you said you were going to talk more about your adventures!" Natchios complained. "What happened after the mean dragon?"

Marco picked Natchios up and placed her on his lap, "Well after the dragon whose heart I delivered to the alderman, I kept tracking down Hekapoo clones. Eventually that led me to a certain farming village where I paid the bar tab of a particular Wizard."

"Which is where Francesca comes into the story," The Eldritch witch butted in taking control of the narrative. "Mar-kun freed Francesca from her imprisonment in her own Mystic Code turned Noble Phantasm, the R'lyeh Text. She took him on as a sort of apprentice in magic. He gives excellent foot rubs."

"Does he now?" Star asked quirking an eyebrow, "I may have to… avail myself of his services soon. Try this out for myself."

"And back rubs and shoulder rubs," Francesca listed off, "And anything else that might need rubbing, right Mar-kun?" Francesca asked while grinning at him salaciously.

"Fresca, please stop," Marco asked while rubbing his eyes. "Our kinda sorta daughter is present."

"Why would Natchios be uncomfortable talking about sex?" Natchios asked innocently tilting her head up to look into her father's face.

"Natchios…" Marco said in a serious tone, "How do you know about sex?"

"Silly Daddy," Natchios giggled. "Natchios is 1458, not _eight_. She's laid many clutches of eggs over the centuries and had lots of sex in the time Mommy and Daddy has been gone."

Marco blinked. It took him a moment to process that, "How… how can you still be so innocent but still know about sex?"

"How can Daddy have so many women flirt with him but still blush so easily?" Natchios countered.

"Point," Marco admitted.

"Angie, do you know what this means?!" Rafael said excitedly.

"We're Great Grandparents!" Angie cheered. "And not even in our golden years yet!"

Natchios gave a sad smile, "Natchios' children aren't… smart like her. She tried to raise them to be smart like her but it never took, so after a while, she just gave up."

"Dragons gain sentience over time dear. You gained yours unusually early due to being reared by humans from the beginning," Francesca explained while patting her knee trying to do something she hasn't done before meeting Marco. Offering comfort, "Truth of the matter is, humans and dragons for the most part are incompatible with one another. Dragons exist as an extension of the planet to wipe out humanity, and claim the surface of it back from humanity by destroying civilization and allowing nature to reclaim it."

"But Natchios doesn't want to hurt humans. She loves Mommy and Daddy!" Natchios exclaimed.

Francesca's face screwed up into something indiscernible, "I… we care about you alot too sweetheart. Excuse me," Francesca got up and made her way into the kitchen.

"Did Natchios say something wrong daddy?" She asked looking up into Marco's face.

"No dear, wait right here, I'll be right back," Marco picked Natchios up and placed her on Hekapoo's lap, surprising her as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Marco found Francesca facing the sink looking out the window. Marco slowly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder calling, "Fresca, Francesca what was all that about?"

The moment his hand touched her shoulder, Francesca spun around, kitchen knife in hand and stabbed him in the stomach…

Only for the blade to snap in half when it met his skin. Marco looked at the broken knife, then at the victoriously smiling Eldritch Witch and asked flatly, "Okay, what was all that about?"

"Just as Francesca thought, Mar-kun intentionally or not has gained some dragonic attributes," Francesca said as she bent over and examined his stomach seeing no wound present.

"Francesca," Marco began.

"Francesca is amazed really for Mar-kun to gain a skin hardness akin to steel and without him noticing to boot. Francesca wonders what the limits of this are, and if it can be strengthened in some way..."

"Fresca!" Marco said raising his voice an octave, and causing her to look up at him. "You know that's not why I'm out here. Let's stow the theory for now and _talk_."

Francesca stood up turned around with her arms crossed, "Francesca doesn't _want_ to talk to Mar-kun right now! Not about _this_!"

Marco had enough he forcibly spun her around, pinning her against the counter with his arms on either side of her, blocking any escape. "Now, your going to listen to me, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Francesca groused.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that Natchios loves you?"

Seeing her squirm when the world 'love' was mentioned he pressed, "Well?"

"Francesca is supposed to be the _bad guy_ Mar-kun! She's supposed to be evil and vile and hated!" She threw her arms around his neck. "She isn't supposed to l-love or be l-l-loved. That isn't allowed for villains like Francesca. Love and happy endings are for heroes. Francesca isn't. She's the one who gets killed for kidnapping the princess by the prince and is forgotten about. She is no saint of the people would love but the vile witch who deserves to die for tarnishing of human decency."

"Who fucking says villians can't have happy endings?" Marco rebutted. "This isn't a fairytale Francesca, this is real life… and even if this was a fairytale, I'd change it to make sure you get your happy ending because Natchios isn't the only one who loves you, you know? I love you too."

"Mar-kun is the Prince and he has his Princess… yet he wants this Witch too? My, my, how greedy you are," Francesca mused with a small sad yet wicked smile on her face.

Marco shrugged, "I'm a greedy selfish bastard, so sue me," Marco took Francesca's hands in his own. "We can make our own happy ending Fresca, we just have to want it hard enough, and be willing to fight for it. Are you willing to do that?"

"Will… will Marco be with me?" Francesca asked sounding timid and unsure for the first time since he'd met her. It made her sound human. Humans are weak and need to stay together and right now Francesca needed him. It was also the first time she'd used his actual name as far as he could recall.

"Right next to you fighting every step of the way. Me, Star, and everyone else," Marco promised.

Francesca nodded. "Okay, then. If Mar-kun is going to try and reach for the harem ending, then Francesca better try hard just to make sure she isn't regulated to a side character."

"We were having a moment and you went and ruined it," Marco sighed only for said sigh to be abruptly cut off when Franceca pressed her lips to his. She pulled away her black and gold eyes only an inch from his own, as she whispered, "Thank you for believing in Francesca, even when Francesca didn't believe in herself. She will try very hard to live up to your expectations of her."

"Just keep being, you Fresca, that's all I ask," Marco replied with an ernest smile. "Now, you ready to get back out there? They're probably wondering what we're doing in here by now."

In response, Francesca kissed him again, and this kiss lasted a bit longer than the first. When she pulled away, Francesca replied, "Now Francesca is."

'_These women,' _Marco thought to himself as Francesca led him back out to the living room, '_Will be the death of me.'_

* * *

"Ok, so what were we talking about?" Marco asked as he sat back down next to Star, Francesca taking her seat on the arm of the couch on Marco's left.

"I was about to explain what Hekapoo's going to be doing while here and what her punishment will be actually," Moon said.

"Go for it Moon, but before that… about Star going back to Mewni?"

Moon sighed, "She can stay _for now_." Moon added sharply to stop her daughter's premature cheering. "But onto other matters. Hekapoo broke a lot of rules by sending you on that unsanctioned quest Marco. Upon Star's suggestion and the High Commissions approval it has been decided that she shall pay back the sixteen years you lost in her dimension with sixteen years of indentured servitude here on Earth to you."

"As a maid?" Marco asked for clarification.

"As whatever function you wish her to fulfill," Moon corrected, "She has been given a magical slave brand ensuring she follows your orders or she suffers for disobedience."

Star's eyes widened and she held up her hands and went, "Woah, woah, woah! Full _stop_! Isn't that going a bit… far?"

"It was either that or they let Rhombulus turn me into a Hekapopsicle," Hekapoo replied with a shrug, "All in all, I don't mind. I don't think Marco's gonna ask me to murder babies or anything."

"No," Marco rapidly shook his head, "No baby killing will be happening while your with me, unless we run into evil baby gods or something. That would be the sole exception," He looked to Moon, "Was this _brand _even really necessary?"

"It's merely something to prevent her from creating a portal and escaping her punishment whenever she wants," Moon explained, "It will trigger should she ever go to another dimension without your express permission to do so, or if she refuses to follow a given order."

"Ok… so if I told Hekapoo to come over here and act like a footstool." Marco was shocked when she actually did it, "I was being facetious!"

"I'm not taking that chance… also, there's like a lot of what I think passes for human currency under this couch," Hekapoo commented from her current position.

"Hekapoo, please get…" Marco's mouth was covered by Star who took the liberty of resting her feet on Hekapoo's back, "Can I enjoy this for just a moment _please_, my little mulberry?"

"I'll remember this Butterfly!" Hekapoo commented, adding, "Seriously guys keep ahold of your change there's like… I dunno how much money down here."

Natchios lifted up the couch and started collecting the coins. "Natchios, sweetie, what are you doing?" Marco asked, having removed Star's hand from his mouth.

"Adding to my treasure hoard Daddy."

"Ah… you have a treasure hoard?" Marco asked once the couch and all its occupants were put upright. "Also Hekapoo, please get up."

The goddess turned subservient maid got up off her knees, glaring at Star as she did so, "I'm watching you Butterfly."

"Good, I want you to know _exactly_ who's planning your comeuppance," Star replied with a devious grin of her own.

"Seriously though about this treasure hoard?" Marco said ignoring the bickering girls, "Where is this hoard of yours?"

Natchios promptly replied, "I buried it daddy, it's all underneath my garden."

"Buried… underneath… Natchios, sweetie do you know what a bank is?" Marco asked.

The dragonette cocked her head to the side, "Bank? Is it food, can I eat it?"

"No, it's a place where people store their money, and other valuables."

The young girl was mulling over the idea, "Hmm… So Natchios could keep her hoard in this bank then?"

"Yes… but first we'd have to dig it all up, which means messing up your flowers," Marco said with a frown.

"Natchios has it covered Daddy," The girl assured him.

"We'll see about moving your hoard over here and getting it put in a bank after a couple of days ok?" Marco said while patting his daughter's head.

"Natchios thinks it'll take a long time to get it all over here, but if Daddy thinks moving it into this _bank_ would be for the best, then she won't argue," Natchios commented.

"Ok, so is there anything else that needs to be covered Moon?" Marco asked.

"No, that, that just about does it," She suddenly produced a scroll, "I do need your signature at the bottom of this geas contract and Heakpoo will officially be in your custody for the foreseeable future."

Marco took the contract and began reading it, "One Marco Ubaldo Diaz hereby known as the possessee, shall henceforth be taking control of the property-" Marco paused to say "Property? Hekapoo is a person thank you very much," He continued, "Shall henceforth be taking control of the property known as Hekapoo for the total duration of 5844 days. (16 standard Earth years). The possessee is entitled to do whatever he desires with the property short of total destruction."

Marco frowned, "Ok who wrote this shit, its barbaric!"

Moon frowned, "It's a standard slaver agreement. I'd suggest signing it and be done with it."

The former Questor shook his head, "Never sign anything without reading the contract first. The devil's in the details as they say. Also, I would like to point out you are letting me enslave a demigoddess! Do you realize how stupid this sounds?!"

"Marco," Moon smiled at the boy, "We both know you aren't going to do anything… untoward to Hekapoo."

"Of course not! It's just the idea… Ugh, whatever. Moving on. The property is to follow any order given upon pain of slaver brand activating… yada, yada, yada… feed your slave three square meals a day for best results, not responsible for death by extreme exsanguination… Properties secondary objective besides following orders is to foil any potential attempts to foster goodwill with the rest of the multiverse?" Marco looked to Moon, "Explain. Now."

"_Mom," _Star said in a dangerous tone as her eyes started to sparkle a little.

"Star… do you realize how much Mewni _relies_ on trade with other dimensions?" Moon began. "Using the magic of the wand we have bartered with foreign powers for centuries just to keep the monsters at bay for as long as we have. If Earth becomes the superpower in the multiverse Marco seeks to turn it into, we could very well be consumed by the monster hoards within a year."

Marco ran a hand down his face, "Moon, did it ever cross your mind that I didn't intend to do this openly?"

"What?"

"Yes, I intended to do this covertly via selling goods from across the Multiverse on the internet. Hell, Amazon is a thing after all."

"I see…" Moon had no idea what an _internet _was but it seemed to be an anonymous way to buy and purchase goods.

"That was _before_ you pissed me off by trying to pull this bullshit!" Marco threw the contract down on the coffee table between the two of them. Before glaring at the Mewman Queen, "I was willing to be covert, to simply build myself a fortune and be done with it but now? Now you pissed me off! Now, now I'm going to do things the overt way! Also, I would like to point out, what would happen if I gave Hekapoo an order that went against the orders you gave her in this contract? Were you just going to let her be tortured for the next sixteen years? Were you okay with that Moon? Cause _I'm_ not, your _daughte_r isn't and Hekapoo sure as _hell _wouldn't have been!"

"Here, here!" The enslaved demigoddess chimed in.

Marco traced Rule Breaker and stabbed the paragraph that had to do with corporate espionage. With it gone, he looked through the Geas Scroll with a fine toothed comb, looking for anything else that could or would turn Hekapoo on him against her will.

"Ok, whose idea was it for her to try and kill me during sex?" Marco asked as he erased that line with Rule Breaker.

"What?!" Hekapoo screamed out while her face turned the same shade of red as her hair at the thought of something enjoyable turning deadly.

Moon flushed a little herself, "Rhombulus I believe, or that could've been Mina, I'm not entirely sure."

"Mina, as in Mina Loveberry? She was in on this?" Star asked, her voice coming out in a near hiss.

"Yes…

"Get out," Marco opened up a portal and pointed at it.

"But the scroll needs to be signed fir-" Marco cut the queen off.

"I'll sign it only after I've gone over _every scrap of it_ to make sure you haven't found some way to mindfuck Hekapoo into becoming your assassin! My goodwill with you has long since disappeared Queen Moon, now I suggest you leave on your own two feet before I toss you through the portal. The _only thing_ preventing me from doing so already, is the fact that you are Star's mother!"

"Don't hold back on my account dear. Would you like help heaving her through, or can you manage by yourself?" Star asked her face a mask of wrath as she glared at her own mother.

Moon promptly stood, and with as much dignity as she could muster, which was still a lot walked through the portal. She didn't look back once.

Once it closed, Marco flopped onto the couch and held his face in his hands, "When did the world get so fucked up?"

"It's always been a mess Mar-kun," Francesca said running a hand through his hair. "You thought it was just Hekapoo's dimension that was a dark twisted tragic mess? No, this world is just as dark. You just never saw it before because… well, parents shield their children from the darkness of the world for as long as they can."

Marco nodded then took to his feet, "I need to clear my head, I'll be back in a little while," He promised everyone as he left the house, all but slamming the front door shut behind him.

* * *

Marco walked with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't going in any particular direction, he just let his feet go where they wanted. Not only was He too lost in his rage filled thoughts to care about where he was headed at the moment, he actually doesn't really remember much about his town, '_I can't believe Moon and the rest of the MHC tried to pull that shit! I mean, kill me during sex? Really? Like how degrading towards Hekapoo can they get? The fact they even 'assumed' we'd get that close in the first place was a bit of a jump, but the idea that they'd use our feelings to try and kill me is just… just so underhanded that I can't even…'_

"Marco dude that you? Wait up!" Marco turned when he heard his name called, and noticed Jackie Lynne Thomas skating towards him on her board. '_I really don't need this right now. But when has the universe ever cared about what I wanted?' _Marco thought to himself as he plastered a smile on his face. "Hey Jackie, how're you?"

Jackie stopped her board right in front of Marco and stepped on the end making it stand on two wheels. She peered at Marco's face. "Okay dude, what's eating you?"

"Nothing," Marco denied instantly. "I'm fine Jackie."

"Your a horrible liar," Jackie told him flat out. "C'mon." She dragged him by the arm and into a nearby park before forcing him down on a bench. "So, what's bugging you Marco?"

Marco sighed. From what he recalled of her Jackie was a nice person. He felt like trash for essentially cheating on her with Star and Francesca behind her back. But how was he to know he was in a time dilated dimension? '_Maybe if I explain things? But how could I even begin to 'do that' without the Class Card which I left at home.'_

As if in response to his thoughts there was a flash of light accompanied by a small pop and Marco's class card was floating there in front of Marco.

Jackie stared at the card in wonder, "Woah what is that thing?"

Marco smiled a bit. "Something of mine," Marco said as he reached out and took the class card in hand. He looked to Jackie, "Jackie I need to tell you something, and need you to believe I'm telling the truth ok?"

Jackie nodded she knew when a situation was serious, "Ok Marco. What do you have to tell me?"

Marco took a breath. '_It's now or never Diaz.' _He thought before he began his explanation. "Yesterday, I was pulled into a different dimension. See I borrowed Star's Dimensional Scissors and got really lazy and got pulled into another dimension by the demigoddess whose job it is to regulate portal use."

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked worriedly. "Like you don't have to pay a fine or something do you?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. She confiscated Star's scissors citing them as her personal stolen property. Then I offered to take her challenge in order to win them back for her. Cause Star having too much pent up energy sounded like a bad idea."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jackie said with a smile. "So, then what happened?"

Marco cleared his throat, "I took her challenge which consisted of me blowing out the flame of a demigoddess who can create clones of herself."

Jackie's eyes widened in revelation, "Just how long did this take you Marco?"

"Sixteen years," Marco admitted.

Jackie looked him up and down, "You don't look any different."

Marco pressed his Class Card to his chest and said tenderly, "_**Install." **_as whisp of golden light came from the card as it broke apart and fused with his form illuminating his body.

When the burst of magical energy faded away, an older and much more muscular Marco was sitting next to Jackie. He raised an eyebrow asking, "You were saying?"

Jackie gave him a once over. "Woah… you got buff… and tall… and you grew a mustache," She giggled before she fiddled with it for a bit, causing him to chuckle a little.

"Yes, I grew a mustache, why is that so amazing to everyone?" Marco wondered aloud.

Jackie who had one end twirled around her finger smirked at him, "Well it does make you come off as a certain evil chinese overlord, Fu manchu much?"

"My age doesn't bother you?" Marco asked she was surprised at how well she was taking this.

Jackie fixed him with a deadpan stare. "Marco, our teacher is an Ogre or an Orc. You being older is nothing compared to you being a different species altogether! And even that wouldn't be a dealbreaker to me if I'm being honest."

'_Wow, ok, Jackie is very open minded. Maybe this will turn out well? Nah, I have terrible luck.' _Marco reminded himself. He prepared himself to bite the bullet. "I have something else I need to tell you," Marco began hesitantly.

"Is it about how, during your sixteen year journey, you finally realized you were in love with Star?" Jackie asked pointblank.

Marco felt his jaw drop but didn't bother correcting the issue. His brain was too busy playing catch up with what Jackie had just said.

The blonde tomboy just giggled and closed his mouth for him, "Your gonna catch flies like that dude."

Marco swallowed, "So you know then?"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out once you said you went on a sixteen year quest. Plus, Janna called me last night and filled me in on Star getting kidnapped by mages? I was on my way to see her to see what's going on when I bumped into you."

Marco nodded, "She was abducted yes, but I sorted it all out."

"So there are mages in our world then? Jackie asked.

"There are. They seem to practice in secret and would very much like it if Star did the same."

Jackie nodded, "She's bad press in other words."

Marco nodded, "Exactly, Star will be toning down the magic from now on or else…"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Or else?"

Marco scratched the back of his neck, "They'll strap her to a table and dissect her, find out what makes her, and her magic, tick."

Jackie turned a little green at that, "I see…"

The two were silent for a time and Marco finally asked, "So, if you know about Star, where does that leave us?"

"Good question," Jackie replied while she stretched her arms above her head, fingers folded. "As I'm not willing to give you up just because Star decided she wants you, and you had an epiphany."

Marco blinked and shook his head, "Uh what?"

"You heard me Diaz, I like you, it may've been sixteen years for you, but for me, it was just the other day dude. I'm not willing to give up my claim so easily. Not after it took you forever to go from simply nodding at me to asking me out," Jackie bluntly told him while some hesitation flavored her tone.

"Oh, oh wow… I-I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting this," Marco admitted.

"What were you expecting? Me to tear up and slap you? Jackie questioned. "Dude the chemistry between you and Star is _obvious_! Plus your living in the same house with a girl _your age_. What did anyone _really expect_ to happen?" Jackie asked, "Plus you were basically asked to be her chaperone and prevent her from causing too much chaos."

"You've got a good point there actually," Marco asked rubbing his chin. "Huh, well now you got me wondering if Star and I fell for each other simply due to our close proximity."

Jackie held out her hands, cutting off that line of thought, "Well, I'm sure that's part of it, but not _all _of it. I mean, Star has he charms I'm sure."

"Yeah," Marco said with a laugh, "She certainly does… We're on the outs with her mom at the moment."

Jackie quirked an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Well remember that quest I took?" Jackie nodded. "It was unsanctioned. In the end, though I got the reward, the demigoddess in charge ended up getting in hot water as I was never supposed to be allowed to take it in the first place."

"What's gonna happen to her? Do you know?"

"She… is going to be my live-in maid for the next sixteen years."

"How on earth did that… it was Star's idea wasn't it?" Jackie asked.

Marco nodded, "How'd you know?"

Jackie shrugged, "Just seems like something she'd do over someone like you Diaz."

"Yeah, here's the rub though… the reward I got, are a pair of scissors that let me cut a hole to any dimension I want… they also act as a sort of beacon," Marco, on a hunch and with a thought materialized his Dimensional Scissors. He held them out for Jackie's inspection.

Jackie took them reverently, "Wow, beacon for what?"

"To let the rest of the multiverse know, that Earth is now ready for multiverse level trade."

"Seriously?" Seeing Marco nod, Jackie looked at the Dimensional Scissors with even more respect than before, "So are we going to be seeing Grey Men or whatever else soon?"

"I… don't know," Marco replied honestly. "I don't know what happens beyond this point. All I know is that the Scissors act as a beacon. I don't really know anymore than that. Like, am I supposed to act as Earth's envoy to other dimensions or what?" Marco asked himself while turning his gaze to the sky, "I never actually considered this before."

"Sounds heavy," Jackie said while putting her hand on his arm sympathetically. "You gonna be ok?"

"I can just pick Hekapoo's brain about it later, I guess," Marco said to her.

"Hekapoo? That's the name of the goddess you've got as a maid?"

"Mmhm, short lil spitfire too," Marco reached into his pants pocket and held up a second class card. "Here, I was gonna give this to Janna but it feels wrong that Star has one of these and you don't."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jackie asked, "Your just handing out superpowers?"

"Kinda?" Marco replied. "I was told to be careful who I gave them to, because if the person in question didn't have a strong enough ego, their mind could get overrun by that of the Class Card."

Jackie closed her eyes and took a breath, "Ok, explain what a Class Card does first please?"

"Think about all the famous people in history and legend. Christoper Columbus, Thomas Edision, Nikola Tesla, Francis Drake, King Arthur and the like… now imagine their legends being turned into feasible power you can use for yourself. That is what a class Card does. It actualizes legends of Heroes and lets a person utilize their power."

"Wow… what did Star get when she used the one you gave her?" Jackie asked, staring at the Class Card.

Marco sent his sort of girlfriend an odd look, "Is there some kind of secret competition going on between you and Star now that I'm not aware of?" Marco asked.

Jackie shook her head and replied, "No it's just… it's a girl thing Marco, you wouldn't understand."

"Pretty sure jealously is a unisex trait Jackie," Marco quipped.

"I'm not jealous… I… okay maybe I'm a little jealous, but I'd also like to know what to expect." Jackie replied before crossing her arms and giving Marco the stink eye, "When did you get so snarky?"

"Sixteen years can change a person, Jackie. To answer your question though Star got Artemis I think," Marco replied while thinking to himself. '_Along with something else. I need to talk to her about that.'_

Jackie let out a low whistle, "As in the Greek Goddess of the hunt?"

Marco nodded. "The very same," He offered her the Class Card again, "Do you want it? If not I understand and will just give it to Janna like I'd originally intended."

Jackie was quietly contemplative for a moment and Marco didn't try to rush or persuade her in anyway. This was her decision to make. Finally she sighed and said, "Thanks Marco, but for now, I'm gonna pass ok? Maybe if you manage to get a few more in the future I'll have changed my mind by then but for right now it just feels kinda… _heavy_ ya know?"

Marco nodded understandingly, "Yes, I understand completely Jackie… Class Cards are a big deal, and shouldn't be taken lightly I guess."

"Thanks for understanding Marco… you never did explain why you and Star are mad at her mom by the way," Jackie pointed out.

Marco laughed a little. "I didn't, did I? I got so caught up in explaining everything going on that I didn't actually get to the point. Okay, well here it is. They wanted me to sign a magically binding contract so Hekapoo could stay with me right?" Jackie nodded. "Well there were a bunch of clauses in the contract that would've forced Hekapoo to covertly screw up any trade deals I tried to make between other dimensions."

"Dude, that's messed up."

It gets worse, Marco quipped, "Apparently they were going to try and force her to seduce me and then kill me during… you know…"

"What the hell is their problem?!" Jackie exploded.

Marco shrugged, "I wish I knew, the best I could gather, Moon is afraid that if Earth becomes a trading hub, Mewni will lose the manpower it needs to keep their 'monster problem' at bay."

"Tsk, they wouldn't have a monster problem if they just talked to them I bet," Jackie replied as she folded her arms and talked under her breath. "Please tell me you kicked her out of your house when you found that out?"

"I threatened to throw her through a portal back to Mewni," Marco boasted with pride.

Jackie frowned, "How'd Star take it?"

"She offered to help," Marco added with both love and pride in his tone.

"Atta girl Star," Jackie praised before holding her hand up for a high-five, which Marco happily gave. "So, whaddya say we go fill Janna in on what's been going on? If anyone could think of a way to outfox royalty, it would be her. You wanted to give her that Class Card anyway right?"

"Your as devious as Star is aren't you?" Marco asked looking at Jackie in a new light.

Jackie just smirked, "There's a reason Janna is my best friend Diaz, now c'mon, let's ride!" Jackie said offering him a place on her board.

* * *

"Ok, so let me see if I got this straight," Janna asked as she laid back on her bed, a large block engine dominating her desk and posters of punk rock bands dominating her walls. She sat up and pointed at Marco, "Your like, thirty now, but only when you wanna be?"

"Do you require a demonstration?" Marco asked, prepared to reinstall his Class Card. He'd uninstalled it so as to not have Janna's parents asking questions.

Janna shook her head. "Nah, I saw you yesterday, remember? You were so buff it made me wish I had a wedge of cheese."

Marco looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

"Just to see how hard those abs _really_ were," Janna replied as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "They _looked _hard enough to grate cheese on."

"Janna!" Both Marco, who was blushing, and Jackie who sounded more amused than anything said at the same time.

Janna shrugged, "Just sayin' man… _cheese grater level _abs. Janna likey."

Marco ran a hand down his face,"I could probably grate a cheese grater with my abs now but that's not the point. Let's stay on task please."

"Do you have _any idea_ how hot that sounds?" Janna purred.

"Janna focus!" Marco said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

The occultist punk goth pouted, "Fine, ruin all my fun why don't you? So Moon's got it out for ya huh? Are you really planning on turning Earth into the next Multiversal Flea Market?"

"Through places like Amazon and Ebay, yeah," Marco affirmed.

Janna winked at him, "Doing it covertly through the internet? Respect Diaz."

"Thanks, also," Marco rooted around in his pants pocket and tossed her the Class Card. "This is for you."

"Isn't this the same thing that lets you become a superhero?" Janna asked.

"Basically, I want you to have it Star has one too."

"Shouldn't you offer the other one to your other girlfriend?" Janna asked slyly while smirking at Jackie. "Can't have 'em fighting now."

"I did, she turned it down," Marco replied cool as a cucumber.

Janna sent Marco a mock frown, "Oh, I see how it is, I'm secondhand choice."

"_Janna_," Marco said in a serious tone getting her to look at him head on. When he spoke, each word was measured and even, "I don't want you to get hurt again. You almost bled out on Hekapoo's couch because of circumstances outside of both Star's and my control. That said, I do _not_ want to lose my friend. This isn't because your my _secondhand choice_, this is a choice I made to keep my friend safe from harm. Understand?"

Janna turned around so Marco couldn't see the tears collecting in her eyes, '_He called me his friend! He actually considers me his friend despite all the jokes and the stealing and crap. Okay Ordonia, keep it together!' _She turned around and gave Marco a light punch in the shoulder, "When did you get so soft Diaz?"

In response, Marco pulled Janna into a gentle hug, "Did you think we weren't friends or something Janna?"

"I… what're you…?" Janna had trouble finding her words with him this close.

"Just answer the question, please," Marco's voice was calm, like he hugged Janna all the time.

"Sometimes," Janna admitted. "I don't have a lot of friends and I know I pick on you a lot and I'm always afraid one day I'm gonna go too far and then you'll just get sick and tired of me."

"Then why do it at all? Janna?" Marco asked when Janna wasn't forthcoming with an answer.

Janna mumbled something about a, "Defense mechanism."

"You teasing me is a defense mechanism? For what?" Marco's voice didn't rise at all it was the same steady tone.

"I…" She looked between him and Jackie, "Can't say."

Marco just smiled at her warmly, "Can't or won't?"

"Won't." Janna said after a moment, biting her lower lip.

Marco just nodded, "You don't mind if I guess do you?"

Janna's eyes were conflicted for a moment then she shook her head, allowing Marco to proceed, "You wouldn't happen to… I dunno… have a crush on me would you?"

Janna stiffening like a board in his arms was all the answer Marco really needed. He felt it would be best for herself if she came out and said it though, "Janna? Do you…"

"Yes," Janna squeaked out. "I-I do," She stared at the floor and refused to meet his gaze, "And I hate myself for it."

"Hey, hey hey," Marco lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I should feel flattered, _honored really_ that so many amazing women seem to want to spend their time with me."

"But you like J-Jackie, and she likes you, and then there's Star…"

Jackie piped up then not showing a hint of anger or jealousy in her tone, "Janna, I've known since like, _ever_ that you liked Marco. I was kinda hoping that as your best friend you'd tell me so that way I'd have a clear sign to back off, but you never said anything so… I just decided to go for it!" Jackie motioned towards Marco with both arms, "I mean, can you blame me? He's a totally hottie!"

"Thank you?" Marco replied while quirking an eyebrow.

"Your welcome… but hottie doesn't do your older form justice… stud maybe?" Jackie opined.

"I'm starting to see why you two are best friends, your as bad as Janna is," Marco remarked.

Jackie slapped him on the arm, "It's a compliment you dork, besides guys do to us girls all the time. Calling us hot chicks and all but undressing us with their eyes every time we walk by, Turnabout is fair play."

"I've never undressed you with my eyes or called you a hot chick. Your beautiful obvious, you and Janna both but I'd never be so… crude."

Both girls flushed as he casually complimented them, "We know Marco and that's what makes you special."

"Is it really ok?" Janna asked unsure, "For me to like you too, I mean?"

Marco nodded, "It's fine Janna I don't have a problem with it and I doubt Star will either."

"Star?" Janna questioned. "What's she got in this?"

"She's kinda in charge of this whole harem situation I find myself in?" Marco admitted.

Janna poked him in the stomach, "You picked up other girls while you were in that other dimension didn't you Diaz?"

"_Marco?_"Jackie asked sending him a look that demanded answers and only the truth or death.

Marco awkwardly cleared his throat, "I… might've picked up a couple of traveling companions, yes."

"How many is a couple? Just two or…" Jackie trailed off.

"Like three?" He amended, "Four if I count my dragon who can turn into little girl."

Janna and Jackie gave him weirded out looks, "So your into little girls and beastality huh Marco… I think I just dodged a bullet," Janna stage whispered to Jackie.

"She's like my daughter you idiots!" Marco snapped at the two.

Both girls let out sighs of relief, "Oh, oh thank god for that." Jackie said before giving an awkward little laugh. "I can _accept _Star liking you too Marco, and I've _long_ accepted the fact that Janna had a thing for you, but I draw the line at little kids and beastaility."

"Well I'll have you know that even I have standards Jackie, strange as they are," Marco reassured her.

"Standards, do tell," Janna egged him on.

"Well, one of the girls I came back with is kinda… sorta… a cannibal? Well, maybe I should rephrase that," He quickly amended again upon seeing the horrified look on the girls faces. "She was kinda turned into a monster and now has to eat human flesh. I would like to put emphasis on _has to_."

"Wow, ok… well, you traveled with her for eight years so I'm assuming you solved this somehow?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, I fed her people who don't count to me or her as human anymore. Murderers, serial rapists, human traffickers, drug dealers, you know, the typical scum found on the dark underbelly of society."

"Okay that's still kinda messed up," Janna began, "Don't get me wrong, I _totally_ get it," She held up her hands to forestall any protests on Marco's part, "Rapists, murderer,s and child traffickers have it coming if no one else does. But still… damn."

"Agreed," Jackie added a little freaked out by Marco bluntly admitting to feeding people to a person.

Marco shrugged, not really caring about the loss of those kinds of lives, "It was them or watch her starve to death, which I wasn't about to do."

Janna shrugged, "As long as she doesn't try to eat us, we're good I guess."

Jackie gave a hesitant nod, "Yeah, yet that begs the question where are you going to get food for her?"

Marco rubbed his chin in thought for a bit, "That depends, how far away is the Pelican Bay supermax prison in regards to Echo Creek?"

"It's like… two hours away by car," Janna affirmed after a quick phone search.

"I can make it there and back in under thirty minutes probably if I go all out," Marco estimated.

Janna quirked an eyebrow, "In what, your rocket car?"

"Nonono!" Marco replied with a little laugh, "It's just with a bit of effort when I run, I can casually break the sound barrier."

Janna and Jackie looked at him like he was crazy, only for him to hold up his Class Card and grin in response. Jackie was the first to find her voice, "Your not kidding are you?"

Marco shook his head. "I am not," Janna looked to her own Class Card, and started grinning evilly, only for Marco to rebuff her, "Remember Janna you need to be responsible with that."

"Yeah, yeah, I still wanna know who I'd end up with first of all," Janna exclaimed, a bit annoyed at Marco for ruining her moment.

"Go ahead and install it then," Marco motioned for her to use the card. "Just hold it to your chest and say install."

She gave Marco a sideways glance. "You just wanna know how big my boobs are dontcha? Well for your information, I'm a 34-B _Marco_."

"I wasn't wondering but thanks for the info… I guess?"

"Right so I press it to my chest," Janna pressed it between her boobs just to tease Marco, and said, "_**Install."**_

There was a burst of magical energy and when it cleared, Janna was wearing a beret on her head a corset covering her chest with white disconnected sleeves on her arms and a sinfully short micro skirt, thigh high black stockings with hiking boots on her feet. She wore a black coat on her shoulders like a cape.

Floating in front of her was a tome of equal size to Star's Book of Magic, embossed with gold and red diamonds on both the front and back covers.

"Janna?" Marco called out hesitantly, "You ok?"

Janna opened her eyes and grinned, "I feel great!"

"Do you know who you ended up getting?" Marco asked.

Janna nodded, "Helena Blavatsky. She's an amazing mage."

Marco nods hesitantly, "Just her? No one else?"

Janna cocks her head to the side. "Whadaya mean Diaz? Do these things come with more than one?"

Marco shook his head, "They aren't supposed to, but weird things happen around me when magic is involved if you'll recall?"

Janna nodded. "Point," Janna wracked her brain trying to find another presence in her mind besides Helena… for a moment she felt something but she couldn't get a bead on it, it was good at hiding, whatever it was. "There's something there, but it's being… elusive? Like it doesn't wanna talk or whatever."

Marco nodded, "I see. Well let's hope, whatever it is, it isn't dangerous."

"It could be dangerous?" Jackie asked sounding conflicted.

"Not all heroes are necessarily heroic by definition," Marco admitted, "Anyone in history or legend could be summoned as a Heroic Spirit. Semiramis of Assyria for example is the world's first known poisoner but she could technically count as a Heroic Spirit simply because she's a legendary figure."

Janna felt a twinge in the back of her mind from the elusive figure,'_Ohh, so that's who I'm dealing with is it?'_ Janna thought to herself.

She didn't expect a reply. The voice that replied to her thoughts sounded like steel wrapped in silk, seductive and dangerous at the same time, "_Indeed child, why should I, the great Semiramis, lend my power to a love sick child?"_

'_Hmm, well if I recall your legend correctly, you fell in love with a certain Ara the Beautiful? So much so, you actually tried to bring him back as a zombie. So who's calling who lovesick here?'_

"_You're sharp tongued and quick witted, I'll grant you that girl."_ Semiramis praised albeit grudgingly. "_Very well I'll let you have a taste of my power should you require it, but I don't think you need it right now do you?"_

Janna shook her head, '_Nah, I'm good, I'll let you know if I need to poison something though.'_

"_Fufufu, I can do more than just poison things dear girl, though that is a specialty of mine. We can discuss that later however, your companions are wondering why you've gone so quiet. Best you get back to them."_

Janna sighed and focused her gaze on Marco and Jackie who were staring at her worriedly. "Are you alright Janna?" Marco asked.

Janna rubbed her eyes, "I'm… I'd like to say I'm _good_ but that was _weird _even for _me _Marco."

Marco nodded and guided her to her bed, "Sit down sit down, I'm going to teach you a trick to help you with this ok?"

Janna nodded. She'd take any and all the help she could get right now.

Marco sat cross legged on the bed with her, "Okay, this something Francesca taught me. First have you ever meditated before?"

Janna held her hand out and wiggled it back and forth. "Eh, kinda sorta," Janna replied, "One must be in tune with their dark side to use it to maximum effectiveness."

"Of course you would say that," Marco replied releasing a sigh. "Ok, can you at least find your center?"

"You mean that state where you are not awake or asleep either?" When Marco nodded, Janna slowly nodded, "I've managed it once or twice. Gimme some time."

Janna took up a lotus position, put her hands on her knees and breathed in through her mouth and out through her mouth. She tried emptying her mind, but as usual, she had a hard time of it. She just got stuck on one thought or another. '_Is Marco really ok with a girl like me?'_

"_My my, you can do better than this, certainly? Fight! Fight!" _A sophisticated but peppy voice chidded her.

'_You must be Helena, I'm guessing?'_ Janna thought.

"_Indeed young Theosophist, It is I the great Helena Blatvatsky! Come to share my wisdom of the Mathatama's with you."_

'_If that's your way of saying you're going to show me how to meditate, have at it sister!' _Janna fired back.

"_Such a dedicated disciple I find myself with, fufufu!" _Helena seemed pleased. "_Alrighty then, let us begin young Theosophist. What you are doing wrong is quite simple and an easy trap to fall into during meditation. Do not linger upon your thoughts. Let them flow through your mind like water through a river. Acknowledge them, then let them pass on. Think of all, and nothing at once. That is how one reaches their center."_

'_So… be bored out of my mind basically? I do that all the time in class, so this should be easy. I just gotta imagine Skullnick is giving another dumb lecture.' _Janna replied.

"_Fufufufufu!"_ Helena laughed. "_If that is how you seek to clear your mind young Theosophist, I shall not stop you. All magi need a mental trigger to activate their magic circuits, mine of which you have inherited, so perhaps the image of your teacher could be yours?"_ Helena suggested coyly.

'_Maybe,' _Janna allowed. '_First things first though, gotta find my center.'_ Janna imagined Skullnick yammering on and on about something or other, and Janna soon found herself becoming listless her thoughts jumped from one thing to another randomly and she quickly found herself half asleep.

"Janna," Marco's voice called to her, "Can you hear me?"

"Sure can stud muffin," Janna replied tonelessly.

"Good to know, now what I need you to do is build as many rooms as you can in your head ok? As many as you can."

"_Oh, he's teaching you Thought Partition, likely trying to cordon off myself and Semiramis-san to certain parts of your mind as well as help you remember my various spells. Clever boy, I approve. It must be the will of the Matahamas that we were to meet like this."_

'_Should I be doing what he says? I'm kinda cool with you popping up whenever,'_ Janna replied.

"_Yes, yes, do as young Marco says we can still remain in contact. Besides it will be easier for me to teach you properly if I have my own space to work in,"_ Helena urged her on.

'_Semi? You cool with this?'_

"_I am,"_ The former Queen of Assyria sighed. "_But who gave you permission to give me such a ridiculous nickname?" _The queen huffed sounding affonted.

'_Semiramis is a bit of a mouthful, so I shortened it,' _Janna said uncaring of the former Queen's status.

"_Children in the modern era have no respect for their betters, it seems," _Semiramis mused, "_But yes, I agree with the modern mage. Do as your told."_

'_Fine fine,' _Janna made one room, then two, then with some effort she made a third… with sweat beading her brow, she managed a fourth. "Done, Janna gasped out.

"Good, good, now put all the memories of one Servant into one room, and all the memories of the other Servant into the other."

"_No need,"_ Helena said, "_I've already moved in myself."_

"_Same, though the place could do with some… redecorating," _Semiramis replied dryly.

Janna smiled. "Done," She told Marco. "Now what?"

"Now your done," Marco said sounding happy, pleased even. "I do have one question though?"

Janna opened her eyes to see him looking at her curiously, "Yeah?"

"How many rooms did you manage to make in your head?"

"Four why?" Janna inquired.

Marco clapped, "That's one more than average, good job Janna."

Janna flushed a little. She was unused to praise. Especially from Marco of all people. Not that she didn't like it of course. "Thanks? How many do you got?"

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I'd rather not say."

Janna grinned, she saw a chance for teasing, "Oh, did I actually do better than you at something for once? It's ok to admit your only average at something for once Mr. Teacher's Pet."

Marco sighed, "Firstly, this _isn't_ a competition Janna. For all I know you're Class Card could know more Magecraft than I ever could hope to learn. If that happens to be the case, then hey, that's great! I'm happy for you."

Janna just shook her head. Marco was always like this. Non Confrontational, non hostile, always happy to help, and keep others out of trouble. He just got annoyed with her antics sometimes but she never pushed too far, or so it seemed. '_And he wonders why we all call him the safe kid,' _Janna thought before she slapped him playfully on the arm. "I know that you kung fu dork. I was just messin with ya. Though now you got me curious."

"Do you really wanna know?" Marco asked. Seeing Janna nod he asked, "Promise not to get mad? I know 'witchy stuff' is kinda your thing and I'd hate to steal your gimmick."

That earned Marco another two slaps to the arm. One of which came from Jackie who said, "There you go being insecure again, I thought you would've gotten over that by now! It's been sixteen years for you."

"I am, for the most part," Marco admitted. "I still don't want to hurt my friends though."

Janna's heart soared as he once again affirmed that they were in fact friends, "Dude, it's _cool_! All you're doing is making me want to know _even more_, now _tell me_!" She took him by the shoulders and playfully shook him.

"Okay, okay, alright! I get it," Marco said holding up his arms, "I have thirteen rooms in my head."

"Dude… If I'm above average then you blew the record outta the water," Janna smirked.

Marco nodded, "Yes actually. The highest number ever recorded was eight and it's held by the Director of an alchemy organization called Atlas."

"Nice one dude, blow those chumps outta the water," Janna held a hand up for a high-five which Marco shyly returned.

"Good on you Marco," Jackie praised her boyfriend(?).

"You should find it easier to remember things now, so that's a plus… your grades should improve."

Janna just rolled her eyes, '_Typical Marco, finds out about magic and thinks about how he can use it to complete school work.' _Janna just couldn't resist needling him a bit, "Sure will brainiac."

Marco just shrugged in response, "Or don't up to you really. Also in case you want to uninstall the Class Card just put your hand to your chest and say, uninstall."

"Why would I ever take this thing out?" Janna questioned while looking at Marco like he was crazy.

"Well, if you want to walk around in a corset all the time, be my guest. I _certainly_ won't be complaining," Marco upon realizing what he just said and upon seeing Janna's grin backpedaled holding his hands out, "Sorry! I just said I didn't do things like that and then I went and did it."

Janna just shook her head and hugged him, "It's fine you dork. It's one thing when random guys do it. It's another entirely when it's the guy I… _like_."

Marco flushed when he heard Janna of all people say that, "I… see. Well as to why you don't want to keep the Card in all the time, well… I can't think of a legitimate reason other than you might forget about your own strength and accidently hurt someone? Or you will suffer the dream cycle and relive each heroic spirits life?"

"He's got a point," Jackie commented, before she played devil's advocate. "Janna's right too though Marco, it's fine when it's the guy we like. It shows that your… interested."

Marco nodded allowing at least some of his worries to eek away, "That's reassuring."

Janna smirked at him, "So, corset, yes or no?" She pulled open her jacket so he could get a full view.

Marco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Part of me wants to say God YES to the corset…"

"But?" Jackie said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The idea of some other guy looking at you like I am right now… kinda pisses me off," Marco shook his head, "I know I have no right to feel that way and your perfectly capable of defending yourself, but still."

Janna rolled her eyes, "I may not be the type to promote gender stereotypes Marco, but even I don't have a problem with a guy 'defending a woman's honor.' Especially if that guy happens to be my boyfriend."

Marco nodded, "This relationship stuff is harder than I thought."

Jackie hugged him from behind, "Your doing fine dude, better than most guys actually as your asking questions about things your not sure of, making sure everyone's happy, and doing your best to juggle your time between multiple girls. If anything we're asking a lot of you, sorry."

Marco turned his head and smiled at her, "Don't apologize, it's fine."

"So I'll ask again, corset or no Marco?" Janna reiterated.

Marco gave it a moment's genuine thought, '_Well, it's not like anyone can actually harm her while she's like that. She's at least ten times stronger than a normal person, and just as fast. So who cares if she's in a corset? No one should be able to see her if she moves quick enough.' _His mind made up, Marco gave his decision, "I'm fine with it."

Janna blinked, "Really? I thought for sure you'd ask me to keep it to fight… or for in the _bedroom_." She finished with a suggestive eye wiggle.

"When you take on the powers of a Servant Janna, you become, _bare minimum_, ten times stronger, faster, and more durable. If you tried, I bet you could out speed bullets now, not that they would do anything if they hit you."

"Sweet!" Janna said pumping her fist.

Marco cleared his throat, "As to the whole boyfriend thing, you'd need to get vetted by Star," Marco shrugged, "But c'mon it's _Star_, she loves everyone."

"True," Janna agreed. "Plus we've got an easy in, Star and the two of us are buds... I mean I'd _hope we are_ considering we saved her from getting sucked into space just the other day and all."

Jackie rubbed her arm uncertainty, "Maybe more you than me Jan. I _am_ Marco's girlfriend still. She might hold a grudge."

In response, Marco cut open a portal back to his house, "You'll never know if you don't ask her."

Jackie looked at the portal uncertainty for a moment, then she glared at it, with a determined frown setting itself on her face, "Let's do this."

* * *

Marco stepped through the portal first and was promptly slammed into by a blonde missile in the form of Star. "Marco! Are you alright? You've been gone for hours and you had me worried sick."

Marco gently returned her embrace, "Sorry Star, I didn't mean to worry you. I ended up bumping into Jackie we talked…"

Star frowned, she loved Marco but she knows how much he loved Jackie. How much of that remained after 16 years is the main question, "Did she take it well? I mean I consider her a friend and I don't want to hurt her, but at the same time I _love you_ Marco, and I'm _not_ going to apologize for that, and I'm _done _hiding it."

"Umm, she took it rather well all things considered? Maybe you should ask her yourself?" Marco stepped away from the portal allowing Janna, and Jackie to step through.

"Janna Banana!" Star greeted with her usual enthusiasm, before laying eyes on Jackie and becoming hesitant and unsure, "Jackie."

"Star," Jackie greeted with a smile, "I think we need to have a talk."

Star winced when she heard that, "Good talk or bad talk?"

Jackie sat down on the couch and motioned for Star to join her by patting a couch cushion, "Neither, just talk."

Star hesitantly looked to Marco who encouraged her to go sit. Star did so, but she sat as far away from Jackie as she could. All but leaning against the arm of the couch as she turned and smiled at her nervously, "_Soo_, what did you wanna talk about Jackie?"

Jackie just shook her head, "Star, I'm not gonna bite you or hit you, or anything. I've just come to declare a few things."

Star sighed in relief, temporarily forgetting she had installed a Class Card. Something Janna couldn't help but comment on, "Hey Star, like your new outfit, it really shows off the new girls your packing."

"Hmm?" Star looked down. "Oh yeah, thanks Janna. I see you got a Class Card too. I love the _corset _and that _micro skirt_. _Gurl_ you are looking _good_."

"Thanks," Janna replied, "I'm fond of the jacket myself though."

Star nodded, "The jacket and hat combo is pretty wicked." Star turned to Jackie, "I'm surprised Marco didn't give you his other Class Card, considering your his… _official_ girlfriend and all."

"He offered, I turned it down for now," Jackie replied, "Look Star, Marco told me that you and he finally stopped dancing around each other and confessed, is that right?"

Star looked down at the floor and nodded, "Are you mad?"

Jackie shook her head, "Of course not, it was inevitable really. You two have each others backs when you fight monsters, go on adventures together all the time, and you both live in the same house and are hormonal teenagers even though you are in _no way _related. An attraction was bound to happen eventually. I may be a little bitter about it but nothing I cannot take some time to think over myself okay"

Star took a moment to digest Jackie's words. She nodded at every point she made. '_In hindsight, she's absolutely right,' _Star realized, '_Marco and I have been depending on each other a lot. Not just for the fighting and adventuring, though that's a big part of it. Even more than what she stated. I depend on Marco to keep me out of trouble here on Earth, and Marco expects the same of me when we're out there adventuring. Like I told him up in his bedroom, the two of us together, can do anything.'_

So thinking Star looked up and faced Jackie, "You're absolutely right Jackie, which is why I'm not giving Marco up. Not to you, or anyone else."

Jackie shook her head and answered slightly hesitant, "I wasn't going to ask you to… I just want in."

"You want in?" Star echoed dumbfounded.

"On the harem thing. Marco said your the one in charge… you _are_ the one in charge right?" Jackie questioned.

"Yes, in fact I totally am!" Star said smiling as widely as she could before suddenly frowning. "Why would you share Marco though?"

"Simple, you're not the only one who has a hard time saying she likes a certain someone… isn't that right Janna?" Jackie said as she sent her friend a pointed look, a sly grin on her face.

Star looked to Janna practically borderline giddy, "_Really_?"

"Yeah… so if your cool with it… can Jackie and I… you know?" Janna didn't want to say 'Join the harem' out loud. She really didn't.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes yes! Group hug!" Star pulled Jackie into a one armed hug before motioning to Janna with her other arm, "C'mon Janna group hug!"

"I'm goo… Marco?!" Janna asked upon being pushed towards Star from behind.

Still shoving Janna against her will, Marco replied, "When Star says group hug, she means group hug," Marco leaned in close and whispered into Janna's ear, "_Did you honestly think you'd get away scot free for all those times you pickpocketed me?"_

'_Marco is vindictive now and can hold a grudge? That's kinda hot,' _Janna thought to herself as she found her Servant enhanced ribs being crushed by just one of Star's arms.

"Yo!" Janna looked down to see a teddy bear in a loincloth with a club perched on his shoulder was looking right up her micro skirt.

"Piss… off… pervert bear! " Janna wheezed out before she kicked Orion as hard as she could sending him flying into a wall, where he impacted with a tiny audible _squeak_.

Star let both girls go upon hearing Janna's proclamation, "Pervert bear?"

Looking over and seeing Orion getting up from being kicked, Star felt her hackles rise, "What were you _doing_?"

"Nothing, nothing?! I was just saying hello!" Orion said sounding indignant.

"Right," Janna replied as she crossed her arms and her legs, "So you just came by to say hello, and _just so happened _to place yourself so you could look up my skirt huh?"

"_O-RI-ON_!" Star said drawing out his name in a way that promised pain.

"I didn't! I didn't I swear!" He looked to Marco to save him, "You believe me, right Marco?"

"You could've jumped on the couch in order to say hello, or the coffee table, so _no_ I _don't_…" Marco took two wide steps to the side, "Discipline when ready Star!"

"**Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" **Star called out sending little ruby shaped daggers at Orion.

Orion was skewered by three or so of them. He rolled around on the floor yelling, "Oh gods, oh gods! My heart, my _heart _feels like it's being stabbed… repeatedly! My very _soul _aches!"

Marco who watched as Orion got his just deserts asked Star, "Was that you or Artemis just then?"

Star moved her hand from side to side, "Eh sixty forty ratio to Artemis."

Marco nodded, "Fair enough," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together before looking at Jackie and Janna. "So, would you like to meet the others?" He looked to Star, "Who are _where_ exactly?"

"They are decorating their new rooms," Star replied with a smile. "Your mom and dad are helping Natchios. They've really taken a shine to her."

That made Marco smile. He already knew his parents loved Natchios of course but hearing them spending quality time with her like this still warmed his heart. "Good I'm glad."

"Would you like me to let them know your back?" Star asked. "Sakura wanted to know when you returned so she could start on dinner. She's determined to be helpful."

"No, no, no need," Marco told her. "I can go tell them myself." He looked to Jackie and Janna, "Wanna come with, say hello to everyone?"

Jackie and Janna shared a look before nodding and Janna spoke for the two of them, "We'll chill down here dude, wait till dinner."

"Two more for dinner then, I'll let Sakura know," Marco said as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

The first room Marco stopped in was Sakura's since she was cooking dinner apparently. He peeked inside her room before knocking on the doorframe. It was a very traditional Japanese style room. A futon was rolled up to one side, a dresser was pressed up against the wall next to the door there was a small table with what Marco thought was a heated blanket around it, and a full length vanity mirror was propped in one corner. If Marco recalled correctly, it was called a Kotatsu. Sakura was bent over it straightening up a vase of flowers.

Marco knocked on the doorframe, causing Sakura to jump and put a hand on her rapidly beating heart, "Oh, Marco-san, you scared me! Welcome home."

"Thank you Sakura-san," Marco said easily slipping into Japanese for her sake.

Sakura though shook her head, "I think it would be for the best if you spoke Engrish around me. Better to learn no?"

Marco smiled. "True, and your pretty good, all things considered."

"Thank you Marco," Sakura said smiling, before frowning a bit.

Marco immediately picked up on it, "Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura took a breath and steeled her courage, "I would like to properly say goodbye to the few friends I have in Fuyuki Marco-san. Plus, easier to get my... " She switched to Japanese. "Transcripts if they know I'm actually alive."

Such a simple request. How could he not grant it, "True, and I'd hate for people to think your dead. We can go after dinner… wait what time is it over there right now?"

"There is a fourteen hour time difference _I think_, so…" Sakura looked at her newly acquired digital clock which read 5:30pm. "It'd be about seven-thirty in the morning at the moment Marco-san."

Marco's gears were already turning in his head. "This could be good for us. I can collect your transcripts from the front desk while you go around saying your goodbyes."

"Do you not want to meet my friends and teachers?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side before holding her hands out shaking them and saying quickly while blushing a bit, "It's fine if you don't, of course, I completely understand."

'_Your being thoughtless Marco, not everything is a trap and needs a foolproof plan to counter it.'_ The latino chastised himself, "No, no, it's not that one of the Servant's in the Class Card I got… he's extremely paranoid and is planning for everything. I do mean _everything_. It's a trait that has rubbed off on me I guess."

"You mean Archer-san yes?" Sakura gently inquired.

Marco blinked. "So you know about him huh? What am I saying of course you do… or you _should_ anyway. Considering Shirou's reaction to our first meeting."

Sakura nodded, "You bear a striking resemblance to Archer-san… EMIYA. To think Shirou-san could one day become someone like him." Sakura shrugged, almost uncaringly, "Dreams can sometimes be terrible things I suppose, and them coming true can also be a bad thing."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, sometimes the difference between a dream and a nightmare is thin. I guess it just… depends on the dreamer?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

Marco decided to ask, "What about you Sakura? What are your dreams?"

At that Sakura stepped forward before cupping Marco's head in her hands and placing a kiss on his forehead, causing him to blush. "Silly little kohai, you've already fulfilled my dreams. To be free of Zouken and his worms, and to live a normal life with the people I care about. Those are my dreams. I achieved one, and am living the other. All thanks to Marco-kun."

It took Marco a moment to find his voice, "I-I see. Glad I could help. So we can head to Homurahara after dinner then?"

Sakura pulled him into a gentle hug resting his head against her bosom, "That sounds lovely Marco-kun… do you hear it? My heartbeat?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yeah, it's strong," Marco said after a moment of silence, his voice was just as quiet.

"That's thanks to you," Sakura informed him. "You saved me when I was about ready to give up hope. Due to you… I've… I've never felt better. Not since… Not since I was six, right before Tokiomi Tohsaka gave me away to Zouken Matou."

For Sakura to talk about her father as if he were a stranger… part of Marco wanted to frown, but that's because he was so close with his own parents. "What they did to you, wasn't right."

"No, it wasn't," Sakura agreed as if commenting on the weather. "But the past is past, the present is now, and the future is what we make of it." She smiled down at Marco. "You know since your my kohai, it's my job to do my best to… teach you things you need to know."

Marco lifted his head off her chest and quirked an eyebrow at her, "Just what are you implying?"

Sakura just smiled at him. "Marco-kun has many women who like him," The 'myself included' went unsaid as she continued, "Yet I wonder if he has the… necessary endurance and stamina required to keep so many women happy? If he is unsure of this himself, and wishes to _refine his technique_, I would be more than happy to help."

Marco took a moment to digest was she was saying, "Let me see if I've got this straight… your offering me lessons… on sex?"

"Yes," Sakura didn't bother beating around the bush anymore.

"Maybe we should have Chiyo give you another once over," Marco said unsure. "Just to be on the safe side."

"It's not that!" Sakura said hurriedly, "She took care of the Crest Worms. I'm certain of it."

Marco turned back to Sakura looking worried. "Then why are you acting like this? Sakura I've got a pretty damn good idea of what was done to you. If you never wanted a man, even me, within fifty feet of you again I'd completely understand. What I don't get is you offering me… _this_."

Sakura took a breath and let it out. "Honestly?" When she saw Marco nod Sakura continued. "I _need it _Marco. Even without the Crest Worms, my body has been conditioned for over a decade to _need_, to _desire_, to _crave _sex like a fish does water. And if I was going to do it with anyone, I'd like it to be you."

The revelation struck Marco hard, what had happened much like what led Benjamin Franklin to flying a kite in a thunderstorm. "I see… the Crest Worms have inadvertently turned you into a nymphomaniac."

Sakura looked away ashamed, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Marco realized he just said something insensitive, "Don't apologize. I just said something stupid. I should be the one apologizing. _I'm_ sorry."

Sakura just smiled at him serenely, "You didn't really say anything wrong though. You just said the truth. There's nothing wrong with that, no matter how… unsavory it is."

Marco cleared his throat. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this but since she was living with him now he felt it was his duty as her host to make her as comfortable as possible. He did it for Star, he was doing it for Francesca, and damn it, he'd do it for her too! "Do you… need release… right now?"

Sakura blinked twice then blushed. "Marco-kun really is too kind," She walked over to her bedroom door and gently shut it. Before turning around and smiling demurely. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Sakura stripped out of her clothes with practised ease. Soon she was down to nothing more than a peach bra and panties. She waltzed over to him practically exuding sex appeal and then she leaned over slightly and whispered into his ear, "Your a bit over dressed for this _Marco-kun_." She all but purred his name.

"I-I am," Marco admitted. "But… we c-can't do this _here_ Sakura." Marco pointed down. "Not in my parents house. It would be disrespectful."

His rhetoric snapped Sakura out of her lust filled haze, "Ah, your right of course." Sakura bowed humbly giving Marco an excellent view of her cleavage. "I'm sorry I… lost myself for a moment."

"It's fine don't worry about it." Marco assured her. "Maybe… once you say your goodbyes in Japan… we can find a nice quiet place and I can… see to your needs?" Marco bashfully suggested.

Sakura rose from her bow and smiled, "I'd like that Marco-kun. In fact, I know just where we can go."

"Oh, okay… um also I came up here to tell you Jackie and Janna a couple of friends of mine will be staying over for dinner."

Sakura nodded as she collected her clothes, "It won't be a problem."

"Any idea on what you'll be making?" Marco asked as Sakura reclothed herself.

Sakura looked at him and licked her lips as she replied, "I'm thinking mexican sausage… big… plump… and filled with a thick… creamy… white sauce…"

"Really?" Marco deadpanned, "I mean you weren't even trying with that one."

"Sorry," Sakura replied, "It's just you went and got me _in the mood_ and then… then you went and _cunt blocked_ me!"

Marco was surprised Sakura could be so foul mouthed, but if anyone deserved to be crass it was her. "I'm sorry, but like I said, later."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and puffed out her cheeks like a chipmunk, '_She looks so cute!'_ Marco thought to himself.

"I'll be holding you to that Marco-kun," She opened her door and pointed him out, "Now out! You don't get to snoop and go through my drawers while I'm not here."

Marco smirked at her as he passed. "Like I would." Marco jumped when Sakura squeezed his buttocks as he passed. "What is with you women and grabbing my ass?"

"You've got a cute butt," Sakura replied, walking past him and heading downstairs to get dinner started.

Marco decided he needed to talk to his parents. With so many women in the house, some of whom _wanted_ or in Sakura's case _needed _intimacy from him, Marco felt he needed to touch base with his folks on the subject. Despite the fact that he was mentally thirty, this was _still _their house and he _would_ respect their judgement on the matter. If they said no, well, it's not like he didn't have dimensional scissors and couldn't go somewhere else for intimacy.

He found Natchios' room easily enough. There was a little wood plaque which hung by some twine on the door which read, 'Natchios Cave' on the door which was ajar. He looked inside to see his parents painting the walls to resemble the interior of a cave. Lots of greys, blacks, and dark greens mixed together and in such a way to give the room an odd depth of feel. Tucked in a corner was a mattress, not a bed, just a mattress. Natchios was a girl of simplicity it seemed the floor was wooden and bare. Marco even noticed some dresses hanging up in the closet.

He knocked on the doorframe getting everyone's attention.

"Daddy, daddy daddy!" Natchios raced up to him and hugged him her arms covered in paint. She had foregone the brush entirely it seemed.

Marco didn't care one whit. He wrapped his arms around Natchios happily. "Hey princess! Are you helping Abueltia and Abuelo paint your room?"

"I sure am!" she looked up at him and smiled happily, "We're making it look like a cave."

"A perfect place for a dragon like you to sleep huh?"

"Mmhm! Abulita said I should get a mattress instead of sleeping on some of my treasure hoard. She thought that would be more comfortable for me."

Marco nodded and tapped his head. "When in doubt Natchios, listen to Abulita and Abuelo. They know it all."

Natchios nodded seriously, taking her father's words to heart, "Right."

"Marco sweetie, stop that!" Angie said as she flushed a little. "Little Natchios is going to think we're all knowing gods if that keeps up."

"Rafael Diaz, Spanish God of the Arts!" Rafael struck a pose. "Has a nice ring to it, no?"

Angie giggled, "Your encourageable dear."

"And of course there is my sweet Angelina, my eternal Muse," Rafael took a knee and his wife's hand before kissing the back of it.

"I'd better see if Sakura needs ham as an ingredient for tonight's dinner because I just found a huge one," Marco quipped before he covered his mouth as both of his parents stared at him. "Sorry that just kinda… slipped out?"

Much to his surprise both his folks burst out laughing. "Hey that was great son!" Rafael praised. "When did you finally quit worrying so much and develop a sense of humor?"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Being on a quest and mentally thirty'll do that to you pops."

"Ha! He reminds me of my own dad, I love it!"

"Abuelo?" Marco questioned.

"Si, he was a hardworking cattle rancher, and bull rider. His snark was so thick you could cut it with a knife," Rafael praised. "He loved watching Lucha Libre on tv when he could, same with the bull fights they used to televise."

"You never mention Abuelo much, what happened to him?" Marco inquired.

"Nothing, as far as I know, he's still working his ranch down in New Mexico… it's just… Papi did not approve of my becoming an artist. He expected me and my brother to take over the ranch once we were old enough. I had other plans."

Marco frowned he didn't know his dad and his abuelo were estranged, "Did you ever try and get in contact with him?"

"Many times," Rafael admitted. "When I made my first sell, again when I became famous, I tried to call and invite him to your mother and I's wedding," Rafael shook his head. "No answer. Even the wedding invitation came back unopened." The Diaz patriarch sighed, his usual jovialness evaporating for just a moment and leaving him looking gloomy. "It took awhile but I got the hint. I was dead to him."

Marco frowned, "Are you sure that's it though? He could've moved or gotten a new phone number or any number of things."

"I suppose that's true, but if so I have no way of finding out I'm afraid. He has his life, and I have mine, and that it is enough. Was there something you needed son? Did you come looking for us?" Rafael asked.

Marco needed a second since he was suddenly put on the spot. "Natchios, could you step outside for a moment please? Daddy Abeulo and Abulita need to have a private talk?"

"But daddy, this is _my_ room. Shouldn't _you_ be the ones leaving instead of _me_?" The Dragonette innocently pointed out.

The two (or was it three?) adults looked at one another for a moment before they burst out laughing, "Your absolutely right sweetheart, excuse us."

Marco led the way to his room. His parents blinked at his bed for a moment before Angie asked, "Estrella?"

"Yep."

The two parents sat on the bed and waited for the son to speak. Marco shut the door first before he said anything. "Okay… how do I begin? While I was gone I was intimate with several people, some of whom are in this very house."

Angie and Rafael didn't flush or squeal or anything. They realized their son was opening up to them about adult issues and were taking the situation seriously, for once. Angie just nodded. "We figured as much, and I assume you're wondering if we're okay with you continuing being intimate with those ladies?

Marco nodded, "Yes. If your not that's fine, I have Dimensional Scissors that let me go wherever I want whenever, but I won't disrespect your house but doing that without asking you how you feel about it first."

Angie and Rafael nodded and shared a long look, silently having a conversation the likes of which only long married couples could have via glances like that. When they broke apart, Rafael spoke. "Son, we are very proud of you. Not just for all you accomplished in Hekapoo's dimension, but for being mature enough to even think about coming to us in the first place. Most boy's your age… wouldn't.

"I'm thirty here papi," Marco tapped his head. "Just fourteen everywhere else at the moment."

Rafael nodded, "Of course, of course, I keep forgetting. Lo siento, lo siento."

"De nada," Marco replied. "So is it a yay or nay? I'm fine with either honestly."

Angie took over from here, "We're fine with it honestly." Seeing her son's surprised look Angie just giggled. "Nino, we deal with Estrella flinging spells around on a regular basis. Did you honestly think we'd have a problem with this? I teach poetry and classical liturature in colledge which includes a lot of sex and nudity I'll have you know, and your father has had more than a few nude models in his day… that's how we met if I recall?"

"Yes, you were volunteering at the very college you work at now and I was in the arts program, I was smitten with you."

"Excuse me I need to go find the bleach and pour it into my ear canal so as to _try _and get the mental images out of my brain," Marco said in a traumatized deadpan tone.

Angie and Rafael just laughed, "Now, now son it's not that terrible. If your mama and I hadn't gotten together you wouldn't be here."

"I'll be sure to get you a shirt that says '_Best dad in the world, I fucked your mom'_ for Christmas." Marco replied. Seeing his parents shocked faces he asked, "Too far?"

Angie shook her head, "No, it's just… your so different now, it's a tad jarring darling. We have to keep reminding ourselves it was sixteen years for you and not just yesterday like it was for us."

Marco nodded he supposed it was hard for all of them, "It'll take some adjusting for everyone… but just to be clear, your _ok with this_, right?"

"Yes Marco we're ok with you having sex with your lady friends. As long as everyone is consenting and uses protection if they don't intend to become parents right now," Angie told her fourteen going on thirty-one son.

"Okay," Marco let out a sigh of relief. "That's good because some of them… well they would be upset if I told them no after all this time."

"Sounds like you during our honeymoon," Rafael commented, earning a slap on the arm from his blushing wife.

"I really gotta find that bleach!" Marco replied before adding, "Also, you already have a grandchild to spoil, be happy with her… for now."

Angie stood up and gave her son a hug. "We're very proud of you son, but _please_, don't be in too big of a hurry to grow up," Before Marco could comment that he was thirty, he was already grown up Angie shushed him. "I know, I know your thirty, but right now your fourteen! You have a chance to almost redo your childhood. I guess what I'm trying to say is maybe at least _think _about taking advantage of it?"

Marco returned his mother's embrace. "I hear you mom, I'll try not to grow up too fast, but people _do _need me now, and I _can't_ let them down."

Angie kissed her son on the cheek, "I know baby, that just goes to show we raised you right."

"_Mom_!" Marco complained goodnaturedly as he wiped away her lipstick.

"Everyone," Sakura called, "Dinner is almost ready!"

"That girl," Angie said smiling, "I wish she would've told me she was cooking, I'd have helped her."

"Sakura just likes to be helpful. C'mon let's go eat."

* * *

Dinner was great. Sakura had somehow managed to figure out how to get the rice machine they got last Christmas to work and she cooked a traditional Japanese meal for everyone with what ingredients she had on hand.

"I managed to make Miso soup or a close substitute I think it's ok," Sakura said, fretting over the meal. "I also grilled the fish I found but it was cod instead of the usual tuna we use back home so I'm not sure how it will turn out. What do you all think?"

"It's delicious dear!" Angie praised,"You should be working at a restaurant or something with food this good!"

"Deliciosa!" Rafael praised, with tears in his eyes.

"It tastes like home," Oei said as she downed her bowl of rice.

"Indeed, indeed. Seconds please," Hokusai asked. Passing his bowl to the stunned girl who was amazed the octopus could talk much less eat her cooking.

"To-to, don't hog all the food!" Oei complained.

"Bah! I'm an old man! I need my strength!" Hokusai shot back. "Unlike you, all your weight goes to those udders of yours."

Oei smacked her octodad so hard for that, that he went flying into a wall, "They are not utters and I'll have you know Marco-sama likes them just _fine_!"

Jackie and Janna who'd been watching the spat turned to Marco one grinning like a fox and the other looking at him curiously, "Is that _so, Marco_?"

"Oei is very pretty," Marco said as he looked down and focused on his food.

Star who was having her first unofficial Japanese experience commented, "Oei has nice boobs, what's not to like?"

"Thank you Star-san, and you Marco-sama, for your compliments," Oei replied blushing slightly as she continued to eat.

Jackie and Janna both looked at Star then at Marco. Janna jabbed Jackie in the arm and then motioned to Marco, "Umm, Marco?"

"Yes?"

"Is um… how do I put this? Is Star? Into girls?" Jackie asked feeling even more awkward as the words came out of her mouth.

"Ask her yourself," Marco replied, "It's rude to talk about someone when there right here you know?"

Janna and Jackie turned to Star expectantly. The blonde nodded, "Yep. I like girls too but when it comes to guys I'm _strictly_ Marco-sexual now."

"This food is great," Hekapoo complimented all of sudden reminding people she was there. Also still dressed as a maid. "_So much_ better than corn. Also good on you for being yourself Butterfly."

"Um, Hekapoo… you know you don't _have to_ stay dressed like that right? You can change into your normal outfit if you want."

Hekapoo leaned in close and smirked at him, "True… but you think I look hot in this outfit doncha?"

"Hekapoo, you look hot in anything you wear… your head is _on fire_!" Marco retorted.

The goddess chuckled, "Yeah that and the boobs you love so much tend to make anything I put on look good huh?"

"Your one hot babe Hekapoo… one might even call you a _flaming idiot_ for getting yourself into this mess in the first place," Marco replied with a sigh. "Seriously what _were _you thinking when you gave me your Trial? I've always wondered."

"I thought at first that I'd teach this arrogant boy a lesson. Give him a taste of real danger and he'd be crying for home in a couple of days, a week tops. But that _didn't_ happen. Over and over, time and time again, you proved me wrong. You bent, you twisted, you folded over, but you never broke Diaz. Not like I assumed you would. You… my dimension it was your crucible it removed all of your impurities leaving behind the best most perfect steel behind. Your travels shaped you, combat sharpened you, and your trials and tribulations polished you to a fine shine," Hekapoo paused before she smiled at him. "I have forged many scissor blades in my day, but you! You Marco Ublado Diaz, I consider my finest and greatest blade. My Magnum Opus."

Marco blinked as he tried to process her words. Had his time in Hekapoo's dimension changed him? Certainly some of it for the better, but not all of it. Certainly _not, all _of it. Yet Hekapoo had all but given him a love confession over dinner and declared him, not any of the scissors she'd ever made her greatest work as if all the pain, suffering, and triumphs he'd gone through not his but part of her forging process. Like he was just another weapon to her and not the friend he thought he was.

"Mortal," The one who spoke was Star but she sounded older even peppier if that was possible, and she looked at him with something akin to affection a mother would show a child and not her boyfriend. "Do not misunderstand, the forge mistress' feelings for you are genuine, but she is a demigoddess. Her divinity makes it… difficult to show her affection. We deities do not understand love as you mortals do, try as we might," At this point, Star or rather Artemis herself turned and smiled at Orion who was seated nearby at the table. "Be thankful she is only half god, and is at least capable of loving you in some fashion that you are able to fully understand. One of my greatest follies is not being able to truly love my dearest one."

Orion looked ready to burst out into tears, "Darling!"

"Orion, do not weep," Artemis told him gently. "I bid thee watch these two." Artemis reached out and took Marco's hand in Star's own, "They have overcome much, and will overcome much more in the name of love. Watch them, help them, guide them when and if you can. Can you do this for me dear?"

Orion slammed his fist against his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'll do it, anything for you dear!"

"I have one more favor to ask," Artemis begged of her old flame.

Orion didn't hesitate, "Name it!"

Artemis closed Star's eyes and smiled. "Will you stop chasing skirts?"

"... I'll do my best!" Orion promised after a moment's pause showing that he would try so hard to change for his love..

"Star-chan, I'll let you take it from here," Artemis said before turning to Marco and saying, "Please remember my words, Marco-kun I'll be rooting for you!"

Star went rigid for a moment before she relaxed. When her blue eyes snapped open she glared at Orion. "_**Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"**_

"Gah, my heart! My soul!" The teddy bear screamed.

"The food is delightful dear," Eclipsa spoke over Orion's wails of anguish, "So much better than Mewni fair I tell you."

Sakura bowed overcome by all the praise her makeshift Japanese meal was receiving. "Thank you everyone, I'm glad you like it. Marco-sama and I were going to stop in my hometown after dinner to pick up my school transcripts. Perhaps while we're there we could go to the market and pick up some fresh ingredients? If you liked what I could do with what I have on hand, you'd me amazed at what I could pull off with the right things."

There was a round of agreement from everyone. "Francesca is all for it, as long as she gets to cook sometimes too," The Eldritch Witch complained. "She graduated from Cordon Bleu she might as well put it to good use yes?"

Angie could almost see sparks passing between the two girls eyes and looked to her son. Marco sighed, "We'll work out a schedule for who gets to cook when. I'm an old hand in the kitchen myself, as Star can attest."

"Marco's Super Special Nachos are the stuff. Of. Legends!" Star praised, even though she had just eaten, her mouth watered at the thought of them.

"Well, I know where I'm eating for the foreseeable future," Janna said not at all caring she was mooching off of her… boyfriend? She turned to Star. "Star, we can call Marco our boyfriend too right?"

"Sure can," The princess affirmed.

"Cool, I got a boyfriend who knows how to cook… Take _that _gender stereotypes!" Janna said while shaking her fist at the heavens. "And I bet he looks hot in an apron!" She gave Marco a lewd smile, "And nothing _but_ an apron."

"Oh my," Eclipsa blushed as every girl who had even an inkling of affection for Marco looked at him expectantly.

"I am _not_ going naked apron for you girls," Marco stated flatly, Before he grabbed Star's right hand, "And if you try and transform my clothes into one, you're sleeping in _your room _tonight Star."

"Yes dear," Star said sounding put out as she lowered her wand arm.

Angie gave a silent sigh of relief. She honestly thought her son had bit off more than he could chew with this harem situation, but by the looks of things he could handle himself just fine.

"Can we take turns sleeping in Marco-sama's room as well?" Oei asked.

Star almost gave a very sharp no to that before she realized it wouldn't be fair if she hogged 'snuggle time with Marco' as she called it, all to herself. So she decided to pass the buck, "It's up to Marco."

"I'm fine with it. I just want everyone to be happy and comfortable," Marco said honestly.

The girls all looked at each other and then…

"First dibs!" Sakura called out before anyone else could.

There were murmurs and groans of dissatisfaction but everyone relented in the end.

"Fufufu, seems like the little Sakura can be loud when she wants," Francesca noted with a sly smile on her face.

Sakura looked Francesca up and down and shot back, "Just what about me exactly is _little_ Francesca-san?"

Rather than be upset, Francesca was amused, "Fufufu, so the cherry tree has some bark on it after all does it? Good, good, you would be _so dull _otherwise."

"Thanks for dinner Sakura, it was amazing," Marco complimented with a sincere smile. "We'll _definitely_ be hitting up the market you mentioned on our way back home."

Sakura just smiled, "Thank you Marco-kun."

Once the dishes were cleared from the table, Hekapoo set to washing them, and Jackie and Janna seen off with a kiss each, Marco looked at his watch. It currently read 8:30pm, which meant it was 10:30am in Japan right now. He materialized his Dimensional Scissors and turned to Sakura, "You ready to go?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Yes, Marco-kun."

The sound of tearing fabric was heard as the Dimensional Scissors cut a hole in space-time. He took Sakura's hand and walked through the portal.

* * *

For the second time now, Marco found himself in front of the Emiya Estate, "I wonder why I keep ending up here? Is it because I have EMIYA's memories in my head or something?"

"It could be any number of things, but yours makes the most sense," Sakura rooted around on the stones lining the entrance before she came up holding a key. A key that looked to fit in the locked gate to the Emiya Estate.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Marco asked her suspicion in his tone.

"Right now? Nothing," Sakura replied demurely fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Later though… remember when I said I knew somewhere we could be _alone_?"

Marco just stared at her. Shocked at how bold she was being, "You want _us_… to have _sex_… in Shirou's _house_… when we both _know_ he's not home?"

"Yes," Sakura stated simply.

Marco slowly nodded. "Your _still pissed_ at him and Rin for leaving you in Fuyuki aren't you? Even though you know your going to become an Aunt?"

"I am, I am still _livid_ with the _both of them_," Sakura's usually sweet voice was full of hatred and vitriol. "Which is why, once we get done at Homurahara, we are going to fuck like rabbits on every possible surface of this house. Then we are going to clean up, go shopping, and then go home, we are never going to mention this to Shirou or Rin, we just get to giggle everytime they eat at the table or cook on the counter knowing we had sex on that very spot," Sakura clapped her hands playfully, "Doesn't that sound fun Marco-kun?"

"Thrilling." Marco deadpanned while wondering just how close Sakura was to breaking completely before he rescued her. Marco has bad feeling nothing good would come from a mentally broken Sakura. Nothing good at all.

* * *

Homurahara looked even bigger in real life than it was in EMIYA's memories. The building seemed to tower over Marco and Sakura, an obelisk of stone, steel and glass. The gate was also currently blocked, due to it being school hours. In response to this, Marco picked Sakura up in a princess carry and jumped over the wall surrounding the school. Even without his Class Card installed, in terms of statistics he would be a seven if a E-ranked Servant would be a ten. He could thank his sixteen years worth of muscle memory for that. Landing on top of the wall, with Sakura in his arms, Marco quickly hopped down and set Sakura on her feet. Sakura gently patted him on the back, "Are you okay Marco-kun?"

"I'm fine," Marco assured her. "Just not used to doing that without the Class Card is all."

"Was Sakura too heavy?" She asked.

Marco gave her a deadpan look, "You are not fat in any sense of the word Sakura-san. The only big thing about you is you're boobs and I'm _never _going to be complaining about those… Sorry that was…"

Sakura shook her head and put a hand over his mouth, even as she flushed, "Don't apologize Marco-kun. I'm happy to know you find me… pretty."

Marco realized he had just had a repeat of what happened in Janna's room just a scant few hours ago. '_I guess they really 'don't mind' as long as it's me,' _That gave his rather fragile ego a considerable boost. "Ready to head in?"

"Yes."

* * *

Marco switched into indoor slippers and followed Sakura as she walked the halls of Homurahara Garkuren. They stopped in the office first and after a quick talk with the principal, where Sakura introduced Marco as her long distance boyfriend who offered to move her in with him after her home burned down, they obtained her transcripts. He was sad to see her go, but understood why she didn't want to stay. He was just thankful she wasn't in her house when it burnt down unlike her brother and grandfather. Sakura stoically accepted his condolences. "If at all possible sir, could I go around and say goodbye to some of my friends and teachers? I know for a fact Fujimura-sensei would never forgive me if I left without saying goodbye."

The principal smiled at her, "Of course, of course. Taiga-chan, such a handful that woman. Go right ahead Sakura-chan. Oh and Marco-san?"

"Yes sir?" Marco said in flawless if spanish-flecked japanese.

"Do take good care of Matou-san won't you? She is one of our finer pupils here at Homurahara." The principal leaned forward in his seat and looked at Marco pointed.

"Yes sir," Marco all but saluted the man.

"Good, good, off you go then. Sakura-san, I wish you all the best in America," The Principal said earnestly.

Sakura bowed respectfully. "Thank you sir! We'll be going now." She took Marco by the hand and didn't run, but hurriedly walked out of the office.

Once they were out in the hall and out of sight, Sakura slumped against the wall, and let out a long sigh. Marco put a hand on her arm comfortingly. "You ok? I know it was hard, pretending you had to care about Shinji and Zouken like that."

Sakura just gave him a wan smile, "I'll be fine, as long as you're here, Marco-kun. Are you ready to meet Fujimura-sensei?"

"I've seen plenty of her in EMIYA's memories. I know she can be… eccentric. But Star tops her by _far_."

Sakura nodded, she hadn't been around the girl long but she was much, much more energized that even her English Teacher, "If you're sure then follow me."

Sakura led him to Class 3-C and knocked. This just so happened to be her English period and most if not all of her close friends were in this class. She could hit all birds with one stone.

"Come in, come in!" Taiga called in her usual exuberance.

The moment Sakura opened the door she didn't even get to finish saying the typical pardon the intrusion before she was all but glomped by her almost crying teacher. "Sakura-san! You're alive! We thought that when your house caught fire that you were… where have you _been_?!"

She went from worried to enraged at the drop of a hat. Marco decided to intervene by clearing his throat and stepping into the room, "Excuse me, but could you let go of my girlfriend please?"

"Girl… friend?" Taiga said looking at Marco before she turned to Sakura and asked, "Him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, for the last couple of years now Marco-kun and I have had a… long distance relationship. He flew to Japan yesterday and surprised me. That's why I wasn't at the house when it… you know…"

"Oh… Ohh!" Taiga said knowingly, before she turned and bowed to Marco like she was Sakura's mother or something, "Fujimura Taiga, nice to meet you, Marco-san."

"Diaz Marco, pleasure is all mine Fujimura-san… though I must say it feels weird giving my last name first. Doesn't have the same ring to it," Marco admitted in his flection toned japanese.

Several students broke protocol and got up from their seats, a trio of girls were the main ones and even a couple of boys. One of whom had brown hair, eyes and was glaring at him. Marco took his glare and responded with a quirked eyebrow, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mitsuzuri Minori," The boy introduced him with no form of bow, his arms crossed. "Are you _really_ Sakura-san's boyfriend?"

"Yes, why?" Marco politely inquired."Where do you think I learned Japanese? I had a great teacher," Marco lied through his teeth.

"And Marco-kun has been helping me with my Engrish, ah English," Sakura corrected.

Taiga clapped, "Oh, good job you two learning another language from each other," Taiga wiped away a fake tear, "I'm so proud!"

"I also speak French, and Spanish," Marco commented.

"He's a polyglot, speaking French _and_ Spanish to boot... No wonder you fell for him, eh Sakura?" Taiga gave the younger girl a sly glance.

"_Fujimura-sensei,_" Sakura whined all the while blushing.

"Oh I had her wrapped around my finger by the end of the first conversation," Marco admitted, "But she had done the same to me too so… meh," Marco shrugged.

"Marco-kun!" Sakura flushed even deeper, "You both are incorrigible!"

"We are!" Marco and Taiga said at the same time before they looked at each other and high-fived.

Sakura just shook her head at the silliness, "Anyway, I came here to say goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye?" Yumichika Saeguesa one of the girls who got out of her seat asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back to America with Marco-kun."

Sakura's statement was met with an uproar. Marco let it go on for a moment, before he put two fingers in his mouth and released a shrill whistle, "BE QUIET!" When silence fell, Marco continued in a quieter tone, "Sakura wasn't finished speaking," He looked to her, "Floor is yours dear."

"Thank you Marco-kun," Sakura continued where she had left off, "As I was saying, I plan on leaving to America with Marco-kun since my house and… family are gone, I have no reason, or way to continue staying here…" Sakura bowed to her classmates. "I will miss and remember all of you!"

The entire class got up and surrounded the girl each person giving her a hug and wishing her well. Taiga tapped Marco on the shoulder. She had tears in her eyes but she fixed him with the scariest glare she could, and even wiggled the Tora Shiina which she got from _somewhere_ in his face threateningly, "You best look after Sakura-chan got it?!"

Marco bowed respectfully, "You have my word Fujimura-sensei."

"Good, good!" Taiga nodded. "I used to be able to count on Shirou for this, but he went studying abroad in England with Tohsaka-san."

Marco cleared his throat, "I saw him recently actually."

"Ehh? Is he doing well… wait are you rich or something? How do you manage to fly all over?" Taiga asked.

Marco came up with a quick and believable lie "Frequent Flier Miles," Marco easily lied.

"Ah…" Taiga bought it hook, line, and sinker. "So how's Shirou doing?"

Marco smiled, he felt like being a bit of an even bigger dick to Shirou. Why? He blamed EMIYA if anyone asked and he was still salty about him forgetting about Sakura. He might be happy Shirou's dream changed but he still finds shirou annoying somewhat, "Well he's doing well physically… mentally he received quite a recent shock."

"Did he do bad on the tests?"

"You could say that yeah," Marco grinned. "He got a plus plus on a certain kind of test if you know what I mean?"

Taiga cocked her head to the side, "Uh?"

"He, Rin, and their blonde haired friend are all expecting a gift in about six months or so."

Taiga's eye twitched as the smile on her face seemed to freeze in place, "Y-You mean t-to tell me that he?"

"Both of them, yes," Marco nodded.

"I'm going to kill him," Taiga said in a dazed state, serene smile still etched on her face. "When I get my hands on him, I'll castrate him with my Tora Shinai."

"That… might be able to be arranged," Marco told her before adding, "I just need to contact a certain someone to make sure its ok first."

The look of tranquil fury never left Taiga's face, "Sure you go ahead and do that."

"Sakura, I'm going to step out for a moment." Macro told the girl who was still being mobbed by her classmates. She smiled and nodded his way to let him know she heard him.

Once out in the hall Marco quickly made a portal which he hoped would lead him to the man he wanted to see before he stepped through it.

* * *

Thankfully his Dimensional Scissors seemed to be able to teleport him to people as well as places he's already been as Marco found himself in an unfamiliar room with Zelretch seated behind a desk. He glanced up from the letter he was reading and smiled a bit, "Hello Marco have a seat and I'll be right with you."

The Dead Apostle Ancestor, motioned in front of his desk and moments later a second chair appeared in a flash of rainbow light. Marco sat down and patiently waited for the vampire to finish reading his missive. Once he was done Zelretch set it aside and folded his hands in front of him, "Now, I don't often get visitors here so this is a rare treat. And you got past all my defenses and right into my office too, " So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know if its ok to bring Taiga Fujimura to the Clocktower."

"Absolutely not, that woman is chaos incarnate," Zelretch replied calmly before smiling like the devil. "Which is exactly why I think you should do it."

"You just love to shake things up over there don't you?" Marco smiled himself, his grin almost matching the Wizard Marshalls.

"Like you don't want to see Emiya Shirou suffer?"

"I won't lie, it warms the cockles of my glass heart," Marco replied. "Your coming to watch I assume?"

"Do Inuits club baby seals to death to prove their manhood?" Zelretch replied.

"I… don't know. I certainly hope not, their adorable," Marco replied sounding aghast at the thought.

"The answer is unfortunately for the baby seals and the Clocktower yes on both counts." Zelretch replied.

"Wanna just go and forget the last part of this conversation?" Marco asked after a moment's awkward pause.

"Yeah let's do that. Seeya there?" Zelretch ventured.

"Naturally, bring popcorn, a camcorder, and a towel because this is gonna be a bloodbath." Marco replied before getting up. And leaving through another portal.

* * *

Back at Homurahara Marco peeked his head back in Room 3-C. It was quiet, too quiet. Everyone was sitting in there seats as if too scared to move. '_Okay, if this was a horror movie, the black guy would die first. Thankfully I'm mexican so I'm safe, for the moment,' _Marco caught Sakura's eye who was standing by the door and mouthed "What the fuck happened?"

"Fujimura-sensei," Sakura mouthed back, while point to said teacher.

She was staring out the window with a shinai that had tiger stripes running up its length in her hand… both it and Taiga herself were giving off a palpable aura of bloodlust.

'_Okay… how the flying fuck is that Shinai cursed to draw blood?'_ Marco asked himself even after he read its history. He still didn't get how a _training weapon _could kill someone or suck out some of their soul or blood.

Marco audibly cleared his throat, "Fujimura-sensei, I got permission to take you to where Emiya-san is… studying in London."

Taiga turned around and she was now sporting a veritable slasher smile on her face, "Excellent Diaz-san! Take me to my little brother so that I can… _discipline him _properly."

Marco had seen much stranger things then a pissed off teacher in his day, so he saw fit to point out the obvious, "Fujimura-sensei, who's going to look after your students in your absence?"

"They are going to have a free study period and _behave themselves_ correct?" Taiga turned to her students as she said this and they all took on the pale shade of ghosts and nodded rapidly shouting, "Yes Fujimura-sensei!"

Marco shrugged, not his problem if she got fired. "Okay then," He motined out the door, "If you'll please follow me?"

Taiga's eyes gleamed borderline demonically as she grinned and followed Marco. She watched as he literally cut a portal in thin air with a pair of scissors in the hallway. She briefly thought about commenting on it but decided to focus her efforts and anger, on the many, _many_ ways she was going to maul her little brother as she marched through the portal… and they were legion.

* * *

Shirou Emiya's life had become both easier and more hectic in the last twenty-four hours. Now that he was officially declared property of the Canticle Brigade, Lorelei Barthomeloi's personal attack force, no one in their right mind would mess with him. On the other hand, he had two pregnant women to care for, Luvia seemed to be trying very hard to make that a trifecta since he kissed her, a snarky nun that wouldn't leave him alone, and for some reason an Executor that constantly wanted to spar with him. He felt archer would both pity him and laugh at his current situation

'_This is all Marco-san's fault.' Shirou thought to himself. 'He showed up and then things got crazy. Then again, can I really blame him? According to Rin, he might well be possessed by Archer right now. This could be all his fault, Marco-san could just be another victim in another one of his schemes,' _Shirou naturally wanted to think the best of everyone, as it was in his nature to be kind and helpful to everyone due to his origin of sword.

Too bad not everyone felt the same way towards him.

"ShiROOUU!"

"Fuji-nee?" Shirou blinked. Then turned around, then paled in shock, "FUJI-NEE?!"

"Shirou…" Taiga said as she walked towards him like a woman possessed dragging her Tora Shinai across the floor leaving a long gouges in the stone surface, "What is this I hear about you getting not one, but _two_ girls pregnant?"

"I… I can explain?"

"UN… FOR… GIVABLE!" Taiga struck Shirou with enough force to send him flying across the lunch room, the rest of the people who were watching gave a collective "OOohh!" When Shiro smashed into a pillar face first.

"Excuse me," Someone said placing their hand on Taiga's shoulder, causing her to turn and glare at him. He had long dark hair and was wearing a black suit with red tie. "But for the second time in two days that young man is causing a scene. For once I would like to eat my meals in peace so if you could beat him to death outside, I'd appreciate it."

"Do I… know you from somewhere?" Taiga asked after a moment of looking at the man.

Lord El-Melloi II blinked, "No, I do not believe we've met Miss?"

"Taiga, Taiga Fujimura, and I never forget a face. I remember yours," Taiga snapped her fingers a couple of times before recognition popped in her eyes. 'Waver-san! I remember now! We met once, twelve years ago in Fuyuki! You were with your big muscular friend Alex!"

Waver thought back to the Fourth War. To the night he and his King stole a barrel of wine from a wine shop for the banquet of Three Kings. They ran into a girl who was trying to catch the 'thief' who stole a wine barrel from her friend's families store, never once suspecting him or his King. Then a puppy fell in a river and she like some kind of comic book hero dropped everything to jump in and save it. He'd thought that the girl was stupid and reckless yet bold and brave. His King thought it would be fun to try and play matchmaker before he hypnotized her to forget they'd ever met.

"You… shouldn't remember any of that," Waver said.

Taiga giggled at his shocked face, "Why not? Just because you did some hocus pocus and said you are getting sleepy very sleepy? Pff yeah right."

"You've known for over a decade and… oh dear. Who did you tell?" Waver replied as he reached for and casually lit a cigar to calm his nerves.

"Who would I tell that wouldn't think I was crazy? It's also the same reason I don't tell people what my grandfather _really does_ for a living," Taiga replied honestly, "Smoking huh? It kinda makes you look cool if I'm being honest."

"I… thank you Taiga."

"Big Brother… who is this?" A blonde haired blue-eyed girl in a blue dress with a bonnet on her head who had a metal maid following her around approached the two of them. Her eyes were narrowed like a snakes at Taiga.

"She's your little sister?" Taiga looked between the two, "You look nothing alike."

"You bear no resemblance to Emiya either, yet you are related?" Waver retorted as he puffed on his cigar.

"Point, and thank you for for reminding me I need to turn Shirou's pelvis into powder Waver-san. I'll be right back and we can talk some more if your free, kay?" Taiga gave him a warm smile before her face turned murderous and she stomped towards her little brother who was trying to sneak away.

"SHIROU! Get back here and take your punishment like a man dammit!" Taiga roared at him.

Lord El-Melloi II glanced to his left where the infamous Spaniard was now standing, "This was your doing I take it, Spaniard?"

Marco nodded, "You are correct Master Velvet, last survivor of the Ioeion Heteroi."

Lord El-Melloi blinked, "How could you possibly…"

"A magician be they real or not, never reveals their secrets, don't you know?" Marco just smiled at him knowingly.

In response Waver just took a long drag off his cigar before stomping it out on the floor.

But Marco wasn't done. He leaned forward and spoke to Reines, "You really should lay down the law with Taiga, or a least let poor Waver here know what he's really in for little miss."

"Now what are you talking about?" Lord El-Melloi II asked pinching the bridge of his nose as Reines looked at Marco stunned.

"Not gonna tell him? No? Then I'll do it. She told you when you first met and I quote I recognize your deeds to the Archibald family, but since you were only making up for what you caused in the first place, you better serve me for your entire life, correct?"

"How can you know all this? Lord El-Melloi was getting both annoyed and unnerved with how much personal and private information this boy had.

"I have… eyes everywhere Waver. But ignore that, tell me what do those words sound like to you?"

"Sounds like I still owe a huge debt. Why, what do they seem to you?" The Lord of the Clocktower retorted.

Marco shook his head, "Stupid magi and their inability to recognize normal situations. Constant backstabbing syndrome… It sounded to _me_ like a _marriage proposal_ you dumbass."

"M-Marriage?!" El-Melloi the second was shocked. "Your joking," He looked to Reines. "Please tell me he's joking, that it's a cruel trick that he's lying."

"I was going to tell you," Reines replied shyly which was out of character for her, "Once I got older."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." The Lord sighed.

Marco just shook his head in exasperation, "C'mon Waver, did you honestly think they were going to just let you go, and what better way to tie you into their family forever than through marriage? Besides, she's only two or three years younger than you."

"I feel… like hitting my head against a wall right now." Lord El-Mello II said after completely missing the obvious for so long.

In response Marco traced a simple sword and carved an x at about Waver's forehead height. "Have at it."

"I don't know whether to thank you or hex you," Lord El-Melloi said after staring at Marco for a moment.

"Same," Reines replied giving him her own look. "On the one hand, you blurted out my plan, on the other Waver seems to be taking it well."

Marco shrugged, "I'm dating a girl whose in love with love. I figured I'd be remiss if I didn't at least try and get you two together sooner for her if nothing else. Besides, you survived a _Grail War _Waver, that pretty much automatically makes you a badass. You deserve the happy ending, cute girls and all."

"You say that, yet you torture Emiya-san?" El-Melloi noted. "How do you know about my experiences or his anyway?"

In response, Marco materialized however briefly the R'lyeh Text. "Remember this?"

Waver blanched, "That, that's the…"

Marco nodded before he allowed the book to dissipate into prana. "Yes, Caster of the Fourth War's Noble Phantasm. I possess it, along with the Noble Phantasm of the Archer of Miss Tohsaka. That is how I know what happened… for the most part. Their power is mine now."

"I see. I thought a magican didn't reveal their secrets though?" Waver replied smiling at him.

"When you're as badass as I am, I guess it doesn't matter if you tip your hand or not, I still win." Marco replied uncaringly.

"Watch your arrogance Spaniard, it may one day lead to your undoing," Reines warned him.

Marco just chuckled, "Funny little Archistorie, you think I revealed everything just now? You wish."

Both Waver and Reines gulped at the insinuation he was hiding even more than he'd already shown. Which was saying something since he claimed to have the power of TWO heroic spirits.

"I'm back!" Taiga called out to the trio as she left the recently "dead" corpse of Shirou Emiya, "What did I miss?"

Reines looked at her and grimaced before abruptly blurting out, "I'm the _legal wife_ understand?!"

"Okay? Seriously what did I miss?" Taiga asked as she looked between the two men.

Marco slapped the Lord on the back, "I think you can take it from here Waver, good luck."

"Damn you straight to hell in the galleon you came in on Spaniard!" Lord El-Melloi shot back as Marco just laughed and walked away, making an exit via portal with Sakura tagging along.

* * *

**Word Count: 26, 875 Number of Pages: 88 Date Completed: 12/20/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello one and all, welcome to another chapter of Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works. Snowy and I are both working doubletime to bring you the gift of chapters for the holiday season. We do hope you all enjoy the Christmas gifts. Or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate around this time of year. Anyway gonna had the mic over to Snowy for a bit, take it away buddy.**

**Feliz Navidad my friends and compatriots. I the great and mysterious Icysnowsage have heard your prayers and decided to book it double time in getting ch.s edited and ready. Now remember folks me and Bubba have our own story rotation so it might not be what you like but its what we decided on. So who knows if your are extra lucky we may have another ch. Of a story churned out with some juicy bits. Send your hopes, prayers, and REVIEWS that we can burn on a fire as a sacrifice to the muses who are fickle. Send them off Bubba**

**Thanks Snowy, As always we hope you all enjoyed, be you Readers, Reviewers, or Patrons. Our thanks go out to you one and all. Till next time everyone; this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. Type Moon or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.4: Dirge of Sakura.**

* * *

Marco and Sakura once again stood outside the Emiya estate bags from the nearby grocers in hand. Marco looked to the girl standing next to him dubiously, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "I mean I'm fine either way but I don't want you having any regrets after the deed is done."

Sakura took a breath and nodded before turning and smiling at him, "I am Marco-sama. This may be petty revenge but…" Sakura shrugged a little bit, "I _need this_. It's…" Sakura seemed to be searching for the right word and was unable to find it.

"Cathartic?" Marco supplied after a moment.

Sakura nodded, "Yes that," She gently intertwined her hand with his before turning and smiling at him, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Marco agreed.

The two entered the Emiya Estate ready to tango.

* * *

Marco knew the interior and exterior of the Emiya estate like the back of his hand. He felt as if he'd grown up here practically, watching over Shirou as he grew up. The long hall led to the living room which connected to the kitchen further on were the rooms, and the backyard, ending with the shed that was Shirou's piss poor workshop.

Marco walked in without bothering to take off his shoes,"Umm, Marco-sama…" Sakura began only for him to turn back and give her a look.

"Saurka we are about to have sex on _almost _every surface we can think of, and your worried about shoes?"

Sakura blinked realized how silly she was being, and giggled both evilly and adorably like a child who knew she was doing something she shouldn't before she skipped across the foyer with her shoes still on behind him.

"That feel good?" Marco asked as he made his way into the living room. It was just as he remembered it. The small table in front of the tv, the swinging door separating the kitchen from the room, nothing was out of place. It wasn't even dusty which was surprising considering Shirou hadn't been here in awhile.

"Heheh, yes, actually," Sakura replied. She looked around the room herself and her face took on a look of nostalgia that was tinged with bitterness.

Marco silently let her remember and grieve for a moment, before he gave her hand a squeeze, bringing her back into the moment. "So, where do you want to start?"

Sakura seemed to give it some thought, "Before that, how long can you… go for?"

Marco didn't even blush. He did roll his eyes though, "I've got plenty of stamina don't you worry. Plus if I need to, I can Install my Class Card and get a second wind."

"So six shots instead of the usual three then?" Sakura mused as a salacious grin spread across her usually kind face. "In that case, let's start on the table."

Marco nodded. He was doing this for Sakura's state of mind, plus she _needed this_. Sex was nice too of course but he was more than some horndog. To him, it had to have meaning to it or it was no different than two animals rutting.

'_What Sakura and I are about to do has meaning,'_ He thought as he reached for the hem of his hoodie. '_This so going to help her move on and let go.'_

**(Lemon Start)**

By the time Marco had shrugged his hoodie off Sakura was already fully nude and standing shyly before him. Marco couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Her long purple tresses trailed down her back, and stood in stark contrast to her pale skin. Sakura had one arm below her bust, propping up her simply gigantic tits and making them look even bigger to him than they already were. Her pink areola and nipples were already fully erect. Marco didn't know if it was due to being exposed to the air or, due to Sakura knowing what was to come. Her other hand was covering her sex.

"Sakura?" Marco wondered why she was suddenly being shy. This was her idea after all, "It's okay if you want to back out you know, just say the word."

Sakura just shook her head smiling at him. She then sat down on the table, "No, it's not that Marco-sama it's just… are _you_ alright with this? I just realized that, in my haste and desire for some form of petty vengeance against Shirou and nee-san, I never really asked if you were up for participating at all, I just assumed."

Marco gave Sakura a small warm smile, "If I wasn't ok with it, I would've said something. Besides, it's not my way to leave someone in the lurch when they need help."

"Is that you talking, or EMIYA-san?" Sakura questioned, her voice almost a whisper.

Marco walked up to her slipping out of his pants. "Me, I was infuriatingly helpful even before I inherited EMIYA's Reality Marble. Just ask people at my school why I'm called the safe kid sometime," With every word Marco spoke he stepped closer and spoke in a lower tone until he was right in front of Sakura.

"What we're about to do, right now, isn't very safe," Sakura whispered breathily into his ear. "Some people might even consider it a crime."

Marco lined Sakura's jaw with kisses causing her to sigh as he used his weight to force her down on the table, "Like I said once before a long time ago, it's not criminal to be an individual."

Seeing the sizable tent Marco was making in his underwear, Sakura all but cooed, "That looks like it hurts, poor Marco-sama! Do you need some help with that?"

"Be my guest," Marco urged her on. He allowed her to sit up and then much to his surprise, Sakura pulled the waistband of his underwear down… with her _teeth_. She locked eyes with him, her own purple-hued orbs gleaming in mirth as she slowly peeled away the last bit of clothing he was wearing if you didn't count his socks.

'_I can't believe you let this one get away Shirou,'_ was what ran through Marco's head as the last vestments of clothing fell to the floor.

Sakura too was speechless. For his age, Marco was… well gigantic didn't do him justice. '_Had constant use of EMIYA's magecraft had some kind of effect on his body?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the phallic scepter that stood at attention before her. Sakura a girl who was used to sex by necessity, found herself wondering if she could even handle the monster before her.

She smirked devilishly, '_Challenge accepted.'_

"Sakura what _Oooh shit_!" Marco had no warning before she suddenly engulfed him in his entirety down her throat. Marco quickly dug his hands into her scalp. He didn't want to hurt her, not on purpose, but it was just an instinctive reaction. He pulled on her hair trying to get her to back off, but she just sucked harder, flexing the muscles of her throat, and sending him to a sick and twisted rapture, with her skilled tongue as it wrapped itself around his shaft over and over again, wriggling to and fro much like an eel or some other aquatic creature.

"Sakura-chan," Marco breathed out, "I'm close." Sakura grinned as much as she could with him in her mouth and doubled her ministrations, forcing Marco to dig his hands back into her scalp feeling the base of his spine tingle and his vision briefly white out as he came for the first time, his seed going directly down Sakura's throat. The nymphomaniac swallowed it greedily, working her throat muscles even after he was done ejaculating to make sure she got every drop of his sperm.

Finally Marco pulled back, breathless and asked, "What the hell brought that on?! One minute you were all demure, and the next you were attacking me like a wolf seeing a wounded deer. I'm not complaining too much but still."

Sakura hid her mouth behind her hand in embarassment and muttered out an iilelable reply.

"Come again?" Marco asked.

"I intend to, several times in fact," Sakura replied with a wicked grin before she flushed upon realizing what she just said and let out a cute 'Meep', before looking away again.

"Sakura," Marco called gently. "Sakura." Marco called again, this time turning her head so she had to look at him. "It's okay, you don't have to act all prim and proper around me. Just be… be… be Sakura."

Sakura frowned unsure, "Are you… really okay with that?"

Marco kissed her forehead, "I'd like to get to know the real Sakura, not the front you've put up to try and win over Shirou. Cause, newsflash I'm not him. You don't need to pretend with me. I need no illusion to truly appreciate and love you."

Sakura's lower lip trembled for a moment, with tears collecting in her eyes before she nodded and then all but forced her tongue down his throat as she tried to clean his tonsils. Marco gave as well as he got and once Sakura finally pulled away, gone was the demure Yamato Nadeshiko he was acquainted with, in its place was a grinning imp who was just looking to cause all sorts of mischief, yet a warmth, a kindness was also reflected therein, proving that the Yamato Nadeshiko persona wasn't a total facade.

"Grab some of the sitting pillows," She all but demanded, "We're going to need them."

Marco did as asked placing them on the table behind Sakura at the silent motion of her head before she laid back on them, grabbing her legs with her hands and holding them up. Sakura was now laying on her back with her legs and sex spread in mid-air, in what was known as the piledriver postion.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you knew a lot about sex were you?"

"Less _talking_ more _fucking_!" Sakura snapped before adding a "Please Marco-sama." At the end.

Knowing better than to argue with a woman when she was in the mood, Marco lined his cock up with her entrance and entered her in one smooth thrust. Sakura bore a look of utter shock on her face as she stared up at him. He proceeded to piston in and out of her using her legs as leverage, and leaving the occasional trail of kisses along her legs too, going from one foot all the way to her inner thigh and then switching to the other leg right when his lips would touch her holiest of holies.

"Stop t-teasing me you b-b-bastard!" Sakura's voice came in breathy pants his performance so far seemed satisfactory it seemed.

Marco stopped thrusting.

"W-Why'd you stop?!" Sakura cried out. "I was _so close_!"

Marco, all but the tip of his dick out of his foul mouthed senpai replied innocently, "You told me to stop."

"You know Root damn well what I meant! Now if you don't get back to it I'll drain every last drop out of you like a succubiIII!" Sakura squealed in pleasure as Marco started thrusting again, because she wasn't ready for it, the pleasure was even more intense than she was ready for.

Marco thrust harder and harder glaring into Sakura's eyes as he did so, "While I empathize with you to a great degree Sakura-chan, do not think for a _moment_ that my compassion means you can so easily boss me around! There is only one woman I would even _consider _letting give me orders and you. Aren't. Her!" He accentuated every word with a powerful thrust of his hips. "Understand?"

His last thrust caused Sakura to clench up, and both her and Marco to find simultaneous release. The two stared into each others eyes as they climaxed, reaching a silent, unspoken understanding. Once Marco was spent he pulled out of her and Sakura let her legs fall to the floor, their combined fluids leaking out of her and onto the tabletop.

Silence reigned for a moment as both tried to catch their breath. Marco was the first to speak. He felt as if he had taken it too far just then, like he might've crossed a line and 'raped' Sakura all over again. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done…" Marco stopped talking when Sakura sat up and raised a hand for silence.

"It's fine, Marco-sama, I get it. Your just a dom," Sakura smiled at him, a mixture of impishness and Yamato Nadeshiko.

'_Am I?' _He wondered. '_I never would've thought I'd be the dominant one in the bedroom.' _He shrugged. Weirder things had happened to him than this, "Where to next?"

"Just a second, I need to mark this place," Sakura told him before squatting down on the table and spreading her labia and forcing their combined fluids out of her snatch, staining the middle of the tabletop. She smirked like a dog that had just marked its territory.

Marco shot Sakura a look, "We're gonna clean all this up before we go, right?"

Sakura just smiled devilishly and walked past him, grabbing him by the shoulder as she went. "Maybe, c'mon."

She led him into the kitchen. Countertops and appliances gleamed. Sakura walked right over to the stove and stared at it. How many meals had she either made, or assisted with in this very room? How many hints had she dropped to Shirou, hoping he'd get the hint and realize that the girl who had been coming over to his house every day for over a year, might, just might have feeling for him? "But he didn't see it," Sakura muttered to herself. "He only saw neesan, that's all anyone _ever sees_ is her."

"Sakura," Marco called from behind her, "You need a minute?"

The purplette just shook her head, banishing the dark thoughts from her mind. She turned to Marco and smirked, "I want to do it on the stovetop."

"No," Marco said flatly. "One wrong move, that thing gets turned on while we're going at it, next thing you know, someone's ass is on fire."

Him saying ass seemed to give Sakura an idea as she locked the oven door in place and used the handle as a hand hold before turning to Marco and asking, "Have you ever tried Hotdogging before Marco-sama?"

Marco shook his head, "No, but just going by the name I can guess how it works." Inserting his dick between her asscheeks Marco proceeded to rub back and forth, all while Sakura provided dirty commentary

"Oh yes, my buns just aren't _big enough_ to hold all that _meat_! Mmm, ahh yes, that feels so good keep going keep going, thrust harder, rub me more!"

Marco urged on by her breathy moans of desire, grabbed her asscheeks for leverage causing Sakura to squeal out into ecstasy as he thrust even harder.

"More! _More_! Harder, _harder_!" Sakura urged. She looked back and grinned at the look of extreme concentration on Marco's face. "Is Marco-sama trying not to cum? That's sweet, but not what Sakura wants. She wants you to mark Sakura and this oven as yours like a dog does his bitch. Make me your bitch Marco! Mark this oven as your territory! Cum, cum! Do it, _now_!"

With one more mighty thrust Marco did cum some of his seed landing in the small of Sakura's back while a majority of it splashed across the top and front of the oven.

"That makes three," Marco said his voice coming out in breathy huffs.

"Three more to go," Sakura replied wiping the seed off the small of her back and licking her fingers clean. "Mmm, It's almost a shame to waste this _almost_. I've never tasted Od this potent before."

"Install," Marco assumed his adult form and with it, came a second wind. "Where to next?"

Sakura admired his muscular if scarred visage for a moment, "I know just the place, follow me."

Sakura led him down the hall into the dojo. It was wide, spacious, and completely flat. Marco looked at her in confusion, "You want to do it here?"

"Yes sem- Shirou-san spent a lot of time here. It seems fitting that we defile it."

Marco bit back a sigh, "Ok, how?"

"I think I want to be in charge this time, lay down," Sakura demanded.

Marco did as asked but not without saying, "I would like to point out that you've been in charge the entire time we've been here."

Sakura blinked owlishly, "Your right Marco-sama is there anything in particular you would like to do or try?"

Marco shook his head. This wasn't about him. This was about Sakura. "Not particularly, no."

Sakura smiled down at him as he laid down on the floor, like a sexy goddess, "Then you don't mind if I continue to take the lead?"

"Go right ahead, I'm doing this _for you_ after all," Marco reminded her.

Sakura did a full body blush, it had been a long time since someone had said they were doing something for her, so her whole body turned bright pink. Sakura allowed herself to fall to the floor, her hair trailing behind her as she crawled towards Marco like a hungry tigress. Soon enough she had crawled across his body, her face aligned with his, and mere millimeters away. She stroked his face gently. "I am so lucky to have you Marco-sama," She kissed him on the lips. "So lucky," She kissed him again. "Allow me to properly show my... _appreciation_."

She reached behind her and grabbed his turgid cock and aligned it with her own soaked and waiting pussy. He slid right in, making a gasp of pleasure shoot through the both of them, Sakura placed her hands on his chiseled pecs for balance, bracing her feet on the tatami mats of the dojo floor before she started bouncing up and down on Marco's dick in Cowgirl position.

As she bounced up and down on him Marco was all but mesmerized by her breasts. They followed the griations of her body and the former Questor couldn't help himself from reaching up and grabbing a handful of both of them. This caused Sakura to coo in delight and slam her hips down hard on his crotch, gyrating her hips on his tool as he continued to squeeze her massive mammaries.

"Oh yes," Sakura said, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, "Just like that, yes, _yes_, squeeze them more, use your wrists, use your fingers and twirk my nipplesss!" Sakura orgasmed when he followed her instructions in breast play, shifting the way his palms moved and it was him pinching her nipples that sent her over the edge, with Marco coming himself soon after.

Both of them were sighing, Sakura doing so did marvelous things for her bust in Marco's opinion, but soon enough, after she was sure she had wrung every bit of seed she could out of him, Sakura got up and deposited it right in the middle of the Dojo floor, again marking the place.

"Now where?"

Sakura got a steely look in her eyes. It wasn't directed at him he knew, but he also knew this next place held a lot of sour memories for her.

Sakura silently led him across Emiya's walled in backyard to a guest room. Not just any guest room. Rin's guest room. The place she stayed during the Grail War. Marco didn't even bother asking if she wanted to do it here. He knew damn well she did and he knew damn well why too. Rin and Shirou probably did it here in this bed, in this very room. Of course Sakura would want to defile that memory.

"So, how do you want to do it this time?" he asked instead.

The former Matou was silent for a moment before she said, "How about Marco-sama chooses the last two times? I still win either way, but I want you to have some fun too."

"Are you sure?" Marco asked her, "This is about you, not me getting my rocks off, which I'm doing plenty of regardless."

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed. Practically glowing, either from all the sex or all the Od she'd absorbed from him, Marco wasn't sure. Sakura nodded, "I'm sure. What tickles your fancy Marco-sama? Sixty-nine position? A titty-fuck? Anal perhaps?"

"Not that last one, _never_ that last one," Marco said with a visible shudder.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not going to judge but may I ask why?"

"Let's just say Francesca tried that once and I reacted… violently. Unconsciously mind you but still."

Sakura nodded. "Right so anal is off the board," Sakura smirked and propped her breasts up, before offering, "How about that titty-fuck?"

Marco subconsciously licked his lips, "I wouldn't say no to that."

"Fufufufu! Marco-sama is a good man, an honest man… a man of culture," Sakura joked as she got down on her knees and looked Marco in the face, and grinned up at him. "A man who prefers plot over justice as someone in my class would say."

Sakura proceeded to sandwich Marco's member between her boobs and frowned to herself. "Well, we don't have any lube, so I'll have to... _improvise_," Sakura said before she opened her mouth and allowed copious amounts of her own saliva to trickle down from her tongue and onto both her breasts and Marco's dick. She then started moving them up and down in and out of sequence. Sakura, the little she-devil would go fast, then sensuous and slow for a time only to speed up once again after Marco got used to her pacing. Then she took it to a new level when she popped his head into her mouth and kept going. She sucked on the head like a lollipop, looking up at him innocently like she was doing nothing wrong as she released him from her mouth with an audible 'pop' and swirled her tongue around his head as she continued to move her breasts up and down in a brisk motion.

This went on for only so long before Marco felt that tingling feeling at the base of his spine. "Sakura I'm about to…"

When she heard that Sakura leaned back as far as she could and kept fiercely rubbing him with her breasts, so that when he ejaculated it would land right on the bed sheets behind her. "Come on Marco-sama, come on! Blow that big load we both know you've been building up! Show it to me, Show Sakura a big load coming out of your big dick!"

Marco didn't know why, but dirty talk always got to him, and he soon found himself firing off another round, one which flew directly across sakura's face and landed on the bed behind her. Marco despite his prodigious stamina was starting to feel a little tired. Yet he had enough strength for one more round.

"Okay, last shot, where do you wanna do it?" Marco asked after he'd regained his wits.

"Where else but Shirou's workshop?" Sakura asked.

Thus did the two find themselves in Shirou's shed, laying down on a blanket Shirou kept around as he often fell asleep in there. Sakura looked at Marco, "So, has Marco-sama decided how he wants to do this?"

"Are you ok with missionary?" Marco asked. He wasn't feeling particularly adventurous at this point.

Sakura smiled and gave him an understanding look. "Of course.," Sakura laid down on her back and spread her legs. "Whenever your ready Marco-sama."

Marco sat on his knees and leaned forwards, placing his hands on Sakura's hips as he pulled her into him. Sakura put both her hand behind her head and turned her face to the side giving him a pin up girl image as he continued to thrust into her. Not satisfied with how this was going and knowing Sakura liked a certain kind of sex, Marco wrapped his hands arounf her waist and picked her up, setting her in his lap while thrusting up into her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance. "Not… that I'm… complaining… but why the… change… in position?" Sakura asked between thrusts.

"So I could do this," Marco picked up one of Sakura's breasts and put it in his mouth and proceeded to suck on her nipple.

"EEEEK! Don't stop, don't stop, _don't stop_!" Sakura cried out in sheer ecstasy. "_Fuck_ that feels _amazing_, even better than I thought it would be," Sakura purred when his hand played with her other breast. "Your… a quick study… That's _so good_!"

Sakura's body shuddered in pleasure when he switched places and she started pounding down to meet his upward thrusts. The two were in sync, a single machine with a singular purpose of receiving and giving pleasure to one another in an endless loop. But since neither were the Third Magician, such a perpetual motion machine couldn't last forever, something had to give. Sakura gave out first the Sheer sexual bliss she was feeling caused her vaginal walls to clamp down vise-like on Marco's dick and instinctually milk him for his semen.

Marco faired little better than her after that, and let loose a final torrential flood of Od inside of Sakura in the form of his seed, painting her fleshy insides white. Once the deed was finally done, the two collapsed onto the blanket, utterly spent.

**(Lemon End)**

Sakura lay there content on the floor of Shirou's workshop looking and feeling sublime. "That was… Amazing Marco-sama," Sakura said in a breathy sigh.

"I aim to please," Marco commented slightly breathless.

"And your not a quick shot, which is nice," Sakura commented offhandedly.

Marco just rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I've had eight years worth of practice."

Sakura nodded slowly before asking, "Francesca-san?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah, she had needs while I was her apprentice was expected to fulfil. That was her excuse anyway," Marco smiled at her. "I think my massages just put her in the mood if I'm honest."

Sakura nodded again the afterglow-like haze of so many rounds of coitus finally wearing off. "Yeah that'd do it Marco-sama. Women like a man who's good with his hands."

Marco sent her a sly look, "Yeah I've noticed. You sure seemed to enjoy having your boobs touched, and sucked on, and…"

"Marco-sama!" Sakura complained flushing.

Marco raised his hands and smiled. "I'm not teasing, not intentionally just curious as to why you enjoy you having your breasts played with so much? I mean, I know their an erogenous zone but still."

Sakura huffed, still a bit miffed at him before becoming morose. "Well, if you must know… I think that's as close as I'll ever come to having a child. The Crest Worms have fed on my placenta for decades Marco-sama. For so long, I don't know if I could safely carry a child to term."

Marco held Saruka to him as she cried on his shoulder. He didn't care if the both of them were naked standing in a shed turned magical workshop. Right now, she needed to be held, and he would be there for her. '_Zouken, you miserable old bastard. Even when your dead and gone you still get the last laugh, don't you?'_

Marco kissed her on the forehead and promised, "I'll find some way to fix this, okay?"

Sakura looked up at him with tears gleaming in her eyes, "You mean it don't you? Your not… like Shirou-san?"

Marco clenched his fists at his sides. 'Shirou, you deserve everything I do to you good and bad,' He thought before he shook his head and replied, "I do. It may take awhile. A long time even, but I'll find a way. I promise you."

Sakura looked up into his eyes, smiled and nodded before she buried her head into his chest. "Okay," She started crying and just kept repeating herself. "Okay, okay, okay."

All Marco could do was hold her till she ran out of tears to cry. Once she was done, Marco softly asked. "Are you ready to get outta here, Sakura-chan?"

Dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, the former Matou replied, "Yes."

* * *

After quickly cleaning the place up, taking a quick shower, and getting dressed, Marco and Sakura left the Emiya Estate, via a portal each carrying bags from the grocers.

They stepped through the portal into the living room of the Diaz Residence. Angie was sitting on the couch grading papers when they entered, absentmindedly petting a laser puppy's head. She smiled at her son and Sakura when she saw them. "Hello you two, did you get everything you needed at the store?"

"That and then some Diaz-san," Sakura replied smiling happily.

Angie smiled, "Please Sakura dear, just call me Angie."

Sakura nodded forcing herself not to bow respectfully, "Of course, Angie-san."

Marco smiled at his mother, "We're going to go put this away. Be right back mom."

"Take your time dear," Angie called.

Once the two entered the kitchen Sakura sighed, "That was intense."

"Actually, I've already talked to my parents about my love life. There okay with it," Marco replied casually as he began emptying bags. "Should we freeze some of this stuff if your not going to use it right away?" Marco asked.

"Y-Your parents k-know?" Sakura asked her face as red as a hot coal.

Marco turned to look at her, "They know I'm in an open relationship, yes. They know I'm used to regular intimacy and their okay with it, as long as everyone who doesn't want to become a parent uses protection," Marco put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I haven't told them anything about you Sakura, it's not my place. Besides, I figured most of this out when we were over there in Japan, I wouldn't have had time to tell them."

Sakura took several calming breaths. "Your right, your right. Sorry, sorry."

Marco waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it. Now what should we do with all of this?" the former Questor motioned to the numerous bags they had on the counter.

"Leave em to me, I'll take care of it," Hekapoo said walking into the kitchen.

Marco blinked. "Umm, H-poo, I know you need to wear a maid outfit as a part of your punishment or whatever, but you know you don't actually have to do the duties of a maid you know? I'm fine with you just being here, and hanging out."

The demigoddess just smiled at him, "While that's sweet of you to say Marco, I wouldn't feel right if I lounged around here mooched off you and your folks and did nothing. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a sponge."

"No your more like a hammer, anvil, and a pair of tongs," Marco shot back.

Hekapoo just smirked at him and rolled her eyes, "You forgot the forge."

Marco shook his head, "No I didn't. I'm the one whose mostly like a forge between the two of us."

Hekapoo blinked at that, "Oh really?"

"Yes. But that's a story for another time, wanna help Sakura and I put all this away?"

"That's why I'm in here," Hekapoo affirmed.

Marco cracked his knuckles by interfolding his fingers. "Okay then, Sakura, what should go where?"

The former Matou magi, who had been watching the two all but flirt with each other jumped when she was addressed. "Umm the fish, calamari and other seafood should go in the fridge, miso-soup and tea should go in a cupboard, and everything else can go other places. I suppose."

"Other things?" Hekapoo said as she went through one of the bags and came out with a rather large ornate japanese style tea set. They were made of clay, painted white, coated in a clear lacquer, and covered in sakura tree designs. "Ohh, pretty."

"But fragile, be careful with them please," Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry," Hekapoo told her. "If I break one, I can go and get another to replace it. Provided Marco let's me."

"As long as you don't leave Earth, I don't have a problem with you using your portal to get around. Just be discreet about it. We don't need the Mage's Association breathing down our necks… again."

Hekapoo shot off a salute. "You got it, _master_," Hekapoo purred.

"Please _don't _call me that," Marco pleaded.

Hekaoo shook her head. "Sorry can't do that it's apart of my contract."

Marco gave her a look. "Is it really or are you messing with me?"

"I'm messing with you, getting back at you for calling me H-poo all the time," The demi-goddess admitted.

Marco blinked he didn't expect Hekapoo to be so candid, "You can't lie due to the slave brand can you?"

Hekapoo's smile soured slightly, "It's not that I _can't _lie. It's just that it'll hurt like a bitch if I try lying to you directly about a question you ask. For example, a lie by omission of facts wouldn't count unless you asked me point blank for some _very _specific information. Does that make sense?"

Marco nodded, it did. "Yeah so you can twist facts and keep your secrets which is fine by me, but I would hope you would tell me something if you thought I should know it. This isn't an order by the way, this is just one friend talking to another."

Hekapoo held his gaze for a moment, before she gave a curt nod. "I understand Marco… and thank you for letting me have my secrets."

The fourteen going on thirty-one teen shrugged. "Everyone has them. Embarassing or sad things they just don't want to talk about. The only way I'd force you to talk about them is if any of your secrets affected one or more of us. Considering you've been on the Magic High Commision for who knows how long, I'd imagine you have more than a few," Hekapoo's flinch confirmed his guess. "But I won't press for answers now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it and not before, agreed?"

Hekapoo let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, _thank you_, Marco," The demigoddess said with sincerity in her voice.

"No problem. Since your going to be here awhile Hekapoo I want you to be comfortable. That can't happen if your constantly worried I'm going to have you spill your guts," Marco told her earnestly. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Now, let's get this all put away."

* * *

It took them all twenty minutes mainly because Marco had been away from home for so long, he'd forgotten where everything was supposed to go. It was a learning experience for all three of them, but they managed. Once everything was put away Marco smiled at the two. "Well it was fun ladies but I'd better go find Star, she's probably chomping at the bit wondering where I am."

"Marco!" A blonde and crimson missile collided with the man's chest in that moment. The aged warrior took a step back as he wrapped his hands around his dearest Star Butterfly who was looking up at him excitedly. "You're back!"

"I am, we just got finished putting the groceries away."

"Cool, cool," Star glanced between him and Sakura before she leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "You did more than just _shopping_ huh?"

"Yeah," Marco whispered back, "Your not mad are you?"

Star leaned back and looked into Marco's eyes, "More curious as to why more than anything dear."

Marco flicked his head upwards, "Our room?"

Hearing him refer to his room as theirs caused Star's heart to flutter, "Yeah."

He looked to Sakura. "Sakura would you mind coming with me and Star for a bit? We need to explain some _things_ to her."

Just from the way he spoke and looked at her, Sakura knew what this was about. She flushed. "O-Of course, M-Marco-sama."

Star paused before looking to Hekapoo worriedly, "Hekapoo could you come too? I have something… _important_ I need to tell you."

Marco sent her a curious look only for Star to mouth, 'Glossaryck', causing him to nod.

Hekapoo looked between the two before speaking up, "Maid important or former member of the Magic High Commision important?"

"The latter?" Star said quietly while looking at her feet, refusing to meet Hekapoo's gaze.

The scissor-crafter turned maid sighed, "I was wondering why dad hadn't shown up to comment on my choice of outfit yet. Okay, let's get some snacks together and go chat." Seeing the looks she was getting Hekapoo shrugged, "What I don't handle heavy conversations well, don't judge me!"

"I'll set the tea on," Sakura said. Before turning to Marco, "Marco-sama, would you get the rice crackers or maybe the mochi out?"

"Mochi definitely the mochi. Marco said to himself.

* * *

The group soon found themselves in Marco's room all sitting on his bed nursing cups of tea and snacks. A fifth cup and some deserts had found their way into Angie's hands as they made their way upstairs. Marco looked to Star who looked to him before looking to Hekapoo. Sakura was keeping her eyes fixed on her cup and Hekapoo herself was enjoying the Japanese confections.

"Ok, so… who wants to go first?" Hekapoo said after a moment. "How about you and Sakura _master_. Since its obvious you two had sex while you were gone."

Sakura jumped almost spilling her drink. "O-Obvious?!" She squeaked.

"_Gurl_, you were practically _glowing_ in the kitchen. I'm surprised Angie didn't comment on it," Star said slyly. "She probably didn't want to embarass Marco." Star flicked her cerulean blue eyes over to her Mulberry King, "Speaking of, what brought that on my little Mulberry?"

"D-Don't be mad at Marco-sama please!" Sakura begged. "It was my i-idea! I… I insisted on it." Sakura finished in a meek quiet tone.

"Mad?" Star questioned. "I'm not _mad_," She assured Sakura, "Just curious as to _why _it happened is all. I mean, from what little I know, he hardly knows you. I could understand if I was Chiyo, Oei, or Francesca, he's known all of them almost a decade. Longer than he's known me even! But you? Outta the blue like that? Color me confused."

Hekapoo grimaced but said nothing, she'd seen enough down in the pit to know what was going on.

"Sakura," Marco spoke gently after a moment, reaching over to take one of her hands. "You can tell Star. I trust her with my life and you can too."

Sakura looked over to Marco and then to the confused Star. She sighed. "Okay. It's like this Star-san, please don't interrupt because I don't know if I can start again if I'm stopped."

Star nodded sensing a heavy conversation when she heard one coming. "Go ahead."

Sakura took a breath and began. "It all started when I was six."

The horror that unfolded in Marco's room that Star heard fall from Sakura's lips as she spoke in a stoic monotone as she was violated in so many unspeakable ways over the course of a decade left her speechless. Star wanted to wretch, to scream the unfairness at the heavens, to destroy the very souls of Zouken and Shinji Matou for all time. Star was pretty sure that last one was coming from Artemis herself, but she still wholeheartedly agreed. Yet, she couldn't do _any _of that, for justice had already been mettied out, by Marco's hand. '_At least he made it hurt.' _She thought as Marco went into detail on just how Shinji was killed.

"Couldn't have happened to a worse person." Star said upon hearing how he'd been devoured by Francesca.

"Do you need a hug?" A familiar voice asked.

The group looked around to see Orion near Sakura, his arms outstretched, and beady little eyes wet with tears.

Sakura gently set her cup on the nightstand and picked Orion up before squeezing him to her chest. "There, there," Orion cooed. "It'll be ok. Not today, or tomorrow or maybe even a year from now, but eventually, it will be okay, because you are stronger than them. You outlasted your abusers and you can move on from the pain."

"Thank you, Orion-san." Sakura said as she held him to her chest.

Marco felt a smidgen of respect blooming in his chest for the small bear. '_Maybe he's not so bad after all. But if he tries to perv on Sakura, he's dead.'_ Marco decided to himself.

Sakura turned him around and placed Orion on her lap before offering him some mochi to munch on. "Oh, thank you missie!" Orion chewed on his treat happily as Sakura smiled and watched.

"So that leads us to today. Even with the Crest Worms gone, Sakura's body has been conditioned to have… urges." Marco supplied.

"She's horny a lot?" Hekapoo offered while pointing at her own horns so everyone would get the joke. "Trust me, I get it."

A round of nervous laughter was shared by the group, and Sakura gave a breathy sigh. "But yes, unfortunately that is the case."

Star nodded, she understood the situation now, as sad as it was. "I get it. You have needs not knees, though you have those too, but _needs._"

"You've been watching Disney Channel haven't you Star?" Marco asked drolly.

"Meh, only when I'm bored which is like, half the time." Another shrug was given.

Marco just gave his head a shake. "Fine, but Hanna Montana, _really_?"

It's not _that bad_, plus I can relate to her I'm a princess-to-be remember, big burden almost as big as hiding the fact your secretly a pop-star." Star defended her choice in tv programing.

"Right, I keep forgetting." Marco constantly had to remind himself Star wasn't just a magical girl who could kick ass but a royal magical girl who could kick ass.

That offhand comment earned him a kiss on the lips. "I know, and I love that about you Marco. To you I'm not Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, I'm just Star Butterfly, your girlfriend."

"Always. But we should address the other elephant in the room, don't you think? Marco said while glancing at Hekapoo who narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"Did you just call me _fat_ Diaz?" The demigoddess said hotly, a plume of flame coming from her mouth as she glared at him.

"No! _No_," Marco replied quickly. "Addressing the elephant in the room is an Earth idiom for bringing up a subject that needs to be talked about. I'm not stupid enough to bring up a woman's weight, not that you have a problem to begin with. You look gorgeous!" Marco stammered out. Before he blushed upon realizing what he just said, "Umm, I mean to say…"

Hekpoo hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "Your cute when your flustered you know that?" Hekapoo said winking at him before she moved her finger so she could give him a peck on the lips. When she pulled back he was red faced an crosseyed.

"So cute!" Hekapoo said pulling him into her bosom.

Both Star and Sakura giggled at Marco's reactions. He could handle sex and flirting yet when it came to getting as good as he gave, he turned into a blushing mess.

"Hekapoo! Hekapoo!" Star called. "Let him up before he suffocates in those jugs of yours."

"Jealous Butterfly?" Hekapoo asked sending her a glance. "That mine are natural and not caused by magic?"

Star snorted. "You were created by Glossaryck and are _made of magic_ Hekapoo, it's a moot point."

The former member of the High Commision sighed pouting a little before letting her Master go. "True, so I'm guessing this is the part where you tell me you somehow lost the Book of Spells and dear old dad along with it huh?"

Star blanched. "I… was it that obvious?"

Hekapoo ticked off on her fingers. "The fact he wasn't taking pictures for blackmail, mocking me at every turn, or making huge messes for me to clean up just because he could? Yeah it's obvious he's not here, and the only reason he wouldn't be here, is if you misplaced the book. So, what happened?"

Star's lower lip trembled as tears gathered in her eyes only for Marco to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Star, I don't think Hekapoo is angry or even cares all that much." He looked to her, "_Right?"_

"If I was still apart of the High Commision I'd be furious I wasn't informed immediately that the book was lost," Hekapoo replied, before shrugging and smirking showing off her fangs. "But I'm _not _a member of the High Commision anymore. I'm just a housemaid. What goes on in the multiverse is hardly the concern of someone in such a lowly position such as I." Hekapoo finished in a melodramatic tone.

"Do you still even want to know what happened or…?" Star let the question hang.

Hekapoo leaned against the wall with her tea, "Sure why not? I might get a kick outta it."

Star gave a slight chuckle before she proceeded to tell the story of how Glossaryck had been abducted by Ludo of all people, who now had his own wand, which came from the fragment of hers, which broke when Toffee forced her to use the Whispering Spell. He, along with his new cronies consisting of an army of rats, an Eagle, and a Spider had managed to get away with the Book of Spells.

"Huh, never would've guessed your mom's old nemesis would pop back up. Then again, he is a Septarian so… meh."

"Wait, wait, wait! Mom's old enemy was Toffee?"

Hekapoo rubbed her temple and sighed. "Someone's spent too much time fighting monsters and not enough time with their tutors it seems. The whole reason your mother was called Moon the Undaunted was because she scared him off shortly after he killed her mother, your Grandmother, Comet."

Star thought back to the other day, at London. She was so angry with her mom, she'd forgotten the conversation they'd had. "Right sorry, tonight was… ya know?"

Hekapoo nodded understandingly. "I get it. I'm still miffed myself."

"That reminds me, I need to finish going over that geas contract." Marco said to himself.

"I took the liberty of placing it on your desk." Hekapoo told him. Motioning over to his desk where his computer sat.

Marco walked over to it, tracing _Ruler Breaker_ as he went. Marco proceeded to scan the remaining contents of the contract. Stabbing here and there with the Noble Phantasm like he was using white out on a document. "Sorry ignore me carry on." He motioned for the two women to continue as he continued scowling and erasing line after line of the geas scroll.

"Right so Toffee bad, we've established that." Star carried on, "Ludo has the book. I tried rescuing him Hekpoo. I really did. But He didn't want to be saved… I think?"

"How'd you try to save him?" the creation demigoddess inquired.

"I used Eclipsa's All Seeing Eye spell."

"Oh, did I hear the name of one of _my_ spells?" Eclipsa popped her head in, showing she was wearing a pink bathrobe and her hair covered by a bandana with equally pink and fuzzy loafers on her feet.

She smiled at everyone. Who returned the gesture.

Star nodded. "Yes Eclipsa I used your All-Seeing Eye spell to locate Glossaryck after I lost the Book of Spells, I even reached through it to try and grab him, but… he wouldn't take my hand."

Eclipsa put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "You, you put your hand _through_ the All Seeing Eye? Star dear, that's not _supposed_ to be possible The All Seeing Eye is like a fragile lense think of it like a bubble. If you apply too much force to it, it… pops." Eclipsa made an exploding motion with her hands, "What you did, even subconsciously was nothing short of _extraordinary_!"

Star flushed under the older Butterfly's praise. She was certainly not used to such treatment. Having rarely if ever received such from her own mother. "Thank you Granny 'Clipsa."

"How about we drop the Granny and keep the 'Clipsa dear?" Eclipsa giggled. "It makes me feel old."

"You _are_ old," Hekapoo commented. "Your over three hundred, you've just spent a majority of that in suspended animation.

"And you've been around much longer than I, which makes you how old _exactly_?" Eclipsa asked, her tone not shifting an inch nor did her pleasant smile leave her face.

Hekapoo flushed for a moment before she gave the former Queen of Mewni a deadpan round of applause. "Well played Eclipsa, well played."

Eclipsa just giggled in response. "Thank you, and I must say, these showers are wonderful things, but I don't like the idea of standing while bathing plus nothing beats a long hot soak you know?"

"We have tubs too you know?" Marco told her, his gaze flicking up from the geas scroll to regard her for a moment.

"I noticed Marco dear, I just wanted to give the shower a shot you know? I suppose it's nice if your in a hurry and need to be somewhere though." Eclipsa conceded. "Still going over the geas scroll are we?"

"Yes, it's a bit tough since I don't understand all the legal babble." Marco replied running a hand down his face.

"Perhaps I could help dear?" Eclipsa offered kindly. "I do owe you quite a bit you know and this is really is the least I can do to pay you back."

"Please," Marco said releasing a sigh of relief.

Eclipsa strode across the room and took both the geas scroll and Rule Breaker in hand. She stared at the dagger for a moment, muttering to herself. "I owe much to this dagger, it granted me my freedom." She glanced at Marco out of the corner of her eye and smiled shooting him a playful wink. "And you too, my adorable little hero."

Marco flushed and looked away. '_Natchios is right, I blush too easily.'_ Marco thought to himself as he blushed all the harder when he heard Eclipsa's laughter.

"Alright let's see here," The Queen of Darkness said as she peered at the contract. "Oh, no, no, this won't do! Or this, or that! What were they _thinking_ with this one?" Eclipsa asked herself striking almost every other line with Rule Breaker, destroying them. Eclipsa worked her way through the geas scroll with mechanical efficiency, and in under ten minutes she was done. She rolled it up and handed it back to Marco. "There you are Marco dear, all the nasty surprises are taken out."

Marco graciously accepted the now dubious clause free geas scroll. "Thank you Eclipsa."

"Anytime dear, if you need my help with something do let me know, I owe you a lot." Eclipsa told him planting a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room.

"Awe, that was sweet!" Star cooed. "'Clipsa likes you Marco!"

"As in likes me or _likes _me?" Marco asked. He didn't know cause he was getting mixed signals.

Star rubbed her chin with her finger and thumb as she thought. "I… dunno. I can sense the affection, but I don't know how its going."

"That's a talent of my girl." Orion piped up having finished his mochi, "She may not be a goddess of love but due to her connection to the moon she can sense passion and madness in others. You're becoming more in tune with her girlie, good job."

"Thanks Orion, thank you for not being a pervert around Sakura." Star replied.

"I have _morals_ thank you _very much_!" Orion retorted sounding offended. Star made it up to him by handing him another piece of mochi.

"Let's say theoretically speaking she does _like_ me, that doesn't bother you Star?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "It's not like she's my mom or my _actual _grandmother we're like five generations removed, so it's fine. Besides Marco everything she knew and loved is kinda… gone. Her husband her daughter, all of it. So if we, you, can help her move on then I say go for it!" Star pumped her fist in exuberance.

Marco held out his hands, "Woah, woah, hold your warnicorns there Star. She could just be grateful she's not an Eclipcicle right now for all we know. Let's not hurt our legs by jumping to conclusions."

Star rolled her eyes, "That joke was _criminal_ dear, I should lock you up for that."

"Star breaking out the whips and chains? Kinky, I didn't know you had it in you." Marco commented.

"M-M-Marco Diaz!" Star stammered out, her face flushed as red as her clothes.

Marco gave star a pointed look. "I'm even more surprised you knew what I was talking about. Is there something you want to _tell me_, Star?"

Star poked her index fingers together and looked away. "I might've accidentally clicked on something I shouldn't have when using your computer once. I thought the corset the woman was wearing looked cool okay! I didn't know it would lead to a… a… ah…"

"A sex site?" Sakura who was blushing behind her tea cup finished for Star, who nodded.

"Then I saw some of the weirdest stuff, girls tied up or in harnesses getting hit with whips, riding crops, and other things. They'd get oil rubbed on them and stuff and I thought to myself, I want that to happen to me."

"To be the one doing it?" Marco guessed. Considering how active and gung-ho she was he suspected Star would be a dom in bed.

Surprisingly she shook her head. "No, I wanted it done _to me_. The feeling of giving up control, of the burdens and worries of needing to be anything other than just… in the moment, sounds really nice."

_That _surprised Marco, '_She's a sub? Didn't see that coming.' _He cleared his throat. "I see,"

She misinterpreted his throat clearing as something else. "Does this gross you out or something?"

Marco shook his head. "No Star. I'm just surprised you're the one who'd want it done rather than be the one doing. Your very active very take charge so I kinda assumed you'd be the same way in the bedroom."

Star let out a little laugh. "I could see how you'd think that but Marco, the bedroom is the last place I want to be in control…" Star paused as if thinking something over. "I mean maybe _sometimes _just to mix it up but for the most part nah." Star looked to Sakura, "What about you Sakura?"

"Hmm?" the purplette jumped upon being addressed. "Umm, well I…" Sakura looked over to Marco for help. Silently pleading with her eyes.

"Sakura likes taking control as much as she likes handing it over." Marco said with a slight smirk.

"Marco-sama!" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Ohh… by the way, how big is Marco anyway Sakura?" Star stage whispered to the other girl.

"I'm _right here_ Star." Marco deadpanned at the question.

"Yeah but asking a guy and asking a girl are two different things. Guys tend to brag and girls well they don't or can't… at least that's what Ponyhead told me." Star commented offhandedly.

Marco grit his teeth, "I'm gonna strangle that unicorn with her own mane next time I see her."

"Marco-sama is in _no way_ small," Sakura replied. Opening up now since sex had been the topic of conversation for awhile now. "I honestly don't think they even _make _condoms in his size."

Star drooled a little upon hearing that. "How… how big are we talking here?"

Sakura held her hands more than a foot apart, causing Star's eyes to glaze over with desire.

"_Star!"_ Marco all but shouted his cheeks the same shade of red as his hoodie.

"Huh, wha?! What were we talking about?" Star asked coming out of her daze.

"How they don't make male contraceptives in Marco's size… and yeah they don't make _human ones_ that big. You'd need one for an Orc or something," Hekapoo chimed in.

"I think it's safe to say Marco-sama's natural sword is an Odachi yes?" Seeing the other two weren't getting it she tried again, "A Greatsword is the Western term?"

A look of understanding dawned in the girls eyes and they nodded in comprehension, "Yeah, Marco is definitely not packing a _dagger_, that's for sure." Star complimented.

"Can we change the subject, _please_?" Marco asked, his face covered by his hoodie.

Star grabbed his cheek and gave it a squeeze, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about dear, if anything, we're _complimenting you_."

"I know it just… makes me uncomfortable." Marco admitted.

Star shrugged. "Why it's just us, and furthermore, who cares what other people think about our personal lives? If they don't like us talking about it, they can just leave. Is this another Earth thing I'm not getting?"

Much to his surprise, Sakura answered before he could. "It depends on the culture actually Star-san. In Japan, my home country, for example, Public Displays of Affection aren't exactly frowned upon, but uniformity is expected and encouraged so anything that makes people stand out is frowned upon. That, combined with the expectation to find good jobs has actually led to a severe decline in childbirths."

"Wha… You mean people in your country are… afraid of sex?" Star asked sounding astonished.

Sakura moved her hand from left to right in a 'kinda sorta' motion. "It's more complicated than that but that's part of it, yes."

"So… Marco by contrast then?" Star asked for confirmation.

"Is a perfectly normal boy who is a bit on the shy side." Sakura gave Star a grin. "I'm sure we can fix that with a bit of work."

"Oh, I _like _her. She reminds me of Ponyhead, just less… Ponyhead." Star replied while returning Sakura's smile with one of her own.

Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Star please don't compare Sakura, a girl I recently made love to, to _Ponyhead _of all people."

"Sorry dear, I guess beastality isn't one of your kinks then?" Star joked.

"No." Marco replied flatly only for him and Star to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"God I missed this." Marco said with a sigh.

"Me too." Star admitted.

"Star, this was _just yesterday _for you." Marco reminded her.

The princess nodded. "Yeah, so? I got kidnapped and everything yesterday. A lot of things happened yesterday."

Fair point dear, fair point." Marco conceded. "So, what now? Like what's our next move?"

Star hummed. "Well, that's up to you isn't it?" She said at last. "What do you _want _to do?"

"She's right, you know?" Hekapoo told him, "The multiverse is your oyster."

Marco hand a hand through his hair, "Well I promised Natchios we'd move her treasure hoard into a bank so that's first on my agenda tomorrow."

Hekapoo ran a hand down her face, "Marco, do you have any idea how much treasure Natchios has hoarded beneath that flower field?" Seeing him shake his head, she elaborated, "Enough to fill Mewni's treasure vaults several times over. She's a _Great Wyrm_, meaning she's been alive, hoarding, amassing, and guarding her treasure for the better part of a millennium and a half."

"That's… I… We… we're gonna need a bigger bank, aren't we?" Marco deadpanned.

Hekapoo nodded sagely. "Much, much bigger."

Marco ran a hand down his face. "Oh boy, this is gonna take awhile, isn't it?"

"The better part of a week if we're lucky. That is taking into account me being able to clone myself,"Hekapoo replied.

Marco set a stubborn grin on his face. "Well then, we'd best get to bed early, so we can get a jump on all of this."

"Snuggle time with Marco, my favorite time of the day!" Star cheered.

"Love cuddling with you too Star… speaking of cuddling aren't you supposed to be sharing the bed with other people?" Marco reminded her.

"Well, _yeah _there are two sides to the bed Marco, and you have two arms to snuggle with. I'll take one, and someone else gets the other one every night." Star said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She then looked around the room. "That reminds me, I should really finish transforming this room, I mean, the bed was a nice start but I should finish the job,"

"Marco also has two legs and a chest Star, so technically you could fit five girls in the bed at once." Hekapoo supplied.

"Good point, Hekapoo, good point, dibs on that sexy chest by the way." Star said absentmindedly as she was walking around the room, looking at everything.

"Star, what are you thinking?" Marco said hesitantly.

Star smiled at him. "Marco, do you trust me?"

Marco didn't even hesitate. "With my life."

"**Room fit for a king transform!"** Star called out in response, aiming her wand at the floor and letting out a blast of light.

When the wave of magic passed Marco's room had changed in its entirety. His furniture was now made out of stained cedar wood, with gold accents in the shape of butterflies. His floor was also now solid wood covered in animal furs and he had a fireplace over which El Chappo, and his scissors sat, crisscrossed over a heater shield which bore a coat of arms.

A green dragon rampant surrounded above by a semi circle of three golden butterflies on a red field written on a ribbon underneath were the words "El amor perdura eternamente."

"What does that mean, I know its Spanish but that's about it."

"Love endures eternally or forever depending on how you want to read it." Marco translated for her. "It's perfect."

Star intertwined her hand with his. "It is." She agreed. She looked to her Mulberry King. "So, to bed then?"

Marco shot Star a sideways glance, "That depends are you really gonna sleep on my chest?"

"Are you implying I'm _too heavy_ to sleep on your chest?" Star rebutted fixing Marco with a full on glare, but he could tell she didn't mean it due to the mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Never dear," Marco replied robotically before he walked over and picked up his dimensional scissors. "I do need to do one thing before we retire for the evening though."

Marco took out a pen, and gave the geas scroll a final read through, before signing his full name at the bottom and adding a small note before opening a small portal and tossing the rolled up scroll within. "There, that's done." He turned back to Star and asking, "Now, have you decided the sleeping arrangements?"

* * *

For the first time in years, River and Moon were having a fight. In the privacy of their chambers which was heavily warded with all manner of spells to prevent scrying, eavesdropping, and magical spying of any sort, the two long wedded royals faced off. Eyeing each other up as if two combatants about to come to blows.

"I cannot _believe_ you tried to _do that_ Moonpie! River spoke in a calm but clearly disappointed tone. "Marco is a good lad, he's helped Star through more scrapes than I care to count."

"You've been _spying _on them?" Moon questioned.

River scoffed as if his wife had just stated something foolish. "_Of course_ I have! Did you honestly expect me to just leave my little girl alone in a house with a _boy_ and _not _worry myself sick? I quickly found out however that I needn't have worried at all. Marco Ubaldo Diaz is an absolute gentleman through and through. He has slowly been tempring Star's more reckless nature and been teaching her to _think_ before she acts."

"And yet she has not only broken the wand, but also lost the Book of Spells and Glossaryck." Moon pointed out.

"The Wand was broken because _Toffee_ of _all people _kidnapped Marco. Did you really expect her to let him die Moon, for our generations mistakes?" River looked up at his wife and gave her a hard look.

Moon clenched her teeth and glared down at her husband. "_My _mistake you mean? The fact I didn't kill Toffee when I had the chance."

River attempted to mollify his wife. "Toffee was the mistake leading all the way back to Solaria dear. The hatred and persecution of monsters runs far, _far _too deep in the veins of every Mewman. Ours is a culture a little _too_ set in its ways. For good or ill."

Moon sighed and nodded. She knew her husband was right, the fact it was coming from him, a Johansen, a group of barbarian-like people who were elevated to noble status due to their accolades in Solaria's war campaign against the monsters, made it all the more poignant.

"You don't understand River, with the Wand not only on Earth, but also broken, and now the Book of Spells lost, Mewni's defenses against monster attacks are severely weakened. Should Marco open up Earth to trade, we would lose what little influence we have."

River just shook his head. His wife was looking so far ahead, she couldn't see the forest for the trees. Another Earth idiom he'd learned from Marco and they had a similar one here on Mewni. One he told his wife now. "Moonpie, your so busy fretting over what might happen well, you've mistaken corn for the stalks."

Moon put her hands on her hips. "How so?"

River sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Marco and Star clearly love each other. The boy is my successor to the throne. Had you worked with him instead of against him, our knights could reach new heights never seen before. Human science combined with Mewni magic? Why who knows what kind of marvels could be created? What new armors or weapons could've been produced? Or Cosmos forbid genuine peace could've been found with the monsters somehow."

Moon let out a little laugh, "You don't actually believe that do you River? We've been at each other's throats for… who knows how long. Since we first came to Mewni I suspect."

River shrugged. "We will likely never know _now_ will we? You and the High Commission have all but burned that bridge. Furthermore if you _thought _we were going to lose support before, we _definitely_ are now. Star the _future Queen _of Mewni is backing Marco's play after this stunt."

There was a sound a ripping fabric signaling a portal opening in their chambers, the two saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground moments before the portal closed. River walked over and picked it up. "Your Gaes Scroll has been signed. Marco also wrote a note at the bottom."

"What does it say?" Moon ask sounding curious and also fearful.

River scanned the contents with a keen blue eye. "He wishes to speak with me privately at 3pm tomorrow. Says it's an important Earth custom concerning Star but doesn't elaborate more than that." River's lips twitched upwards in a smile.

"What is it?" Moon asked upon seeing her husband with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"That boy," River said shaking his head, as he moved to get into bed, "Is far too formal and paranoid for his own good."

* * *

Marco found himself standing on a cold flat plain. Dead grass was all around him, the air was chilly, and a fog clung in the air. Marco looked around, he could she shapes moving through the fog. Humanoid, gangly, but their heads were far from human they possessed goatish horns, and long mouths like snouts.

The mist cleared some, and Marco saw an archaic monastery in the distance, half rubble half still intact. Strange spirals and weird symbols were carved all over the walls. Marco felt himself being drawn towards it. The moment he started moving, he drew the attention of the goat people. A mixture of a braying and an inhuman scream reached Marco's ears as they charged out of the fog in droves.

Their lower halves were covered in shaggy mud and blood stained goat fur, their feet cleft hooves, while their torsos and arms were that of men, caked in mud and blood with runes carved in their very flesh some still fresh and bleeding.

"_**Install, Trace on!"**_ Marco said in sequence.

By the time the flash of light cleared the gun in his mind had already fired and he was holding Kanshou and Bakuya in either hand the white Bakuya held in a reverse grip, spinning on his heel, Marco shredded the first of the man goats like paper, twisting like a top as he carved his way through the first three or so attackers. Throwing both blades and dropping to his knees as he lost momentum, Marco traced another pair of weapons, these a pair of spears. One rose red, the other golden hued.

Leaping forward like a spring, Marco slammed both Gáe Dearg and Gáe Buidhe into the chest of the foremost goatman, rolling with the impact as ribs snapped like twigs under the impact, and Marco rolled with the blow, getting to his feet with fluidity and spears still in his hands.

The boy turned man lashed out with Gáe Buidhe the golden half spear's tip darting in and out like a hornet's stinger,slicing arms, hamstringing enemies and in some cases, _literally _disarming foes. Marco had gone from killing to hampering his foes for they seemed an endless swarm. Thus taking them out of the fight but leaving them alive seemed the soundest course of action at the moment.

Gáe Dearg was not idle either. While its younger brother was used for offense, it was being defensively twirled in his left hand at all times, knocking those he couldn't stab or hinder with the Golden Rose of Mortality aside. Marco was now walking backwards up the monastery steps fighting off savages as he went.

He cast both spears into the two closest attackers, then traced another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya as he fought defensively up the cracked and lopsided stairs. Black ichor, certainly not blood, slicked the stairs as the man-beasts fell one after another like a gruesome macabre red carpet to any other visitor that may be coming to this place, wherever it was.

'_C'mon, c'mon.'_ Marco thought to himself as he was five stair steps away from the doors, which still needed to be opened. He kept scanning the misty skyline behind the goatmen as if searching for something. He heard them before he saw them, a monochromatic pair of black and white blurs carved a bloody swathe through the savages backline.

The original Kanshou and Bakuya he'd cast away earlier, had returned, with a vengeance.

Such was their rotary speed that neither flesh nor bone could hinder either one, dozens of man-beasts fell by the score as the Married Twin Swords homed in on their duplicates. Marco cast the blades in his hands away when they drew close causing both pairs to spin away in a spiraling duet of death black ichor covered both the dead grass and the monastery steps in a thin film, and Marco used the distraction his weapons had created to finally face the doors.

They were massive. Simply gargantuan made of solid stone, covered in glowing, swirling, spiraling runes, and banded iron, A small keyhole was found near the bottom.

Marco had no key, but he could fake one. Once again he traced Gae Dearg the Crimson Rose of Exorcism and he stabbed it, quite forcefully, into the keyhole. And turned.

Any and all magic ward, protecting the crumbling monastery instantly ceased to function and Marco found himself able to force the door open, which he did with all haste, shutting it rapidly behind him, dismissing Gae Dearg as he did so, praying the magical protections began to function once again.

It must've worked for the man-goats mad braying soon whittled away to nothing, and Marco took a moment to catch his breath.

Marco looked around and found himself in a chamber thick and cloying with incense. Braisers both lit up the room and cast long shadows leading all the way to a monk? No a priest. What little he could see of his body was emaciated and he wore a saffron cloth that wrapped every which way around his body. On the cloth were all manners of strange sigils much like those found on the exterior of the crumbling temple. His long spindly fingers were covered in ornate rings, three on each finger, and each covered in a different gems. The face was blocked by an ornate mask. It was made of solid gold and shaped outwardly into a whirlpool that branched out into many tentacles, which themselves branched out like a sunburst.

Even from here, Marco could feel the priests eyes on him. A sharp, malevolence that tried and failed to pierce his very being. Marco returned his hostile gaze with one of curiosity. Had he done something to offend this holy man? '_Well I did just kinda break into his house, that would annoy anyone I suppose.' _Marco slowly got up and raised his hands in a show of non hostility.

"I'm not here looking for a fight." Marco said slowly as he approached the man, "I'm just looking to hide from the goat men. I don't even know where I am or how I got here."

As Marco drew closer the Priest became more and more ethereal, and something else, became more, and more solid behind him. It was a mass of tentacles roiling blobs, gnashing maws, and endless eyes. It seemed to crawl and wreath every which way, it was chaos personified. Animosity unfathomable seemed to roll off it in waves, but Marco just continued to stare at it as a name slowly slithered its way into his mind.

Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, the Black Man, the Haunter in the Dark, The God of a Thousand Forms, The Black Pharaoh, and many many others besides. The current form he was entreating with was known as the Priest Who Could Not Be Described. '_I don't know about that,'_ Marco thought, '_I could describe him pretty well if asked.' _

"Who… _are you_?" The voice of the Priest sounded like paper being crinkled. "_What are you_?"

Marco pointed at himself. "Me, I should be asking that of you, Crawling Chaos."

The Priest jerked back as if struck. "Wha… how? What are you? Any normal human would've lost their mind upon seeing even this facade, but you… can see beyond the curtain? How are you not a frothing gibbering wreck?"

Marco shrugged. "I duuno, I don't even know why I'm here or where here is, care to elaborate for me?"

"Usually I hate humans… I hate everything, it's all so static, so uniform, so… unchanging, so boring! Yet you… intrigue me." The Crawling Chaos admitted.

"Thanks?" Marco was unsure if catching the eye of a being whose primary epitaph was the _Crawling Chaos _was a good thing.

"I wonder… just how useful a human like you could be… hmm." The Priest To Horrible To Be Described thought aloud to himself, tapping one long finger against the chin of his golden mask as he pondered.

"Um, anyway, just where am I? Oh, I never introduced myself did I? I'm Marco, Marco Ublado Diaz." The warrior held his hand out for the priest to shake.

The Priest chuckled as if amused. "It has been an era long since I bothered to hear the name of a mortal, much longer still since I bothered to remember it. Marco Ubaldo Diaz." The Avatar of the Crawling Chaos drew out every word as if it was sipping on a fine wine swishing it through its mouth so as to get every possible taste before swallowing. "You know that names have power, yes?"

"I've heard it said, yes," Marco nodded, "But there are names, and then their are _names_."

"True names, the names born of ones soul yes. I see your familiar with the concept." Naryalethotep was pleased this mortal was familiar with the concept. "Your earthly given name translates to Warlike Heart of a Conqueror. Whether or not it is anyway like the True Name of your soul however is… entirely up to debate."

"Awesome so for about the third time now, where the hell am I exactly?"

"Marco-kun is on the Plateau of Leng, located to the Far North of the Dreamlands."

Marco turned around, for it wasn't Naeylethotep who spoke but someone else, a voice very familiar.

"Chiyo, Oei, Fryte, what are you three doing here?" Marco asked.

Oie was in her fused state with her father, wearing her tentacle cocktail dress with ten or so paintbrushes being held in each of the 'sleeves' around her hands,

Chiyou too had changed her look. Gone was the cute girl, and in her place was a satyr-like woman, a pair of goat horns curving up from her head, an upside down pyramid necklace of blinking living eyeballs accentuating her bust which was completely bare to the elements, and her lower half covered in sheer black fur which ended in goat hooves. She also sported a forked tail, while her hair was a mass of writhing tentacles.

Both women looked ready to brawl and had scowls on their faces. For a moment Marco thought they were glaring at him, and he wondered what he could've done to provoke their ire. Then Marco realized their stern gazes were focused past him and on the Priest Too Horrible To Be Described.

"Well, well, my Niece and Great-Granddaughter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Priest said jovially but Marco could hear the undercurrent of distaste in his voice.

Chiyo stepped forwards, power wafting off her very being. To Marco's magic smelling nose, it smelt like a swamp, old, wet, and full of twisted decay, yet somehow sustaining life. His eyes told him much the same. The shape Chiyo assumed now was only a mockery of her true visage. For in truth she was a mass of ichor covered tentacles, eyes, mouths and horns all covered in a rough, barklike skin. Hence her epitaph of Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.

Chiyo wrapped an arm protectively around Marco with Oei quickly mimicking her actions. "We have simply come to pick up someone who _belongs to us_." Chiyo said the last three words with heat in her tone, a frown on etched onto her usually smiling face.

Oei, '_No not Oie, Oiethulu,'_ Marco realized mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner, nodded briskly as well. "You would do well not to fiddle in things you have no business messing in Great Grandad."

Marco felt the heat of the Priests' enmity rise and focus on them like a laser pointer. "And you both would do well to remember just who it is your talking to! I am no Earth or Dreamland God you can cow into submission by simply flashing a faction of your true power! I AM the Crawling Chaos! The Black Pharaoh, The Priest Too Horrible To Be Described, He of the Bloody Tongue, and many more besides! I was old even before either of you were born," Marco could hear the sneer in the entities voice as it continued. "Black Goat with a Thousand Young and High Priest of the Great Old Ones." The hatred the Avatar of the soul of the Outer Gods was exuding diminished as it continued. "That said, you may take the boy and go, he and I have nothing further to discuss."

The Priest waved his bejeweled hand as if bidding them leave. Despite the fact Chiyo and Oeithulu had their arms wrapped around him, or perhaps because of it, he could feel them, trembling at Nyarlethotep's outburst.

'_They don't want to piss him off. Their too afraid to.'_ Marco then realized just how much hot water he'd been in until they'd arrived. Had he misspoken or said one wrong word and made the Crawling Chaos angry, he probably wouldn't be alive right now… That if beings like Chiyo and Cthulhu were afraid, then he should by all rights be terrified, but he was more confused than anything. '_But he seems nice enough though. I mean Tom has anger issues too but he never killed anyone… can the same be said of this guy though?'_

"Good day Uncle." Chiyo said with a curt nod, before she turned forcing Marco to look away from the avatar of the Crawling Chaos. As they passed her, Fryte who was doing her damndest to make herself as small and as inconspicuous as possible followed in their wake. Yet right as they reached the massive doors, Marco heard a voice in his head.

'_You have caught my interest boy. I'll be keeping a very close eye or dozen on you from here on out.' _

Marco glanced back briefly to see the Priest give him just the briefest of nods of acknowledgement. Once again, Marco didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He shrugged to himself. '_No point in worrying about it now, what's done is done. I suppose.'_

Now outside the crumbling monastery, Marco saw the goat-men cannibalizing their dead. They stopped upon seeing them and as one, bowed in reverence towards Chiyo.

"You know these guys?" Marco whispered.

"They were… followers of mine… long ago." Chiyo admitted.

Marco hissed through his teeth. He'd inadvertently been killing his friend's followers. "I kinda had to kill them so as not to end up dinner, sorry."

Chiyo looked at him and gave a reassuring smile before waving her hand back and forth, "Oh, don't worry about it," Her purple goa-like eyes became serious as she asked, "Are you alright though Marco-kun? Uncle didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Marco shook his head. "No, not that I know of, we just chatted a bit. He seemed more astounded that I could look at him without losing my marbles than anything. He also talked about my True Name, whatever that means."

"Ignore that Marco." Oeithulu told him on his other side. "It's not something a human, magi or not should bother with."

Marco almost agreed but there was one thing he just _had _to know. "Just tell me this. Is it anything like genie or demon summoning in fantasy books? Where you have to know its true name in order to summon and control it?"

Oeithulu sighed. "This is not the place for such a conversation. A change of venue is in order I think but first, Chiyo if you would see fit to reprimand your subordinates?"

Chiyo's mouth formed into a firm thin line and she nodded stepped forward towards the still kneeling masses of cannibals, one hand placed on top of Marco's head. She then raised her voice and spoke. "You have displeased me!" Chiyo's usually kind voice cracked like a whip causing the man-goats to wince at her tone. "You attacked my high priest!"

The man goats started groveling, begging for her forgiveness. Only for Oeithulu to add her two cents to the mix. "_Our_ high-priest!"

Several of the man-beasts had decided to commit suicide via slamming their heads into rocks or repatedly into their primitave, crude, weapons or simply slitting their own throats with their long jagged nails. Marco however couldn't stand the sight. Killing in self-defense was one thing, watching as people, however savage they may be, take their own lives was not something he would sit back and watch.

"ENOUGH!" His voice boomed ringing out across the cold Plateau of Leng, all the savages who hadn't already died or tried taking their own lives stopped what they were doing to look at Marco. "Your going to stop doing that right now! If you really want forgiveness then... I don't know…" Marco wracked his brain, "Do community service or something! Anything would be better than this! I mean, just because you did something bad, doesn't mean you need to kill yourselves! You can't make up for your mistakes if your dead, remember that!"

The satyr-like tribe looked to their goddess who simply nodded in response, showing that their former enemies word was indeed law. One by one, they all looked to Marco and nodded. Before they collected their dead and dragged them off into the fog, only a trail of blood letting anyone know they'd been there in the first place.

Marco let out a long sigh. "Okay, now that _that's_ dealt with we were going to go somewhere and have a nice talk?" He turned around to see Oie giving him a strange look and even Chiyo looked impressed as she beamed at him while Fryte had her head pressed flat into the ground while bowing his direction and her voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head.

"_I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy."_

Marco just blinked, having _no idea_ what brought this on. "Umm, weren't we going somewhere to talk?"

Oiethulu just rolled her eyes, shook her head, and smirked. "Don't ever change Marco." she said before she snapped her fingers, the world blurred around them, like the haze on a hot day. Colors shifted and melded together, nothing and everything felt real all at once, then it slowly began to come back into focus like a camera lense coming back into focus.

When it did Marco found himself in a library stacked high to the domed ceiling with books, Looking around Marco found himself in a room made of brick, the reddish stone standing out sharply, yet the floors were covered in ebony wood and several high fireplaces and the smell of oil lamps permeated the place. Artwork of bizarre alien like creatures all hung on the walls in gruesome and high detail. His reinforced eyes told them they were all done by Richard Upton Pickman.

Marco had never heard of the man, but he liked his style and though his papi would as well. He went over to a small square table and pulled out a chair for each lady, Fryte included before seating himself. "Okay, so we were talking about True Names for people right? Where are we by the way?"

"In the royal library of the dream kingdom of Celephaïs, whose King, Kuranes, is a man who goes by his True Name here in the Dreamlands." Oeithulu informed Marco. "His Earthly name is lost to time."

"Ok, but what _is _a True Name in respect to humans?" Marco asked for clarification.

Oeithulu rubbed her sable locks. "I believe the best way to describe it would be it is Humans have names they are given but their souls also have names. These names are their True Names and they hold the true power over a person."

Marco had a thought. "Are you talking about Origins?"

Oeithulu locked her eyes on Marco. "You are well informed, I see."

"You forgot, I was with Francesca for eight years. That may not be a lot of time to you, but to a human, it plenty of time to learn all kinds of things."

Oeithulu slowly nodded. "Yes, I forget you primitive primates lives are like the snuffing of a candle flame compared to us."

"Back on this True Name thing. There Origins right?" getting a nod from the possessed Oei, Marco continued. "Can you tell me mine? I've guessed at one already, but I think I have two."

Oei grimaced. "It would be best if you didn't know your Origin. Once you know them, they will steer your life and have a more direct control over it… but your going to insist aren't you?"

"Yes." Marco replied his eyes firm and resolute.

Oeithulu sighed. "Such a stubborn boy. Very well. As I'm sure you've suspected you do in fact have a dual Origin, and the first which you only kind of inherited from EMIYA-san is Sword."

Marco felt something in his chest, no, in his very soul click into place when he heard what he'd long suspected to be true. He gulped and nodded. "And the other one? I'm assuming it has to do with the reason I can look at you guys and not go nuts?"

The High Priestess of the Great Old Ones gave Marco a ghost of a smile. "You're too smart by half for you own good intrepid observer."

"I do my best." Marco replied grinning, he gave a mock bow from his seated position.

Oeithulu rolled her eyes. While Chiyo giggled and Fryte silently watched in awe how her new Master easily entreated with such powerful entities. Oei continued, "But yes your secondary Origin is in fact Daemons. It's what lets both see beyond the veil without losing your mind and what also pushes you to pursue the unknown. Or did you think it normal to constantly go on adventures throughout the Multiverse with a royal magical princess, and be attacked constantly by monsters? It also factors into your disposition to want to be seen as a 'bad boy' an outlier in human society."

Marco blinked. It took him a moment to digest all of that. "Oh… well that explains a lot then." He picked up on something the High Priestess of the Great Old Ones had said earlier. "You said I kinda sorta inherited Sword from EMIYA, what did you mean by that?"

Oei muttered something along the lines of 'hoping you wouldn't pick up on that.' Before she replied. "Your Origin is and isn't Sword it's related to and apart of it."

"Explain please."

Oeithulu huffed clearly she had hoped to keep this a secret from him. "Have you ever heard the phrase, "Zen and the sword are one?"

_Click, Click, Click._ Three massive clicks took place one inside his head, one in his heart as it palpated an extra time, and the last time was in his _very _soul.

Just like that, suddenly it all made sense. Why he had both Sword and Daemon as an Origin. They weren't his primary Origins…

They were offshoots. Diametrically similar yet opposed to one another. The purpose of Zen was to 'Perceive the truth of things'. To look past the veil of deception and see what lay underneath, that is why he could understand and empathize with even most daemons, and why he wanted to go on adventures with Star. He needed to discover, to understand to learn.

By contrast, the Sword was also apart of Zen for it was used to put down the wicked. To slay the malicious and evil. Now, what Marco considered evil and what others considered evil were two vastly different things. He slept with a maneater on the regular for the past eight years and was fine with her eating criminals. Yeah, his moral compass was a bit wonky to put it mildly.

Feeling a hand on either shoulder and someone giving him a shake, Marco felt himself jolt. He found Oeithulu and Chiyo looking at him in concern. "Sorry I was zoned out for a minute there."

"Is Marco-kun alright?" Chiyo asked, worry shining through in her unique square pink pupils.

Marco smiled at them both. "I'm fine girls really. I just needed a minute to process all that, that's all. How'd you know where to find me anyway?"

"Your nightgaunt came and got us," Oiethulu replied. Slowly fixing her gaze on the dream eater, who bowed lowly, "She did well to do so with all haste and deserves much praise."

"This one is unworthy of such praise from one as great as the High Priestess of the Great Old Ones. I am simply honored to be in the presence of the Mistress of R'lyeh and She with a Thousand Young. That is reward enough." Fryte grovelled in her seat refusing to meet Oeithulu's or Chiyo's eyes.

Marco had to remind himself and not for the first time, that Cthulhu and Shub-Niggurath were big deals. Even if they took other forms and went by other names, they were powerful, _very _powerful. Though Marco treated them like normal people, they were really much, much more than that. His brief introspection brought up something else he wanted to ask but he held his tongue for a moment. He wanted to see how this played out.

Chiyo reached over and patted Fryte on the head, causing the nightgaunt to visibly shiver under her touch. "There, there. No need to be so modest Fryte-chan you did good, coming to get us to rescue Marco-kun from Uncle."

'_I didn't really 'need' rescuing.'_ Marco thought to himself. '_I was perfectly fine. We were 'just' talking.' _

Oiethulu threw in her two cents and added a head pat of her own. "Chiyo is quite correct. You did well to come get us Fryte. You've done your due diligence as Marco's Familiar."

"She's not my familiar?" Marco spoke up, unsure of the answer himself. He looked to Fryte and asked. "Are you my familiar?"

"Fryte can be, if Marco wishes it. Marco did tell Fryte she would form a contract with her." The nightgaunt reminded him.

Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I did say that back in Loreli's office didn't I? Ok, I'll accept you as my familiar. What, if anything, do I need to do? Like do we need to draw up a formal contract or something? Do you want weekends off, payment of some kind?"

Fryte cocked her head to the side. "What is a weekend?"

"Its the end of the week typically the work week.

"What is a week?" The Nightgaunt further inquired.

Marco sighed, "You guys don't measure the passage of time here in the Dreamlands like we do on Earth do you?"

When the gaunt bat-like demon shook her head Marco just decided to change the subject. "Is there anything you want from me out of this contract?"

"Dreams," Fryte promptly replied. "I wish to eat dreams."

Marco point at himself. "Not my dreams right?" When the nightgaunt rapidly shook her head Marco rapidly had a plan forming in his head.

Pelican Bay Supermax prison. Francesca needed to be fed, so did Fryte if he made this pact. '_Why not kill two birds with one stone and tenderize Francesca's meal with fear before serving it to her?'_ Marco thought to himself a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Uhoh, Marco-kun's having planning thoughts." Chiyo said aloud. "He's grinning, all evil and cute-like."

"I do have a plan, yes. Alright Fryte, I'll make a pact with you. In return for not eating the dreams of me, my, friends, or family, you can eat the dreams of whoever else you want," Marco held out a hand for Fryte to shake. "I might even have specific hunting ground for you all picked out if your interested. Agreed?"

Fryte moved a clawed appendage forward and gently grasped Marco's hand in hers, and gave it a gentle but firm shake. In just that small interaction, Marco felt the physical power locked up in Fryte's limbs. She was spinaly but wiry with muscle.

"Agreed Master. Now what is this about a hunting ground?" Fryte asked sounding eager.

"Pelican Bay Supermax Prison," Marco replied. "Dozens of murderers rapists and terrorists are holed up their just waiting to be feasted on. Eat as you will."

"Might Fryte bring her clan hunting there as well?" Fryte asked humbly.

Marco pondered a bit. He didn't need any over zealous Nightgaunt botching his plans before they could even get off the ground. "Only if they or the clan leader could swear to me they'd be kept in line. I don't need any fuckups."

The Nightgaunt bowed solemnly. "Fryte promises her clan shall behave themselves."

"Are you in any position to make such a promise?" Marco asked, sounding dubious.

The nightgaunt dipped her head and replied, "Fryte is the matron of her nighterror clan."

Nighterror is that what you call a group of Nightgaunts?" Seeing the matron nod, Marco grinned "Cool, so we have an accord, then?"

Fryte nodded. "Indeed."

Marco stood up and cracked his back good, then I just have one more question besides asking how to get out of the Dreamlands entirely."

"Yes?" Chiyo asked a knowing smile on her face.

Cracking his neck and knuckles Marco got straight to the point. "Did you _mean it _when you both called me your highpriest, and if so, why?"

"That's two questions rolled into one," Oeithulu pointed out, before she sighed at the sharp look Marco sent her way at her witty retort. "Fine, fine, yes we meant what we said."

"Yes." Chiyo replied.

Marco rubbed a hand messily through his hair. "Okay, I'll bite, how;d you figure I'm in any way shape or form a priest? Much less a highpriest?"

Chiyo was quick to answer. "Marco-kun likes us _right_?"

Marco blinked at the suddenness of the question. "I um… you and Oei are growing on me Chiyo, yes."

"And what is the highest form of devotion other then affection and love?" The alien earth mother goddess opined as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Marco needed a moment to digest this. "I… see that does make sense. I guess I owe you both one for the assist. I owe you two now Chiyo. For helping Sakura and now this."

Chiyo nodded and smiled knowingly at Marco. "I think Marco-kun knows what I want yes?"

"Sex?" Marco guessed.

Chiyo giggled but shook her head. "No silly boy. I'd like a date."

"Oh, well I can do that." Marco was surprised but pleasantly so. "Jackie and Star might call first dibs though."

"I am eons old Marco-kun," Chiyo reminded him. "A week's worth of turns or two on your space rock is nothing to me."

"Right so… what about you?" Marco asked the Cthulu possessed Oei.

"Just take Oei out on a date, that is all I wish." Oiethulu requested a blush tinging her face.

Marco cocked her head to the side. "Are you more Cthulhu or Oei right now? I know her and Hokusai can fuse into this form, but I wanna know what the difference is."

The deity shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. They are me regardless of form when they fuse they are simply drawing on more of my power than they could while separated."

"So then the person I've been talking to this whole time has really been Oei or Cthulhu?"

"Both, Neither?" The High Priestess said sounding confused herself. "Whether they are together or separate is relevant. They are me, but with the perspective of humanity. Something I lacked previously. Before you were just insects to me, beneath my notice."

"And now?" Marco asked.

"Don't die Marco Ubaldo Diaz…" Oie said after a moment of staring silently into his eyes. "Should you do so… that would displease me greatly. I would be forced to resurrect you just to show you my anger. WHA?!" The 'possessed?' girl squawked as she was drawn into a hug by Marco. She tried to resist to pull herself out of the embrace, only to settle down when Marco started to speak.

"You don't need to worry Oie. I'm not going to die anytime soon. If I did, you'd have to get in line behind Star, Hekapoo, Janna and Jackie after you revived me before you could get a crack at me."

Oie felt the warmth come from his body and heard the strong thump of his heart. '_Yes, Marco-sama is strong. He will not die easily' _The Mad Painter thought to herself, flushing a bit as she felt his chest through his clothes. "You had better not, I'd be cross with you if you did."

"Understood, now how do I get outta here, or at least wake up?" Marco asked before pulling back and gently letting her go.

"You have to die." Oei's retort was blunt.

Marco blinked then remembered all the times he'd died in dreams only to wake up. "Oh, so its like that huh?"

"Afraid so Marco-kun. Would you like some assistance?" Chiyo offered kindly.

Marco saw a stained glass door leading to a balcony, and shook his head. "No, I've got a better idea thanks. See you girls in a little bit... " Marco got up and walked towards the stained glass doors which depicted vines and rose work only to stop and turn to look at Oei. "You don't have to try so hard you know? If your both Oei and Cthulhu you don't have to try so hard to be something your not when your… dressed like that. Oie, Cthulhu, whoever you are, you should just be you."

The Japanese woman just looked at him in a state of shock for a moment before her face became impassive. "I'll take your words under advisement high priest. Now, off you go. And do watch that first step, it's a doozy."

Marco laughed, and as he turned around he called out, "I'll bet."

He opened the stained glass door and found himself on red stone balcony the air was cool and crisp. Sitting in a wooden chair enjoying a gem encrusted goblet of wine was an old man in resplendent purple and gold robes. He had a closely shaved beard, on a firm jaw, his eyes gleamed like sapphires and his heavy set brow held a circlet that held a single diamond His hair was dark brown and pulled back and tied in a loose ponytail.

"Have you finished your meeting with the Great Old Ones therein young man?" the older gentleman asked.

"I how did you?" Marco stammered.

"I was enjoying a book in my personal library when I suddenly found myself on my balcony, wine glass in hand. Few and far between are the things that could do that to a dream king in his own domain."

"Dream King... " Marco's eyes widened, "So your Kuranes then?"

Indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young man." The man offered Marco a hand which he shook.

"Pleasure is all mine your highness."

The man scoffed. "I am no king boy. Not in life anyway. I died a hobo and bum who missed his home of cornwall back in england so I recreated it here, in the Dreamlands," The Dream King swept his arms wide spilling a bit of his wine in the process. "This is what Celephaïs really is. An idealistic recreation of a memory."

Marco looked out at the verdant rolling hills, the sea spray on the coast to his far left and he had only one thing to say. "It's beautiful. Even if it's just an idealistic recreation of a memory. I think it's a beautiful thing sir. After all, isn't that why people take photographs? So they can capture moments in time, and remember moments fondly long after they've ended."

The self derisive monarch blinked at Marco owlishly for a moment before he smiled slightly. "That they do young man that they do. Might I enquire as if you are from the current year and if so what year it is?"

"I am and it's 2014."

The man jumped as if he'd just received a minor electrical shock, spilling more wine in the process. "The millenium has turned? I can only imagine what marvels humans have come up with in the time I've been dead."

"Umm _when_ _did _you die exactly?" Marco felt awkward asking that.

"December late of 1922 from pneumonia on the streets of Massachutes," The man replied easily enough.

Marco did some simple subtraction in his head. "Yeah a lot has happened in the last ninety-two years. We have all kinds of things now."

The king leaned forward eagerly, "Like what?"

"Well we have…" Marco needed to think of how to describe a television or a plane, or the fact that humanity has landed on the moon. "We have a lot of things now I don't even know how to begin to explain," Marco searched for a way to explain well, just about everything that happened in the last century. Then he realized, '_I'm in the Dreamlands, I can just.'_

With that thought in mind Marco envisioned in his mind's eye a laptop and he held his hand out to allow it to manifest in his hands. Kuranes marveled at the thin square piece of red metal leaning back when Marco pulled the top half up revealing a blank black canvas, the bottom half of which was covered in keyboard keys like that of a typewriter.

'_But where does the paper go?'_ Kuranes thought to himself.

"This," Marco said brining the King's attention back to him, "Is called a computer. It can get you all kinds of information and other things. I'm going to show you how to use it."

"Com-pu-ter," Kuranes echoed sounding the forign word out, Before his heart nearly stopped when the young man hit a button on the upper right hand side of the bottom part of his contraption causing what he thought was black canvas to spring to life. Now aglow with worlds and color. "What on earth is this?!" The older man's face was alight with joy, like that of a young child on Christmas morning eager to see what Saint Nicholas had left him under the tree.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century Kuranos. Now, let me show you the ropes, and the wonders of the internet."

"Internet?"

Marco smiled patiently he might be here awhile. "We'll start off with the basics. Then I'll come back tomorrow night and show you some more. I really just came out here to jump off your balcony."

"Ah, your trying to leave the Dreamlands are you, perfectly understandable… but before you go?" The King said in an eager yet hopeless tone of a child who couldn't figure out how to get his new toy to work.

"Let's get you setup first."

It took Marco and hour. Setting up a password for the computer, showing Kuranos how to use the integrated mouse, how to use the internet, the sheer vastness of information available to the dream king with just a few button presses astonished him.

"So if I wanted to learn how to make black pudding?"

Marco pointed to the search bar at the top of the screen. "Just type in black pudding recipe in the search bar I'm sure something will pop up. You might have to try several before you find one you like though."

Fascinating, and all humans have access to free information these days? Just like," The man snapped his fingers. "That?"

"Pretty much, we've all kind of taken it for granted if I'm being honest penmanship is a thing of the past, as is writing letters, or even going out and actually shopping for goods. Why leave home when you can shop online and have it delivered right to your house?"

"That is both amazing and slightly discouraging," The king mused to himself.

Marco laughed awkwardly as he placed one foot on the balconly's ledge. "Yeah I know right? Anyway Kuranos, I'll see you tomorrow night. Maybe since I'm showing you the future, you can do the opposite and show me what it was like in the old pre-internet days."

"Sounds like a delightful trade off. See you tomorrow night Marco."

"Bye," Marco replied before he casually stepped off the balcony and to his dream-death.

The King paid it no mind, he was busy looking through this new wonder machine of his. "Oh, it has solitaire. But how does it work without the cards? They just show up on the screen and I click them? How delightful!"

* * *

Marco's eyes snapped open, and he felt a weight on his chest. Looking up, he found Star resting on his chest, with Hekapoo on his left side, and Sakura on his right. He also had pressure on hls legs mean he knew where Oei and Chiyo were at. Marco's gaze flicked back to Star. As usual his Crimson Queen was sawing logs in her sleep. It was amazing anyone was still asleep considering she was as loud as a logging camp. Yet at the same time, he found her snoring endearing, attractive even. She had a bit of drool coming down her lip and onto his chest,and her arms were wrapped around him as tightly as they could go.

Marco gently ran a hand through her flaxen locks. She may not want to be a queen, she may dread the responsibility, but in a way she already was a queen. Queen of his heart. "Forever and always," Marco muttered to himself.

Marco didn't know if it was the act of him absentmindedly running his hand through her hair, or his whispered proclamation of love, but either way, Star's eyes slowly fluttered open. Cerulean blue met chocolate brown. He smiled, she smiled back. Their lips met in a goodmorning kiss. When they broke apart, Star said softly, "Good morning my Mulberry King, did you sleep well?'

"With you on top of me my Crimson Queen and the others next to me, how could I not?" Marco replied with a smirk.

Star buried her head in the crook of his neck, "This just feels right doesn't it?"

"It does," Marco agreed, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to ruin this perfect moment."

The Mewman Princess pulled her head back and looked at him, "Why?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Marco admitted.

Star flushed a little upon hearing that, "Ah, and if you move everyone is going to wake up."

Marco nodded. "Most likely yes, and no offence but I know you girls are going to take forever in the bathroom."

That earned him a light slap on the cheek from the princess, "Stop it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Marco gave a slight shrug so as not to wake Sakura or Hekapoo. "What I'm just stating a fact. Us guys can throw on a shirt, pants, socks, and shoes and be ready to go. Women need to do extra primping before they head out. Not that I don't appreciate the results of course. Marco added when he saw Star's eyes cloud over in anger opening her mouth to a biting and loud retort. "You always look _stunning_, no matter what."

Star's rebuke died in her throat as she grumbled, "Nice save Diaz."

Marco kissed her on the lips just to make sure there were no hard feelings, "Thank you dear, but _seriously_ I need to go which means everyone needs to get up."

"Alright, alright. Gimme just a sec here," With a wave of her hand, Star materialized the Wand in a burst of prana, but it wasn't the Wand Marco knew. It's star wasn't cracked down the middle. No, instead, the faceplate was full, gone was the crown on top, it now had two small horns much like Stars favorite headband, a small heart was located under the head of the Wand. The wings of the Wand were no longer bird wings but white butterfly wings stained blue in the center. The shaft of the Wand was covered in a spiraling cross of light green and dark blue cloth and the end was circled in a gold band, and the wands charger was now a sharp piece of crystal at the end of the wand.

"So you _did_ get a second Heroic Spirit in the Class Card. You got… yourself," It was a statement and not a question

"Ehehehe. Can we talk about this after breakfast?" Star requested.

Marco nodded, "Yeah but we will be talking about this dear. Knowledge is power, especially foreknowledge."

Star looked away blushing. "Of course… Is now a bad time to mention you taking charge like that gets me all hot and bothered?"

Marco sighed were it any other time and Star any other girl, he might take her up on that insinuated offer. "Star, need I remind you I've gotta piss?"

"Right, sorry, sorry," Star transformed her Wand into a megaphone and started barking out orders. "Alright everybody up!"

Everyone jolted awake, be they under covers or not.

Hekapoo was covering her ears by the time Star was done. "What's with the army wake up butterfly?"

"Marco's gotta go, and we all said we'd get up early to help star moving Natchios' hoard anyway so might as well get going now." Star said into the megaphone.

Marco put a hand on the shifted wand and forced it down saying gently, "Star, you don't need to use the megaphone anymore. You really didn't need to use one in the first place."

"Oh, sorry everyone, but seriously, get off Marco he's gotta go."

"Where, where does he need to go in such a hurry, this early in the morning? Hekapoo groused grumpily. Clearly she wasn't a morning person.

Marco was quick to retort as dryly as he could.,"The bathroom."

The demi-goddess' face flushed. "Ooh!"

Chiyo poked her head out from under the sheets, "I was wondering why Marco-kun's _little friend_ wasn't so _little _this morning."

"It's called morning wood!" Marco defended as he flushed. "Now would everyone please get off me so I can take care of it, _please_?"

The girls acquitanced to his request, all of them getting up and off of the poor hero so he could finally do his morning ablutions. Once Marco all but ran out of the room Star turned to the others. "So now what?"

"You and I should get ready and then if Angie and Rafael-san haven't already done so, we can make breakfast for everyone." Sakura said, a smile on her face.

"Count me in on that." Hekapoo commented. "As a maid its kinda part of my job too… isn't it?"

Sakura tapped her chin, "It can be? There are several types of maids and they do everything from helping in the kitchen to waiting on the lady of the house, keeping the house clean, to looking after the children and fetching things like cosmetics and medical supplies."

Hekapoo slipped out from under the sheets revealing she was wearing a black lacy bra and panties. She snapped her fingers, and in a flash of flame she was in her maid attire, her hair done up for the day, and she quickly created a trio of clones. The Prime Hekapoo pointed at each copy in turn and gave out orders, "You start cleaning this place, I want it spotless. You, once Angie comes downstairs for breakfast just do whatever she tells you, and you, keep an eye on Natchios once she's up."

The three clones saluted and went off to do their assigned tasks. The original Hekapoo turned back to Sakura. "Okay, let's get cooking! I'll freely admit I've been around a long time but I don't _need_ to eat so I never bothered to learn how to cook. This'll be a new experience for me. I'll be deferring to you."

Sakura beamed it seems like the skills Shirou taught her in both housework and most importantly, the kitchen would be coming in handy. '_I guess I do owe Shirou-san thanks for something after all,'_ She thought before she said, "I'll teach you and Star-san everything I can."

Star pumped her fist, "Yes! Cooking is so much fun! I hope we get to learn how to make brownies soon!" Star singsonged.

"Let's start with breakfast, okay Star-chan?" Sakura tried to calm down her over eager student.

Star simmered down a little and nodded. "Right, right, breakfast. First meal of the day, it's super important."

"C'mon princess let's go see if we even need to do anything in the kitchen or if Angie and Rafael have beat us to the punch before you go getting all excited." Hekapoo said making her way to the door.

"Be right with you," Star called, before she turned her Wand on herself and said "_**Freshen Up, Clothes Beam!"**_

The blue beam hit Star full in the face, and a cloud of shower steam erupted from the impact when it cleared, Star was wearing her usual green dress striped purple and pink socks and horned boots. Her golden hair was brushed, her teeth shining, and her cerulean blue eyes were bright. She turned to the others, "Does anyone else want a speedy way to get ready?"

Sakura raised her hand, "Provided you know what your doing, I won't mind if you do that."

"No problem I've got this," Star assured her mentor in the kitchen. "_**Freshen Up, Clothes Beam!"**_

Sakura closed her eyes as the beam struck her but felt no pain only refreshed as if she'd just stepped out of a shower. She looked down and found herself wearing her pink cardigan, white shirt underneath and cream colored blouse, and pink flats. It felt like her clothes, and she felt refreshed, "Nicely done Star-chan, thank you."

"No probs sempai. That is the right word right?" Star asked for clarification.

Sakura beamed at being called the very thing she had once referred to another as for so long. "Yes kohai, now let's go downstairs and see about breakfast."

Oei and Chiyo had also slipped out of bed and into some clothes. Chiyo a simple summer dress and Oie into her usual kimono. Oei yawned and said, "Put the kettle on if it isn't already please."

"On it," Star said racing downstairs happy to get today started. 'It feels like the start of a brand new adventure, no, a new chapter in my life. And I'm writing it with Marco by my side,' Star thought to herself, sliding down the bannister and zipping into the kitchen.

Star was giddy to see Angie and Rafael hadn't gotten up and made breakfast yet. Hekapoo, the real one or so she assumed was rummaging through the fridge. She held up a carton of something and asked no one in particular, "What's horchata?"

"A mexican drink consisting of milk mixed with rice water, and cinnamon," Star answered for her. "Marco turned me onto it. Good stuff."

Hekapoo twisted the cap off and gave the drink a sniff before she shrugged before she tried to put the carton to her lips and take a sip only for Star to take it away from her. "Don't drink out of the carton! That's _so _gross! Get a glass or something, second cupboard on your right. Besides, this is Marco's favorite drink or it _was _before he disappeared for fifteen years, he'd throw a fit if he came down and saw you drinking out of the carton."

"Your gonna hold that over my head aren't you princess?" Hekapoo asked with a sigh as she reached into the cupboard above her head for a glass.

"Yes," Star said hotly from right behind her. The demi goddess could feel Star's hot breath on the back of her neck as she continued to speak. "Marco may be willing to forgive and forget all the shit he had to go through in _your dimension_ all because _you _didn't tell him _jack shit. _I am not _nearly _as kind or forgiving about all of this as he is though. So like I told you the other day, I want you to know _exactly _who is planning your comeuppance Hekapoo. And it's _me_."

Hekapoo turned around glass in hand to see the Mewnian Princess in her personal space, staring down at her with rage in her eyes, "Didn't think you were the type to hold a grudge princess."

"When it comes to Marco, you'll find there is little I won't do to see him kept safe from more bullshit. I mean have you not _seen _his right arm? It's a cursed decaying mess."

Hekapoo looked away guiltily. That wasn't her fault specifically. Star's anger could be laid at the feet of Romulus and his brother Cert. Those two demented evil baby god _things _were the source of a lot of trouble in her proving ground. The memory of Romulus even implying harm to Marco still prickled and irked her. '_I should do something about them, but what?' _Hekapoo sighed, '_Can't do much on Earth as a housemaid.'_ she concluded before she focused her attention on Star once more. "You have every right to be angry with me, I'm angry with me, but for now, could you fill this glass please?"

Star glared at the former MHC member even as she poured her a drink. "I'll play nice for Marco's sake _H-poo_, but remember, I'm watching you. You put even one toe out of line and I'll _make sure_ that slave brand goes off."

The scissor-crafter nodded, she'd lived long enough to know when someone was making an empty threat and when they weren't. Star Butterfly was not making an empty threat right now. "Got it," While she thought. '_Underestimated indeed. She's as ruthless as her mom!'_

Star gave a curt nod, "Good. How's the horchata?"

Hekapoo took a tentative sip of the drink and her amber eye lit up. "Mmm, this is good! A tad dry but that can be blamed on the cinnamon."

Star relaxed glad Hekapoo got her message. She could be a lot more vicious if she wanted to. The only reason she was letting her be a maid here and sleep in the same bed as her Mulberry after the stunt she pulled was because she _knew_. Star _knew_ that Hekapoo had a lot of good in her, probably the most out of anyone in the MHC, enough to sacrifice herself for the good of the multiverse. That's why she wasn't being as harsh or as cruel as she damn well could be or by rights should be. While Star intended to avoid that future at all costs and felt some sympathy for the Hekapoo that died to destroy the Magic. _This _Hekapoo wasn't _that _Hekapoo. Her Hekapoo deserved punishment and, knowing Marco cared about her too much to do it himself, it fell to Star to do so if it came down to it.

"Um, is everything ok? You two aren't fighting are you?" Sakura asked having just come into the kitchen. Star and Hekapoo turned to look at their teacher in the culinary arts she was staring at them and frowning a bit. "The kitchen is no place for anger, especially when one is prone to using sharp objects often… that could lead to… bad ends."

Sakura's serious demeanor in the kitchen was freaking them both out a little bit. Star piped up, "We weren't fighting, I was just… reminding Hekapoo that she's here on punishment that's all."

Sakura's frown disappeared and she smiled. "Oh good! If that's all then let's get to work I think I'd like to try something from America so if you could hand me that cookbook over there on the counter, we'll see about making a big breakfast for everyone."

Sakura flipped through the cookbook and quickly settled on making a Spanish Omelette. "Star-chan if you would dice some potatoes and onions, while I show Hekapoo-chan how to whisk some eggs please?"

Star saluted, "On it, with or without magic by the way?"

"Without would be best remember what happened last time you tried to cook with magic? You brought the toaster to life and it started making plans for world domination," Sakura reminded her prime protege.

"Yeah, but only for like, a minute and I totally fixed it," Seeing the mild glare Sakura was giving her, Star backed off. "Fine, but I still want to try inventing a spell that makes breakfast and other things."

"Do it later, not now," Sakura gently reprimanded. "Right now people are hungry and want to eat so let's just do things the old fashioned way ok?"

"Right, so knife, potatoes, and onions," Star quickly had the three items mentioned in her hands and placed the vegetables on the counter and gave them an evil grin. One reason she enjoyed cooking was because she got to chop stuff up! "Prepare to die my inanimate enemies!"

"Cutting board," Sakura reminded the eager princess without looking away from her task, which was heating up a pan of vegetable oil on the stove at the moment.

"D'oh, right. Cutting board," Star put the thin scratched piece of plastic underneath the vegetables _then _hacked away at them. Cutting both into neat circles then stacking them on top of each other and slicing again the opposite way. "Everything is chopped up, now what?"

Sakura smiled at a job well done. "Now I need you to put them in the pan and let them cook for a bit while I show Hekapoo-chan how to whisk some eggs. Hand me the carton would you?" She asked the new live-in maid.

Hekapoo did so and Sakura demonstrated by cracking an egg's shell gently on the side of a large plastic glass before pulling it open. "See, simple right? We just need to get the eggs in here then put the lid on and give it a good shake."

Hekapoo nodded. "Seems easy enough." She picked up an egg and gave it a tap. It broke in her hands. "Shit."

"A little bit less force. Try again." Sakura urged.

Hekapoo tried again, and again, and figured out the right amount of force to use by her fourth egg. "Okay, got it. Having enhanced strength can be a bit of a bother sometimes."

"Good job now keep cracking eggs I'm going to check on everything else." Sakura looked over at Star who was closely monitoring the cooking vegetables. "Nice job Star looks like you've got everything handled over here."

"Thanks I don't want a repeat of the first time I tried making Marco breakfast." Star said watching the pan suspiciously, like it might jump up and attack her at any moment.

Sakura patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "The grease fire wasn't your fault. I should've been watching you closer too. Plus you fixed everything very quickly. Now, how about I take over here while you make toast and start tea and coffee for everyone?"

"Can do!" Star shot the pan one last suspicious glance before she grabbed the kettle off the stove. She filled it with water then was about to set it back on the stove to boil before she asked, "What kind of tea are we brewing American or yours?"

"I… think American Green Tea would go well with today's dish. If I were cooking Japanese cuisine I'd say get the tea I bought with Marco-sama yesterday but…"

"That wasn't the only thing you were _doing _yesterday." Star singsonged, making Sakura flush that had nothing to do with the heat coming from the pan.

Sakura glanced her pupils way, "No, it wasn't. "Jealous?"

"Nope." Star retorted popping the p as she often did. "Just know that if you hurt him in any way, they'll never find your body."

"I would never, but could also say the same of you. Hurt him, and I'll kill you culinary pupil or not."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, each silently testing the resolve of the other. After a moment they nodded at each other liking what they saw in the other's eyes, and got back to work.

Sakura took the whisked eggs from Hekapoo strained the cooked potatoes and onions added them to the eggs then poured the mixture into the still hot pan. While letting it cook she read the next bit of instructions. "Let's see here, it says to turn it, once the eggs are cooked on one side, a plate should be placed over the mixture so the pan can be inverted." Sakura read aloud.

"Why don't you just use a flipper thing?" Star asked, Searching through the drawer for one before coming back out triumphantly holding a spatula. "Marco uses them all the time when making pancakes."

"I do what now?" Marco agreed making his way into the kitchen lured by the smell

Showing him the spatula Star said, "Use this flippy thing to flip things in pans, like pancakes."

Marco glanced at the recipe. "Spanish omelette huh? Yeah don't bother with that plate nonsense," Marco took the spatula from Star in one hand and the handle of the pan in the other. "Watch, this is how I do it."

Marco poked around the edges of the omelette then got the spatula in position before he flipped both the pan and the implement at the same time causing the food to do a one-eighty spin before landing on its opposite side. "There you go." Marco heard a trio of clapping behind him and he found Sakura, Star, and Hekapoo applauding him. Marco rubbed his head, "Seriously girls I didn't do anything special, you don't need to clap."

"Marco that was pretty cool. It's like you've done that a hundred times or something." Star pointed out. "You made it look so easy too."

Sakura remembered something Marco said the other day. "Marco-san said he likes to cook right? Have you been doing it long? Before the time dilation I mean?"

Marco nodded, "I've always liked helping my mom and dad in the kitchen. We kinda bonded over doing stuff in here cooking meals together when mom got home from work, during the holidays we'd always make cookies and stuff so yeah I guess you could say I like to cook and bake."

'_His reasons are the exact opposite of Shirou-san's. Shirou cooked because his father couldn't. Marco cooks because it's something he can do with his family.' _Sakura thought to herself. She was the only one who could see the similarities and stark contrasts between the two men, for she had known one for the better part of a decade, and was only just now getting to know the other. It was funny how alike and different the two were.

"I may not know much about cooking, but seeing food do a controlled flip is pretty cool." Hekapoo commented.

Marco just gave a polite little smile. "Thanks H-poo."

"Must you call me that, master?" she sighed.

"Do you have to call me master?" Marco retorted.

"I'm contractually obligated to, yes. We've been over this," Hekapoo reminded him.

Marco gave a faux-sigh. "Then I'm just going to have to call you H-poo. It only seems fair don't you think?"

"No, not really," Hekapoo huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away, a slight haze on her cheeks.

Star for her part was impressed. '_Maybe I won't need to be as hard on Hekapoo as I thought. Marco seems to be getting back at her in his own way,' _she mused proudly of her Mulberry King for standing up for himself.

"H-poo, would you please go set the table for Thirteen?" Marco requested.

The maid saluted. "On it _master_," Hekapoo all but purred. She gave as good as she got it seems.

"Eleven, there's only nine people living here right now. Your parents, you, me, Francesa, Sakura, Oei, Natchios, and Hekapoo," Star pointed out.

"Your forgetting Orion and Hokusai-san. They make eleven and I sent Jackie and Janna a text, they'll be coming over for breakfast. Making thirteen."

Star thought it over then shook her head, "Wow, thirteen people all living in one house. Doesn't seem big enough."

"It's not," Marco pointed out, "You keep on poofing up rooms and its eleven people not thirteen, not that Hokusai and Orion take up much in the way of space."

Star agreed with him. "True, true. I wonder if Angie and Rafael would be against me just transforming the house into a mansion? Nothing too fancy, just something big enough to accommodate everyone without putting more holes in the roof."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," The words of encouragement came from Rafael who had just walked into the kitchen, followed by his wife.

Star blinked, genuinely surprised they were all for it. "Your… really okay with this?"

"Yes Estrella dear," Angie told her surrogate daughter in all but blood. "We think having a bigger house, one without holes in the roof sounds like a lovely idea. Marco can show you pictures so you can have some ideas of what to do, but I'd recommend a Victorian mansion they often had turrets on them and that way you could keep your room the way it is, for the most part."

"Sounds cool," Star looked over to her boyfriend. "Marco?"

"We'll do it after breakfast," He promised her, "No need to let food go cold just so you can remodel the house."

"Fair point," Star conceded. "When are Jackie and Janna supposed to get here?"

A sudden knocking came at the front door, "Right about now." Marco replied with a grin on his face as he went to answer it, receiving a playful swat on his behind by Star for his snarkiness.

Marco opened the door and almost attacked Janna on sight. She looked like a zombie. Pale, with dark circles under her eyes and swaying on her feet. The only thing keeping her upright seemed to be Jackie's firm grip on her shoulder.

Marco quickly took Janna by the hand and led her inside. Her hands felt cold and clammy. Marco led her to the couch and sat her down, "Janna, you look like death warmed over, what happened?"

"I might'a used too much prana creatin' familiars las' night," Janna slurred out.

Marco ran a hand down his face. "Damn it Janna. Okay, lay down on the couch, I'll get you fixed up really quick."

The punk goth laid her head down on a pillow, one leg on the couch the other hanging off the side listlessly.

Marco just looked at her, put his hands on his hips and shook his head like a disappointed parent. "I thought you being the one into weird stuff, you'd be the most careful of the two of us."

"Ah shaddup," Janna said to him dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "I knew wut I waz doin', ah think?"

Marco just smiled. "Sure you did sweetie, now you just rest right there really quick while I get what I need to fix you up okay?"

"Mkay," Janna said listlessly.

Marco trudged up the stairs and to his and Star's shared room he went to the closet. Looped over the hanger rod was a bunch of interconnected leather satchels they were faded brown covered in dust, nicks and scratches. These were where he kept his offerings back when he was an Avalon Mage. Marco unhooked it from the metal rod and swung it around his waist, clicking it into place. A familiar weight settled onto his hips. Marco took a breath, 'I had hoped never to have to wear this thing again,' His left arm gripped his right when it pulsed in pain. "But for the sake of friends and family I'll take up my spells again."

Marco made his way back downstairs happy to see Janna was right where he'd left her, still kicking her lone boot on the floor. Bounding down the last three steps he faced Janna again while reaching into one of his pouches. "Okay, Janna ready to get all fixed up?"

"M'okay. M'fine," Janna slurred.

Marco just smiled at her as he took out the broken fragment of a mask. "Yeah, of course you are."

The former Questor drew energy from the mask fragment, and used it to cast a mass spell of healing. Soon the entire room was awash with curative energies and everyone felt as if they'd just drank a cup of coffee. They felt awake, alive, and more active than they had just seconds prior.

Marco was focused on Janna though. She looked less peaky than before. Her eyes were back in focus. She was now trying to sit up on the couch and holding her head like she was dizzy. "Easy now, easy," Marco told her gently, "You need to let the magic do its work."

"M-Marco?" Janna questioned upon meeting his eyes. "How the heck did I get here?"

Jackie piped in then, "I walked you over from your place you were all kinds of loopy."

"Seriously?" Janna echoed. "How bad off was I?"

"A gibbering mess we barely made it here," Jackie replied as she watched Marco go behind the couch and start massaging Janna's shoulders. "What are you doing Marco?"

"I don't know _where _he learned how to do this, but I hope he _doesn't _stop anytime soon," Janna replied tilting her head back on the couch so she could smile up into Marco's face.

"I'm helping the healing process along by giving Janna a massage. Usually I use these in combat so you don't even notice they make you tense up, but right now, that's the last thing Janna needs. She needs to relax," Marco proceeded to rub the muscles of her neck until the turned to putty then he focused on her temples.

"You are very good at this," Janna complimented in a near trance-like state.

"Thanks if you could lie down on your stomach so I could get the rest of you that would be great." Marco spoke in a professional manner.

Janna leared up at him. "If you wanted to touch my ass Marco, all you had to do was ask you know? No need for an overly elaborate excuse."

Marco just rolled his eyes, "Just lay down Janna, I'd like to eat breakfast while it's still hot, but I can't in good conscience do that without knowing your ok."

"Yes hubby," Janna joked. Causing her masure to flush.

"H-h-Hubby? Isn't it a little too soon to be using pet names like that?" Marco stuttered out as Janna laid on her stomach, her head hanging off the couch.

"If you think I'm letting a guy who knows how to both cook and give full body massages get away, your nuts. As far as I'm concerned you just unofficially tied the knot, you just haven't put a ring on it yet."

All the girls shared in a collective laugh, though Marco noted Jackie's was a little awkward. '_Gonna have to talk to her about that, and Star about her foreknowledge, then there's that meeting with River. Man my day's already full and I haven't even had breakfast yet,' _Marco mused to himself absentmindedly as his hands mechanically worked their way down Janna's back.

When he stopped at the base of her spine Janna looked back at him and urged him on with a grin. "Well, go on, you know you wanna."

"I suppose that's your way of giving me permission to massage your buttocks I assume?"

"If you don't continue pretty quick we're gonna see if I really can curse you or not," Janna half-seriously threatened shooting her boyfriend she was still giddy internally of course over the fact that Marco was that to her.

"Fine, fine." Marco continued where he'd left off reprimanding his patient as he did so. "I thought you would've had more common sense than this Janna. I mean _really_, what did you need so many familiars for _anyway_?"

"Security system," Janna replied shortly, her tone fiercely protective. "I'm not gonna let those Mages Association guys get the drop on us again. I won't let them just gore me in the side, forcing me to stay behind while my friends get taken or go off on a rescue mission. Next time, we'll be ready."

"Janna," Marco stopped his work on her right calf, his tone gentle and feather soft. "That was in _no way_ your fault."

The occultist huffed. "Wasn't it? I'm the weird expert, but when it came right down to it and something really weird I couldn't do shit!"

"What could you have done?" Star questioned a fearful warble in her tone. "All I did, all I _remember _was answering the door and then bam I'm coming to standing in a stone filled hallway being told to hang a right and look for my mother. That's literally all I remember. No names, no faces, _nothing_."

Marco looked to his Crimson Queen in worry, "Star?"

"I… I want to say I'm fine Marco but honestly? I'm still a bit shook up by all this," Star admitted her strong front slipping down revealing the worried girl beneath. "I can handle monsters and magic from Ludo, I'm used to fighting monsters! Its been a hobby for years! But all I did was answer the front door when someone knocked! How could I have seen that _coming _when Earth isn't _supposed_ to have magic?"

"You weren't that's what they were counting on. Sometimes the most dangerous monster Star, is the one your don't see coming, and you don't see them coming, because they look like everybody else," Marco gently told her. It was part of the reason Marco kept such a close eye on her. To Star, terms like 'Stranger Danger' didn't exist. She couldn't even tell Brittney hated her guts! So he dreaded to think what would happen if the Mewman Princess was led into an alleyway with the promise of puppies or something. Only now, she seemed to come to the realization the hard way. That not all humans on Earth are kind, and some? Some might even wish her ill for simply being _who_, and _what_ she was.

Marco finished Janna's massage before going over and embracing Star. She liked her hugs and right now she needed one. Marco wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head under his chin. Her horns poked him in the jaw, but he paid them no mind. Stars peace of mind was more important than his minor discomfort at the moment.

"Thank you," She whispered from her sanctuary in his arms.

"Anytime… are you going to be ok?" Marco asked, a little worried Star wasn't acting like her usual boisterous self. There should have been at least three explosions before breakfast. The fact there were _none_ concerned him greatly. To him, it was a sure sign Star's kidnapping had affected her more than she let on.

"I'll be fine, I just need some time to screw my head on straight? Is that the right expression?" Star asked tilting her head up to look Marco in the face and seeing the red marks her hair band had left on his jaw. "You know," She told him, "If they were hurting you, you could've just taken them off?" Star demonstrated by taking the headband off and cuddling into his embrace again. "They aren't attached like Tom's you know?"

"I know, but they aren't that painful," Marco assured her, "I can handle this, its nothing."

Star stepped out of her personal castle that was Marco's arms. "Not the point, the point is if something is bothering you, you need to tell me I won't know if you don't Marco. I can do a lot of things with my magic, but I can't read minds… I think?"

"Goes double for you Star," Marco swept his gaze across the room and everyone in it, which now included Francesca and Natchios. " if your not alright or uncomfortable with something, come tell me. I can do a lot of magic but mindreading still eludes me, unfortunately."

A round of laughter was had by all and once it died down, Marco said, "Now, I do believe breakfast is just about ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes Marco-sama."

"Good let's eat and then get to work, we've got a dragon hoard to move people!" Marco had become all business rather quickly.

The maid of the house spoke up reminding her Master, "It's going to take a week, even with my clones, remember?"

"Do your clones need to eat and sleep?" Marco had always wondered about this, but now he was asking for a specific reason.

"_Yeah," _Hekapoo replied, "They do any and everything I can do. _Why?"_

As Marco moved in the kitchen he caught Jackie's eye where she mouthed to him 'talk after breakfast?' Marco nodded and carried on, "We can have some work a day shift and others a night shift. Three eight hour shifts each. If we do that, with us pitching in when we can, we could have the hoard cleared out _much _faster than you think."

Hekapoo thought it over, "Yeah okay you've got a point, but if we move the hoard from the garden, where will we store it?"

"We've got options," Marco replied, pulling out all the girls chairs for them so they could sit down before he seated himself. Star on his right, Jackie on his left with him at the head of the table, Francesca on the right with Natchios, Chiyo and Oei sitting across from each other, Hokusai and Orion took opposing seats, Janna was sitting next to Hokusai talking about art and tentacles of all things, while Angie and Sakura took up the last seats at either end of the table, with Rafael taking up the chair at the opposite end.

Sitting in the middle of the table as a centerpiece was a giant omelette. Arrayed around it was typical side dishes of sausage, bacon, and likely due to Sakura's influence, white rice. "What do we have here ladies?"

"A Spanish omelette. As you already know Marco-sama," Sakura commented."You all but took over in the kitchen," Sakura sniffed sounding haughty.

Marco smiled. "Looks lovely, and I did one flip, one. Anyway let's eat!"

Everyone passed the food around and small talk was made. Marco looked over to Francesca. "I noticed you were the only one who was absent from my bed last night. I'm pretty sure we could've fit you in… somewhere." Marco joked.

"Francesca slept with Natchios last night," The Eldritch Witch replied promptly and a little too quickly for her usual self. "The bed was more roomy and just as warm. Mar-kun is going to have his hands full, it seems. Fufufu!"

'Of course she's enjoying my predicament.' The boy turned man thought to himself before turning to his psuedo-daughter and asking, "Did you enjoy cuddling with mommy last night Natchios?"

The green dragon grinned widely despite the fact her mouth was stuffed with food. "Mmhm! EI Wa Geet!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full dear its uncouth," Francesca gently reprimanded while wiping her face a little. It seems manners was something she did not learn in her long stay in Hekapoo's universe.

Natchios closed her mouth nodded, then swallowed. "Yes Mommy," She was focused on Marco so she didn't see the minor twitch that term of endearment invoked but Marco did.

'_Give her time to adjust,_' Marco told himself as Natchios addressed him.

"Are we gonna move my hoard into one of those banks today daddy?" The girl asked, all but bouncing in her seat from eagerness.

Marco reached over and rubbed her head. "We sure are sweetheart, but unfortunately I won't be there for all of it."

"Aww, why not?!" Natchios huffed displeased by this news while everyone else looked at him perplexed.

"Yeah Marco, what's up I kinda thought this was the only thing on the agenda for awhile?" Star questioned.

Marco was unused to Star deferring to him on things. She was usually the one dragging him off on an adventure to some dimension he'd never been to before, getting them in danger, then getting them out of it. It just went to show that her capture had made her more cautious and wary of unexpected events. '_Having foreknowledge could also have something to do with it too. She might be afraid I'm about to go off script and accidently trigger an event without telling her.'_

"Marco?" Star asked jarring him from his thoughts.

The boy in question gave his head a shake like a wet dog before he replied. "Oh, I just need to set up some things to keep Natchios' treasure secured. That's all Star." He didn't think now would be the best time to tell her he was going to have a talk with her dad.

"Oh, alright, can I come with? I've never been in an Earth Bank before," Star sounded giddy at the thought.

Marco need a convincing lie and he needed one quick. "It's a pretty boring place Star, all you do is stand in line waiting to get to a counter so someone can help you."

"But I Marco, _love _lines!" Star reminded him. "The anticipation of learning what's at the end is the best part!"

Marco nodded. "I know you do Star but this is something I gotta do by myself. Besides, your magic could be used to move the treasure faster, couldn't it?"

"I... suppose you have a point," Star conceded, before she narrowed her blue eyes at him. "What are you up to?"

"Up to, me, nothing. Why would you think I'm up to anything"

"Your going to a place with long lines something I love, and then say I can't come with you because reasons. It's almost like you don't _want _me to come with you. Meaning your up to something!" Star overly dramatically accused, while pointing a finger at him, _almost_ poking him in the eye due to her proximity.

In his time away, Marco had forgotten. Star was naive. She was not dumb she defied that sterotype. Maybe not academically, but in other ways.

"Might as well tell her what she wants to know man, she already caught you," Janna pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Marco conceded he'd need to try a lot harder if he wanted to pull one over on Star Butterfly. 'Underestimated indeed.' he thought to himself.

"Marco?" Star asked sounding confused and slightly hurt. He couldn't really blame her. He'd never lied to her before. He'd always been up front with her. Yet now was not a good time to start after everything she'd been through recently.

Marco locked eyes with Star, "I was going to go talk to your dad later today."

Star's face immediately formed a half-scowl most likely because meeting with her Papa meant there was a high likelihood of him bumping into her mother. Star's voice had a slight edge to it when she asked, "_Why?"_

"A very important Earth custom I feel the need to uphold," Marco said solemnly. Earning looks of pride from his parents.

The bluster flew out of Star's sails when she heard that. If she had one weakness it was Earth's culture. "Oh, is it like, super important? Do you _have _to do this?'

Marco gave a swift and sure nod, his chocolate brown eyes firm and resolute. "Yeah I do. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't."

Star blinked. She'd never seen or heard Marco so serious about something before. 'This must be something big then.' She decided. "Okay but I'm coming…" She was cut off by Angie who gently said.

"Estrella dear, you _can't be there _for this. It's something Marco has to do on his own."

Star grit her teeth in frustration. Marco getting hurt, or thrown in the dungeon and tortured, or even _killed_ flashed through her mind's eye. Each scene was worse than the last. "I can't come with you?" She asked Marco with desperation in her tone.

Marco smiled and gently shook his head, "No, sorry but this is something a guy does on his own."

Star sighed in annoyance a thunderstorm of emotions taking place in her eyes, until finally she raised a single finger and held it very close to Marco's face. "One hour," She told him, "_One_! Then I'm coming to get you no matter what, _understand_?"

Marco nodded. "Yes Star. Sorry for lying. I just didn't want to worry you. You've been through enough recently."

Star nodded and tore into her food like a ravenous beast. Every now and then her eyes would fick back up and lock with Marco's. Finally she asked, "When do you meet?"

"11am. I hope River was smart enough to leave his schedule open for me," The teenage warrior hoped aloud.

Star snorted. "Papa rarely involves himself in politics unless it involves manpower, conflict, or battle strategies. He's a _Johansen_. The battleground is their second home. My… _Mother _handles the day to day running of the kingdom," Star said mother with so much vitriol in her tone, it was amazing the table hadn't caught fire especially since Star knew the lengths her mother was willing to go.

Marco reached across the table and took her hand comfortingly. "I'll be careful."

"You damn well better be," Star told him, totally serious. "I don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Man you two are so sweet, I think I'm getting cavities just watching," Janna commented, destroying the moment with a few well placed words.

"I know right? Like who even needs dessert when you can just watch these two be all lovey dovey for each other?" Hekapoo chimed in.

"I think it's sweet," Chiyo commented. "The fact the can ignore a table full of onlookers and have a moment like that shows how much they love each other."

"Daddy's gonna make me a big sister pretty soon if this keeps up," Natchios commented smirking deviously showing she did take after Francesca too.

"I couldn't agree more dear. I had hoped I would bear the first child but with chemistry like that in play," Francesca smirked while placing a hand on her forehead in exasperation, "What chance do I really have?"

Oei and Hokusai were of course, capturing the moment for posurity and adding to the _**Justice vs. the Forces of Evil **_collection.

"Done!" Oei said as she finished her latest work before showing it off. It was a tasteful painting of Star and Marco holding hands across the table yet the scene was framed in a heart, letting the mood be known to all.

"Awesome as always Oei," Marco praised shaking his head in wonder.

Star pointed at the newly finishing work, declaring, "That is _so _hanging in our room."

Oei snapped her fingers causing the canvas to disappear. "Sorry Star-san, but To-to and I have special plans for _**Justice vs. The Forces of Evil**_."

"Indeed, indeed," Hokusai said sounding unusually serious.

"What kind of plans?" Marco asked.

Hokusai cut his daughter off as she opened her mouth to speak, "You'll see all in due time Marco-sama, all in due time."

Marco knew better than to force an issue with Hokusai when he was serious like this only a handful of things turned him so. The mention of his first wife, bringing up Cthulhu but that more pissed him off than made him serious, and telling the man to cook his own damn dinner. Considering he was an octopus that was hardly fair but even when he wasn't, he was a lazy painter in life. So he'd be screwed either way.

"Thanks for the food missies," Orion complimented while patting his stomach. Even though he only looked like a plushie, as he proved the other day, he could eat food and enjoyed doing so.

Marco stood from the table, "Right everyone full?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Marco carried on, "Ready to act like pirates and move some treasure?!"

"YEAH!" They all echoed louder getting drawn into the hype even Francesca was playing along.

Marco materialized his Dimensional Scissors out of thin air, and cut a portal to Hekapoo's dimension. "Then let's move some dosh people!"

Everyone stood up and started marching into the portal. Marco hung back at bit waiting for everyone to pass through. Much to his pleasant surprise, Hekapoo made a clone which automatically started clearing plates from the table.

"Don't worry Marco I'm just here to clean up the dishes. I'll 'snuff' once I'm done," the clone informed him.

"I _do_ trust you H-poo," Marco answered her honestly clone or not.

The clone flushed, "There you go again acting all unintentionally sauve. It's why the original fell for you in the first place. That and your just too damn stubborn by half."

Marco smiled at her, "I'm sorry?"

The clone rolled its eyes. "Don't apologize. Just… just be careful while in Mewni Marco the Original might not've said anything, but she's worried too, that Moon might try something."

"I'll be careful," Marco promised before he turned to the only other person besides himself who hadn't gone through the portal. "You wanted to talk, Jackie?"

The blonde skater nodded hesitantly, "Yeah can we… go up to your room for a bit?"

Marco agreed. "Sure, follow me."

* * *

When Jackie walked into Marco's room, she took a look around at all the new furnishings and said, "I see Star did some redecorating."

"Yeah, she did," Marco motioned to the bed. "Do you wanna sit down?"

Jackie sat on the edge of the bed and played nervously with the hem of her shirt. Marco took a _moment to read her body language. _

'_She's closed off, refusing to meet my eyes and fiddling with her shirt to keep her hands busy. Jackie's anxious about this talk.' _He noted. He decided it was best to brooch the subject himself since it didn't look like she was going to anytime soon. "You know you can tell me anything right? I said that downstairs for a reason."

Jackie started when he spoke but nodded,"Yeah I know." Jackie took a breath and finally met his eyes, "Marco I like you I do, but after having a night to think about it, this whole harem thing is weirding me out a little bit."

'_So that's it.' _Marco thought to himself. He took a seat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her. "Ah… I understand. I didn't expect Star to spring it on me either. If you wanna take a step back and take some time to think about this I completely understand. If we end up just being friends at the end of the day… well that's certainly better than just nodding at each other in passing like we did for God knows how long."

Jackie looked at him, blinked for a moment and then smiled looking impressed, "That's very… mature of you Marco."

"I'm technically thirty remember?" He reminded her, "With age comes maturity and wisdom."

"Right, with the cool kung-fu master mustache," Jackie recalled though having only seen it once, it was hard to forget Marco having the form of a chiseled greek statue complete with facial hair. "So your really okay with me taking a step back to assess things?"

Marco looked her in the eye and stated bluntly, "Jackie, you're your own person. If you need some time to yourself to get your head on straight then take all the time you need. I'm _still _adjusting after being away for fifteen years, "He admitted. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream. It wouldn't be the first time..." Marco trailed off as he gained a thousand yard stare, his gaze fixed on the wall.

"Oh Marco," Jackie hugged him to her. "Your home, you really are. You're safe."

The boy warrior snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Yeah, yeah your right of course."

To Jackie's ears it sounded like Marco was trying to reassure himself more than her. "Have you told anyone about this? Your parents? Star? Anyone?"

Marco shook his head, "No, just you."

Jackie was honored, flattered even that he trusted her with this, "Why me?

"You trusted me with your discomfort, I felt I could do the same with you," Marco replied with a shrug his gaze still fixed on the wall.

Jackie felt touched he trusted her enough to open up to her. "Thank you Marco, for telling me this. Have you thought about… talking to a professional?"

"A shrink you mean? Yes I've considered it but who would believe me? That I went through a portal for eight minutes, aged sixteen years, and went through all manner of adventures with nothing to show for it."

"You have the Dimensional Scissors. You can _show them_ proof if they need it," Jackie pointed out.

Marco nodded. "True, but proving that string theory exists might cause an existential crisis in pretty much… _anyone_?"

"True," Jackie conceded. "Your in a tough… spot."

The way she said that told Marco she had just thought of something, "What is it?"

"Have you thought about talking to Mr. Candle?"

Marco blinked and scowled, "Tom's lacky who pretended to act like the school guidance counselor?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah he knows about the Multiverse and can help you out? You got a problem with him or something?"

"He told me I was destined to be a janitor."

Jackie quirked her eyebrow, in confusion, "So?"

"That was kinda… racist. Like all Mexicans are supposed to be janitors or fruit pickers or something. It rubbed me the wrong way," Marco admitted, his voice grating and full of anger.

Jackie covered her mouth at her unintentional faux-pas. "Oh I'm sorry Marco I didn't realize."

He waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it," He sighed, "You're not wrong though, _he_ probably _is_ my best bet. Tom might not be willing to loan him out to me though. He _really_ wants to get back together with Star. He won't be happy when he finds out we're together."

Jackie crossed her arms and scowled. "Well he'll just have to get over it. Star's with you now and she's happy. If he really cared about her, he'd be happy for her even if he wasn't with her. If he can't do that, then he's not a good person."

Marco nodded agreeing with her assessment. "Yeah, and Jackie just so you know if things don't work out, and you end up not being ok with this harem thing. I just want you to know that we will always be friends."

"Thanks Marco," Jackie pulled him in for a hug and then punched him on the arm. "But no matter what your stuck with me. We fought off Rats of Unusual Size together, your stuck with me now."

Marco laughed. "Fine by me. Ready to go help the others?"

"Let's roll," Jackie said with a smirk.

* * *

When Jackie and Marco stepped through the portal they found the others already hard at work moving the hoard around. Giant sentinels of plant matter stood at the edges of a great pit, several meters deep that was chock full of gold, all manner of precious gems, and had several magical items and even enchanted blades mixed into the mess.

"Bout time you two showed up," Janna said looking about eighteen now with longer hair and a fuller figure. "What kept you? Decided to take a couple of minutes to make out or something?"

Marco just shook his head, "No Janna. We were having a serious talk. If you would explain the operation please?" Marco motioned to the lines of Hekapoo clones pushing wheelbarrows of treasure.

"The Hekapoos haul the treasure up from the pit, Star and I sort it based on what it is, magical trinkets, weapons, gems, or gold, then it gets put into one of the piles over there," Janna jabbed her thumb towards one of the piles in the distance.

He noticed the weapon pile wasn't a plie but laid out in long rows five across and ten deep. Seeing his look Janna replied, "Yeah Natchios insisted we arrange the weapon pile like that specifically so you could 'add to your armory' as she put it. What does that even mean?" Janna questioned.

"I'll tell you some other time. You, Star and my parents need to leave. You could age to death in this place if you stay too long," Marco warned her.

Janna just shook her head. "Don't worry. Star figured something out, speaking of," Janna sent out a shrill whistle and hollered. "Hey Star! Lover Boy finally showed up!"

"Marco?!" An excited shout that could only belong to Star came from across the excavation site and moments later Marco was hit by a by a golden missile, that nearly knocked him off his feat. "_Marco Diaz_, what took you so long?!"

Marco looked down to see Star, she was in her mewberty form but this one had resplendent golden wings and her hair was done up in two twintails with her hair somehow defying gravity. She was wearing a sunflower yellow dress that had extra sleeves to accommodate her two extra pairs of arms, and white high heel boots that completed her outfit.

"Jackie and I were talking. I see you've got a handle on your Mewberty form Star."

"Yeah it wasn't that hard, I just had to _dip down_ then _pull up_ if that makes any sense?" Star said.

Marco shrugged he was happy to see Star back to her normal chipper self. "Sorta? My magic works differently to your so… meh?"

"Fair enough, fair enough," Star nodded absently "As you can see, we've been at this for awhile now."

"Yeah four years is a awhile. I'd say your only about…" Marco traced the entirety of the pit he got a lot of info from it but he ignored most of it looking for a vital piece of information. Once he found it, he said, "About a tenth of the way done."

Star's eyes widened in shock, "A-A tenth?! We've been here four years with Hekapoo's clones working nonstop and we've only gone through a tenth of it?!" Star pulled at her gravity defying hair. "We're never going to get this done!"

Marco put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax Star, I've got a plan."

The princess heaved a sigh of relief. "You do oh thank goodness! What is it? And what time is it? I don't want you to miss your appointment with Papa."

Marco checked his watch, "It's 9:15am I've got time."

"Oh good," Star was glad to hear that. "What's the plan?"

"Me and Natchios need to take a little trip," Marco replied before he cupped his hands over his mouth and called his daughter's name.

The girl was by his side in an instant, "Daddy! Your here!"

"I am dear, now you and I got to go to that bank I mentioned but its in another dimension. You ready to go?"

Natchios nodded, smiling exuberantly, "I'm ready to go on an adventure with Daddy!"

"Natchios dear," Francesca called out to her rushing up to her. "You listen to your father while your with him understand? If he says to stick close to him you do so, if he says run, run. If he says fly away, fly away, am I clear?" Francesca showing a new face of compassion that in all honesty is making Marco fall deeper in love with her. She pointed a finger at her daughter making sure she got the point across.

Natchios nodded, "Yes Mommy."

Francesca patted Natchios on the head showing how comfortable she has become to Natchios. "Good girl. I don't mean to be harsh, I just worry."

Natchios nodded, "I know Mommy, but I'll be fine I've got daddy with me, and together, there's nothing we can't do!" The dragonette said confidently.

Francesca giggled. "I'm sure your right dear, now you'd best be going," Francesca turned and placed a chaste kiss on Marco's lips. "Do take care of our daughter dear."

"Okay helicopter mom," Marco joked as he turned away earning himself a slap upside the head for his remark.

"I just worry about her is all!" The Eldritch Witch groused. "Mostly her robbing people blind and burning down small villages."

"Well I'll make sure she doesn't do that while she's with me," Marco turned to his pseudo-daughter. "Ready to go?"

Natchios was practically bouncing on her feet, "Yep!"

Marco materialized his Class Card and installed it before he cut open a portal and motioned Natchios through, but not before saying, "Stick close."

"Yes Daddy," She said before walking through the portal.

* * *

Marco and Natchios walked through the portal and found themselves in the middle of a bank, just like Marco had hoped. He looked around just to make sure he was in the right place. People were gawking at him, but he paid them no mind. He was studying the people. 'Folks in fancy robes, Goblins manning the counter looking pissed and wanting to be anywhere else? Yep, this looks like Gringotts alright.' Just to be sure Marco walked up to the counter to a teller and asked, "Excuse me sir, is this Gringotts London Branch?"

The Goblin started upon being addressed and harrumphed. "Yes, it is, and who might you be to come in here so brazenly wizard?"

Marco pointed to himself and laughed. "Wizard? Me? Nono, I'm just someone looking to make a _very big_ deposit. Well, my daughter is actually."

The goblin looked down his long crooked snout at Natchios and she looked up at him, glaring at him. The goblin peered over his glasses at her, took them off polished them then put them back on before addressing her. "Dragon," He said with a curt nod of his head.

"Goblin," Natchios replied with something akin to venom in her tone before she turned to her father and pouted. "Daddy, I don't want to leave my hoard with them. Goblins are sneaky con artists and thieves who will just steal it all when I'm not looking!"

"Natchios, that's rude," Marco reprimanded.

Yet the goblin just laughed, a cruel sound like a whip cracking or a tree branch suddenly snapping. "She's smart your _daughter_ did you say? Curious. Very curious," The creature suddenly noticed the Scissors Marco was holding in his hand, not bothering to dismiss them yet. "By Maglubiyet! You are a Questor!?"

This overly loud proclamation caused the other Goblins to begin muttering to themselves.

Marco showed the Goblin his Scissors which glowed showing his name. "Yeah, I guess you know of us then?"

In response, the sound of a button being hit under the Goblin's desk was heard and moment's later an announcement rang out. "Gringotts is closing early today, for emergency reasons! That means get the _hell _out!"

The wizards grumbled and some demanded they be seen to before they left. In response, Goblins wielding silver spears of goblin make came from the shadows and poked and prodded at the wizards until they were all outside the doors, which promptly slammed shut in their faces, and locked behind them.

"Umm… are we in trouble?" Marco asked getting ready to defend himself and his daughter.

The teller they'd been speaking to spoke up again. "Whenever a Questor shows up in Gringotts we have him meet with the Goblin Nations King as soon as possible. Your kind have always been… profitable for us," The teller hopped down from his station and disappeared for a moment before he came around the counter revealing he was only two feet tall. "Please follow me. This one's name is Cutthroat."

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, my daughter Natchios."

Cutthroat grunted noncommittally before he led the two down steep twisting passageways deep into the heart of the earth. Their way was lit by glowing crystal geodes that were set into the walls. Cutthroat stopped in front of a waterfall. "Your dragon will pass through first."

"Her name is Natchios, Cutthroat. If you don't want to end up like your name, you'll start addressing her as such," Marco said with a bit of heat in his tone.

The Goblin turned to him and looked up into Marco's eyes for a moment before he gave a curt nod. "Very well, Natchios will go first. You will follow."

"Daddy?" Natchios questioned unsure.

Marco structurally analyzed the water. '_It's enchanted to dispel magic. So they wanna know just what their dealing with do they? Alright then, let's give em a show.' _Marco decided before he motioned his daughter forwards. "Go on Natchios, it's not going to hurt you."

Natchios nodded. "Yes Daddy," Needing no further prompting, the girl stepped through the waterfall into the room beyond. Marco quickly followed suit.

The change was instantaneous. Natchios' flesh expanded, shifted, and roiled. Tanned skin was covered by verdant green scales of many hues, fingers became razor sharp claws, her neck and face elongated becoming snoutlike and a pair of huge batlike wings burst from her back and a serpentine tail bloomed from her behind.

When the transformation was finished, a gigantic green dragon with sandy scales on its belly and tan membranes forming its wings was taking up a majority of the chamber. She was just as big as Hekapoo said she would be. She was eighty-five feet long from snout to tail, stood twenty feet tall, was ten foot around, had a wingspan of sixty feet in length, and weighed more than a hundred and fifty thousand pounds. Marco's structural analysis told him all of this. He gently walked forwards and placed a hand on hand on her foreleg that was as thick as a redwood tree trunk.

"Natchios," Marco said in an awed voice. "You're incredible." Marco said honestly.

"I… thank you Daddy. Do you really like me like this?" Natchios asked shyly.

Marco smiled, "You look amazing dear."

Her head snaked down and she met his eyes, golden, serpentine, and as big as a bronze spartan shield. "Really?"

Marco scratched her under her chin causing her to rumble out a purr. "Really really," Marco looked back to Cutthroat who looked to be in a state of shock. "If your done with your mind games we'd like to get this meeting with your Goblin King over with."

"Yeah," Natchios all but growled out, "We're busy people."

"Yes, yes, right this way." Cutthroat said, making his way over to a seemingly blank stone wall and running a clawed hand down it. Nothing happened for a moment then a clicking happened seemingly from behind a solid stone wall. Seconds later, the stone wall swung inward showing it wasn't a wall, but two massive doors made of stone with no seam between the doors and no noticeable hinges either.

Light streamed from the entryway and the sound of hundreds if not thousands of hammers slamming against anvils and hot steel were heard. The sound was music to Marco's ears and he walked forward Natchios a step behind him in her true form. Beyond the confines of the door were dozens of hundreds of smithies. Some were hammering away on anvils others were pouring gold into smelters, likely to be minted into coins, and a minecart even past by carry uncut sapphires. Smoke and sparks filled the air and so did magic. Marco couldn't help but smile giddily this was like a giant playground to him and EMIYA. Marco had taken up an interest in smithy work due to him.

But this by far and large went beyond the pale goblins were running to and fro, carrying supplies to older goblins who were barking out orders to the younger. Marco noticed out of the corner of his eye a group of younger Goblins trying to haul up a pot of what looked to be boiling gold as others scurried about oblivious to the danger below. He watched as one of the bindings holding the bubbling cauldron came loose spilling the contents in a shimmering waterfall on the unsuspecting victims down below. Marco didn't think He didn't have the time, he just threw out his hand and said, "_Rho Aias!"_

The ethereal ajax flower took shape right above an unassuming Goblin wearing a cloak covering him in a dome and protecting him as the liquid metal splattered harmlessly against the manifested bounded field. The Goblin encased in the dome looked up, noticed his predicament, then smiled showing rows of sharp, shark-like teeth before he lowered his hood, revealing his brow to be adorned with a silver metal circlet inset with many precious gems.

"K-King Gobbledygook!" Cutthroat gasped.

Marco blinked before moving forward and letting down the bounded field. The King was quickly surrounded by beefy well armed and armored guard who seemed to pop out of every crack and crevice armor gleaming weapons shining like the full moon. Each speartip or sword was pointed Marco's way until the King waved them off.

"Enough, enough of that, I've seen all I need to see," The king said as he stepped forward in front of his retinue, his cloak no longer concealing his form marco could see he wore fine silver metal mail, enchanted rings on each finger, and a torc on his neck. He grinned at Marco as he appraised him. "You are someone worth doing business with it seems. Well met, I am King Gobbledygook XXV, It is nice to make your acquaintances Questor, Great Emerald Wyrm "

It took Marco a minute to put the pieces together. "That pot didn't fall on accident. You were testing me. To see if I'd help or not. You wanted to test my character," Marco applauded, "Well done you tricky bastard."

The King nodded. "You can tell a lot about a person from how he acts in the heat of the moment. Some stand by and do nothing, others react, but some act. You acted on my behalf with nothing to gain. As such I ask of you, how may the Goblin Nation be of assistance to you O' Champion Questor?"

Marco thumbed behind him, "Natchios here, wishes to relocate her hoard someplace more secure. I can't think of any place more secure in the entire Multiverse than Gringotts."

The King nodded deeply, acknowledging the compliment. "Thank you, come let us discuss this transaction in a more private setting," He spoke to Natchios directly, "If you would take a smaller more unassuming shape and follow us."

The dragon acquiesced, form shifting down to her humanoid and much prefered shape, covered in her white sundress.

Seeing the change complete the king led the way through twisting back alleys that slowly lead uphill past the smoke and leaving the sound of hammer blows behind. When they next came out onto the thoroughfare, Marco found himself in front of a palace made of iron silver. '_No not silver Goblin steel.' _Marco told himself. It's spires stretched far up into the distance of the massive cavern he and Natchios found themselves in, and the gate was seemingly forged of solid stone. But Marco was willing to bet his six-hundred-fifty bucks a month that it opened somehow. '_I bet Rulebreaker could get me in,'_ Marco thought to himself.

The King walked up to the doors and ran a finger down a seemingly random portion of blank wall much like Cutthroat did before him, and sure enough a portion of the wall swung out, revealing the castle in all of its glory. Strange mushrooms in all manners of colors lined the entryway to the castle proper, and lampposts were topped ever ten feet with luminous crystal.

Pig looking things were walking around eating the occasional mushroom. A quick glance at one told him it was a creature called a nug. Marco paid them no mind seeing as they were non hostile and continued up the path leading to the castle proper. Guards saluted as the king came close and pulled the doors open, glaring at Marco and Natchios as the passed.

The group walked down the marble interior halls that were inlaid with golden murals of the various goblin rebellions that had happened over the centuries, until finally they arrived at the throne room.

It was a long hall held up by enormous pillars of stone bigger around than Natchios. Each one was carved in the likeness of a past King. At the far end of the hall sat a throne carved from Goblin Steel, inset with peerless gemstones. Standing vigil behind the throne flanked by two braisers was a statue of Maglubiyet, the Goblin God and High Chieftain of Goblinkind stood, his fists raised above his head, and reared back as if prepared to smash the throne and its occupant.

Gobbledygook strode all the way to the throne and sat down upon it facing Marco and Natchios who stood a respectful five feet away. "Now, we may talk business. You wish for us to protect Natchios' hoard yes?"

Marco nodded. "Correct, and am I correct in assuming that the only reason you're being so accommodating is because you'd like my help securing items and other things you can't get in your dimension?"

The king grinned flashing his teeth dangerously. "Yes that is correct. What is that idiom you humans are fond of using? You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours?"

The questor hummed and nodded. 'Well I did promise Moon I'd turn Earth into a multiversal trading hub. Why not start here?' Marco thought to himself. "I have a preposition for you."

"Oh, I like that look in your eye it's positively malicious. Do go on," Gobbledygook urged.

Marco made his sales pitch. "Well I don't know how up to date you are on muggle technology but have you guys ever thought of selling some of your stuff on the internet?"

"We are well acquainted with the internet and its many, many functions yes," Gobbledygook commented. "The Stockmarket is so easy to manipulate to one's benefit. But I digress do go on."

"Well, what if I helped you guys branch out into a whole new market? That is to say, a whole new reality full of profits?"

The Goblin King grinned like a wolf. "Let me see if I understand you, you would allow us to sell our goods in your dimension in return for allowing Natchios to keep her hoard here?"

"Well, I might charge a slight tax on goods coming or going through any portal seeing as I'd be taking a huge risk leaving one open, but yeah pretty much."

"A ferry toll yes, yes perfectly agreeable, and you'd want a percentage of any goods sold in your territory too no doubt."

"Only if its not asking too much?" Marco questioned.

"Your new to the Art, aren't you?" Gobbledygook said in an almost pitying way.

"Of magic? No I'm an old hand," Marco affirmed

The Goblin King shook his head. "No, not of magic, of bargaining, of dealing, negotiating, and swindling with words spoken and written. Why a Goblin babe could take advantage of you. Your too kind by half," Marco felt his ears burn by the rebuke but he knew the King was trying to be helpful in his own way. It would be in his best interest to have a partner who knew when he was being swindled.

"Sorry, and your right, I'm a novice at this," Marco admitted. "But I _need _to get better. There's someone I have to prove something to."

The king rubbed his chin. "Vengeance? I figured. If there are two things Goblins understand it is deals and vengeance. Sometimes the two go hand in hand. Sometimes not. But yours is a feeling all Goblins know well. Now, what are your terms?"

Marco made a mental list in his head. "I would like Natchios' hoard to be kept here fee free, at high interest. That's for your safety primarily as if she even thinks someone is stealing her hoard, both she and I will come here and kill the lot of you. In return for this, I'll allow you to sell your products on the internet in my dimension, with a five percent fee coming from either end of the portal and a further ten percent coming at the end of any sale."

The King of Goblins nodded. "Agreeable. You realize that we need to move Natchios' hoard here, and such transportation comes at a fee."

Then Natchios spoke up, "I would be willing to give you some of my shed scales. They make good armor yes?"

The Gobbledygook's eyes gleamed. "Yes, yes indeed they do. We would be willing to move it for the price of say… a hundred scales?"

"Done," Natchios agreed. "I've got lots more where that came from and will sell you the rest for gold. I've also got lots of magical trinkets which I might be willing to part with if the price is right."

Marco was looking between his daughter and the Goblin King, "How the hell are you so good at negotiating like this when I suck at it?"

Natchios just giggled. "That's because Daddy, you negotiate best when you have something precious on the line. For me, it is my hoard. For you, it's people. I can always get more treasure but you could never replace mama Francesca or Auntie Star."

Marco rubbed his daughter's head, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart silly Daddy."

Marco turned to Gobbledygook, "I think this is one arena I must bow out gracefully from for now. I just hope you have enough wits to deal with a dragon."

The king snorted. "Not even close. I was better off dealing with you by far. Now I _know _I'm not going to come out ahead," Gobbledygook looked up at the statue poised to crush him. "Maglubiyet, have mercy on me, Oh Highest of High Chieftains."

Marco glanced at his watch. It was now 10:45am. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!"

"For your meeting with Great Uncle River?" Natchios questioned.

Marco nodded before making a portal. "Yeah, I made a portal back to Hekapoo's dimension. Once your done here head on through. I trust you to both handle yourself and be on your best behavior understand?"

"Yes daddy I promise not to eat the Goblin King while your gone," Natchios swore, while simultaneously causing King Gobbledygook to blanch. "He'd probably give me an upset stomach anyway."

"Good girl, stay safe alright? I'll see you later," Marco said before opening another portal and jumping through it.

Natchios waved until her father disappeared once she was sure he was gone, she turned back to the Goblin King and stated bluntly "Listen up, because this is how this is _going _to work. You are _going_ to protect my hoard with your miserable little lives. I will _allow _you to sell any trinkets I don't want, provided I get their worth back in gold. You are _not_ going to fail in your task to protect my hoard because if you do I, Natchios the Green Fog of Death who gave the Death Plaines their names and terrorized the region for over a millenia, will descend upon your people and melt your all into so much sludge. Am. I. Understood?"

"Yes," The Goblin King said with a curt nod.

"Good. Also, everything my Daddy said about portal traffic and sales? Double it."

King Gobbledygook sighed, "Your twisting my arm here."

"No, I'm not," Natchios smiled at him angelically. "I could if you like though I wonder how much I can bend it till it breaks?"

"Fine, fine, I accept your terms you greedy serpent. You'll get what you want for yourself and your father but in return I expect certain goods that cannot be obtained in this universe from him and by extension, you."

Natchios nodded, "You'll have all you desire and more King Gobbledygook. As long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"I'll have the contract drawn up and brought to you in a couple of days." The King grumbled.

Natchios nodded. "That's fine, we have a professional who'll look it over before we sign it, you understand."

"Of course," Gobbledygook nodded. "I'll have an expert team out to move your hoard as soon as we receive payment. May your gold always flow and your coffers fill endlessly."

Natchios smirked at the clear dismissal. She nodded slightly. "To you as well. You'll soon see Gobbledygook that this arrangement shall benefit the both of us. You are the first partners in Daddy's plan of making his Earth a great new place where goods from all over the multiverse flow like wine. You'll be happy to be on the ground floor of this, you'll see. Have a pleasant rest of your day."

With that, Natchios stepped through the portal, leaving the Goblin King alone with his thoughts. '_In the short term the Goblin People have gotten the short end of the stick.' _He glanced up at the statue. The fact it hadn't come to life and crushed him where he sat meant Maglubiyet wasn't displeased by the deal he made with the dragon girl. '_The long term must be profitable indeed if Maglubiyet is allowing me to keep my life,'_ The king smirked, giddy at the thought of future profits.

* * *

Marco leaped through the portal and took off at a sprint through the streets of Mewni, winging his way towards the castle. He jumped over mud puddles winded his way through wagon rut covered paths occasional squeezing his way in-between a couple of stone and thatch covered houses when he found the way blocked by traffic or once by a random pig-goat herd. He finally made his way to the gates of the castle only for the guards to lower their pikes as he approached.

"Halt! State your business," One was a big dopey looking man said, while the person next to him was an old guy sporting a mustache that was even longer than his, and he looked quite old and frail.

"Marco Ublado Diaz here for an eleven 'o' clock appointment with King River," Marco replied easily.

The older and shorter of the two narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "Marco Ublado Diaz eh? Ain't you the guy who's supposed to be lookin' after the princess?"

"I heard they was courtin'," The taller of the two said.

Marco tapped his foot impatiently. "Fellas if I don't get through soon, I'm gonna be late and that'll make me look bad. You don't want to make me look bad in front of the King, do you?"

"Naw, nah, we don't but how do we know ya are you say ya are?" The old guy questioned. "If we just let anyone in without any form of identification, we wouldn't be doin' are job now would we?"

"True," Marco dug out his Questbuy wallet and presented him his student ID card. "Here, will this do?"

The two peered at it. "You look uh… older than the kid in this picture mister," The tall dopey one pointed out.

Marco nodded. "Yeah," He presented the two with his Dimensional Scissors which also bore his name, "You can blame that on these."

The two's eyes widened in shock before they suddenly snapped to attention. "Forgive us sir, we didn't know you was an accomplished Questor!" The Old Guy mumbled out.

"Yeah, our bad," the mannish baby spoke up.

"Don't worry about it guys your just doing your job and a fine one at that," Marco complimented. "So I can head on in then?"

"Yessir, head right on into the throneroom sir."

"Thanks, by the way, what are your names?" Marco asked.

The two looked at each other fearfully, "Whydaya wanna know sir?" The Old Guy asked.

Marco shrugged. "So I know who to tell River is doing a good job guarding the place."

The dopey looking one spoke up first. "I'm Trip, Trip Dolton."

"Geezer, Geezer Kane."

"Marco Diaz, well nice meeting you two. Keep up the good work," He said patting each man on the shoulder as he walked past.

"He was nice Geez."

The old man nodded. "Yeah Dolt, he was."

* * *

'_Made it with a minute to spare,' _Marco thought happily to himself as he walked into the throneroom proper. He walked behind the columns and waved towards River catching his eye.

The King stood from his chair and addressed the court. "If you'll all excuse me, a matter requires my personal attention," River made his way out of the throne room motioning for Marco to follow once his wife was distracted upholding court on her own.

It was easy for the boy to slip away and fall into step beside the diminutive king. "River."

Marco greeted kindly.

"Marco, my boy how are you doing?" River greeted.

"Can't complain," Marco replied making smalltalk with the King who led him into a simple sitting room consisting of a couple of chairs, a table in the middle of them on which a tea tray sat.

"Have you ever had Honeydew boba tea?" Seeing Marco shake his head, the King offered, "Would you like to try it?"

"Why not?" Marco replied, with a slight smile.

River poured them both a cup before taking a seat. Before Marco could say anything River spoke. "Before we get to the reason your here Marco, I'd like to apologize on my wife's behalf. She shouldn't have tried to trick you or Hekapoo like that. You've done nothing but right by our daughter, helped her get her head on straight. Instead of repaying you with the respect and kindness you deserve, Moon let her paranoia run away with her common sense and did something stupid. I am very sorry."

"River… don't worry about it. I won't lie, I'm still upset with Moon. I will be until she comes to her senses and apologizes and don't even get me started on how Star feels about all this, that a different monster altogether. But my problem is with _Moon_, not _you_. Me and you, we're fine," Marco assured the king.

River released a sigh of relief. "Good, good, that makes me feel much better. For a minute there, I was afraid you thought Moon-pie spoke for the both of us."

Marco shook his head and tried the tea. It tasted like honey dew mixed with muss mellon. '_Good stuff,' _Marco thought, before speaking again, "No we're fine River, besides I know you well enough by now to know if you've got a problem with me, you'll confront me personally and head on, not try and stab me in the back and trick me with wordplay. That's not your way. Warriors attack from the front."

"You can thank my Johansen upbringing for that. My family was always rather… blunt and straightforward," River commented offhandedly. "We were never ones for words when we could be solving problems with actions and our fists, or whatever we happen to have on hand at the moment."

The two men shared a laugh at that and then a subtle tension entered the room. Marco knew what it was. The King was waiting for him to state the reason why he asked for this meeting, though Marco suspected he already knew. Marco however was trying his damndest to well up the courage. 'Be blunt, warriors attack from the front.' he thought. "River?"

"Yes Marco?" the King questioned.

"I came here today to formally ask you for your permission to date your daughter," Marco asked looking the man in the eyes.

River nodded, "I suspected as much," The King sipped his tea and said. "Your a good man Marco, not _boy_," He stressed, "_Man_. You don't survive Hekapoo's trial and get to be thought of as anything less than that as far as I'm concerned. You come here, after that, after all but becoming Star's moral compass for so many months then asking to court her? Something Tom didn't even do by the way, had to find out from Poneyhead's stupid blog… Anyway, how can I say anything other than yes?"

Marco was surprised. "Your really okay with it?"

River smiled. "Marco, you may not've realized it, but I've kept a _very close_ watch on you and Star. No offense, but my only daughter living in the same house as a teenage boy her own age? You can imagine my concern I'm sure."

Marco nodded, he wasn't even mad at the man for spying. If Star was his daughter he'd have done the exact same thing in his place. Probably worse.

"Yet you never tried anything. You took your job as he guide and protector quite seriously, and acted like a perfect gentleman at all times. I wasn't watching the night of the Blood Moon Ball, but Eddie was watching that night, and he told me you went after her out of concern."

"Yes sir, considering what she'd mentioned about Tom previously how he had anger issues and they'd broken up, I thought it would be best if I shadow her, just in case. I didn't think leaving her alone with someone known to have a hair trigger temper and the ability to manipulate fire was a good idea."

"Too right you were," River agreed. "Do you know why they broke up in the first place?" When Marco shook his head, the King elaborated. "Tom would get angry over the littlest things. Small things at first but then, he got very possessive of Star. It got to the point he was texting her at all hours of the day, and if some random person even looked at her wrong well… an open casket funeral couldn't be held for them."

"Was he that bad?" Marco questioned. Tom seemed like an alright guy.

River sighed. "Tom is a _demon_ Marco. Demons are defined, and driven, by the sin the represent. For Tom, it is Envy that drives him. He wanted Star to himself and _only _himself. Anyone who tried to take what he saw as his, he started to grow jealous of what attention they took from Star and well…"

"He burnt them to a crisp?" Marco finished for River.

"He burnt them to a crisp," River echoed solemnly, head bowed in respect for the fallen for a moment before he raised it and smiled. "Which is why I'm _so thankful_ she's with you now. Instead of trying to control her, you help her realize he faults and change them. You are making her a better person where Tom was turning her into a shell of one."

"Is Tom half or full demon?" Marco asked.

River was thrown by the question, but answered it anyway. "His father Dave is human so half. why do you ask?"

"If he's only half demon then is he fully ruled by his demonic heritage? Doesn't he, as a human, have the right to choose to be an envious prick or not? Can't he, if he tries hard enough, become a better person?"

River scratched his bald head, "A very philosophical question there. I'm sure Glossaryck would love to debate it with you, but I'm not one to ask. I'm just a concerned father whose glad his daughter has found someone better to be with..." River paused as if he wanted to ask something but stopped.

"River? Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Marco questioned.

"Yes, you haven't _actually_ slept with my daughter have you?" River bluntly questioned, staring Marco down hard.

"We've slept together in the same bed, but not in the manner your insinuating," Marco told the man, meeting his flintly gaze.

"So then you haven't? River trailed off.

"Star is still a virgin as far as I know. She spent four years in Hekapoo's dimension though and if there's one thing I know about Hekapoo's dimension, it's that what happens in Hekapoo's dimension _stays_ in Hekapoo's dimension."

"Were you there with her the whole time?" River questioned.

Marco shook his head, "No, I wasn't there at all. We're exhuming and relocating my dragon's treasure hoard right now but it's… taking awhile. So I called in some professionals to expedite the process."

"Oh I see. Thank you for taking the time to come see me then, you must be swamped at the moment," River assumed.

"This, to me, is more important than moving treasure. I wouldn't feel right taking Star out on a date or anything like that, if I didn't have your permission first River," Marco said honestly.

"You have it Marco," River said again, "If at all possible I would like to open the floor up to Mewni-Earth trade negotiations while I have you here."

"Uuh, Star says Moon usually handles that while you hand wars and stuff?" Marco said tactfully.

River snorted. "This may come as a shock Marco, but I'm not an idiot when it comes to politics. I don't like doing it for hours on end listening to countless problems, but when it comes to helping someone I know and trust and who I know is good for Mewni, then yes. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, fair enough. What does Mewni have to trade, besides corn that is?"

The King listed off, "We've got gold, jewels, lumber, stone, weapons, armor, and of course, corn based products. Though we've been having a bit of a shortage lately."

Marco nodded. "Okay River, this is what I'm going to do. I'll bring you all kinds of corn and other food based products from Earth. In return you pay me in lumber, stone, and gold that I can sell back home agreed?"

River nodded, "Sounds simple enough. How much do you want?"

Depends on how much food I manage to get my hands on but let's just say a hundred pounds of stone, fifty pounds of lumber, and ten pounds of gold and jewels for every… five-hundred pounds of food I bring in, be they physical or fluid ounces?"

River thought it over for a moment. 'He must really love my daughter to let us get off so easily. I know damn well he could ask for more,' The King nodded. "Agreed, I'll have a contract drawn up for you to sign and no, there won't be any funny business in this one."

Marco smiled. '_Natchios was right, when the lives of people I care about are on the line, I 'am' good at this.' _Marco thought. He told Mewni's king, "I know River, I trust you."

"Thank you Marco, I'm glad to hear it."

It was a start a small start, but Marco had begun putting Earth on the Multiverse's map. '_One small step for Marco, one giant leap for mankind,'_ The warrior thought to himself, feeling satisfied with a job well done. He stood up ready to take his leave. "Before I go River, do you think I can get a small box of this tea to take back to Star? I think she'd enjoy a taste of home."

"Can do," River said with a knowing wink. He reached down and picked up a bell, next to his chair and gave it a ring.

A manservant in a pink and white outfit came in ruffle on his neck and yellow feather in his oversized poofy pink hat. "Yes, sire?"

"Manfred, go get a fresh box of the Honeydew boba tea for my guest to take home would you?" River requested.

"Of course sire, right away," Manfred left without another word.

Like the calm before the storm everything was going perfectly for Marco. For the moment, but the storm was coming it was already brewing in Tokyo, Japan for something strange, Edlritch and unknowable to the ken of normal humans had begun to sing its twisted song in the home of one Funimori Sakasai. Who after a tragic car accident took the lives of his parents, had irreparably warped his worldview after having an experimental operation done on his brain to save his life.

The Wizard Marshall knew he had to call in the boy for this lest this world be damned to an alien existence. '_I just hope he's ready.'_ Zelretch thought to himself.

For the Song of Saya, must be stopped. Lest it birth untold horrors.

* * *

**Word Count: 34,000 Number of Pages: 77 Date Completed: 12/24/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello one and all and welcome to Chapter 4 of Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works. This is a bit of an early Christmas present from Snowy and myself to all of our readers out there. We do hope you enjoy it while you celebrate the holidays with your families. Now, I'm gonna hand the mic over to Snowy! Take it away buddy!**

**Hey guys I'm tired as fuck thanks to working on this so I cant help but laugh ps we are updating an old story guess what it will be? I love all of you all.**

**I'm 90% certain they'll never guess Snowy. Anyway, till next time everyone. This has been an IcySnowSage and Bubbajack Production. Till next time, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta/Coauthor: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit. Disney owns Star vs, Typemoon owns their verse, HP Lovecraft owns his nightmares, and everyone else owns their own shit.**

**Ch.5: Chalice I.**

* * *

Marco awoke to once again find Star laying on his chest. "Good morning Star."

Star opened her eyes blearily, and blinked at him owlishly for a moment before she graced him with a gigawatt smile and a kiss on the lips. "Morning Marco. Sleep well?"

The Questor nodded. "Yeah, you?"

The princess chuckled. "I dunno, my bed was kinda hard and lumpy," she joked as she hopped up and down on his stomach.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry you find my rock hard abs uncomfortable Star. If you'd like, you could always swap places with someone else tonight."

"Never!" Star said, squeezing him tighter. "Marco's abs belong to me!"

In response, Marco tussled Star's golden locks. "Love you too Star. Umm, like yesterday though I kinda gotta go."

"Right!" Once again, Star transformed her wand into a megaphone and shouted into it. "Alright, everybody up, you know the drill!"

A collective groan was given, and Hekapoo, Chiyo, Oei, and Sakura all crawled out of the bed. "You really need to find a better way to wake us all up Butterfly," Hekapoo groused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Why, when this works perfectly fine?" Star replied feigning innocence.

"Star-chan, please stop waking us up with a megaphone every morning. It makes for a stressful cooking environment," Sakura chided a glare in her eye and a pout on her face.

Now Star had the decency to look polite. "Sorry sensei, Marco had to go ya know? Gah! Marco Diaz stop that!"

"Don't try throwing me under the bus you!" Said boy retorted as he mercilessly tickled his girlfriend.

"Okay lovebirds, let's get ready for the day and let _master_ do his business," Hekapoo chortled.

"Still gonna insist on calling me master huh H-poo?" Marco replied as he made his way out of their shared room."

"Still insisting on calling me H-poo, huh master?!" Hekapoo called as he left the room.

"Chiyo is so happy you and Marco get along so well," she said as she clapped her hands, shifting her form to that of a yellow spring dress.

Hekapoo snapped her fingers and in a flash of flame, she was dressed for the day in her usual maid attire. "Yeah, we're tight."

"Speaking of, could you tell me about what happened to Marco's arm?" Star questioned though it was less of a question and more of an order.

Hekapoo grimaced. "It's… it's complicated. All I can really tell you is that it has to do with a type of magic he learned while he was over there, and unlike yours his magic takes a physical toll on its user."

"Is it 'dark magic' dear?" The voice in the doorway was Eclipsa. She was dressed in her long black gown and had her feathered hat upon her head. The only piece of her ensemble missing was her long sleeved gloves which she no longer needed thanks to Marco's use of Rule Breaker on her person. Thus her arms were now pale and unblemished.

Hekapoo frowned. "Yes, you could call it that. It's darker than any spell you ever devised. Marco learned it not by _choice_, but by _necessity_. He did what he had to do to survive in my proving ground. His arm is what marks him in my dimension as a magician."

Eclipsa frowned. "That poor boy. He has my sympathies… though I do wonder why he doesn't just use that miraculous dagger on himself? It would fix him right up surely?"

"It's a reminder," Marco's voice came from behind the Queen of Darkness. "Of all the messed up things I had to do over there. I don't feel like I have the right to get rid of it."

Eclipsa turned to see Marco standing there in a bathrobe, his hair wet from the shower. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry dear boy, I didn't mean to pry."

Marco shook his head and smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He looked to the girls who were looking uncomfortable. "Bathroom's free."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Yes, I think we should all freshen up a bit then get started on breakfast. Come on girls."

Everyone followed Sakura's lead but Hekapoo. "Sorry about that Marco, but Star asked, and I didn't know what to say…"

"It's fine Hekapoo, don't worry about it," Marco was looking at his mutated left arm as he spoke. "That place, something bad was going on there, I don't know what it was but… That chalice that thing. It's up to no good."

Hekapoo came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about the White Chalice Marco, it's not your problem anymore."

Marco turned and gave Hekapoo a haunted but inquisitive look. "What the hell is that thing Hekapoo? Something you devised a long time ago? An old monster that's going around fucking with people? The Devil?"

The former scissor crafter took a breath, sighed, and replied, "Remember how you said I could keep my secrets?" When Marco nodded, she continued. "This is one of those things. The only answer I feel comfortable giving you right now is… that it's kinda all of the above. I helped seal that thing away… but it's not staying gone. Is that… good enough?"

Slowly, Marco nodded. "For now H-poo. If you could only seal it does that mean it can't be killed?"

The demigoddess sighed. "Not by _me _at any rate, and not by _you_ either before you get any _bright ideas_ so please, Marco. For my sake. Leave. It. Alone."

The Questor stared at Hekapoo for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it be, for now." He then raised a finger and added. "If this thing comes back to bite us in the ass somehow though H-poo, I'm gonna have to insist on more info."

The forge mistress sighed releasing a plume of flame from her mouth as she nodded. "Fair enough master, fair enough." She then darted in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, for listening to me."

Marco was momentarily shocked. There had always been a tension between himself and Hekapoo but he thought it was adversarial flirting not anything more. He even suspected her sleeping in his bed was just another game to her. Now? He wasn't so sure. "You're… You're welcome. You should get downstairs unless you want to miss your morning lesson with Sakura."

"True, seeya in a bit," Hekapoo left the room with a sashay in her hips.

"Well, that happened," Marco said to himself before he went to his closet and pulled out his satchels. He slung them around his waist like a cowboy would his gun holsters in the old west. Their weight was comfortable and familiar to him. '_I should just keep these on me, just in case,'_

So thinking, he headed downstairs to start a new day.

* * *

Once he arrived he found that breakfast was in full swing. He peeked into the kitchen and saw that Sakura was instructing both Hekapoo and Star on how to make a traditional japanese breakfast. Rice, omelets, grilled fish, and miso soup. Since they were doing that, Marco busied himself with setting the table. By the time his parents, Francesca, and Natchios made their appearances once the table was set, he received a text from Janna saying she and Jackie were on their way, and breakfast was almost ready.

"Good morning dear," Francesca said, pecking him on the lips. "Sleep well despite being used as a mattress?"

"Just fine, though I need to find some way of getting out of bed to go to the bathroom without waking everyone up," he replied.

Francesca laughed, "Well, it's not like we have someone here who could transform the entire building into a comfortable mansion. Oh, wait…"

"I'll do it after breakfast!" Star called, "Which is almost ready by the way!"

"Ohh, what're we having?!" Rafael called excitedly as he entered the dining room.

"A Japanese style breakfast Rafael-san," Sakura said as she came through the kitchen door carrying several trays full of food.

The front door opened and Janna just let herself in like she owned the place. "Sup second family!"

"Janna how did you even… you have a copy of my key don't you?" Marco asked flatly.

"Your key, your soc number, finger, thumb prints, retina, you know all that good stuff," the newly minted witch affirmed.

Marco just shook his head and sighed. "You know you don't have to do all that now that you've confessed right?"

Janna just rolled her eyes. "Where would be the fun in that for me?" she then hugged him around the neck, "How are you doing stud?"

Marco placed his hands at the small of Janna's back. "Fine, you?"

Janna grinned. "Good. I took it easier than yesterday."

Marco looked past Janna to Jackie. "Hey Jackie, you doing okay?"

She smiled at him and sent him a wink. "Totally Diaz. You?"

Marco returned the grin. "Can't complain. You're both in time for breakfast like usual."

Jackie smirked. "We've only come over once."

Marco separated from Janna so he could give his other official girlfriend a hug. "Still, traditions, no matter how new, should be upheld don't you think?"

Jackie felt warm and safe in his arms, just like how she always felt. '_Do I really wanna give this up because our relationship would be a little unconventional?' _She asked herself. She still wasn't sure if she was entirely honest. She had a lot to think about in all honesty.

"So, what're we having Diaz?" Janna jeered all but leering at the couple and getting his attention.

"A traditional Japanese breakfast Janna-san, since dinner went over so well, I figured I'd make breakfast too. I hope that's alright?" Sakura said kindly.

"Grilled fish and rice for breakfast? Cool!" Janna said with a grin.

Marco shook his head. Leave it to Janna to like anything out of the ordinary. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out the chairs for each of the girls before he sat down. The spread on the table consisted of grilled fish, rice, miso soup, soft boiled eggs, and pickled vegetables.

Oie, Sakura, Francesca and Marco clapped their hands together before saying, "Itadakimasu!"

Star and the others mimicked their actions with the blonde asking after they were done, "What's that mean marco?"

"It's basically Japanese for thanks for the meal. It's thanking the chef for their hard work. So you, Sakura, and Hekapoo basically," he explained.

Star gave a gigawatt grin. "Well your welcome! I grilled the fish, with no magic I might add."

Marco took a bite of the fish and nodded. "Great job Star."

"Thank you my little mulberry," Star said, kissing his cheek.

"You've become quite the ladies man kiddo."

Marco turned around in his seat and just found Zelretch standing there behind him, grinning.

Marco nodded. "Zelretch you're just in time for breakfast. Would you like to sit down?"

The Dead Apostle Ancestor nodded appreciatively. "Don't mind if I do."

Marco held up a hand. "Before that though, I'd prefer it if, in the future, you'd knock on the front door and wait to be let in. It's rude to just come into someone's house without knocking you know?"

Zelretch's mouth fell open, and Sakura looked at Marco like he'd grown a second head. For one simply didn't talk to the Wizard Marshal like that. "Marco-sama?"

Then the third of the Dead Apostle Ancestors threw his head back and laughed. "Too right you are lad. You'll have to forgive an old man for forgetting about common courtesy, the mind is the first thing to go when you get to be my age you see?"

Marco quirked his eyebrow. "How old _are you _anyway?"

As the vampire sat himself down at the table, he tapped his chin. "Well, let's see, I was a young lad back when the Picts were migrating to what is now Germany which was in what now known as 275 BC… It's 2015 AD now, so that would make me two-thousand-two-hundred-ninety years old."

"You're older than the entire history of the Butterfly Dynasty," Star said in awe.

"Yeah, that little backwater dimension of yours hasn't had its kingdom around long though the magic is strong there," Zelretch commented offhandedly.

"Hey!" Star said, affronted.

He just laughed a bit. "I meant no real offense, it was more of a pondering, as to why the magic in your dimension is so strong when it is so young? Do your people still worship their gods Star Butterfly?"

"Gods?" Star pondered aloud. "I don't know about that, but we've always had the Magic High Commission, and the Stump."

Zelretch grinned and glanced Hekapoo's way, the Demigoddess squirmed uncomfortably. "I see. So your world has not yet met its twilight."

"And it _won't_ if I have anything to say about it," Star said with surety.

The wizened old man managed to crack a smile. "You're amusing Star Butterfly I'll grant you that, and I suppose foreknowledge does grant its own sense of wisdom doesn't it?"

Star nodded. "It does."

"Oh right, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Star," Marco said to himself more than everyone else.

"Later dear," Star promised with a kiss to his cheek to seal the deal.

"Butterfly?" Hekapoo asked, sending the princess a look.

Star shook her head, "This is a _need to know_ only, and since you're now just a _maid_, you don't _need _to know," Star finished by sticking out her tongue, only for Marco to nudge her in the arm and shake his head about how not to be too rude. Star thought better of it since she technically did murder Hekapoo and her entire family in the future that never will be.

He turned to Hekapoo and said, "We'll let you know if you need to know anything relevant H-poo."

The demigoddess sighed, "Fine, and don't call me that, _master_."

Marco turned back to Zelretch who was savoring both the food and the byplay between everyone present. "So you didn't come by for just chit-chat and breakfast did you? You've got a job for me right?"

Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, the Deadapostle ancestor replied. "I do. If you're up for one so soon, that is."

He looked to his parents who smiled at him encouragingly and then Star, who nodded. "What's the job, and also, why can't you just fix these problems yourself? You seem kinda scarily powerful. So why do you even need me?"

The Wizard Marshall leaned back in his seat, hands folded on his chest. ""Well lad, to answer your second question first. My Magic has a serious drawback to it. I can watch realities, and see various outcomes, but if I personally step into one of those worlds and try to influence things then the world I step into becomes true for all of the parallel worlds."

"So you can look, but you can't touch? It's like being in the world's biggest art gallery but no matter how horrid the picture is if you change all the other paintings change. Some not for the best," Marco mused.

The True Magician nodded. "Exactly yes. That's why I need an agent, like you to protect certain worlds from falling to what is known as a quantum time lock. Think of it like pruning the limbs off a tree. When humanity as a species reaches a 'dead end' that timeline and parallel world gets cut off so it does not continue to needlessly advance. These worlds are called Lost Belts. I'm sending you in to prevent certain Lost Belts from even being created in the first place."

"Butterfly effect, I get it, I take out the main cause of what would end humanity in a timeline and the world gets to keep spinning," Marco nodded. "Where to first?"

"Tokyo, Japan," Zelretch replied. "There is an entity that if not stopped will soon, will transform the human race into others of its own species, thus creating a Lost Belt."

Marco took a breath. "Well, looks like I'm going to Japan then."

"We, you mean." Star piped up. Upon seeing his incredulous gaze she stared back. "What? Did you honestly think I'm going to let you out of my sight again anytime soon? Besides, you owe me about sixteen years worth of adventures, Mister Diaz." She retorted playfully poking him in his side with one finger.

"I… I dunno Star," Marco began hesitantly, "This isn't going to be like our usual adventures. I'm being sent in to stop a world ending event. That's kinda heavy."

Star nodded, her blue eyes resolute. "It is, and your right this is serious business. We've… got some things we need to talk about anyway Marco… in _private,_" she emphasised. "No offense everyone." She told the table at large. Rounds of "None taken, and We get it,'' were given, and Star continued, "Besides, we've always had each other's backs, why stop now?"

'_Okay, she's got a point,' _Marco conceded. "Alright, you can come."

Star squeezed him for all he was worth and peppered his cheek with kisses. All while saying, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"However, if I say run, please listen to me and run, or at the very least, get away and shoot the darn thing with Artemis' arrows Estrella Guía."

Star snuggled into his arm. "Can do my little mulberry."

"Mar-kun will be safe, yes?" Francesca asked as she fed Natchios her breakfast due to her trouble with chopsticks.

The Questor smiled at the Eldritch Witch, "I'll be fine Fresca, don't worry."

"Papa is strong, mama, don't worry," Natchios replied. "Besides, if Papa was in trouble, Natchios would know, and be right by his side, claws, fangs, and poison bared."

"Francesca is sure you would sweetheart, but how would you cross dimensions?" She asked as she offered her another piece of fish.

"Natchios has a bond with Papa. She knows if he's in danger or not," The dragoness replied, taking the offered bite and swallowing before continuing, "If I pull on that connection," Suddenly, Natchios disappeared in a flash of blue sparks, only to reappear in Marco's lap. "I can show up whenever he needs me."

Marco blinked. "If you could do that, why didn't you just teleport to me earlier?"

"This was a piece of magic I learned when I got older papa, you weren't around then and I needed to touch you to create the link in the first place. Now that it's in place, Natchios can come whenever you need her to."

Marco sighed and shook his head. "I really need to teach you what a double entendre means sweetheart. As if you keep talking like that, people might throw daddy in jail."

"Natchios will just break him out if that happens, she'll just melt the bad people who put daddy in there," She said with dragonic surety and childlike innocence.

"Umm, let's not do that okay sweetheart?" Marco said, patting her head.

The dragon girl grumbled goodnaturedly. "Fine daddy, but if I find out you get hurt while in jail," She snorted out a plume of acid from her nose. "No more miss nice Natchios."

Marco gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you sweetie, now go finish your breakfast."

"Okay," The she-dragon hopped off his lap and made her way back to her seat.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm since you're going to Tokyo, maybe it would be best if I came along as a guide?"

"I would advise against that, Miss Matou," Zelretch piped up. "You are… not yet mentally strong enough to either face the kinds of creatures Marco will be fighting on an average basis, nor host a Heroic Spirit which would offer you resistance to their effects. You need to take time to heal, and repair your mental defenses. As you are now, one look at the thing he will be hunting down will finish the very job Zolgen Makari started over a decade ago."

Sakura went doe-eyed for a moment, staring at the Second Magician like a deer in headlights. She then lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Yes… I see," She promptly stood up, "If you'll all please excuse me everyone."

Sakura excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs, the distant echo of a slamming door could be heard. Once she was gone, Marco fixed Zelretch with a glare. "Was that really necessary?"

"It was for her own good yes," The vampire replied. "She needs to face her demons before she can move past them."

Marco scoffed. "For someone who's over two thousand years old, you know jack shit about psychology. Forcing the issue when it's so fresh doesn't help, the only way it helps anyone is getting witness statements for the Special Victims Unit," Marco snapped out, "And even then, this is something that runs deep. You have no right to just bring it up like that."

"I come from the old line of thinking boy. Humanity has gotten soft in the current era, and in any case, do you honestly think modern psychology can help that girl after what she was subjected to?" Zelretch shook his head. "No, the only one who can help Matou Sakura, is Matou Sakura…" He then smiled at him, "And you of course."

Marco sighed. "I… we need to get going," He motioned to Star then looked to the others. "Keep an eye on Sakura while we're gone please." The Questor then turned back to the Second Magician, "How're we going to get there exactly?"

"Now that," Zelretch said before snapping his fingers, causing a multi-hued portal to appear several feet away. "I can help with. Good luck Marco. This world is counting on you, even though they don't know it."

Marco looked to the Mewman princess. "You sure you wanna do this? I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own."

In response, Star clasped her hand with his, "Let's go on an adventure Diaz."

Giving her hand a squeeze he replied, "Alright Butterfly, just remember this won't be like our usual forays into the multiverse. We've got a job to do this time."

"I know dear, so let's get to it."

"Let's."

The two disappeared into the portal hand in hand.

* * *

They found themselves in an alleyway between two buildings. There was no trash laying around, and the cement beneath their feet was slightly damp as if it had just been washed not too long ago. Stepping out into the street, Star's head was on a swivel. This was her first time in another country on Earth, even if she was in a different parallel earth.

"Woah, Marco, what's that!?"

Looking to where Star was pointing, amidst the gleaming monoliths of glass, concrete and steel, was a giant red Eiffel Tower like structure in the distance, Marco was quick to reply. "That's Tokyo Tower Star, a big tourist attraction. We can do some sightseeing later, as I'm not sure how time sensitive this job is."

"Promise?" She said holding her pinky out.

Marco just smiled and clasped his pinky around hers. "Promise. Now how to track this thing down… we'd need something like a hunting dog or… wait, I might actually have something for this." He stepped back into the alleyway, installed his class card and, summoning up the R'lyeh Text, flipped through its pages till he found the ritual he was looking for. Clearing his throat, he incanted, "_**Ai Nodens, al chku ta ne te ku rateku, tekeli-li! Tekeli-li!"**_

As Marco spoke the blasphemous foul tongue written in the R'lyeh Text, a magic circle formed on the ground of a star within a star, that curved off at odd angles, and non geometric shapes. When the flash of mana cleared, a strange beast stood there. It's head was elongated and celephelodic, it's eyes opened vertically instead of horizontally, showing purple pupils, and it's body was gaunt while octopus-like tendrils complete with oval suckers on the end flailed along its back. Yet despite its odd appearance it was clearly still canid in shape, standing on four long gangly legs, with a long almost cone like snout the mouth opening and closing like a venus flytrap as it panted, looking at Marco and waiting for instructions.

"Hey boy, are you a Hound of Nodens?" Marco asked not at all perturbed by the sight of this otherworldly creature. In response, the suckered tendrils on the eldritch canine's back began to shake back and forth, much like that of a dogs tail. Marco took that as a good sign. "Okay good. I need your help tracking down someone, something that doesn't belong in this dimension. Will you help me?"

The Hound of Nodens let out a keening howl, it's pitch sending a shiver down Marco's spine. He didn't know why, but hearing that howl was like hearing the solemn ringing of a church's death bell tolling. The tentacles on its back then stood up and began sucking in air from different directions while its nose snuffled at the ground like any common hunting dog.

"Pss, Marco," Star stage whispered to him, "What's Snuffles doing?"

"Snuffles Star?" Marco asked, doing his best to keep the grin off his face. That just reminded him he needed to get a complete set of Harry Potter for Francesca like he'd promised her he would.

"Yeah, we gotta call him something, and he's sniffing a lot so… anyway, what's he up to?"

Pointing at the suckered tentacles on his back Marco replied, "I think it has extra noses, it can likely pick up smells from multiple directions and is trying to get a scent."

"Ohh, cool!" Star replied.

Marco glanced Star's way. "You're in no way freaked out by that thing? From what I've heard, most would run away screaming at the sight of it, if they didn't go stark raving mad."

Star scoffed. "Pff, _please_, I'm a princess from _another dimension_ in case you've forgotten," She pointed at the Hound of Nodens, "I've seen weirder things than snuffles over there, and have been dimension hopping before we even met."

"True," Marco conceded. Suddenly, Snuffles as he was affectionately called brayed and took off running down the street. "Ah crap, c'mon Star!"

"Right behind you!"

The two adventurers took off after the Eldritch Hound and were surprised no one was breaking out into a panic as the thing ran down the street in broad daylight. '_Does it have some sort of defense mechanism, like casting an illusion over itself or something?'_ Marco wondered to himself as he raced after the beast.

* * *

They followed the hound to a nearby hospital called Tokyo University Medical Center, where it walked through the glass window pane as if it wasn't even there and proceeded with its mission. It raced through a door and up several flights of stairs. The two would-be heroes followed after it as quickly as they could.

Several flights of stairs later and they found themselves in the therapy ward. Still they followed behind the unveering hound of Nodens. It walked right through the office door of one Dr. R. Tanbo, prompting the two to knock.

"Hmm, what the, whose service dog is this?!" the voice of a woman asked

"Excuse me,' Marco said, opening the door and finding Snuffles sitting on his haunches in front of an older woman with brunette hair, two strands framing her pale face, and oval glasses over her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a doctor's coat over a long black dress and was currently sitting in a chair behind a desk. "I'm very sorry ma'am, Snuffles got away from me for a minute there."

"You are a foreigner, yet your Japanese is almost flawless," The woman noted, in a kind yet clinical tone. "Dr. Tanbo Ryoko and you are?"

"Diaz Marco nice to meet you. Tanbo-sensei," He said bowing politely, before motioning for Star to come inside. "This is my wife and partner Butterfly Star."

"Star-san, Marco-san, can I call you Marco-san?" Receiving a nod, the woman continued, "What brings you here, runaway dog notwithstanding?"

Marco folded his hands behind his back and gave off an air of professionalism. "We're here on assignment. The two of us are part of a unit that gets sent in when certain… incidents happen ma'am. Incidents that to most would be… unexplainable?"

The woman's brown eyes widened just a fraction behind her glasses but he saw it. Yet she said. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?"

Patting the head of the Eldritch abomination, Marco replied calmly, while looking into the woman's eyes. "I think you do. See, Snuffles here is specially trained to sniff out _that which doesn't belong_ in this world, if you take my meaning, and he led us straight to you. So, tell us what you know, Tanbo-sensei. Otherwise we will have to use force."

The woman's friendly cheerful demeanor melted off her face faster than a stick of butter put in a hot pan. Now that the cheerful facade was done away with in its place a cold, jaded, woman who was dispassionately glaring at him, she had an almost manic look in her eyes. "It all started with Ogai Masahiko. He was doing something… we aren't entirely sure what. But the hospital was soon infested with _things_. Scurrying like rats but they had odd growths, too many limbs bending in odd directions, too many eyes. We collected strange liquid samples… and patients in the psych wards screamed about an inhuman monster… at one point a newborn infant went missing with the only evidence we had being more of that strange liquid left behind."

Marco's fist clenched when he heard a baby had gone missing. "Can you tell us anything else _sensei_?" He spat out her title like a curse.

"The remains of several dogs and cats were found around the premises. Something had been eating them."

Using thought acceleration, Marco quickly put the pieces together. "So whatever this thing is, it started eating animals then it moved up to people. It's smart, smart enough to test whatever strange abilities it has on rodents just like we do."

"Wait, you think this thing, whatever it is, is sentient?!" Tanbo asked, sounding both disgusted and aghast at the same time.

Marco nodded, it made the most sense. "Yes, think about it. It started off hunting and gathering like a primitive human. Then came experimentation, its own Age of Enlightenment, or prepubescencesence if you will. Now, it only has one stage left. It's Renaissance period where it becomes an adult… and multiplies."

Ryoko paled, and the mania in her eyes became more prevalent as she stood up and all but shouted. "We have to find it and _kill it _before that happens! We _have_ to!"

"That's why my partner and I are here Tanbo-sensei, it's our specialty. Please, leave it to us." Marco said calmly. "Now, has anyone been asking about Ogai-sensei recently?"

The woman nodded rapidly, "Yes, Fuminori Sakisaka, a patient of mine started asking about him recently."

"Is that in any way unusual?" Marco asked.

The woman hesitantly shook her head. "Yes, Sakisaka-kun was in a terrible car accident that took the lives of both of his parents, and left him with brain damage. Yet his operation happened two months after Ogai went missing…"

Marco waited for a moment before he asked, "But?"

"Sakisaka-kun. He's been quiet since his recovery, oddly so. At first I chalked it up to the death of his parents, since he's an only child and has no close relatives. Yet he's had this odd air about him, as if something was 'off' about him whenever he would come in for checkups. His operation was experimental so he needed to tell us about side effects yet I constantly got the feeling he wasn't telling me something…" Tanbo trailed off.

"Pot, meet kettle," Star muttered loudly.

Tanbo-sensei didn't react at all. "That said, for him to suddenly be asking me about Ogai, when he knew he'd gone missing shortly after his surgery… didn't sit right with me."

Marco nodded. "We'll look into him, do you have Ogai-sensei's home address?"

Slowly, Ryoko nodded. "I do, but the police have already been to his home and his cabin and found nothing."

Marco nodded. "That was before Star and I searched the place. We might find something they missed. If you give us the addresses, we'll head over right now."

Ryoko stood up. "I'm coming with you. I… need to see this through to the end."

Marco held out a hand, "I don't think that's wise Kyoko-san. You already look mentally fatigued. You need to leave this to the professionals from here on out."

"No," The woman replied in a flat cold tone. "I won't stand idly by and wondering and hoping you two get the job done, besides, without me, you don't know where to continue your search."

Star then intervened."Fine you can come with us, but only if you give us the addresses first."

"Why should I trust you?" Tanbo asked.

Star gave the woman a deadpan glare, "Um, I dunno, maybe because if you _don't _you could potentially be dooming the entire human race to potential extinction?"

The doctor's eyes widened even larger. "I see," She turned to the computer on her desk and quickly printed off a pair of addresses from her fax machine.

Star quickly snatched them up and handed them to her other half. "Okay that's enough of this crazy," Star said as she materialized the Wand, pointed it at the doctor and said, "_**Mind Eraser." **_She turned to Marco and finished, "Let's get outta here."

Marco blinked, looked at Ryoko Tanbo who had a dazed look in her eyes like she'd just been neuralized by the MIB and asked, "Is everything okay Star? You've been acting odd ever since you got your Class Card. I mean, I know you got foreknowledge out of it, but how bad could it have been?"

Star turned and looked at her significant other. "Is it okay if we go somewhere and talk about this before we go to either of those places?"

Marco nodded. Clearly something had been bothering her for a while. "Sure Star, we can stop at a cafe," He then motioned towards the doc with a nod of his head, "Is she going to be okay though?"

The Mewman princess waved off his concern. "She'll be fine. The doc'll just have forgotten the last hour or so thinking she dozed off. Ready to go?"

Marco shrugged. If she said Tanbo-sensei was going to be fine, he had no reason to doubt her. "Sure."

* * *

Marco's eyes turned into pinpricks and he broke out into a cold sweat when he saw the place Star wanted to have their talk at.

It was a love hotel.

"Umm Star? That's not a normal hotel, that's not a normal… ah crap," Marco said to himself as he rushed after the blonde princess.

"Hey Marco, how do we get a key for one of these rooms?" Star asked, coming up to a machine no bigger than a pop dispenser back home just inside the doors that had a lit screen, which had several different rooms on display which had the room number shown beneath each picture.

Marco gulped and did his best not to blush, and cleared his throat awkwardly as he replied, "Um, Star. This isn't a normal hotel. We should probably go."

The princess turned and gave him a confused look. "Not a normal hotel, what kind of hotel is it?"

"It's a love hotel. It's where people come to… well, you know?"

"Have sex?" Star finished with a smirk on her face, "Marco, I've got a goddess who's in love with love inside of my head. I know what a love hotel is."

Marco sighed wiping the beading of sweat from his brow, "Now isn't really the time for… _that _Star."

Star kissing Marco on his cheek. "We're not going to be doing that silly mulberry. _Maybe later_," She whispered in his ear huskily. "After we're done saving this dimension. Right now, I just wanna talk about this whole foreknowledge thing.

"Okay, do you want to pick out the room?" Marco asked much calmer now that Star made her intentions clear.

"I'd love to, dear," Star said as she made her way up to the machine, before turning back to Marco and admitting in embarrassment, "I don't know how to read this."

Marco smiled warmly. "Here, lemme help."

* * *

Five minutes later Marco and Star walked into a light blue painted room. The bed sheets were a light aqua color covering a king sized bed, and a small tv was mounted on the wall. There was a closet and bathroom off to the side, and the floor was simple carpet.

Star looked around and nodded. "This is pretty nice. Not as good as our room of course, but still, nice."

"Yeah," Marco agreed with a nod. "So what's going on with this foreknowledge of yours?"

In response, Star hopped onto the end of the bed and began kicking her feet, sky blue eyes fixed on the floor. "I saw the future. Our future Marco!" She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears and existential dread. "It was awful!"

"Hey," Marco came over and put an arm around her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Star, none of whatever you saw has happened yet. We can fix all of it."

Star pulled him to her and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I know, I keep telling myself that but," She locked eyes with him again and shook her head. "Everything we went through, what I put you through Marco… what _my mother did_ to Eclipsa and Mewni! I-I don't know if I can trust her anymore."

"What do you mean Star?" Marco asked calmly. "What happened?"

Star took a breath. "I… ended up getting back together with Tom."

"Eh? Tom, the same Tom you and I know?" Marco asked.

Star nodded. "Yes after Ludo's take over of Mewni."

"Wait, Ludo? The same mook we've beaten dozens of times together, took over Mewni?"

Star gave her head a shake. "Oh right that hasn't happened yet. Umm, yeah Ludo has his own wand right now as we know, what we don't or won't know till later is that his wand is possessed by Toffee, he ends up taking over Mewni and I destroy both my Wand and his with the Whispering Spell."

Marco blinked. "Okay wow, a lot to take in all at once."

Star scoffed. "That's not even the _tip _of the iceberg Diaz."

Marco began thinking at rapid speed. "When I was talking with your dad the other day, he was talking about a corn shortage."

"Ludo and his rat army," Star affirmed. "Or is it Toffee and his army? I'm not sure?" She shook her head. "What's more, I'm afraid to change anything because the more I change anything the less reliable my information will be."

"Butterfly Effect," Marco said nodding.

"There's an effect named after my family?" Star asked intrigued.

Marco made a kinda sorta motion with his hand. "Not really it's a theoretical effect of time travel where if you change even a small thing in the past it could have unknown huge impacts on the future. It comes from the idiom of if a butterfly flaps its wings in Brazil, it will cause a Tornado in Texas."

"Woah… testify! Is that really a thing? Do butterflies really do that here?" Star asked awed.

Marco shook his head. "No, not that I know of, anyway. What happens with Toffee?"

Star winced uncomfortably as she replied, "Well… I kinda sorta died… maybe?"

"_What?"_ Marco deadpanned with anger and power flowing from his form. "_Explain_, my Red Queen."

Hearing Marco be all demanding like that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. "Yes my Mulberry King… Well, somehow Toffee ends up both inside and corrupting the Magic Dimension, which was ironically the right thing to do, because the other me just randomly decided to destroy the Magic by herself…" She gripped the sheets of the bed hard as she bit her lower lip almost causing it to bleed. "I almost lost you forever, due to that."

Marco pulled her close. "How?"

"Earth has its own portal to the magic dimension located under Britta's Taco's. You had to go back to Earth, I had to go back to Mewni… forever…"

"Oh Star," Marco said, pulling her into a hug.

The Princess continued leaning into him. "But I didn't want to live without you, so I went back into the Magic… and you were still there, waiting for me."

"Then what happened? Do we die together, in the Magic Dimension?" Marco asked, being romantically tragic for a moment.

The princess shook her head. "No, I… we? Somehow managed to teleport out of there and then again due to reasons I don't really understand, we both ended up in our own dimensions and headed towards a giant portal. We reached it, there was an explosion and Mewni and Earth were fused together. I've been calling this new dimension Merth."

"Okay… did some stuff happen in-between?" Marco asked as he rapidly processed all of this information. "As none of this explains why you distrust your mother."

Star took a breath. "Okay. Well, as it turns out, I'm not really a princess. See, after Eclipsa was frozen, the daughter she had with Globgor, Meteora was raised by a robot, and she eventually became Miss Heinous."

"Meaning that Heinous is the true heir to the throne. So then what about your family line?"

Stars lower lip quivered, "We're related to Pie Folk, a group of thieving, pie making, con artists. The MHC picked up a girl who accidentally got left behind. They named her Festivia and Hekapoo basically raised her. She's my great-great-great-Grandmother. As for why I don't trust my mother, she ends up teaming up with Mina Loveberry of all people, secretly restarting Solaria's Solarian Warrior program to dispose of Eclipsa because she couldn't get over her hatred of, and almost destroying Mewni. That's what led me to destroying the Magic Dimension in the first place, it was the only thing I could think to do to stop them."

Marco took a breath. "Okay. We'll need to keep an eye on your mother, but Star? You can never use the Whispering Spell okay?"

Star nodded warily, "I don't intend to but why?"

Marco took a moment to sift through Prelati's memories. "Well, because, by destroying magic you would essentially be killing off whole dimensions and planets. See the planet itself is alive. It is known to magi as the Greater Source, that of mana. As a Heroic Spirit, if you use the Whispering spell in this or any other dimension, you would be murdering the entire planet and everything on it."

Star paled as white as a ghost. "So when that other me did it to the _whole Magic Dimension_…"

Marco grimaced and nodded. "You killed trillions of planets and ended who knows how many hundreds of trillions of lives." Star started to hyperventilate, and Marco put a hand on her back assuaging her guilt. "It's okay, just breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Remember none of this has happened yet and it _doesn't have to _happen. We can fix it."

Star nodded and hugged Marco to her like he was a lifeline, and he was, hers anyway. Marco silently ran his hands through her golden mane, as he whispered encouraging words into her ear. "There, there, mia estrella guia, none of this needs to happen. In fact, I'll make sure it doesn't. You've already averted yourself getting together with Tom, though I think he's nice enough."

"A-About that, we actually thought we were cursed by the Blood Moon at the Ball and went to the depths of the Underworld to get it removed… and we did, but it cost us," Star began.

Marco pulled her closer. "What was the cost?"

Star sniffled a little, "The memory of our dance at the Ball."

The questor nodded. He assumed that was it. "I see. Well don't worry about that, because we don't need to do it."

Star nodded tears, falling down her face as she smiled. "Also, it did nothing in the end. The memory and the curse was gone but our feelings were still there."

"Proving that we loved each other the whole time," Marco soothed. "So we don't need to go through with that."

"You're right, of course, but what about the rest?" Star asked, feeling a cathartic release now that she could share with someone, specifically Marco.

Marco took and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll do what I can to plan around events, but right now Estrella Guia, we've got a job to do."

"You're right, of course," Star said, hopping off the bed and willing her own Class Card to appear. "_**Install!" **_One flash of light later and Star was wearing her revealing crimson dress, the metal halo was floating behind her and in her hands she had a massive bow with a star shaped scope on the end. "So, where to first darling?" She asked, smiling at him warmly.

"I'd like to check Ogai-sensei's cabin and see what we can find. After that we can look into this Fuminori Sakisaka."

"Alright!" Star bounced on the balls of her feet forcing more exuberance into her tone than was needed and doing some… rather marvelous things for her bust in the process. "Let's do this!"

"Star you don't need to force yourself to be happy, you know that, right?" Marco reminded her gently.

In response, Star gave her boyfriend a waning smile. "Thanks Marco I… really needed to hear that. That said, I really do wanna figure this out, if only so we can come back here and finally have some… alone time," She blushed a little as she said this but looked at him hopefully nonetheless.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, Star, I rented this room for a whole twenty-four hours."

The princess nodded. "You know you can just call it sex Marco. I'm fifteen not five. Well technically I'm twenty-five mentally since I spent about a decade in Hekapoo's dimension trying to move Natchios' hoard."

"I thought you looked a bit older and gained an inch or so in height but it's not polite to bring up a woman's age soo~." Marco trailed off.

"Such a gentleman my Mulberry King is," Star said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "But yes, Janna, and myself spent a decade at her place. It gave me the insight and appreciation I needed to really understand just a bit of what you went through."

"Thanks Star. Ready to head to that cabin?"

Star intertwined her hand with his. "Yeah, let's go."

Marco tapped into his still present 'safe kid' side and made sure he still had the keys on him for their room before they left. It was time to find some answers.

* * *

The address Marco and Star decided to check out first was three hours out of the way. In West Tochigi Prefecture, near Nasu Heights. They decided not to draw attention to themselves and just rent a car. It was a three hour drive and Star enjoyed the scenery even when the snow covered the road and Marco had to shift the minivan they rented into second gear to get up the treacherous paths. Tearing her gaze from the snow covered scenery, Star asked her beloved. "How do you even know how to drive a car anyway?"

"I have a riding skill due to having Natchios as a mount technically speaking," Marco replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

Star blinked. "Oh, wow, so what would the equivalent rank be?"

Marco peered into the frozen gloom as he replied. "A++. Dragons shouldn't be ridable under the Servant system."

Giving him a sideways leer, Star asked. "Does Natchios like it when you _ride her_ Marco?"

This caused the Questor to shake his head. "You and Francesca are terrible, you know that?"

Star shrugged, "I look forward to putting that _riding skill _of yours to the test later my mulberry," the Mewman Princess whispered huskily into his ear.

"Star, we've got a job to do right now," Marco reminded her not for the first time.

In response, the blonde princess pulled him into a one armed hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I know, I know, but still… What's wrong my little mulberry? Can't handle a little double entendre?"

In response Marco kisses Star on her cheek mark. "It's not that, I just don't like incest jokes."

Star nodded. "Ah, okay makes sense totally, totally, totally." Then Star had a dark thought. '_Just how closely related are some of my relatives?' _She shivered at the thought.

Marco stopped the car at what looked like a game trail half hidden by trees. "I think this is the place."

Star glanced at it, "You sure? It looks abandoned."

Marco as if in a trance, nodded. "Yeah, I've got a… gut feeling. Something… happened here."

Star looked at him worriedly. "Marco? Are you okay?"

"Let's go Star, there is work to be done here, " Marco said, throwing off his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Concerned, the princess followed her beau. Neither noticed the biting cold of the snow, for they had installed their class cards before even setting out in the car, thus, the weather was of no consequence.

They walked down a trail and eventually came to a dilapidated wooden cabin. It was heavily covered with snow, its triangular roof, jutting out almost steeple like in the gloom. The crunch of snow underfoot was the only thing that broke the silence. Then Marco held out an arm, and pointed. A sports car was parked not too far away and two sets of footprints were in the snow. The adventuring duo looked at each other and nodded. Star summoned her bow, and Marco said the words that had, in part, come to define him.

"_**Trace on!"**_

Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands, the Yin-Yang swords held extra special meaning to him for they extolled his primary Origin of Zen. Flipping Bakuya into a reverse grip he made his way towards the cabin with Star covering his six.

The two moved seamlessly and silently, such was their bond no words needed to be spoken between them as they cleared the cabin one room at a time, yet they found nothing. Just dust, the scent of mold and dirty dishes in the sink, and an unmade bed in the back, along with a bathroom in serious need of a cleaning.

"Hmm, nothing here," Star said.

Marco held up a finger, "I wanna try something, hold on." Placing kanshou on the bed and then his hand on the ground he said, "_**Trace on." **_The Questor traced the entirety of the cabin and the grounds it was situated on looking for any abnormalities. He found several, the one that garnered his immediate attention came from the stone well out back. Turning to his Red Queen he said, "Follow me."

Marco raced outside, with Star hot on his heels. Neither hesitated to jump straight down the well. At the bottom, they found a young man in a suit, his spiky brown hair was forced flat by the damp mud that had coated it. Marco made his way over to him and smacked his cheek. "Hey c'mon now, wake up. If you sleep here, you'll die."

The twenty-something man weakly, slowly, opened his eyes. Then he asked, "Are… are you real?"

Marco and Star smiled at him, and Star replied, "Yep totally."

The man weakly forced himself to his feet. "Thank goodness, my friend Sakisaka Fuminori, he… he lost his mind! He pushed me into this well… I thought I was going to die down here."

"Easy now, you're gonna be just fine, you said you're a friend of Fuminori Sakisaka?" Marco asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, ah, I'm Tonoh Koji, thanks for the rescue. How do you know Fuminori?"

"I'm Diaz Marco, and this is my wife, Butterfly Star, we were sent here to… deal with what Fuminori has got himself involved in," He didn't say that he might have to 'deal with' Fuminori as well.

"I see…" Koji replied. How're we going to get out of here, did either of you bring a rope?"

Marco shook his head. "No need."

He reached past Koji into a crack in the wall, reached through it and fiddled around for a moment, before a click was heard, then, the wall slid out, revealing a hidden passage. "Let's go, Koji, stay behind us, we don't know what's at the end of this thing."

Koji nodded. "R-Right… but how did you know it was there in the first place?"

"I got the blueprints for this place before heading out here. I noticed he had some contract work done on the well," Marco lied easily as he made his way down the passage. "We should've brought flashlights."

"On it," Star chimed in. Moments later, the passage was lit by a dull pink light. The scope on Star's bow, that was also the faceplate of the wand was aglow with magic.

Koji looked at Star's bow, then back and forth between Marco and Star before commenting. "You two… aren't normal people are you?"

"What one defines as 'normal' is all about perception Tonoh-kun," Marco explained conversationally, " Star and mine's perception of what's '_normal' _might differ from yours a bit."

The medical student silently digested that for a time as they walked down the now lit tunnel. They stopped only briefly when Marco picked up a coiled piece of severed rope, and narrowed his eyes at it. Just a bit further down the tunnel was a simple wooden door. Marco glanced back at Star who nodded. He moved to the door and kicked it in with one fluid motion before moving inside, Star hot on his heels.

The interior of this secret place looked like a cross between an operating room and an archaic study. The tile floor had a drain in the middle of it, with a gurney in the middle of the room and shelves with all manner of ancient texts from sheepskin scrolls to papyri, and old tomes, all stuffed into nooks and crannies when there were no more room on the bookshelves. One, no _two _black boards and even carved into the walls themselves were strange eldritch diagrams. Then Marco saw it. Sitting half covered by a chinese blind that had an octopus on the front. A desiccated almost mummified corpse of a man. Marco made his way over. The hollowed out pits of his eyes and the rictus grin of his skull, clutched in his left hand was a five shot revolver that had no safety and four bullets left if the hole in the skeleton's head was any indication.

"Ogai-sensei I presume?" Marco muttered to himself.

"W-what is this place?" Koji asked.

Marco took in all with his sight, Structurally Grasping everything he could and came to a singular conclusion within a matter of nanoseconds. Doctor Ogai was a magus. Yet whatever truth he had uncovered had driven him irrevocably mad. He looked at the magic circles written on the chalkboard. '_Summoning formula. He was attempting to summon something, but what?'_ Marco looked through the notes, there was a small mountain of them, and he didn't have time to decipher them all not if a wild summon was on the loose. So he did what he always did, and cheated a bit. "_**Trace on." **_

While his empathic ability usually only extended to history and skill with bladed weapons, it _could_ be used to rapidly gain information on other subjects as long as he could scan the objects in question and derive the history behind it, which is what he was doing now with Ogai's notes.

What he learned surprised him. The doctor was attempting to summon a thing beyond human comprehension, a thing which he named Saya after his mother's old cat. It had intelligence beyond human reckoning and seemed to be able to take in DNA and reformat it. It's purpose was to consume enough human DNA to eventually bloom and spread spores across the globe, eventually turning everything into copies of itself. Or similar organisms at least. He also learned that 'Saya' had a unique biology her body could expand and contract all at once, making cutting weapons near useless against her, she also was rather weak against extreme cold for that very reason. '_I wonder if the same holds true for Noble Phantasms wielded with a Servant's strength behind it.' _He then turned to Star and Koji, who was leaning up against a desk and looking rather peaky. "Well, I know what we need to do now. We need to find the thing Ogai summoned and kill it."

"That's, that's great. Can we go now, this place is making me feel sick to my stomach for some reason." Koji said, sounding as woozy as he looked.

Marco nodded. "Sure you look dead on your feet anyway Tohno-kun." He then made his way over to a certain wall and gave it a hard punch. Some plaster gave way under his fist, showing an old entrance that had been covered up and half concealed by the gloom. "This should lead back to the boiler room in the cellar beneath the house. Can you walk a bit further Tohno-kun? Or do you need Star or I to carry you?"

While he knew Marco meant it kindly, but Koji took it as an insult to his manly pride. "I'll walk, don't worry."

"Okay head on down the tunnel I've got to get rid of all this," Marco said to Koji and Star as he gave the room a final once over with a grimace. "Shouldn't take but a moment."

"Do hurry dear, Koji looks like he could do with a hot meal," Star said worrying for his health, watching as the medical student made his way down the tunnel under his own failing power.

Marco nodded. "Yeah… hey Star? Would you mind too terribly going to the closest convenience store and getting some food?"

Star smiled. "Sure thing dear. Got any cash?"

He reached into his Prussian Blue wallet and got out a ten thousand yen note. "Here, Estrella Guia."

"Thanks my little mulberry, I'll go get Koji settled in on the bed then go out shopping while you take care of all of this."

Marco nodded and walked to the center of the room. He quickly decided on the easiest way to take care of this mess. "_**Set Boundary Field Flame, ten meters. Fire."**_

A circular plume of flame burst forth from his feet consuming almost the entire laboratories thirty-five square foot space all at once. Once he was sure everything was ablaze, Marco calmly walked out of the hidden workshop leaving the dead magus to be consumed along with his research.

* * *

Marco waited for almost ten minutes for Star to return, her arms laden with grocery bags full of food. "Hey!" She said in a loud whisper not wanting to wake Koji, "I've got food!"

"Good work Star… so did you like getting to go all out for once?"

Judging by the giddy grin on Star's face and the glow in her cheek marks, the answer was yes. The empathetic nodding also helped. "Did I ever. I practically flew down the mountain. Then back up it. There were a couple of cracking noises when I left. I don't know what those were though.

"That was the sound of you breaking the sound barrier, Star," Marco explained.

"Sound has a barrier? Is it a magic barrier?" Star asked puzzled.

Marco shook his head bemused. "No when something moves beyond what is known as the speed of sound, it's called breaking the sound barrier Star."

Star nodded in understanding. "Oh… so what's the speed of sound?"

"About seven-hundred-sixty-seven miles per hour." Marco replied, taking the bags and rifling through them for a sandwich, can of green tea, and what looked like a jelly doughnut.

"So, what's our next move?" Star asked, while taking out her own identical meal, and leaving a third untouched back for their still sleeping rescuee.

Taking a bite of his sandwich and washing it down with tea, he replied, "We go look into Sakisaka-san and... do what needs to be done."

Star grimaced and nodded her eyes burning with blue fire. "Right. We should leave Koji here. Keep him out of this."

"Agreed, he's suffered enough," Marco said with a sigh. "That thing, Saya is almost immune to slicing damage."

"Can we even kill her then? We're both Archers. I mean I could blast her, it, with my Wand but that's the nuclear option."

Marco hummed to himself. "Technically speaking I'm a Caster but I get what you mean. I was going to just send this thing back to where it came from… but then I found out it _ate a baby_, so now, the gloves come off." Marco's jaw and eyes hardened. Showing his resolve to kill.

"Agreed." Star, _Johansen _that she was, was right there with him on that front. "So to Sakisaka's house then?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go if you are. Time could be of the essence now, so we gotta move fast," Marco said, throwing his trash in the garbage.

"What about the car?" Star inquired.

Marco stroked his kung-fu manchu "One of us could carry it I suppose."

Star nodded. "I'll do it. Your better close up and at range and I'm best at a distance so it won't matter much to me if I'm carrying a car."

The Questor smiled. "Thanks Star. To be honest you're stronger than me still anyway. Unless I use all my Noble Phantasms and skills then…" Marco gave a little laugh, and scratched the back of his head with his bandaged right arm. "Well, I'd rather not get into that."

Star nodded. Yet couldn't help but wonder how much Marco was holding back. "Okay Marco. Ready to go?"

"Yep," Star tossed her own trash and then looked to the back room where Koji Tono was sleeping. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"We can only hope. C'mon, let's finish this."

* * *

Sakisaka Fuminori was in the bath with his lover and the only anchor he had left in this deranged world since his operation, Saya. He was regaling her with the tale of how he took care of one of their problems, Koji Tono.

"Then, I pushed him down the well while he was distracted, it's a shame he didn't break his neck on the way down, now he'll have to die slowly."

"Fuminori," Saya said cuddling up to his chest. "Why didn't you wear his clothes back? You were half frozen, you know?"

"He was down in the well, and wet Saya," He had to remind himself that though Saya had genius-like intellect, she often overlooked the obvious.

She giggled like the child she seemed to be. "Oh, hehehe, I suppose that's true. Still a shame you couldn't have dealt with him some other way and brought the body back. We could've had some extra meat then."

Fuminori frowned a bit. "True, I hadn't thought of that," He then shook his head, "In the end it would've been too risky, I would've had no way to transport it, and I couldn't use his car. It could lead back to me."

Again, the girl nodded. "True," She then smiled. "Fuminori, I've got a surprise for you," She said, suddenly pulling him out of the bath. "Close your eyes and no peeking."

Following her directives, Fuminori closed his eyes, then he heard the sound of moaning coming from their shared bedroom. Yet it sounded… human not the screeching groan that came from the monstrous humans since his operation.

"Saya, is someone in our house?" Fuminori asked.

She responded by gently slapping him on the arm. "No peeking! Do you remember how you told me earlier how you wanted friends and a family?"

He nodded dumbly. "Yes?" He heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and the whining noise reached its crescendo.

"Well, I got you a pet, open your eyes." Saya said.

Doing so he found Yoh Tsukuba, the girl who had a crush on him, who he'd harshly rebuked, lying naked on his bedroom floor. Except she didn't look like a slime covered flesh monster, but the normal girl he recalled. Chestnut haired, pale of skin and of a full womanly figure. He looked to Saya, and asked, "How? she looks normal."

"Well, I turned her into what I am," Saya admitted. "I figured that would make her look normal to you, and it seems to have worked." She smiled a wicked heartless smile in Yoh's direction, "The poor things mind couldn't seem to cope with the transformation though," She then glanced and Fuminori expectantly. "So are you going to try her out?"

"Try her out?" Fuminori echoed.

"You know play with her like you do me," Saya said with childlike innocence, "We can both have lots of fun playing with her, don't you think?" Again, Saya smiled a wicked devious smile devoid of any kind of warmth as she looked down at Yoh. It was then Fuminori realized death would've been a mercy for Yoh, and Saya had her right where she wanted her as she continued. "Just so you know Fuminori you can play with her all you want but your seed belongs to me and me only."

"I see. Saya, not that I don't appreciate this because I do, but how are we going to keep her from running away to the police?"

Saya just smiled like an innocent child. "I already took care of that see?" She said before she pulled on a long thin metal chain and yanked on it, dragging Yoh over to them both by her neck. She had a metal dog collar on. One end of the chain was attached to the collar, and the other end was wrapped around his wrought iron bed frame preventing any form of escape.

"Besides, she's broken Fuminori. She can't talk can you doggie?" Saya asked only for Yoh to flinch back. Clearly Saya's voice terrified her.

"Wha-wha-wha!" A garbled mess was all that came out of Yoh's mouth. Primitive beastial screeches, showing the lights were on but no one was home.

'_She really is an animal isn't she?' _The cannibal thought to himself. He then smirked. '_Well it would be rude not to use a gift to the fullest.'_

Just as he was reaching for Yoh to have his way with her, the sound of his front door getting kicked in was heard. Fuminori didn't hesitate, not after he came home and found his neighbor raping Saya after she gave him his anosia. Instead he reached under his pillows and pulled out a six inch butcher cleaver. To him it looked like a flesh and slime covered thing, its flat covered with pustules and roving eyes. yet it had its edge, and that was the important part. He wouldn't let Saya be hurt again.

The sounds of footsteps slowly almost casually drawing closer heightened the tension in the room, until the door was pushed open. A man, a man, not an inhuman monster to Fuminori's eyes walked into the room, he was clad in black armor with a purple cloth covering his left arm and his right hand was covered in bandages. He looked older than him by about a decade, and he had premature grey streaks going through his brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes stared at Fuminori accusingly.

Following behind him was a blonde humanoid thing. Far from being unpleasant to look at however, she was a thing of ethereal beauty, far too perfect. Two resplendent golden wings sprang from her, back, flaxen hair defied gravity, and flowed in two bunches above her head like an antenna. She was clad in a golden gown that split down the middle all the way to her navel and she held a massive bow in her hand. Behind her was a massive metal hoop. Her features were too sharp, her skin too fair and eyes too pure a blue to be that of a human. It was as if she was meticulously crafted by a master doll maker and then brought to life,

What Marco and Star saw by contrast was much darker and sinister. In the center of a room that looked like it had been painted by a mad man every possible color of the rainbow and every hue besides, stood a gaunt, sunken eyed ghoul of a man, with a butcher knife in hand, naked as they day he was born.

Next to him was a humanoid eldritch abomination. It looked feminine, with eyeballs where its breasts should be, its hair and arms were a mass of slime covered undulating tendrils that seemed to warp and shift and random moments, bits and pieces of animals, plants and other things would randomly pop out on its crimson bloody flesh only to sink back into the crimson chaos tide that was its flowing biomass. It had two green pupiless eyes that stared at them both unblinkingly as if confused, the flowing tendrils that made up its hair swayed and the overly long 'fingers' at the end of each appendage that could pass for a hand one reached up and tapped its chin. Then the creature spoke in a tinny droning pitchy voice. "WHo Is hE FuMInoRI? I ReGOnIzE ThE OtHEr aS a GoDDeSs."

'_Shoggoth'_ something in his mind told Marco as he stared at the things. One which hid behind the nude man, and the other which sat, curled up like a frightened animal on the floor.

The ghoul-like man turned to the shoggoth and replied, "I don't know Saya, but don't worry I won't let them hurt you."

"That's big talk coming from a naked cannibal armed with nothing but a butcher knife," The man with the kung fu manchu said.

"WHo aRe yoU to InfRinGE on My DomAin?" Saya demanded of Star. "THis is My HUntinG GroUnd! YOu haVE nO plaCE heRE GOddeSS!" Saya said stomping her 'foot' on the ground like a petulant child being denied a treat or toy they wanted.

Star snorted at that. "No place here? It's you that don't belong here, in human society, little _thing _from between the stars." Star pulled back her bow instantly, nocking an arrow made of moonlight. "We intend to send you back to where you belong, one way, or another."

"You won't touch Saya!" Fuminori growled standing in between the two and the shoggoth, as he brandished his cleaver haphazardly in their direction. It was obvious just from how he stood that he'd never been in a fight before.

Marco sighed. "Enough posturing. _**Trace on.**_"

An uncomfortable heat trailed up Marco's left arm as his magic circuits activated. He required not a sword that was sharp, but one that was heavy and blunt. It turns out, he had such a sword. Pulling its image into his mind's eye, pulled back the trigger, and fired it into reality. In a flash of sparks, Naegling, one of the two swords of the hero Beowulf, appeared in his hand. It was a sword not used to cut or cleave, but to bluntly smash its foes with its weight. It was closer to a flanged iron club than a sword, but history called it a sword, and thus a sword this massive lump of iron was regardless of its shape.

He swung the fluted club once, testing its weight. Then he calmly walked towards the madman. He spoke in a flat final tone. "Move, you don't need to die. You can spend the rest of your life in a sanatorium."

"GRAHHH!" Fuminori Sakisaka roared like a wounded animal and lashed out with his butcher knife, swinging at Marco's neck…

The kitchen implement _broke_ when it connected with his skin. Marco looked annoyed. "Alright then." He then almost casually swung Naegling at him, and Fuminori's body was torn in half, his torso and innards flying to the left until it landed with a crimson _squelch_ against the garish painted wall.

"FuMInOri!" The creature cried out in anguish, slithering its way over to his almost severed torso. "FuMiNOri, hanG On!" Pus was falling from Saya's eyes in the form of tears. She turned and glared at Marco. "YOu MOnster! You FUCkinG moNSTER!"

Marco grimaced. He did what he had to do. "Maybe you can be together again in death. I'll give you a moment to pray if you'd like."

"I'll KIll yoU! YOu tOOk FUMinoRI frOm ME!" Saya screeched. She made a move towards Marco only to be shot in the chest by a shaft of moonlight.

Marco glanced behind him, "Star, I got this."

The Mewman Princess had already nocked another arrow on her bow. Her usually boisterous demeanor was gone and replaced with a grim scowl. "No Marco, this bitch wanted to know why I was here, well, I'm here to kill her sorry ass! Now stand aside."

"YOu, BoTh oF YoU deNIeD us OuR haPPiNeSS! DaMn yoU damN you DaMn yOu!" Saya cried out as another arrow of moonlight pierced her mutable hide, and even more yellow puss tears rolled down her face, from equal amounts of pain and anguish.

Then suddenly out of the blue the Sacred Chalice appeared before the abomination, and a voice, oily and wicked rang out from it, asking, "_**What, is your wish?"**_

The moment Marco saw the chalice, his mind was a whirl of thoughts. 'What the? How is that thing here?! It should be stuck in Hekapoo's dimension. How did it even get here?!'

None of his questions were answered as the grief filled abomination made her plea. "I WAnt FumINOri aNd i To BE tOGetHer forEVer! I WaNt tO ChAGE thiS WORld intO a PlacE wheRE We'LL bE AccEPTed!"

The glowing white chalice was silent for a moment before the voice within spoke again, "_**Very well, your wish will be granted."**_

Saya watched in fascination as Fuminori's body began to melt and become a gelatinous slime, one that began to instantly fuse with her own rapidly liquefying body. As Sayas body melted like hot candle wax and combined with her beloved she smiled and just said one word. "FuMINori."

When the human and eldritch abomination became a single fluid mass, they started to take a tangible shape. It looked like a twisted tree of flesh and blood stained bone, veins or tentacles dug into the floor as a trunk of keratin burst through the roof of the Sakisaka household. Due to the bedroom being on the upper floors, the floor collapsed beneath its weight and the flesh tree burrowed its tentacle roots deep into the earth. Then, Marco noticed the scenery around them began to slowly transmogrify into strange fleshy shapes. The walls became like slime covered flesh, the bed and sheets became eyeball covered pieces of bloody skin, and the hole the tree burst from was a gaping bleeding wound from a much larger organism, even the other shoggoth was quickly being absorbed into the rapidly mutating floor.

"Star we need to leave now!" Marco said turning around and grabbing her hand and running towards the entrance.

Star let herself be led along, "Marco! What's happening?!"

"That thing," Marco glanced back at the tree as he jumped down the stairs which had become like misshapen jutting teeth. "It's slowly turning the world around it into its own common sense, like a Reality Marble."

"A Reality Marble?" Star asked as they half rushed down the stairs.

He looked down at the floor and noticed the furniture was rapidly being dissolved in highly potent acid. '_Stomach acid.'_ His rapid trace told him the house was literally being turned into a part of whatever Saya and Fuminori were becoming.

He saw the front door slowly being changed into something lined with teeth as the windows were changing into a bunch of roving eyes.

"Fuck this we're leaving now!" Marco said as he traced a long black bow and a spiral shaped sword that he used Alteration on to make it more aerodynamic and arrow-like as he pulled it back on the bowstring. For just a moment, Marco radiated power almost equal to her own, and Star was humbled. "Caladbolg II," he said as he let the Broken Phantasm fly towards what was once the door of the Sakisaka residence.

The space between the arrow and the door was twisted and distorted, as was the door itself before it was blown apart. Marco then picked Star up bridal style and dashed out the door and across the street before he turned around.

'_It's spreading,' _Marco thought, noting how the street itself was already half turned into slime colored green flesh, fire hydrants became leaking yellow polyps, and lamp lights became curved swaying bony fingers. The air was filled with a foul stench, like bile and rotting flesh left out in the summer sun combined. Then there was 'the tree'.

The Tree that was Saya and Fuminori Sakisaka had already reached ten meters, was bone white in places but looked like the broken bone that was poking through bloody flesh. Branches stuck out every which way. Some were covered in leaves that looked like bits of skin that had been flayed off, while other branches had long sharp ends like fingernails or talons of a predator. The weirdest part however were the faces in the middle of the tree.

It was a side profile of both Fuminori and who he assumed was Saya, he assumed because she didn't look like the abomination he was familiar with but a cute dark haired girl. Both she and Fuminori were trapped in a liplock, a heart shape in the center of the tree surrounding the two of them. Yet their eyes roved around taking in the scene.

"Saya," Fuminori spoke, "We're together again."

"Now and forever Fuminori," Saya assured him, "We'll make this world a place where we can live and be accepted."

"Yes," Fuminori agreed. "Let's." His dark-brown almost black eye locked onto Marco. "But first, we need to get rid of them. They have no place in our new world."

Saya looked at the two with the cold analytical gaze a scientist would give a sample under a petri dish. "Yes, they must pay for trying to destroy our happiness."

"Marco, what do we do?" Star asked, still in his arms.

In response, Marco set Star on her feet and spoke confidently, "The only thing we can do Estrella Guia, we fight."

Star nodded. "What's the plan?"

Using Thought Acceleration and Memory Partition, Marco quickly came up with a plan. "I can slow down their reality marble. While I do that, you hammer them with everything you've got."

"Can do," Star kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful my love."

Marco gave Star her own kiss. "You too Star, don't go dying on me."

"Never," Star promised. "**Mewberty Form. Dipping Down." **Activating two of her own personal Noble Phantasms at once. Star became something close to goddess in her own right. Her dress became like spun gold, her hair twisted itself into two braids that defied gravity and stood straight up, and a pair of beautiful golden wings burst from her back. She also gained four extra arms, and both her eyes and cheek marks glowed bright white as she dipped down. She looked to him, smiled, and said in a voice echoing with power, "**Be safe, beloved."**

She then took off like a rocket and started blasting the tree with every and any spell she could think of, like a golden comet, she flitted about like a moth drawn to a flame, torrents of ice coated the tree's trunk before it was blasted away by another spell that was just as powerful. Marco couldn't help but just watch in awe for a moment, this was the real Star Butterfly the badass rebel princess, and she was _his_ girlfriend. He felt so privileged to be in that position.

"I guess I'd better get to work myself," He said, giving his head a shake. "_**Delusional Illusion."**_

Using the Noble Phantasm that belonged to Francois Prelati for the first time, Marco watched in fascination as the hellish landscape disappeared like a mirage in the desert. He grit his teeth as he felt the drain on his prana reserves. He knew he had to keep this up until Star managed to cut down that tree and in order to do that, Marco had to pull out all the stops.

Holding out his left hand, he said, "_**Monarch Butterfly Order!"**_

The standard that signified his love and devotion to Star burst forth, flapping in the fetid breeze, the golden butterfly standing proud and defiant on the blue field.

Marco recalled the Quest, his reasons for fighting, his guiding Star. He layered his own natural Mad Enhancement on top of that granted by Monarch Butterfly Order. Marco was as strong as he could be at the moment, or so he thought.

"_Not quite,"_ A voice said it sounded bemused. "_There's still one more skill you've yet to use. Yet I've got to say, you're quite the amusing specimen."_

"Who're you?" Marco mumbled

"_Come now Marco, you should know my name, you just used my Noble Phantasm,"_ The voice cajoled.

"Francois Prelati." Marco said after a moment, knowing what Gilies de Rais sounded like. This wasn't him, so it could only be one other.

"_Correct! This is quite intriguing. For someone to assimilate my, Giles and that Emiya fellow's legends. Quite astonishing really."_

"Umm, not to be rude, but if you wanna talk, can we please do it some other time? I'm kinda busy at the moment," Marco rebutted.

"_Ah, yes, yes, saving the world and all that, terribly sorry,"_ Prelati said though his tone implied he didn't really care all that much. "_Anyway, Wat yoo ned ta doo ish." _

"Quit talking with your mouth full… wait what are you even eating?!" Marco asked, beguiled.

The sound of someone sipping an empty drink through a straw was heard. "_Don't worry about that,"_ Prelati replied after a moment. "_Anyway, as I was saying, you need to activate your last skill, __**Affections of the Goddess', **__it'll give you the final boost you need."_

"Affections of the Goddess'?" As Marco voiced it out loud, he felt another surge of power flow through him. All of his parameters surged once again, and he felt the yes indeed he could keep this going. "How did you even know about that?"

"_Oh, my teachers asked me to pass it along to you," _Prelati replied easily, "_Der bery hecsited to meet yoo."_ He said as he filled his mouth with food once again.

"Dude, stop talking with your mouth full, also what's this about your teachers?" Marco asked as he kept the creeping flesh virus that was the Tree's commonsense from spreading any further.

"_So sorry," _Prelati replied, yet again his tone replied he was anything but, "Yes though my Teachers would like to speak to you at some point."

Now that he had more prana to work with Marco could put pretty much all of his focus on the conversation. "Why and who are they?"

"_I don't know 'why', I didn't exactly get the chance to ask. As for who they are… well, they aren't the type to be crossed. Which reminds me, is my other self really that good a lay?"_

Marco was dumbfounded for a moment. "Dude! Why would you even ask that?!"

"Curiosity," Prelati admitted. "I mean you slept with her repeatedly for eight years so the sex must be good, but I can't help but wonder how good."

Marco shook his head. "Dude. No, just no. I'm not talking about this with you."

"_Why not? I'm 'me'."_ Prelati pouted.

"That's why! It's weird."

"_Oh I'm sorry, I wanted to hear if the other me was good at sex or not. Didn't know that was a crime,"_ Prelati snarked back.

"Thanks very much for your help, can I go back to killing the tree abomination please?" Marco bit out.

Prelati sighed before he replied, "_Fi~ne!"_

Feeling the mage recede, Marco was able to focus back on the fight. Things had taken a turn for the strange. The abominable tree was now bearing fruit. Fruit that once it ripened fell to the ground, and once it connected to the earth, rapidly mutated into slithering flesh beasts. The closest thing Marco could equate them to was a mix of mollusk, overly fat pig, and a giant squid. Their mouths full of slime covered feelers, they pulled themselves along the ground by suction cup and spike laden limbs, leaving a trail of goo behind them as their flesh colored bodies were dragged across the ground. They groaned and let off a foul brimstone like stench, as they made their way towards him.

"_**Trace On!"**_ He shouted as Naegling along with a giant axe-sword roughly hewn from stone popped up in both of his hands. According to the history of said axe-sword it was used by a Berserker Class Herakles during, the Fifth Holy Grail War, carved from the pillars of his temple from Greece and used as both a summoning catalyst and weapon enhanced to withstand both his swings and the blows of fellow Servants by the best Alchemy the Einzbern family could perform.

Hefting both weapons with next to no difficulty thanks to his enhanced strength, Marco charged into the hoard of fledgling abominations, and then spun on his heel allowing his momentum and weight of his weapons to do his work for him. Neagling pulped and pulverized anything it came into contact with. Heads limbs, torso's all were turned into a grimy spray beneath its might. While the axe-sword ground and crushed all that stood before it into a smear or elaborate stain on the asphalt. By the time Marco stopped spinning dozens of abominations lay dead on the ground, but even more had risen to take their place. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and decided he and Star needed to get to the root of the problem.

"Hey Star!"

"_**Yeah babe?! Little busy here?!" **_She called back still in her ethereally powerful Dipped Down state as she swerved to avoid a swiping clawed tree limb that tried to gore her.

"New plan, we tagteam this stupid tree and take it down at the same time."

"Sounds good!" Star affirmed.

"But first we need to stop it from spawning these wretches. So you have to." Marco paused to cut down one such cretin that got too close to him. "You have to use Artemis' Noble Phantasm."

"_**Umm, okay, I think I can do that if you can keep this damn branches off of me for like, five seconds!" **_Star yelled out as she blasted away at a mass of branches that threatened to envelope her in a thorn strewn embrace.

"Can do, hold on." Marco reached into his offering satchels with some reluctance and pulled out two offerings. The broken shard of a spearhead, and a large Firedrake Egg that was half the size of an ostrich egg. '_I was really hoping I would never need to use these again but...'_ He placed the egg on the ground and pulled the binding cloth off with his free hand revealing his black twisted right arm to the world before he slammed the spear fragment into the ground with his twisted limb. '_Once a mage of Avalon, always a mage of Avalon._'

From the earth sprouted twisted jagged iron spears. Dozens of them that fanned out in a cone formation. First three, then six, twelve, twenty four, forty eight, and more and more besides. The half human offspring of Fuminori and Saya were gored on the spears that sprouted from the earth, like hogs on spits. They were kept proudly on display, their yellow blood trickling down the shafts.

"MONSTER! BABY KILLER! WE'LL FEAST ON YOUR MARROW!" Fuminori and Saya cried out together.

Marco didn't pay them one ounce of attention. Instead he took the Firedrake Egg, Drew magic from it, and cast his spell. Cannons of earth and molten fire rose up from his magic circle and began lobbing flaming projectiles at the branches of the bloody bone tree. They struck with booming force, enough to send whole tree limbs clattering to the ground. Green ichor spewed forth from the broken limbs, causing both Saya and Fuminori groaned in pain.

"Now Star!"

"Okay…" Star's form began to glow with iridescent moonlight before she raised her bow and called out the name of Artemis' Noble Phantasm.

"_Child," _Artemis' voice called out to Star. "_Let your love for the boy fill you, let my love for Orion, and yours for your beloved become like an arrow, let me guide your hand," _she said as Star pulled back on the bow creating the biggest moonlit arrow yet. "_Good, good, now say it with me child of the stars," _Artemis said.

"_**Tri-Star Amore Mio!" **_Both Goddess and vessel said at the same time as they loosened their combined love for their significant others at the foes who would see them harmed. The arrow streaked through the sky, a brilliant bolt of condensed moonlight and it struck the two maniacal lovers right in their conjoined faces. Splitting the tree right down the middle. Due to Star being under the effects of Dip Down and adding her own love for Marco on top of Artemis' for Orion, the Noble Phantasm was two grades higher than it should be. Going from A+ to A++.

Yet the attack left Star well and truly spent, she floated to the ground, shifted out of her Mewberty form and went completely back to normal as she did so. Yet Saya and Fuminori were still not dead.

"Sa...Saya!" One half of the broken tree called out to the other as green sappy ichor spewed from the bifurcated mess.

"FuMiNori-kun." Saya wailed, now separated from him her voice had regained that screeching keening quality. Yet despite the fact they had been split down the middle, squid-like tendrils were bursting out of the ooze, attempting to pull the two deranged lovers back together.

Marco for his part, caught Star before she hit the ground. She looked pale and her forehead was covered in a veil of sweat. Yet despite that she smiled at him and asked, "Did I get em?"

Marco smiled and nodded. "You sure did Star. I'm gonna put you over here where it's safe and finish this okay?"

"Mmhm thanks Marco." Star said tiredly as he leaned her up against the base of a lamppost. Just as he was about to turn, she heard him call his name, "Hey Marco? Kick those bitches ass for the both of us yeah?" she said smiling and giving a weak thumbs up.

It was a gesture he returned. "Will do." He turned away from her and the grin fell from his face, and any form of amusement from his eyes with it. Marco had had enough. He gave a shrill whistle calling for the hound of Nodens he summoned a while back, It ripped through space-time and sat on its haunches, waiting for his command. "Protect Star."

The Hound growled at the sight of the malformed freakish thing in its vision but did as bidden and trotted over to the blonde one its summoner had no doubt claimed as its mate, and laid down across her legs. Both to prevent her from moving and to snap at anything foolish enough to enter the range of its bite.

Marco then focused his gaze on the Abomination Tree. The thing that had become of Saya and Fuminori Sakisaka. It was a gigantic twisted testament to their black love to each other, and it needed to be destroyed. The only problem was, Marco would need an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm to take out something that large.

'_I suppose I could try using 'that.'_ He thought. '_I have more Prana than Archer ever did, and if anyone could understand the ununderstandable, it would be me.'_

So he began with the steps.

**Judging the concept of creation.**

_It was created by the planet, Gaia itself. Meant to be used as a deterrent to foreign hostile entities. It is the crystalized prayer known as Glory._

**Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

_It takes the shape of a magnificent broadsword, covered in gold and blue enamel._

**Duplicating the composition material.**

_Faith, will, desire to claim victory, ideals, all forged and folded into a physical blade._

**Imitating the skill of its making.**

_Ideals of humanity became the billet which was heated in the core of the planet, shaped by the hands of the Fae, into perfection._

**Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

_It was used to carve out a perfect kingdom after the fall of Rome. A kingdom which did not last, and which choked and drowned in its own blood._

**Reproducing the accumulated years.**

_Twelve thousand years old at least. It First saw use in defeating the physical body of Sefar Atilla the Hun._

**Excelling every manufacturing process.**

_A blade sharpened on human desire to survive, to defend and grant peace to the people, a Sword that Promised Victory whenever it was swung, and its name was…_

In a flash of brilliant golden light, Excalibur unveiled itself to the world once more. The sword of Promised Victory was held aloft by its new bearer, who took two steps forward as motes of golden light both coalested and filled up the blade. "**Ex-"**

"What?" Fuminori said in shock.

"IS ThaT?!" Saya finished.

"Marco…" Star said in awed tones as she watched the golden light of a _true star_ envelop her beloved.

"**Calibur!" **Marco finished bringing the blade down in a glorious arc, as a beam of pure gold followed in the wake of his swing.

"Saya," Fuminori whispered to his beloved.

"FUmiNori," Saya replied, locking her eye with his.

"I love you." They both said at the same time as the golden light washed over them, destroying both their form, and the house which they resided in near completely. A golden beam shot up into the heavens and when it cleared, there was almost nothing charred husk remains of both the house and the Abomination Tree swayed in the air, and his right arm ached in pain. As if in anticipation for what came next.

Marco approached the tree and placed his right hand on it. He didn't bother flipping a coin this time, for he knew there was no saving these two even if he did turn them back to normal. To _sacrifice_, was the only option. He placed his right hand on the base of the bloody bone tree and slowly drew the cannibal and shoggoth both, souls conjoined body and all, into his cursed right arm, their horrifically deformed body breaking down into particles of light that were then absorbed into his right hand, while in his left hand, Excalibur shattered like glass. Once the deed was finally done he fell to his knees as Delusional Illusion finally faded away, the will of Gaia finally noticing and overpowering it. Yet it was fine, because all was taken care of. The threat was gone, the world was safe.

"Marco?" Star called over since the blasted dog wouldn't get off of her. "You alright?"

Marco, his breath coming out in hot, heavy gasps, and steaming in the night air, nodded. "Yeah, my left arm feels like it's on fire, and my right feels like it is a foreign object at this point, but other than that I'm good."

Star leaned back against the lamppost. "What happened to those two? Like what did you do?" The princess asked.

Marco sighed, "I _sacrificed_ them Star, absorbing them into my right arm and increasing my own power in the process. It's what I… the Sorcerers of Avalon were taught to do."

Star nodded solemnly before grinned like a madwoman. "We did it! Wanna go back to our hotel room and _celebrate_?"

Marco couldn't help but laugh. "Star, is that all you can think about? Sex?"

"No!" She said defensively, her face as red as her cheek emblems making them almost invisible, "It's just I've got this annoying goddess whose in love with love stuck in my friggin' head, that, and fighting kinda makes me, you know…"

"Horny?" Marco guessed. "If that's the case then how come you never, you know, made a move on me?" he asked as he limped his way over to her.

"Oh I wanted to, _really badly _a couple of times, but first I had a crush on Oscar, then you clearly had a thing for Jackie… I mean there were times when I wanted to take you into your room and ravage you. Or have _you ravage me_, I would've been fine with whatever." Star replied tiredly, her mind easily coming up with fantasies due to her exhaustion. "It got worse after I went through Mewberty honestly. Heh, damn teenage hormones."

"Is that part of the reason you were so annoyed at Jackie and me dating?" Marco asked, slumping down like a sack of potatoes next to her. "You had an itch you couldn't get scratched?"

"That was part of it, but I also really liked you Marco, and I do really like you, I'm super, super, super glad everything worked out with Jackie."

"Yeah… I think we should get outta here before the cops show up? We can go back to our hotel room and sleep?"

Star sighed. "Sounds lovely… you might have to carry me. I'm wiped out from using Tri-Star Amore Mio."

"Can do." He gave a shrill whistle, and moved his thumb behind his head, the universal sign for. '_Move it.' _The Noden's hound obeyed and Marco smiled at him, "Good boy, I'll call again if I need you okay Snuffles?"

The cone snouted canine nodded before it loosened a howl, and faded into the ether. Marco then forced himself to his feet and caused his left arm to burn even more than it already was, reinforced his muscles and limbs once again, and before picking Star up in a bridal carry and making their way towards their hotel room. He let out a long suffering sigh mid step.

"What's wrong Marco?" Star asked from her bastion of safety that was his arms.

To which he replied. "The car, it got blown up when I used Excalibur… how the hell are we going to explain that to the rental place?"

Star let out a tired peal of laughter, before she pulled herself up and kissed Marco on the lips. "Worry about it later Marco. For right now, let's just go and… rest."

"Okay."

For a time that is exactly what they did.

* * *

Marco was awoken by the feeling of Star peppering his face with light kisses. "_Marc~o."_ She called his name like a siren's song. "Wake up my little _mulberry._"

Marco opened his eyes slowly blearlily, everything came into focus and he found Star leaning over him, her golden locks forming a canopy around them both. She smiled at him, before she kissed him on the lips. "Good morning darling."

"Hey Star," he replied with a smile when she pulled back. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, got a solid sixteen hours."

Marco's eyes widened, "We overslept! We should've been out of here four hours ag-" He was silenced when Star placed her lips over his. "I took care of it, my Mulberry, don't worry about it."

When she pulled away, Marco nodded. "Okay," He looked at the digital clock that read 12:30PM. "We were out for awhile, huh?"

Star laid her head down on his chest as she nodded and stroked his arm languidly with her hand. "Yeah. That was one helluva fight Marco. I've never been so wiped out after one before."

"Yeah…" Marco said as he absentmindedly stroked Star's hair. "Hey Star?"

"Hmm?" The Princess asked, letting him know he had her attention.

Marco cleared his throat a little awkwardly before he broached the topic. "When you say you're into BDSM, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Whaddaya mean? Isn't it just one thing?" She asked.

Marco shook his head. "No, it's an entire subculture which is further divided into several distinct groups. BDSM stands for Bondage, Dominance Submission, Sadism, and Masochism." It's really three different things mashed together to form an acronym.

Star blinked then went, "OOoh! I see… Well Sadism and Masochism don't really appeal to me, I mean, I enjoy fighting monsters but I've never liked the thought of _killing them_, with Toffee being a notable exception. I also don't think you have a sadistic bone in your body, and I'm not a fan of pain during sex anyway. In a fight it's to be expected but I'd like to avoid it in the bedroom."

Marco nodded, that made sense. "Okay so you mentioned you liked the idea of subbing, and that leaves bondage on the table."

"Yep." Star said, popping the 'p'. She glanced up at him from where she was using his chest as a pillow. "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, there's a ton of stuff in just the Dom and Sub culture we can try but there's also some I'll just outright refuse to do," Marco replied having gotten out his phone by this point.

"Like?" Star inquired.

"Public humiliation, trampling, whipping, corporal punishment, cuckolding, golden showers and I'm more than a bit iffy on human objectification," Marco replied as he scrolled through the wikipedia article on Dom and Sub culture.

Star nodded. "Yeah that's a bit far for my questions, one, what does that leave us with, and two what's a golden shower."

"Resistance play, which would be me forcing you to do something against your will, domestic servitude or sexual slavery, it's basically you roleplaying as housemaid…"

"So basically what Hekapoo's been doing this whole time?" Star asked, winking at Marco.

He flushed but smiled a bit. "Basically. There's also verbal humiliation which is basically dirty talk, fetishes..." He sighed before he continued, "Crossdressing."

"You've already done that one haven't you, _Princess Turdina_?" Star said with a chuckle.

"Quiet you," Marco said with a bit of force and command in his tone.

"Woah!" Star said, a shiver running down her spine, "That was…"

"Oh Sorry Star, I have to use that on Franchesca sometimes when she gets out of line and..."

Star cut him off. "So hot! Is that your _Dom voice_?"

Marco flushed a little. "Sort of yeah,"

Star purred like a cat that just had her ears scratched. "Mmm, me likey. You didn't answer my second question."

Marco grimaced as he replied. "Peeing on someone Star."

Star's own face scrunched up into one of distaste. "Eww, no."

"Agreed, also if we're going to do this, we should have a safeword. That way if you think I'm going too far or I feel uncomfortable going any further we can say that and stop, and it has to be something that wouldn't normally be said during sex."

Star tapped her chin with a finger. "Hmm, I didn't realize D&S was so complex… Well, how about Underestimated? It's my unofficial queenly title."

"Star the Underestimated huh? Has a certain ring to it. So do you wanna try subbing right now? Since you've rented the room."

Star grinned as she leaned up over him. "Why, I thought you'd never ask my Mulberry King. Where do we start?"

**(Lemon Start)**

The initial play of events were a stalemate to begin with, both passionate but equally clueless on how to begin. Marco had roared like the lion but right at this moment, staring at Star in that gorgeous sea green dress of hers that made everything just look so hot…

"Marco?" Star asked, breaking the lull in the battlelines. Both sides had weapons drawn but that hesitant sound in her voice, the way her legs shook as they barely concealed the slight drip coming down her pale thigh…

Welp, it was the light that set off the gunpowder in his libido. He hadn't a clue how to treat this strong person like an object but fuck… He was going to enjoy figuring it out.

"Get up," Marco demanded. Star jumped at the barked command so stared at him like a deer through headlights. Her mind wasn't in the game. Marco glared at her, not sure where this 'other' person was coming from. It made her visibly shiver, a powerful one like an aftershock of pleasure that made every inch of her body tremble, her knees shake like a leaf caught in the hurricane of her lover's control as it ran down her spine as she hastened to obey his command.

"Is this okay Marco…" Star started to say as she started pulling at her dress with excited, nervous fingers, all shaking so hard she looked like a child trying to put on her clothes.

"Master."

"Marco?" Star said, the abrupt statement was confusing with all the heat between them. All it served to do was make more of that fountain like female lubrication drip.

Another rational thought, Marco Diaz as a person chipped away. The safe kid was sent around the back of the barn with a shotgun and libido murdered him. Libido took his new duties as the rational one with zeal. He signalled to Marco junior to get ready to invade and assumed the role of master.

"M-a-s-t-e-r," he repeated slowly, looking at her sharply, his arms folded.

"Marco, I don't know what you…"

Marco stormed up to her and simply yanked off her dress in one full tug. He pulled her naked ass cheek to his crotch so they were face to face. Her breath seemed to quicken like a revved motorcycle engine, stuttery yet all you needed to know was that ass cheek was connected to a pair of soaked red panties, all frilly and very much not what she usually wore. The matching bra was tight, a size too small easily and it showed, her fine derriere and breasts were equally confined but showing her readiness to reproduce. Her nipples were already sharp enough to break steel and the wetness was turning her panties darker.

"Here, you call me master, servant."

"Marco? I'm not… Eep!" Her confusion was cleared away by the extremely sharp slap on her touche. She jumped but was held down even when standing, her freedom restricted by his tight hold. He looked at her again, his eyes telling her a story of how everything she was, everything Star Butterfly symbolised as a person no longer existed. Even moving against her will when being admonished was not allowed.

"Servant," Marco stated blandly, slapping her again on the ass. She jumped but held it to a minimum, forcing herself to catch her jump by the tips of her toes and back onto her heels by sheer painful force.

"Master?" she asked carefully, eyes glistening slightly from the punishment.

"Good servant," Marco complimented, rubbing her hair like a dog. She tensed at the gesture until she realised she was being rewarded. She melted into the role of the submissive with frightening ease. She leaned in and enjoyed his soft touch.

"Master?" Star said, sounding like she was testing the word on her tongue. "Master!" she added, seemingly coming to terms with it by hugging him. She rubbed her crotch against his leg, stimulating herself. Libido was not amused at this blatant violation and Marco batted her aside accordingly. The girl stopped stiffly.

"I decide," Marco stated, opening up his shirt and popped the button of his pants. He didn't say anything else, just opened his arms out as if to embrace her.

Star silently and very hesitantly approached him. Each step felt like a land mine that failed to go off for the submissive woman. She carefully found her way to the man of her dreams and then almost reverently took off his shirt. Star did move to put her fingers against her own panties, the stickiness bothering her but stopped like she was scalded. She actually glared at her own hand then continued the job. She did exactly as her master had insinuated, the vagueness keeping her on edge as her master quietly had planned.

Marco had raised the laser puppies the same way he was training Star. She was a loud, extroverted person who had never really had any sort of authority figure to really keep her in line. Neither had the puppies. The process of reward and punish worked here too. Star for all her power to utterly destroy him down to his smallest molecule was nearly whimpering at Marco's lack of doing anything.

The power trip was intoxicating.

Star continued her task by removing his pants. When she nearly pulled down the boxers at the same time Marco saw a moment to remind her who was in charge.

"Ahh!" Star moaned when his hand shot out and captured one of her breasts. He kneaded it hard. It was not painful but instead a deadly mixture of pleasure and discomfort. She was floored by his reprimand, whining when he didn't let go. "Master?" Her strong voice had already degenerated into a whispering song of submission. She searched frantically for why the _master _(Marco had vanished from every thought. It was just _master _now like it was the only way she had ever spoken to the man she loved had been that title) was displeased. Marco showed no pity or sympathy to her plight. She squealed when she realised her mistake and frantically rectified it. His boxers were put back up and his pants came down. "Your leg please master." Marco pinched her nipple. "I mean your left leg please." Marco magnanimously acceded to her request and lifted his foot. She asked again, quieter as he hadn't removed the pressure that was making her breast turn red. When it was all done, Marco patted her on the head again.

"Satisfactory servant," he said dismissively, "Master will reward you now." His powers created this obscene scarlet coloured collar, all fabric, flowery so it stood out in the middle of a blackout with blind people. In the middle was a heart shaped sapphire gemstone which when the limited light caught turned it into a traffic light on LSD. "Ownership," he intoned, clipping it around her neck. "State your purpose when the master and servant are alone."

"... To… Serve master?"

"Is that a question or a declaration?" Marco asked, voice hard as granite.

"To serve my master in every way that matters!" she said with pomp, mimicking it seem like some sort of knighting ceremony. She was a princess and had probably seen more than a few.

"Good girl," Marco rewarded, patting her on the head and gently forcing her to her knees. He gripped her waist, turning her over so she was on the bed, butt up, legs dangling. "Here's to sealing the oath.

Libido by this point had led an armed rebellion and locked up Marco as anything other than a lust machine into a tower guarded by every emotion that promoted reproduction.

"Master?"

Marco stopped and seeing as she hadn't made an error allowed her to make an enquiry.

"You may speak servant."

"Protection… I mean I need to make sure I'm using…"

The man stopped, breaking character by blushing at the faux pas. He swallowed hard and resumed his act. Libido had been besieged but had taken control again after a brief rebellion.

"Next time I expect you to be prepared already," Marco ordered, "Servants who get fertilised are useless during certain periods and I must have alternatives while you are unable to do your duties."

"I'm sorry master!" Star said, swallowed by her submissiveness. The girl presented her ass for punishment, pulling down her own panties just to show her sincerity. Marco broke character again to blink then normal services resumed as his reason and logic only agreed that the Servant had to know what to do when she broke the rules. He spanked her hard on both cheeks then tore off her panties. He presented the ruined articles, seeing the material had caused a burn on her asshole by accident from the elastic. He promised to make it up later for that one.

"Put this in your mouth. It's the only bodily fluid you're allowed to drink tonight."

Star did as she told, stuffing it like a starving person. Marco figured the dirty talk was pointless now and just did as he was allowed to do. He took his liberties with his servant.

The man opened up her vaginal lips and pretended to inspect her for purity. The process seemed to arouse her as her womb descended eagerly to meet his inspection.

Star muffled something and magic seemed to sparkle around her body. Marco spanked her for her lateness in making sure she was using contraceptives and then pulled his boxers down. His dick leapt out and touched her lips making her shiver. He then gently pushed in, taking his time to enjoy her until he bottomed out. The purpose of her gag was made clear when she screamed at her hymen being penetrated.

This time, Marco really broke character. She couldn't see his face, painfully aware he'd stolen her virginity but he'd followed through by spanking her for making noises she wasn't permitted to make. Star squealed like a car braking hard on a slippery road until she shuddered and oragsmed on the spot, her pussy squeezing his dick hard.

"Bad servant!" Marco scolded, grabbing her hair and pulling her up so her blue eyes stared up at him all doe like. "Servants do not cum before their masters and the mess on my dick hasn't been unnoticed anyway. You will now…" He gripped onto her hair and pulled her back, sliding her on his dick. He did it twice more before letting go.

Star did not stop.

Marco could finally let go of the act as Star essentially did all the work. Marco got to enjoy her at his control, doing everything in her power to make her master cum. She was so devoted to the task, so eager that Marco started wishing he had put a hoop on that collar so he could take her for a walk and… Wow, where had that come from? It was like his horniness was feeding her own. She was all worked up so much that her eyes were welded shut, her breathing through her nose, the only avenue in which to do so with the gag made her sound like a whistle on a steam train as she pounded his and hers brains out. It was safe to say the sight of her being essentially an onahole set him off.

The hero came hard. The princess came hard, whimpering as fresh hot semen entered her nubile, submissive self. Her back craned back in glee as her reward was given to her fresh from the factory. She crooned hard, her open mouth spitting out the gag as she gasped in utter serenity. Her smile was beaming, shining like the sun Marco thought she was ever since entering his life. The act was gone now, the first dress rehearsal of their new sexual endeavours coming to an end. Marco, the safe kid, had arranged an ambush and stuffed libido into a jar so he could only fuel the dying embers of their mating.

Marco collapsed on top of his new lover, shedding the skin of master and becoming Marco again. He kissed her hard, surprising her but she moaned in agreement. The duo melted into one another, exhausted but so close that it didn't matter. The drip of Star's freshly fucked pussy squelched victoriously on Marco's middle but he couldn't care less.

The love story of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, princess of his heart, had turned another page.

**(Lemon End)**

* * *

Cleaning up took longer than expected because they both decided to 'get dirty' again only to have to clean up _again_. Once they were finally cleaned up and had their clothes back on Marco asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, also don't worry about the car, I handled it with some of my allowance," Star informed him.

"You get an allowance from your parents?" Marco asked, this was the first he's heard of this.

Star nodded. "Fifty crowns a month, It's not much but it's helpful in a pinch. Like if I'm out clubbing in the Bounce Lounge or something."

"Star that's gold. It's worth a lot on Earth. Like a couple thousand dollars an ounce."

Star's eyes got big. "Whoa… so I'm like rich in Earth terms then?"

"If you sell what you've got to the right people yeah, but money shouldn't be a problem in the future. Francesca taught me quite a bit while I was with her. Including how to pull trace amounts of gold up from the earth."

"Testify! That's so cool Marco. So home then?" Star asked.

Marco thought about it then shook his head, as he started searching for something on his phone. "No actually, there's some things I've been meaning to do and I might as well do it now if that's alright with you?"

"Sure totally, totally," Star agreed, nodding her head. "Where to?" she asked as Marco cut open a portal with his dimensional scissors.

* * *

"Ohh, what's this place?" Star asked as they stepped out of the portal in front of a large stone building that had the word Cosco standing out on it in big bold red letters, with a couple of birds nests had been created in holes in the O's in the sign protecting the birds from the elements for the most part.

"It's a bulk food store, where people buy food in bulk. My parents shop here a lot. C'mon." Marco said grabbing a cart and heading inside.

"Okay cool, but why're we here? Were you going to pick up groceries?" The blonde asked.

Marco shook his head, "No, not exactly. See when I went to see your dad the other day, he gave his blessing by the way," Hearing that made Star both beam and blush at the same time, "We entered into a trade agreement of sorts."

"You and Papa did? Behind mom's back? He could get banished to the couch for this, or worse, _your house_," Star said, shocked.

Marco chuckled. "It was a risk he was willing to take, but anyway, since Mewni is currently running into a corn shortage no thanks to Toffee and Ludo, who we should both really consider doing something about, he asked me to get supplies from Earth in return for payment."

Star kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping out my people even after my mom acted like a raging sandwich beast Marco."

"You're welcome Star. I figured since you're with me you can help me pick out things your dad and the other Mewmans would like."

"Totally, totally, totally." Star said nodding. "Okay first things first. Corn Dogs."

Marco blinked "Corn dogs?"

"Yes! They're _amazing_! Why did it take _Janna _of all people getting me one of those to know the wonder of the corn dog?!" Star retorted smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought you might like to try other, non corn related things. Okay so corn dogs. Anything else?"

"Triangle food!" Star declared imperiously. "It's taste and dogma must be spread to the masses!"

Marco smirked. "Okay so corn chips and I'm sure we can find plenty of salsa and cheese dip around here. It won't be my Super Special Nachos but it'll be something."

"Can we get lots of burritos too?" Star asked, like a child who really wanted candy.

"I'm getting the feeling you just want to introduce Mexican food to Mewni Star," Marco said with a slight smile on his face.

"I do! Mexican food, especially when you or your mom makes it, is amazing!" Star replied. "Plus, we need to show Mewni and my darling mother, just what they're missing out on by choosing not to ally with us, my king."

"As my queen commands so shall it be," Marco said with a mock bow.

* * *

The duo ended up filling up eight different carts filled to near overflowing with mexican food, corn dogs, and at Marco's insistence at variety, italian food, specifically lasagna. One cart was filled with nothing but bags of tortilla chips, dip, and salsa. The total for all of this was six-hundred-fifty-dollars. Marco was a bit short due to paying for their car rental and hotel room, so Star chipped in a gold crown, causing the cashier, a youngish man with a name tag that said "Mark Stow" to gap at it for a moment before saying, "Umm, I don't think I've got change for this ma'am."

"Don't worry about it. Keep the change," Star replied happily.

"Ri~ght. I'm just gonna set you guys up with a line of store credit yeah? Since I'm the manager and all."

"Thanks… Marco whats store credit?" Star asked innocently.

"It's where you can come into a place and buy stuff for free but only as long as the line of credit lasts Star," Marco explained.

"Cool!"

"Mark, that greased up deaf guy is streaking down aisle six again!" Someone hollered to him.

"Ah, motherfucker! Where's Betsy?! Where's ma fuckin' shotgun when ah need her?!" The man swore.

"Boss we've talked about this, you can't shoot people with a shotgun, that could get us sued!" One of the other cashiers complained,

"I'm gonna use bean bag shot, relax Bubba. Marshall, man the counter till I flush this bugger out!"

"You're not gonna catch me!" A greased up naked deaf man said as he streaked down the frozen food aisle. As a small mountain of a man who for some reason was wearing a chicken suit, came and took his place.

"Why're you?" Star began.

"Wearing a chicken suit? We're having a sale on chicken today and the boss thought this would be a good way to adver-" He didn't get to finish as he was suddenly assaulted by a portly man in glasses who started punching him in the face. To his credit though, Marshall gave as good as he got, kneeing the man in the crotch before beating him over the head with a frozen chicken, while yelling, "For, the third. Fucking. Time. Mr. Griffin. I am not. The Chicken guy!"

Bubba just sighed and walked up behind the portly man named Griffin and jabbed in the kidney with a taser, he collapsed on the floor. At that point, the man turned to Marco and Star saying, "We don't get paid enough to work here,"

"We're just gonna… Go." Marco said after a moment.

"Yeah get outta here already, yer holding up the line."

"Get the fook outta me bloody store ya bloody cunt!" Mark yelled before he fired a blast of rubber pellets at the fleeing greased up streaker as he fled towards the exit. "An 'stay oot ya fookin' Bawbag!" He turned to Star and Marco and said slightly out of breath, "You all have a nice day and come back anytime now."

"Yeah we sure will!" Star promised. "This place is even more interesting than Questbuy," She said before leading the way outside, where Marco cut open a portal home.

It had been an odd couple of days, but all's well that ends well. Marco still had tons of questions. Like Why did the Sacred Chalice appear where it did? What does Hekapoo know about it, and most importantly how is he going to sneak all this damn food to River without Moon knowing about it? But all that can wait a beat, because he was finally heading home to relax after saving a parallel world.

* * *

**Word Count: 20,831 Number of Pages: 49 Date Completed: 7/17/2020**

* * *

**AN: Hello loyal readers! I am back with Unlimited Eldritch Blade Works. Snowy had the Wuhan virus so this chapter had some difficulty getting finished. He survived though don't worry. Also thanks to Helison for guest writing the lemon and possible future lemons in this fic. **

**I am very much alive thank you bubba. Now I have to use my dark powers to work OVERTIME!**

**Yes folks Snowy has survived the dreaded Corvid19. And with his survival more work shall be coming forthwith. Look forward to it. Till next time everyone this has been an IcySnowSage and Bubbajack Production! Peace!**


End file.
